


The scentless Omega

by UmiKouno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eren is a jerk bc he doesn't know any better, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffysmut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Omega!Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Primitive Culture, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 99,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiKouno/pseuds/UmiKouno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is first hunter in a band of traders. Their camp is robbed by mysterious band of thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been fascinated by Omegaverse lately. Please enjoy my first attempt. Please tell me what you think and if you think it is worth continuing.

Levi awoke with his hands and feet bound. The stiff ropes were tied to a post. By the looks of it he was in a hunter’s tent. Trophies from past hunts hung around him. There were animal pelts and horns used for storage. Levi was also surprised to see herbs drying toward the roof of the tent. Near the pile of furs, that Levi assumed was a bed, there were a couple of rolled scrolls. Suddenly, the tent flap opened scalding Levi’s eyes with bright light.

In walked the giant who raided their camp. His shaggy blonde hair hung around his ears. His Nordic frame was broad and study, clad in leather pants and boots. The hunter had a fur draped over his right shoulder. Anyone could see that he was an alpha. Levi stomach cramped as if forcing him to bend in submission. He grit his teeth. If he could stand against Kenny and Mikasa’s wills he could stand against this alpha. The broad man knelt before Levi, presenting a clay bowl filled with soup. He pressed the bowl to Levi’s lips. _Just like an alpha to force his will._ Levi parted his lips to touch his tongue to the contents.

“It’s not poisoned,” the blonde hunter spoke in trader talk. It was a common language used between tribes. Most omegas never saw a trader; leaving the negotiations to their mates so it was unheard of for one to know trader talk. _Good_ , thought Levi, _he doesn’t know._

“So you say,” Levi spoke against the bowl. The blond smiled.

“If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead.”

Levi parted his lips to drink the soup. Once he had his fill he turned his head. The alpha put the bowl down beside him. Suddenly, he brought his large hand to Levi’s hair tangling his large fingers into the ebony tresses. Levi grit his teeth as a shiver ran through him. Instead of leaning into the man’s touch, Levi snapped his teeth at the man’s wrist. He jerked Levi’s head to the side by the root as if he was inspecting Levi for market. The pain was enough to make Levi’s eyes water.

“What is your name?” asked the blond hunter. There was no anger in his eyes. His scent was calm showing that Levi was no threat to him.

“Levi,” he said softly. The hunter nodded. He looked at Levi with the respect of a hunter. As much as he hated being dirty, Levi was thankful for the sticky smoke on his skin and Kenny’s clothes.

“I’ve heard of you,” said the blond hunter. His bright blue eyes bore into Levi’s gray ones. “You have given our band a lot of trouble.” He turned Levi’s head this way and that analyzing his face. “I thought you would be bigger.”

Levi growled.

“Obviously, size isn’t much of a factor for you.” At the alpha’s praise Levi could feel his energy change. Praise was one of the things that could trigger his baser instincts. Being raised by Kenny, he never received enough to build his defenses. Levi willed his body to calm down. He cursed when the man’s expression changed.

“You were at the omegas’ heat circle,” said the hunter suspicious. “As a guard?”

“What do you think?” Levi spat.

“I don’t think you’re an alpha,” said the blond man. His blue eyes tried to force their way into Levi making him flinch. If Levi were a good omega he would have bowed down and begged for forgiveness. He would have remarked at how smart the alpha must be to see through his disguise. Instead, Levi fought against the binds.

“No alpha could stay in that circle without losing his mind,” continued the blonde hunter. He released Levi’s hair before rising to his feet. Levi’s instincts told him to beg for mercy. To ask the hunter’s help. He had to calm his breathing. If he stayed calm he could hide his scent. _I’m okay. Stay calm._ He breathed the words like a mantra. The hunter watched him looking for a flaw. The man turned on his heel and walked out of the tent. Still focusing on keeping his breath calm, Levi started to gnaw on the ropes. If he had more time he could escape. The coarse fiber was rough against his pale wrists. Every time he moved red lines marked their protest.

The hunter returned with a tiny blonde haired omega at his heels. In her hands she held a wooden bucket. The blonde hunter grabbed one of the furs from his bed. He spread it on the ground before Levi.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked in trader talk.

Without a word, the blond hunter untied the rope that bound him to the tent pole. This was his chance. The rope hadn’t hit the ground before Levi jumped to his bound feet. The little omega yelped and hid behind the taller blonde filling the tent with her distressed scent. The blonde hunter anticipated his escape, easily wrapping his strong arm around Levi’s waist. With his free hand he grabbed Levi by the throat. It took all of Levi’s resolve not to moan when the hunter’s fingers pressed down on his scent gland. The pressure took away his strength. Levi dropped like a doll onto the fur. The hunter rolled Levi in fur like fabric to be traded and easily tossed the Levi bundle over his shoulder.

“Put me down,” Levi growled. The hunter walked out of the tent unconcerned by his captive's words. Levi was blinded by the morning sun. When he was able to see he spotted the little blond omega tagging along behind them. She kept her eyes down.

“Big brother!” Isabel’s voice called to him. _Breathe_ , he reminded himself. _Breathe. If I don’t stay calm they'll catch me._ His gaze finally focused on the waving hand. Isabel sat in a circle of omegas grinding meal. One of the elders pulled her back down.

  
Levi cursed. _Of course Isabel was found out._ She couldn’t focus her energy like Levi could. Behind him, he could hear water. This was confirmed when the giant set him on the ground. The little omega quickly stepped in to the water, filling her bucket. Levi’s captor took off the fur. He tied a length of rope around Levi’s neck, and then untied his hands and feet.

“Strip,” said the hunter. Levi paused. Other than smoke on his skin, the clothes he wore bore Kenny’s scent, if he lost both…Levi could smell the change in the air. The alpha hunter was preparing for a challenge. _Breathe, I’m okay._ Even if Levi were an alpha he would be the weaker so he submitted. Levi took his time taking off Kenny’s clothes. The hunter nudged Levi to move faster. He complied.

The hunter nudged Levi toward the chilly water. The moment it reached his ankles, the little omega scrubbed his skin with a viciousness that made him hiss. With every pass he could feel his protection washing away with the current. She lathered him up with fatty soap. He put up with it until her fingers moved to clean his cock. Arousal was another one of his weaknesses. He growled at the little omega making her fall to her butt. The hunter tugged at the rope around his neck.

“That’s enough, Christa,” said the hunter. “Go back to camp.” The little omega quickly picked up her supplies and ran back to camp. The hunter forced Levi deeper into the water. He pushed down on his shoulder, taking Levi to his knees.

“Oi!” Levi barked. The hunter knelt behind him so close he could feel his warm breath on his neck. Thankfully, it was on the opposite side of his scent gland. The hunter snatched a hand full of his hair and forced his head beneath the water. _I’m okay. I’m okay._ Levi forced his thoughts to remain calm. A frightened omega was the most powerful scent. He gasped for air when the hunter raised his head.

“You will not growl at my sister,” said the hunter. His scent was faint but protective. Levi spat out the water his almost swallowed. The hunter leaned down to sniff Levi’s skin. Levi grit his teeth. _Don’t move. Don’t react._ Part of him wanted to lean toward the alpha’s scent. His stomach clenched. It was because the hunter was to close to him. _It had to be._

“You have no scent at all,” said the hunter. He brought his great hand between Levi’s legs. Another omega would have parted their thighs to welcome him. Levi fought to keep them closed.

“Don’t touch me like I’m your bitch,” Levi growled. His voice wavered from more than anger.

“You’re my prisoner.” The hunter said directly into Levi’s ear. Levi had to clench every muscle to keep from shuddering. The hunter jerked Levi to his feet. He pulled Levi by the hair holding him tall like a hunter; instead of bent over like an omega. Back on the grass the hunter pressed Kenny’s clothes into his hands. He untied the rope from his neck then wrapped the fur around Levi before hoisting him onto his shoulder.

When they returned to the hunter’s tent he set Levi down holding him until he was steady on his feet.

“I don’t know how you are doing this,” said the hunter. “But I will find out.” His bold blue eyes sparkled at the challenge.The fur unraveled gracefully to the ground. The alpha hunter snatched Levi’s clothes from his hands and tossed them to the ground. “Sit.”

Levi took a step back. The hunter grabbed him by the arm tugging him down as he sat.

“I am going to ask you a series of questions,” said the hunter dangerously calm. “It would be in your best interest if you answer honestly.”

Levi nodded.

“Are you a hunter?”

“Yes,”

“Are you apart of the band that robbed us and kidnapped Eren?” Levi hesitated.

“Yes.”

“Are you an omega?” The blonde hunter leaned close to him. Levi bit his bottom lip looking away.

  
“Answer me,” pushed the alpha. When Levi didn’t respond the hunter leaped forward reaching for Levi’s neck. Levi dodged his initial charge. The hunter pounced on him pinning him onto his stomach.

“Get off me! Get off me!” Levi growled fighting against the hunter.

The hunter pressed his fingertips against Levi’s scent gland as Levi squirmed beneath him. The pressure was gentle at first, only increasing when the hunter didn’t receive the reaction he anticipated. It was almost painful when…

“Ahh…” the moan ripped from Levi’s lips. His body went limp and his head angled to lean into the hunter’s fingers. The hunter’s touch became a gentle massage. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body. It felt so good that Levi closed his eyes. He could feel the hunter’s weight shift above him. Soon the hunter’s warm breath mingled with the gentle touch. Levi whimpered. He never felt this way before. He wanted to melt into the hunter’s fingers. _Was this was what Mikasa meant?_ No, there was no way that angry alpha had Levi’s best interest at heart.

The hunter breathed in Levi’s relaxed scent. It was so faint that the hunter had to bury his face in Levi’s shoulder to smell it. His blonde hair tickled Levi’s shoulders. The hunter’s hands moved away only to be replaced by something warm and wet. Levi cried out before he caught himself. He buried his face in the furs that covered the ground.

The hunter’s pheromones leaked into Levi’s scent gland. The rush was too much. Levi ground his hips back into the blond hunter’s. He had only rutted with betas and omegas. It was easy enough for him to stay away from Alphas since the only two he knew were his father and cousin. _Breathe,_ Levi told himself. _Fucking breathe. I have to control my scent. I have to be calm!_ He knew it was already too late. The hunter nuzzled Levi’s scent gland. Levi writhed beneath the alpha, his fingers digging into the ground. The hunter caged Levi with his strong arms circling Levi's chest. He gave Levi’s scent gland one final lick before rising.

“You will be in heat soon,” said the hunter. He sat cross-legged before Levi. It took the exposed omega a few seconds to compose his body and rise to a seated position. He scowled at the hunter.

“Sooner, because of you,” he muttered. The hunter watched Levi wipe away the moisture from his neck.

“Don’t do that,” said the hunter. “I was covering up your omega scent.”

Levi scoffed.

“With my scent and those clothes you will pass for an alpha a little while longer,” said the hunter.

“I’m confused,” said Levi. He practically ripped the omega out of him.

“I told you,” said the hunter. “I plan on figuring out how you mask your scent. More than that, I want to know how an omega can be a hunter. I can’t do that if the elder council knows your true nature.”

“What makes you think I'll play along?” said Levi.

“I can make you submit.”

Levi tsked.

“We also have your friend; the one you protected,” said the hunter. “You won’t let anything happen to her.” Levi drew in a slow breath. _This was a wicked man._

“Alright,” Levi said. They looked to the other coming in an unspoken understanding. There was still a flush on the blonde hunter’s cheeks from licking’s Levi’s scent gland.

“I told you my name, what are you called?” It seemed Levi was going to be captured for a while longer. He might as well know his captor.

“Erwin,” said the blond. “I am first hunter here.”

Levi nodded.

“We have to cover this omega scent,” said the hunter. He rose to his feet. “Get dressed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind responses and kudos. :)

“Big brother!” Isabel called as she burst through the tent flap. Levi sat cross-legged near the pole he had been tied to only moments earlier. The blonde hunter neglected to tie him back up. Levi assumed it was a trap. The moment that he ran out of the tent he would probably be shot down by the hunter’s arrow. Since he was alone in the tent, he redressed, then attempted to calm his heart with some meditation but so far he was failing.

“Isabel?” Levi said surprised. The little omega bounded over to Levi wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She was dressed in soft cloth tunic that smelled of an older omega, and like him, her feet were bare.  He buried his head in her shoulder, comforted by her scent. He almost forgot he was supposed to be masking his own. _Shit_ , he caught himself. _At least she smells okay_ , Levi told his omegan instincts. _She’s okay and I’m okay._

“Are you alright?” he asked still squeezing her tight.

“Yes, they put me with the other unmated omegas. I’ve been grinding meal all day.” She displayed her dusty fingers.

“Have they asked you anything? Have you told them anything?” They sat on the ground. Levi kept his arms around her; afraid he would lose her if he let her go. Isabel shook her head.

“I told them they better let us go before big brother beats them up.”

“Idiot,” he sighed. “Don’t rile them up. Just try and blend in. I’ll come up with something…”

“Alright,” Isabel relaxed in his arms. Hers was only scent in the tent. Isabel frowned at her own weakness. Big Brother was the strongest in their band and he got caught because of her. She tried not to worry, Levi could tell even before she could.

“I’m just happy they didn’t raid until the end of the heat fire,” Levi mumbled. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Isabel being rutted by strangers until he came up with a plan. Isabel looked at him concerned.

“What about you?” Isabel whispered. It was true. With aid of the smoke, he'd been able to not only hide his scent, but also push back his heat. Erwin took that comfort away from him. Kenny’s clothes were no long an aid. The constant alpha scent would only push him faster. Not to mention the over sized hunter who forcing him down earlier. Years of practice were the only thing that saved Levi from becoming a moaning omega bitch right there. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he lost the battle. _Fuck_.

“Does he know?” Isabel whispered. Levi knew she meant the blonde hunter. Levi silenced her with a glare.

“No,” he lied to her. Isabel would worry if she knew. “And you won’t tell anyone.” Isabel nodded. They stretched out on the tent floor, Isabel’s head on his chest. He couldn’t completely relax. Their scents would change. Being close to Isabel did calm him; her soft snores were like his heartbeat. Before he knew it he was also asleep.

000

_Their small band of thieves usually stirred around mid-morning. The first to wake up was the band’s first hunter, Levi. He had to push the other omegas away from him. Isabel in particular had a nasty habit taking up all the space in his little bed. It wasn’t unusual that she, Petra, Gunther, and sometimes Armin would find their way to his bed. Omegas found comfort with each other; even the foul tempered young man was content with the other omegas there. It also comforted them that their friend was first hunter._

_Levi stretched into the sunlight. Their little group would move to a new camp in a day or so. Winter was around the corner and they needed supplies more than coins. That meant it was time to go to work. Mikasa and her group tracked a rather large band that had all the supplies they needed. From what she told Levi, they were merchants by trade and sent their goods to market once a week. That was where Levi and his group came into play. Levi walked behind one of the trees to relieve himself._

_“Come out already,” Levi said with a yawn. “It’s weird watching someone piss.” He fixed his pants before walking to the stream to wash his hands and face._

_“Don’t mess up today,” Mikasa emerged from her hiding place. The young alpha scowled at him. She walked over to Levi with her hands balled into fists. Each step she took they beat against her thighs. “We put in too much time scouting out these marks._

_“I won’t mess up, second hunter,” Levi’s voice purred at the end. Mikasa’s angry scent filled the space around them. Anyone else would have run from the warning. Levi approached his cousin, locking eyes._

_“How could you tell I was here?” Mikasa growled. Levi shrugged._

_“You stink,” he said. He yawned again before speaking. “Calm down before you scare poor Armin and the others. Or do you care about eating today?” Levi turned around to head back toward their camp._

_“You should be with the others making breakfast,” said Mikasa._

_“No.”_

_He waved her off. It was like this since they were children. Being raised solely by an alpha father, Levi never learned what it meant to be an omega and he was alright with that. As far as he was concerned, his place was protecting the other omegas and providing for their band. That is what brought him comfort when his omegan instincts played in his heart. Levi and Mikasa hadn’t learned an omega’s ‘place’ until Kenny took a mate when they were teenagers. Even then the woman barely fit the role of a good omega. His cousin liked to lord his dynamic over him but she still couldn’t beat him hand to hand. Even an alpha had to respect that._

_“One day you will submit, Levi,” Mikasa said. Her anger trickled down to frustration. “You can’t go against your nature forever.”_

_“My nature?” Levi turned around to face her. “Or are you just waiting for me to get married off so you can become leader? Know you place, second hunter.” He breathed in her angry scent as it filled the air around them. When they were brats he would test his instincts using her scent. As he grew older it was how he learned to remain calm. Now he did it because he knew it pissed her off. When he grew tired of making her angry he walked back to camp. Levi walked past the omegas making morning meal over the campfire. As first hunter, Levi brought food into the camp; he didn’t cook it._

_“Levi,” a gruff man called to him. He turned to see Kenny taking his first steps into the day. The old alpha scratched his scar covered chest. “Don’t rile Mikasa up so early in the day. You’ll give away our position.”_

_“Tell her to stop following me around and I won’t piss her off,” said Levi. Kenny sighed. The two had been at each other throats since they were pups. It didn’t look like that was going to change any time soon so Kenny changed the subject. “Are you ready for today?”_

_“Yea,” said Levi. “They take the same path every time. We’ll be ready for them.” The alpha leader accepted the answer and walked back into his tent. Levi sat down on a nearby log. He leaned back and watched the camp come to life. Only Kenny, Mikasa, and Levi had their own tents. The rest of their gang was forced to share a tent. A couple of hunters, like Eld and Annie, made their beds outside in the trees. Levi looked up to see Annie climb down from her nest. He noted that her gaze fell on Armin and didn’t leave. It was too soon for Annie to try and court him. Armin was still getting accustomed to his new surroundings and a new mate would only make him cry. The omegas were Levi’s responsibility. As long as he had his way, no one in his care would hurt._

_“Good morning hunter,” the omega in question said. He brought Levi a bowl of porridge._

_“Idiot,” said Levi. “You serve leader first.” The little blonde flinched. “Hurry before he gets out here and sees your mistake.”_

_“Yes, hunter.” Armin turned to leave. The newest omega was taken in a raid; he foolishly tried to guard his coins. Kenny wanted to sell him to the traffickers but Levi told him they needed someone who actually knew how to cook. So far Armin proved that Levi wasn’t lying._

_“Give it here,” Levi said. He took the bowl from Armin. “I’ll give it to him.” Levi walked over to Kenny’s tent._

_“Oi, Leader,” he yelled into the tent. “Come eat. Everyone's waiting.”_

_“Well, let them wait,” Kenny yelled. Levi threw back the tent flap._

_“Old man,” Levi yelled. “Take your food so the rest of us can eat.” Kenny, who was in the process of getting dressed, growled at the intrusion. The noise meant nothing to Levi as he set the bowl of food on the small cot. There were a set of clothes piled up on the on the corner._

_“Those are for you,” said Kenny. Levi nodded taking the clothes. “Don’t forget to wash them.” Kenny smirked as the young omega walked out of his tent. Mikasa wouldn’t be the only one who got pissed off before breakfast._

000

Erwin returned while Levi and Isabel dozed. At the sound of his steps Levi sat up taking Isabel with him. Isabel curled up to sit on her shins with her head bowed. Her hands lay on her lap with her palms facing up. It was a proper omega position. Levi sat cross legged.

“Return to the others.” Erwin told Isabel. She looked to Levi before moving. He nodded. Isabel rose to her feet and ran out of the tent. This both confused and angered the alpha. Levi braced himself for the coming attack. The tall man took a seat before Levi as he had earlier. Levi scooted back on the furs. Erwin brought his hand roughly behind Levi’s head. His thumb brushed Levi’s scent gland before he swatted it away.

“Don’t touch me however you like,” Levi’s voice came out as a cross between a growl and a moan.

“You’re my prisoner,” the alpha hunter said easily. Levi tsked. The words didn’t have the same bite they had earlier. Maybe it was because the alpha slobbered all over his neck. Levi wasn’t afraid of the hunter anymore. But he wasn’t an idiot. He knew nothing about this man so he had to be cautious.

“We will continue this later. Right now you need to meet with the elder council.” Erwin reached for a roll of bandages next to his fur bed. He then reached into his pocket and pulled a handful of pebbles. The rocks were smooth in various sizes. He reached for Levi’s foot. Levi kicked his hand.

“You said you would play along,” said Erwin. “We are about to play a game.”

“A game?”

“Yes,” said Erwin. He took Levi’s right foot and pressed a pebble in the arch. “They still think you are an alpha. The omega scent will be blamed on that girl.” The blond haired hunter wrapped the cloth bandage around the pebble. He picked up another pebble and placed it on the ball of the foot. “The way that we win this game is by making the elder council believe you are an alpha.”

“And my foot?” Levi asked skeptically. Erwin wrapped a few more pebbles into the bandage.

“You were injured during the scuffle.” He tied off the bandage. Erwin picked up the rope from the ground and tied Levi’s hands behind his back.  “They would take you away otherwise.”

“What do you mean?” asked Levi. “I thought I was your prisoner.” The last part came with a sneer.

“Yes; you are,” said Erwin. “Healthy prisoners are sold on the black market as soon as possible.” Levi grit his teeth. _Isabel_.

“Don’t worry about your friend,” Erwin said quickly. “Omega’s are precious. The elders won’t sell her. You on the other hand…”

“Fine, I guess it can’t be helped,” muttered Levi. Erwin pulled Levi up to his feet by his forearm. Levi crumpled just as quickly. The smooth pebbles cut into his foot. “Are you trying to break my ankle?”

“As far as the council is concerned it is already.” Erwin tossed him over his shoulder.

“Stop carrying me like a sack of potatoes,” Levi growled.

“It would be irresponsible to let you walk around with a hurt ankle,” said Erwin. Levi could almost feel his smile. He kicked him the alpha hunter with his unbound leg. He took it with a grunt. “Another one of those and I will carry you like a baby.” Levi tsked.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support :)

Levi was surprised to see it was evening when Erwin carried him out of the tent. The air was filled with the scent of food cooked over fire. Families gathered outside this tents, a few looked up as their first hunter carried the thief. The peaceful scene made Levi miss his own camp.

The elder council was made up of the Omega Matron, two alphas and a beta. Erwin told him that his band was made of three families who came together as traders. That was the way that most bands formed, either through marriage or common goals. Erwin placed Levi on the ground before the Elders. He made sure that Levi was steady on his feet before moving to take his place behind the elders, to the left. He stood behind a distinguished man with graying blonde hair. Levi didn’t have to guess this was his father. They both have the same bright blue eyes. The next man was even older, bald, with kind eyes. Beside him was an elderly woman. The way she leaned towards the old man Levi was sure she was the omega matron and also the old man’s mate. The man on the end had angry green eyes and chestnut colored hair. This man spoke first.

“Are you the one who kidnapped Eren?”

“We didn’t kidnap anyone,” Levi spat. “If you mean that brat that chased us through the forest; then yea, I had no other choice but to tie him up.”

“How dare you,” said the green eyed man.

“Grisha, just a moment,” said the bald man. “Your son is known for his brazen youth after all.” The old man turned his attention to Levi. “So, you are with the band that has stolen from us over the last few weeks?”

“Yes.”

“I see,” said the older man. “How rude of me I should asked you earlier. What are you called?”

“Levi." His left leg was starting to ache from putting all of his weight on it. When he tried to balance on the other foot shots of pain coursed through his leg making him wince. “I am first hunter of our band.” He heard a gasp. The council gave him the same look others did when they found out he was first hunter. It pissed him off.

“It must not be a strong group if their first hunter was captured so easily,” said the blonde man. Levi growled in his direction. He could smell Erwin’s challenging scent. Levi sighed. He can’t help it if his family kept pissing him off. What did he expect him to do? Roll over and just accept a challenge without a fight.

“We are strong enough to raid your traders,” Levi spat. “If that big ox hadn’t showed up you still wouldn’t know who we are.” He nodded in Erwin’s direction. The old man raised his hand to silence them both. He was an older alpha; like an old lion used to the respect of his pack.

“Are you also responsible for Armin’s disappearance?” asked the old man. Levi gasped. “I see.” Annie was the one who brought Armin back to camp. Now Erwin and his father gave him angry eyes. _Does every fucking blonde belong to this family?_ Levi thought.

“He is with us,” Levi said with caution. He might have more to worry about than them finding out he was an omega.

“Are Eren or Armin hurt?” said the old lion. His tone was easy but Levi could tell that his answer would determine what would happen next.

“They were not hurt at the time we took them,” said Levi. “And before I was taken,” he scowled at Erwin, “both were uninjured.” The lion looked back at Erwin.

“Armin wasn’t at the heat circle,” Erwin said. His gaze was hard on Levi.

“His heat hasn’t synced with the others yet,” Levi said quickly. He instantly regretted it. _What hunter kept up with the heat of an unmated omega?_

“That is what that little girl also said,” said Erwin’s father. Levi relaxed. They must have spoken to her before they talked to Levi. For once, he was happy that she disobeyed his order.

“Levi was a guard at the heat circle,” Erwin offered. The old lion nodded. He appraised Levi once again. _Breathe. Don’t react._

“It seems our bands have something in common,” he said. Levi looked at the bald old man confused. The old lion looked away from Levi toward Erwin. “What do you have to say, first hunter?”

“Mike and I will take the prisoners and negotiate the release of Eren and Armin,” Erwin said confidently. The lion turned his attention back on Levi. Levi could feel the old man's doubt.

“How soon can you be ready?” the lion said to Erwin.

“One day to prepare; ten days in total,” said Erwin.

“Are you sure that you and Mike are enough?” asked elder Grisha. Erwin nodded.

“It is one wounded hunter and an omega,” said Erwin. “We can take care of it.”

“So be it,” said the old man. Erwin walked around the council.

“Let him walk back,” said Erwin’s father. “He is a first hunter.” Levi grit his teeth.

“I am first hunter and don’t forget it,” Levi growled. He turned in the direction of Erwin’s tent.

“Come on,” said Erwin. He took hold Levi’s bound wrists standing on Levi’s right side. Whenever Levi stepped on his right side Erwin would lift his wrists. He had to admit it did take care of some of the pressure. His foot throbbed by the time they made it back. Erwin scooped Levi up into his arms as soon as the tent flap fell.

“Oi!” Levi protested. Erwin set Levi on the furs to untie his wrists.

“You can sleep here. It is cold at night,” the blonde hunter patted the space beside him on the furs. Levi hobbled over to the space where he sat all day. It wasn’t much, but at least he felt comfortable in that spot by the pole.

“Are you trying to push me into heat?” Levi growled. Realization dawned behind Erwin’s eyes.

“You'll freeze over there,” said Erwin. He picked up one of the furs to drape over Levi.

“No!” said Levi. He raised his hands. From what Erwin told the council he just had to make it another day or so. _Then what?_

“How did you even capture me if you don’t know these things?” Levi growled at the bigger man. His leg hurt and he was fighting hormones. Erwin dropped the fur back on his bed.

“My lack of knowledge about omega heats has nothing to do with my physical ability,” he said. The alpha walked out of the tent. Levi released a deep breath. A few minutes later, Erwin returned with a blanket. He tossed it at Levi. It smelled of a beta. Levi could work with this. Farlan was a beta and he never set off Levi’s heats. “Better?” said his captor. Levi nodded.

000

_After breakfast Levi, Isabel, Eld, Auruo and Farlan took to the woods. Mikasa’s group weren’t the only ones who scouted. Levi tracked the marks further from their camp sizing them up. It calmed his instincts knowing what he could expect. From what he saw, they only sent one alpha hunter with the beta traders. Every now and again, they would send an omega with them. That was how Annie found Armin. After that the merchants stopped sending omegas.  
_

_“You know what to do?” Levi called over his shoulder as they stopped on the path. Thankfully, Isabel was just starting to feel her heat. If they wouldn’t help a hurt omega, the alpha would at least smell one about to go in heat._

_“Be a helpless omega who lost her way,” Isabel said dramatically. She even placed the back of her hand to her forehead._

_“Good,” said Levi. He nodded to the other hunters. The four tied cloths around their mouths before climbing the trees. They would be ready to spring when traders appeared. Levi taught the hunters in his group how to mask their scents. Isabel was still in training. Until she learned how to calm her heart she would be bait. It didn’t take long for the traders to appear. One alpha, two betas, Levi could smell them in the air. They must not have much to take to market. Levi tsked. They might have to get some more marks if they were going to survive this winter. The betas smelled young, barely older than pups. The alpha…Levi’s stomach cramped. What the hell? He shook it off. Levi whistled a bird call signaling Isabel to get to work._

_When she wanted to Isabel could be quite an actress. She gripped her ankle whining in pain; her basket of flowers strewn around her. Only a heartless bastard could ignore the cry of a hurt omega. Levi was on the mark about the betas; the boys were in their mid-teens. They rushed to Isabel’s side discarding their wares. The hunter was more cautious._

_He looked around for any enemies. The alpha was tall, with a firm jaw, and shaggy blonde hair that spilled around ears. He drew his hunting knife looking for anything suspicious. Levi mentally cursed. It looks like I’m going to have to earn my place as first hunter. Levi made his way silently through the trees branches. Each step barely light enough to stir the leaves. He would only have one chance to get this right. When he was in place he gave a different bird call._

_The thieves sprang into action. Farlan, Auruo, and Isabel pinned down the betas while Eld and Levi surrounded the hunter. Levi was able to kick the hunter’s knife out of his hands. Eld landed behind the tall hunter and kicked him behind the knees. The overgrown oaf fell like a tree. Before he could react Levi had his knife at the hunter’s throat._

_“Be good for me now,” Levi purred in trader talk. He loved saying that to alphas. Eld’s knife brushed the other side of the blonde hunter’s throat. As expected, the alpha’s angry scent filled the air. Levi’s stomach clenched again. Fuck. Focus on the mission. Levi chanced a glance behind him. Good, the two boys were tied up._

_“Get the stuff and go,” Levi barked. The three thieves gathered their haul and ran into the forest. He turned his attention to the alpha hunter. “Don’t follow us,” Levi said in trader talk. Eld removed his knife and pulled out rope to bind the hunter. The alpha growled. Levi pressed his blade into the man’s throat as a warning._

_“Settle, settle big boy,” Levi said. Angry blue eyes sparkled up at him. “A few measly bags of goods aren’t worth your life.” Eld finished tying the hunter’s hands and ankles. “Good night.” Eld hit the man in the back of the head, knocking the bigger man unconscious._

000

Erwin woke feeling something beside him. He slowly opened his eyes to see his prisoner curling up in a ball beside him with his eyes closed. Erwin smiled. He fondly brushed the dark hairs from Levi’s face. Erwin moved to pull his fur over the little man. _What I am doing_ , he thought. This was still his prisoner. The only reason he should feel any attachment was because this omega would be in heat soon. The idea of Levi going into heat in camp made him angry. He shook off the foolish thoughts. He touched Levi’s shoulder.

“Levi,” Erwin said softly. “Levi.”

“Isabel, go to sleep,” Levi mumbled. He swatted at Erwin’s hand. “I just got Armin to stop crying.” Erwin was now wide awake. _What did that mean?_ He remembered Levi and Isabel curled up when he got back to the tent. He thought it was because Levi smelled like an alpha but… A soft whimper passed Levi’s lips. It was the kind of sound Marie would make before she went into heat. Erwin cursed remembering Levi’s words. He needed Levi to keep it together at least until they got out of camp.

“Come on,” he picked up the smaller man and carried him to the other side of the tent. Erwin picked up the blanket he borrowed from Jean. He wrapped it snugly around his prisoner making sure that it was close enough to his nose to breath in the scent.

 

Erwin woke just before sunrise. In truth, he hadn’t really gone back to sleep. Levi’s sleep confession troubled his thoughts. The omegas were the first to rise to make morning meal. If he moved quickly he would see for himself before they woke up. Erwin walked over to the tent that housed the unmated omegas. He would take just a peek. He had to confirm something. Erwin drew back the flap.

“Erwin, what are you doing?” He jumped.

“Mother!” He turned to see his mother and sister carrying their bath things.

“What are you doing? What if the matron saw you? She would have your hide,” his mother scolded him.

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I wanted to ask Krista a question.” His little sister looked at him wide eyed. Their mother looked from one to the other. “Alright, Krista meet me by the stream,” she said before walking away.

“Yes, mother,” said Krista. They walked away from the tent. “You wanted to ask me something?” Erwin tried to think of a way to say it without revealing his reason.

“When… I mean…do omegas…” he made the motions of something being stacked on top of the other. It took her a few moments to realize.

“OH!” Krista said. “Yea, we snuggle up together at night. It’s peaceful,” she said thoughtful. His little sister leaned in to whisper. “Does this have to do with that new girl?”

“New girl?”

“Yes, the new omega, Isabel,” said Krista. “She is very sweet; a little silly at times.” Krista giggled. “I could see her as my sister in law.” A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Erwin flushed.

“Krista…”

“We took turns holding her the first night so she wouldn’t be so scared.” His little sister looked off in the distance. “Are you really taking her back?”

Erwin nodded.

“I think she should stay here,” said Krista. “Especially if it means she has to go back with that angry little alpha.” He could see the frown creases on her face.

He laughed. “So it is really that nice; to sleep with the other omegas?” Krista nodded.

“It’s going to be one of the few things I’ll miss. But I’ll have Ymir to cuddle with then."

“You better go before Mother gets worried,” he said. His sister kissed him on the cheek before making her way to the stream.

He breathed a sigh of relief. _Why did that bother him?_ This was the second time he had gotten jealous of an omega. If Levi’s camp was like theirs then Levi was trying to comfort Armin the way Krista and the others tried to comfort Isabel. _Is that why Levi climbed in bed with Erwin?_ No. He told Erwin when he was awake that he didn’t want to sleep beside him. _Was it because he was an alpha? Alphas don’t randomly spoon for comfort._ Erwin sighed. Maybe he would try going back to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Levi snuggled into the beta blanket. He missed the warmth of the little omega pile in his tent. When the cold evening air would touch his nose but the rest of him was surrounded by warmth. Those days he would sleep in later. He wrapped the blanket around him even tighter; happy that the hunter had furs on the ground as well. He was cold but he knew how cold the ground could be against bare skin. He breathed in the beta scent. It helped a little bit but since he didn’t know who owned the blanket it didn’t calm him as much as he would like. He needed to clear his head. _Be calm._ The omega hunter could tell that his captor was gone. A cramp bit into his stomach. _Fuck._

He kept the blanket around his shoulders as he sat up. This wasn’t a bad living space for a first hunter; it still wasn’t as nice as his tent. If anything, this tent was chaotic. The herbs that hung from the tall beams were completely disorganized. Some were too old to be of any use. Near the alpha’s bed were piles of clothes and scrolls. There were even a few assorted dishes waiting to be cleaned.

 _This won’t do_. Levi couldn’t sit idle in this tent another day. He definitely was going to sit in this mess without doing something about it. Levi’s tent was pristine. Anyone who entered, knew better than to touch anything without his expressed permission. Heaven help the hand that caused a mess. He took another look around the tent; he would have his work cut out for him. Mikasa would call it nesting; he called it calming his instincts.

 

Erwin sat around the campfire with the other hunters eating morning meal. The omegas passed out clay bowls. Isabel looked out of place so he waved the girl over.

“Would you take Levi morning meal,” he said softly. The young woman looked at him wide eyed. She nodded grateful for something to do. She quickly gathered some food and rushed to Erwin’s tent.

“That was very trusting,” said Mike. The two had been friends since they were pups. Erwin was even supposed to marry his sister Marie. They watched the young woman skip to the tent. “What if they run away together?” That Idea hadn’t crossed his mind. _Levi wouldn’t leave. He wouldn’t run away_. Erwin fought the urge to tell Mike to stop telling him what to do with his prisoner. Instead he ate another bite of food. When he felt calm again he said.

“They won’t run away. He’s tied up and she’s an omega.”

Mike looked him in the eye. He could always tell when Erwin was lying. “We're taking them back to their camp? Do you think we’ll actually get Eren and Armin back?” Erwin nodded.

“Yes,” said Erwin. “Once they take us to their camp we will either trade or take them out by force.”

Mike nodded. After they finished their meal the old friends went into the forest in search of game. It was time for the two to be honest.

“Erwin,” Mike said when they were a safe distance away from camp. His old friend turned to face him. “How much trust do you have in this man?” Erwin looked around to make sure they were truly alone.

“I have to tell you something,” said Erwin. “You can’t say a word.” The seriousness of his tone made Mike feel protective. He nodded quickly. “Levi is a hunter…” started Erwin, “he is also an omega.”

“What do you mean?” Mike gasped.

“And he will be in heat soon,” Erwin continued. He might as well explain everything.

“That is impossible,” said Mike. “We would smell him. We would know.” Erwin shook his head.

“Somehow he's able to mask his scent.”

“And he is a hunter?”

“Yes, I fought him myself,” said Erwin. “I need to get him out of camp before he goes into heat.” Mike paused looking at his childhood friend.

“Erwin, what do you plan on doing with this omega? I mean, this is a lot for a rut…” Those words made Erwin angry.

“What did you say?” he clenched his fists.

“Why do you care if he’s brought out as an omega? You should just rut him already. The heat would make it easier—.” Without thinking Erwin pushed Mike to the ground. Mike jumped to his feet ready to fight.

“This is about Marie isn’t it?” said Mike. The fight faded away from his eyes. The story his family told was that Marie was spirited away while trading in a busy village. The truth was that Erwin saw the way Marie looked at the dark haired man. Saw the way their hands touched when he haggled over goods.

“No, this has nothing to do with her,” said Erwin. Both alphas relaxed. There was concern in Mike’s eyes. It was same look his mother gave him. Most of the hunters his age were already mated. Mike and his mate would have pups soon. For Erwin to be first hunter and unmated was scandal. There were many prospects but none stirred him. That was why the elders sent him with Eren and Jean. On top of Erwin being a hunter he was also an experienced trader who could supervise the younger teens. What they didn’t have to tell Erwin, but what he already knew, was that his parents hoped he might find a potential mate in the village.

“I will go with you, Erwin,” said Mike. “I won’t tell his secret.”

“Thank you Mike.”

The two friends made their way back to camp. Erwin saw his prisoner sitting outside his tent. Levi sat up straight with his legs crossed, bandaged leg facing out. His hands were in his lap and his eyes closed. There was a peaceful look on his face. He still wore the baggy leather tunic and pants that stunk of an alpha. His hair, now clean, shined ebony in the sun as it fell to the top of his shoulders.  Erwin was thankful that Levi was smart enough to at least put some rope around his wrists. If the elders found out that Erwin hadn’t tied up the prisoner they would take him away. Sell him on the black market. The idea was still being thrown around by his father and Elder Grisha.

“Levi?”

“I had to get out of that tent,” the prisoner replied. The peaceful expression faltered but kept his eyes closed. Erwin walked into the tent. Seconds later he walked back out, took Levi by the arm and pulled him inside. Levi groaned at the weight on his bound foot.

“What did you do?” Erwin growled down at him.

“I cleaned. You live in filth.” Levi jerked his arm from Erwin’s.

“You moved everything around,”

“Yea, I cleaned,” said Levi. He took a seat on the ground. Siting outside cleared his head a bit. “Isabel is cleaning that pile of dishes you had by the bed. I saw some clothes over there.” Erwin picked up the pile of clothes in question. When he walked past Levi the smaller man hissed.“Leave them alone.”

Erwin frowned. _This is my tent,_ he thought. He looked down at the clothes in his hands. Most were his; there were a few of Marie’s things that she left behind. Erwin reached into the pile and pulled out her hair scarf. Levi hissed again. He leaped to his good foot and tore it from Erwin’s hand. He looked at it with venom before throwing it on the ground.

“Leave it alone; it stinks,” growled Levi. Erwin looked down at the angry little man. “I’ll have Isabel to wash it later.” The faint traces of an omega were enough to make him angry. Inside Levi cursed himself. It was an old scent after all, but it angered Levi another omega marked this tent with their scent. He was sure that if it didn’t take all of his resolve to keep from going into heat he might have tried to cover that scent.

Omegan jealousy was another instinct Levi didn’t have much experience with. Since he took care of the omegas in their band none of them were his competition. Sure, there was the random fight every now and again but it never got very far. Petra and Levi would resolve the little fights before Kenny heard about. Mikasa and Annie did the same with the betas.

“We are leaving tomorrow,” said Erwin. “You both have done enough.” Levi calmed down little. He nodded to the fur bed. Erwin turned to see that his pack and bedroll were ready for the journey. On the floor, where Levi made his bed, Erwin’s back up bedroll was also packed.

“You did this?” said Erwin. Levi nodded.

“You can pay me back by giving me those.” He pointed the bushels that sat beside the pack. “I threw out the ones that weren’t any good. The others I want for tea.”

“Tea?”

Levi rubbed his stomach.

“You should have asked first,” Erwin said. He was surprised that any of the herbs were any good. Marie was the herbalist. The dried up old plants were one of the last things he had left of her. The distraught look on Erwin’s face made Levi feel bad.

“I haven’t used them yet,” said Levi.

“It’s alright,” said Erwin. “They should be used.” They looked at each other, eyes searching for something.

Isabel walked into the tent carrying a handful of bowls. She stood next to the flap watching the awkward scene.

Levi spoke to her in a language Erwin didn’t understand. She reached for the bushel of herbs on the bed and walked back out of the tent.

“What did you tell her?”

“To make me some tea.” Levi said. “Did you want some?” He quirked his eyebrow.

“That is for your pains, correct?” said Erwin. Levi looked at him surprised and nodded. “Then no.”

“I have to get out of this tent,” said Levi. He rose to shaky feet. Erwin grabbed his upper arm. Levi whimpered leaning into Erwin’s touch.The cramping finally stopped. Levi rested his head on Erwin’s chest. Erwin pulled Levi closer. They stood that way without a word, keeping their breaths soft afraid of shattering the moment.  It wasn't until Isabel returned with the tea that Erwin released Levi’s arm.

“Stay with him today,” Erwin said. She looked at them both confused. The alpha walked out of the tent. Isabel brought Levi the steaming cup of tea.

“Big brother…” Isabel said softly. Levi took a drink of the tea. He relished the warmth.

“I have to get out of this tent.”

Isabel nodded and helped him out of the hunter’s tent. They took a seat on the ground. Levi sipped the tea watching the world go by and Isabel watched him.The cool autumn air felt wonderful on his skin. _Fuck._

“I bet Farlan is worried,” Levi said. He had been quiet for so long that it surprised Isabel. Isabel and Farlan were promised to each other. They planned on making it official once Isabel made hunter.

“Nah, he knows I'm with big brother,” said Isabel. He looked over at her and sighed. Isabel was so stubborn. She hadn’t moved since they sat outside.

“There's a blanket next to my pack,” he said. She looked up at him surprised. “You’re shivering.” Isabel huffed before walking into the tent. “And bring me some more tea.”

“You've been extra bossy since we got here,” Isabel said snatching the cup. Levi gave her a wicked smirk.

“I’m an alpha.”

 

Erwin tried to stay away from his tent for the rest of the day. It was easy to do. He and Mike had to pack the horses and prepare for their trip. As he worked  all Erwin could think was that he had to keep away from the little hunter. He hadn’t felt that way in quite a while. Not since Marie purred in his arms had he felt needed. Not that he expected the little man to purr. Erwin wasn’t naïve. He had had his fair share of partners.  It was just this little man felt…different.

Erwin didn’t return to his tent until late that evening. He walked in to find Levi sleeping on Isabel’s lap. She stroked his hair gently. When he entered she brought her finger to her lips. He nodded and took a seat on the furs.

“Thank you for this,” he whispered. He gestured to the clean tent. Isabel nodded. She held her breath as she eased from under Levi. When she was sure he wouldn’t stir she walked over to where Erwin sat. “What are you doing?” Isabel took a seat on the floor in front of him.

“You know about Big brother,” she accused in a harsh whisper. _Another forward omega_ , Erwin thought.

“I take it you are also a hunter,” said Erwin.

“Not yet,” Isabel said. She crossed her arms over her chest. “How did you find out about Levi? Are you going to try and hurt him? I won’t forgive you if you hurt him.” There was determination behind her eyes. Erwin was an alpha and a first hunter. He didn’t need to explain to this little omega girl who was also his prisoner. It was because he didn’t have to that he wanted to speak with her.

“I am not going to hurt him or you also long cooperate,” he said. He could feel her confidence shake but she kept her serious expression. Erwin couldn’t wait to meet this band of thieves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T minus one chapter and counting to party time.


	5. Chapter 5

Small hands clawed along Erwin’s chest like a cat. The kitten licked his scent gland in worship, each lick making his hips jerk. _Marie? No; she had never been this aggressive._ A moan passed his lips. He heard old wives’ tales of demons who gave you pleasure while taking your soul at night. If this were a demon he could understand the temptation. The demon murmured in his ear. He didn’t understand any of the words but they sounded sweet.

“Big brother stop!” Isabel’s voice cut into Erwin’s dream. Her voice was a sharp whisper. It was way too early for them to leave. His eyes shot open to see Isabel tugging an unwilling Levi from his chest. The omega hunter wrapped his arms around Erwin’s waist. He hissed at her over his shoulder. “Levi, stop,” she cried. She looked desperately at Erwin. “Help me!”

Erwin shook off the last remnants of sleep. He sat up taking the horny omega with him. Levi climbed up Erwin’s lap grinding his hips over Erwin’s erection. If he weren’t wearing pants Levi would be riding Erwin’s cock. Instead, the omega’s slick left his pants and dick wet. Then Erwin smelled it; smelled him. It was weak, so weak that he might have missed it if Levi weren’t so close. Erwin wrapped his hands around Levi’s waist. He buried his face in Levi’s neck. A needy whimper crept into Erwin’s ear. He didn’t see Mike come into the tent or press a scented cloth to the omega’s face. Soon the young man became dead weight in Erwin’s arms. Erwin released his grip on Levi’s waist, letting the smaller hunter slip back on to the furs.

“Erwin…Erwin!” Mike called pulling him back to present. “We need to go now.”

“Mike?” His closest friend already wore his traveling cloak. He tossed Erwin his cloak.

“We have to go right now.” Isabel tugged Levi off of his lap to dress him. She then rubbed ashes on what exposed skin was left. Erwin’s body felt cold. All he wanted to do was pull the small man back into his arms. He wanted to…

“Erwin!” Mike shook him. “If we don’t go now then everyone will know your little secret.” That was enough to get Erwin moving.

“We need to ready the horses. We need--,” Erwin stammered.

“Already done,” said Mike. “Let’s go before he wakes up.” He nodded to Levi.

000

_“You won’t get away with this!” The teenager yelled at them. Either the brat was an escape artist or Aurou was going to get his ass kicked after the heat fire. By the look on Aurou’s face he knew what was coming. Levi turned to the prisoner. He had to admit that the little brat had a lot of fight for a beta. “Once Erwin finds you--!” Levi snatched the boy by the hair and yanked him down to eye level._

_“Listen brat, if you want to keep breathing you’ll silence yourself now.” There was still a glimmer of fight in the boy’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak. “Another word and I’ll kill you.” The boy closed his mouth._

_“What took you so long?” Mikasa met them just outside of camp. He pulled the prisoner in front of him. He pushed the boy to the ground for good measure._

_“Your problem,” Levi said walking around the boy. It was fair. She did the same thing with Armin. Levi walked to where Kenny sat going through the bags._

_“Is this it?” said Kenny._

_“I think they’re on to us,” said Levi. He looked over Kenny’s shoulder. “They sent some huge alpha this time. He wasn’t like the last guy.”_

_“He give you any trouble?” Kenny said. His tone was protective. It was almost amusing how the alpha in Kenny still had such emotions for his omega son. As long as he didn’t keep Levi from working he didn’t care what Kenny felt._

_Levi scoffed._

_“Petra has your cut.” Kenny dismissed Levi with a wave of his hand. Levi walked to his tent to change clothes. He picked up Kenny’s dirty clothes and sighed. They were a necessary evil. If someone came near their camp they would smell Kenny and move along. If that didn’t make them move Levi would make sure they knew their mistake. More and more traffickers raided heat circles looking for horny omegas for a quick sale. Levi would make sure their camp would not be one of them._

_Petra_ _and Gunter acted as the priest and priestess for the ceremony. They wore flowers and feathers braided into their hair. Only clad in a simple loincloth, they had fertility symbols painted on their bare chests, arms, and legs. Levi gathered his bow and quiver slinging them over his shoulder. He took his hunting knife strapped to his belt. He walked out of his tent to find them waiting for him._

_Levi knelt before the priest and priestess as they rubbed sage ashes into his hair and on his skin while speaking prayers of protection and purity upon him. When he rose to his feet, he rose as a warrior to guard the omegas at their most vulnerable._

_Levi loved watching Petra act as priestess. The rise and fall of her full breasts as she danced for the deities, her head thrown back in abandon; each sway of her hips purified the space for their devotion. Gunther lit the camp fire and to burn the leaves that would cover their scents. He picked up a bowl beside the leaves. Levi knew it held a mix of crushed flowers and rabbit’s blood. The priest walked to Isabel and Armin and painted a thin line across their foreheads. His red tinged fingers set down one bowl for another, this one filled with spiced wine for pain. Only Isabel drank from that bowl. Armin wouldn’t go into heat for another week. Gunther and Petra were the last to drink from the bowl. Petra stopped her dancing to pick up a drum to accompany Gunther as he sang prayers over the omegas._

_It didn’t take long for the wine to take effect. Soon Isabel stripped and joined Petra and Gunther in song. Levi watched it all from his tree perch. Only omegas participated in this part of the ceremony. They offered themselves to the universe. Once offerings were completed Armin went to let Farlan, Eld, and Auruo into the circle. Levi dropped a rope for Armin to climb up the tree._

_“Thank you for helping,” Levi said. The young man was barely old enough to bear that title. His face was flushed. Armin shook his loose blonde hair. He volunteered to bring food and water to the participants so Levi could maintain his post. He was also tasked with making sure that they actually took the nourishment. The heavier the heat the harder it was to pull an omega away from their lust and take care of their needs._

_“I don’t mind,” said Armin. “Do you ever get to join the circle?” He looked at Levi shyly out of the corner of his eye. Levi shook his head. Armin nodded disappointed._

_“It is alright,” Levi said. “Petra and the others help me. They can help you too when it is time.” Armin nodded. A moan brought their attention back to the circle. The omegan priestess lay on her back with her thighs spread. Auruo took his place between her legs, pushing away the loin cloth, to worship her sex. She tangled her fingers into his hair. The scent of lust reached the tree observers._

_“I should add more leaves to the fire,” said Armin. He climbed down the rope._

_000_

“I don’t know why you had to tie my hands,” Isabel complained. They rode hard past sunrise. She and Levi were tied to one horse. Isabel sat in front with Levi’s hands tied around her waist so he wouldn’t fall. The two hunters rode on either side of the prisoners. A supply horse was tied to Mike’s saddle.

“As far as I am concerned you both are still prisoners,” said Mike. He looked to his old friend. Erwin’s eyes were still on alert since they left camp. His gaze kept darting over at Levi nestled against Isabel’s shoulder. Every now and again Levi’s hips would rock against hers.

“I think we are far enough away to stop for food,” Erwin said. His tone was coated in jealousy. Mike sighed. Before Erwin lost himself to his hormones the plan was to get away from camp, go into the forest for Levi to ride out his heat and then complete the mission.

“First hunter,” Mike called out him. Erwin shook out of his daze for a moment. “We should get a further into the woods before we stop. Erwin nodded.

000

_“Erwin, Erwin!” Jean nudged the blond hunter to consciousness. Both were still bound on the forest path. Erwin looked around for his knife. His nostrils flared, his face red with anger. Once he found his knife he cut off the ropes._

_“Where’s Eren?” he said as he freed Jean._

_“He ran after the robbers,” said Jean. “I told him to wait.” Erwin looked down at the tracks. It would be dark soon. He had been knocked out for several hours it appears. There was no trace of the robbers and Eren’s scent was too faint to follow. If they searched for them they would be going in blind. Jean was still to new a hunter for that kind of mission. If Mike were with him they could do it._

_“What are you going to do?” asked Jean._

_“We have to stop for tonight,” said Erwin. “We’ll look for Eren in the morning.” That little hunter had to be the leader. If he found him he would find Eren._

000

Levi stirred around mid-morning. Mike released a sigh. He knew that if they didn’t stop now he would lose what little control he had over courting alpha. Erwin jumped off his horse as soon as Mike gave the call. Erwin bit back jealously as he untied Isabel from their horse. She hopped down and walked over to Mike to free her wrists.

There was a dull glaze over Levi’s eyes. The black smudges on his face and arms made him look like a wild animal. Isabel told them that the ashes acted as a buffer to his senses. The tea he drank took care of the pain but too much also kept him sedated. Levi had the forethought to finish off enough to put him down for a while. It obviously wasn’t enough to keep him from mounting Erwin in the middle of the night. Erwin untied the bandage from Levi’s ankle. The pebbles scattered to the ground with each roll of the bandage. Levi watched Erwin work without a word.

“You don’t need this now,” said Erwin. He stroked the slender ankle between his fingers. “I told Mike everything” Levi slid off the horse.

“I’m not a whore,” Levi slurred. He dug his nails into Erwin’s sides. A growl rumbled inside Erwin but he didn’t move. “If you think you and your friend are going to get an easy rut you’re wrong.” Levi pressed his body against Erwin’s. He licked Erwin’s chest. The alpha tasted of sweat and musk. “I’ll kill you both.” His voice came out as a husky purr.

“I have no intention of sharing you,” the words came out before Erwin could stop them. Levi shivered. He buried his head in Erwin’s chest.

“Levi,” Isabel called out to him. Her tone was gentle like a mother to a child. She pressed a careful hand to his shoulder. He hissed at her. “You have to eat.” The words seemed to calm the young man enough to release Erwin. His nails left angry red crescents on Erwin’s sides. On the other side Mike reached out to Erwin. He knew better than to force the courting alpha too far away from the omega. He stood beside him so that he could watch as Isabel fed Levi and stroke his hair.

He handed Erwin a piece of dried meat. The first hunter ripped the meat apart with his teeth. The alpha hunters crouched down in the grass. Erwin angled his knees in such a way that he would be ready to sprint in Levi’s direction if needed. Mike had never seen Erwin behave this way. Even when he courted Marie he wasn’t this aggressive.

“Erwin, listen to me,” said Mike. He tried to keep his voice level. He felt like he was talking to a teenager who just reached puberty. Erwin was always the more level headed one. “We don’t have that much further.”

Erwin shook his head to clear his thoughts. They walked back toward the horses. “Thank you Mike,” he said softly.

“I’m done eating,” Levi said watching the alphas walk away.

“Just a little more,” Isabel cooed. “Then you can go back to him.” Levi purred. Isabel worried. Even during his most powerful heats she’d never seen Levi like this. “Here drink this.” She poured some of yesterday’s tea into a cup from one of the water skins. Levi drank it greedily. She could tell he only drank it to be done with the meal.

“We need to keep moving,” Mike called. Isabel nodded. She packed up the rest of the food and put it back on the supply horse.

“You don’t have to tie me up again,” said Isabel. “I’m not going anywhere without Levi.” Levi rose to his feet and walked over Erwin’s horse. “Big brother…”

“Hey…” Mike said. He placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder. Too quick to be seen the omega hunter grabbed Mike’s wrist and punched him in the stomach. Mike growled. Erwin pulled Levi back to him. Levi nuzzled Erwin’s bicep, leaving little nips behind.

"He can ride with me,” said Erwin. “He’ll be asleep in a moment anyway right?” He looked to Isabel.

“Right,” said Isabel. “He finished the tea.” He waited for Mike to walk to his horse before he released Levi. The smaller hunter climbed the horse and looked down expectantly at Erwin. Once Erwin was also on the horse Levi leaned back against Erwin’s chest and closed his eyes. The ashes on Levi’s skin helped to keep Erwin focused. They had come too far to get distracted now.

000

_It took several days before Erwin and Jean were able to pick up the scent of the omega girl who laid the trap. Erwin remembered that the girl smelled like she was going into heat. They followed the trail until it faded away. He knew enough about omegas that when they went into heat they secluded themselves. He would trap her and make her tell him where Eren was taken. They stumbled upon the camp almost by accident. Erwin saw the campfire through the trees one night._

_He left Jean a safe distance away. He didn’t want to worry about the young man. It would be hard enough taking the girl from the heat circle. Erwin crouched down into the grass._

_Levi sat up taking a sleepy Armin with him. They were still carefully balanced on the tree branch. Levi looked down at the lovers. He placed his hand on Armin’s mouth signaling him to remain quiet. The omega protector drew his bow and strung one of the arrows while scanning the grass for movement._

_Levi reached into his pouch and pulled out a small pebble. He tossed the pebble at a sleeping Eld. The beta hunter opened his eyes without stirring his mate. He looked up at Levi. Silently, Levi communicated his intentions. Eld nodded. The only weapons allowed at the heat fire were Levi’s, anything else would sully the sacred space. If Levi couldn’t stop the intruder Eld would make sure the others escaped._

_Erwin was right about the heat circle. There were three couples dozing around a dying campfire. He would have to make this quick. Just snatch the girl and run. Erwin crept forward. Suddenly an arrow swooshed by his shoulder. Erwin jumped back. Another arrow. It looks like it’s now or never._

_Erwin jumped from his hiding spot and ran for the girl. The camp stirred instantly at the intruder. The girl looked at him with fear in her eyes. The boy she was with grabbed her arm pulling her away. Erwin turned to go after her when another figure jumped in front of him. The little hunter! The man drew his knife and sliced at Erwin. Now he was sure these were the same ones who robbed them. The couples ran into the woods. Erwin decided to forget about the girl and take the hunter. The little man was quick._

_“Get away from here,” the little hunter growled. As they moved away from the fire Erwin smelled an alpha. One hand swung the blade at Erwin the other kept holding his side as if he were in pain. Erwin drew his hunting knife. The small hunter licked his lips. He slashed at Erwin’s thigh. Erwin jumped back so that the knife only kissed his pants. He prepped his knife to cut the small hunter when a scream ripped through the night air. The small hunter turned to run into the woods ignoring Erwin. Both hunters ran toward the sound of the scream._

_“I got her!” yelled Jean. The young woman was pinned to the ground under Jean’s knee. On the ground the young man she was with lay unconscious._

_“Farlan, Farlan!” the girl screamed. “Got off me! Farlan!” The small hunter ran to Jean. Erwin hit the smaller man with his shoulder before he could stab Jean._

_“Get her out of here,” Erwin growled. “Now!” he barked. He heard the frightened teen fight the omega girl. The small hunter rose to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. He looked past Erwin to Jean and the girl. The little hunter tried to rush past Erwin only to be pushed aside._

_“You won’t take her!” The little hunter growled stabbing at Erwin. He turned and launched his knife in Jean’s direction. Erwin grabbed the hunter and forced him against the tree. Even without a weapon the little hunter fought like an animal. He kicked Erwin in the chest launching him backward before taking off after Jean. Suddenly a tree branch swung out hitting the hunter across the shoulders. The man fell to the ground. Jean stood over him carrying the branch._

_“Where is the girl?” Erwin said. He knelt over the little hunter. Still alive but unconscious._

_“Over there.” Jean said. He nodded to the naked young woman. While they were fighting Jean managed to tie her wrists._

_“Big brother,” the girl cried._

_Erwin heard footsteps in the distance. “We need to go.” He looked at the omega. “If you speak we will kill you and your friend. Come along quietly.” The girl looked down at the hunter on the ground. She reluctantly nodded._

000

“I have you,” Erwin whispered into the messy black hair. The little man mumbled something he didn’t understand. Keeping one hand on the reins Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist. He could feel the smooth steady breath making its way through his sleeping body. The sound made Erwin calm. The omega didn’t fidget the way he did when sitting with Isabel. His body was completely relaxed in the crook of Erwin’s arm.

The unlikely comrades, Mike and Isabel, watched the lovey scene before them with concern. Erwin nuzzled the top of Levi’s head. He whispered something the observers couldn’t hear.

“You were right to come to me this morning,” Mike told the omega girl. “If we stayed much longer it might have been too late.” The young woman gave him a scowl before speaking.

“I owed it to Levi,” Isabel said. “He’s always taking care of us.”

“Us?” Mike asked. Isabel clamped her lips shut. Mike could smell the worry in her scent. He knew he could press her to speak but it appeared she had the same dogged loyalty to Levi as he had for Erwin. The alpha decided to change topics.

“Do you think your leader will release Eren and Armin?”

The young woman thought for a moment before speaking.

“Leader doesn’t force anyone to stay. We stay because we want to.” Mike let the words settle. He wondered how Erwin would take the news.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives into his heat

Levi rolled onto his side. His skin felt clean and his hair was wet like it had been washed. He lay on one of the bedrolls with a fur draped over him. The fur smelled of Erwin. Levi moaned. The slick between his legs coated his inner thighs. He had to find the alpha. Levi kicked the fur away from him. The alpha was near, he could smell him. Levi stepped out of the tent. He found the alpha binding a set of leaves beside a wood pile. Erwin turned to see the nude omega storm toward him.

“You started this, you are going to finish it you son of a bitch,” Levi growled. His pale skin was scrubbed clean by the omega girl but he was still wild. This was the animal that Levi kept trapped since Erwin took him. His dark gray eyes held a ferociousness that could rival any beast. Erwin met him by the camp fire.

“Levi…” The little omega pushed Erwin to the ground with a strength Erwin didn’t think omegas in heat held. But then Levi wasn’t a normal omega.

Levi straddled the hunter’s lap. If he didn’t get some kind of contact he would explode. He smashed his lips against Erwin’s. Levi’s slick coated his thighs. He grabbed the buttons on Erwin’s pants ready to rip them off. Large strong hands likes a vice grip halted his progress. The omega cried pitifully. He curled into a ball on Erwin’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Levi sounded broken. He jerked his hands in Erwin’s grip. “Fuck me!” Erwin sat up bringing them both to a seated position. Levi looked up at him, face flushed with want and sweat.

“Shh…sh…” Erwin said calmly. He licked his lips. He had every intention of rutting the little omega until he couldn’t produce slick but first…

“Settle for me little one,” Erwin couldn’t keep the smile from his voice. “Be good for me now.” For any other omega the words would be calming. A normal omega in heat would ignore the sarcastic comment to focus on rutting. Levi bit down on Erwin’s arm until he drew blood. The alpha released Levi’s hands to protect his arm. Levi looked at him with wild gray eyes a thin line of blood trickling from his mouth.

The angry omega rose to his feet. He looked more animal than man. “I don’t need you to fuck me,” Levi’s voice rumbled from his core. He clenched and unclenched his fists. His dick was painfully hard and wept pre-cum. It bounced before Erwin’s face as he stormed away.

“Levi,” Erwin called to him. The cramps were getting worse with every step away. If he stayed there he would have pounced on the alpha. At this point he didn’t know if he would fuck him or kill him. He furiously stroked his cock. No matter how hard he pumped, it was like rubbing a feather over an itch. He needed to rut.

“Go back to camp,” Levi groaned. The alpha scent reached his nostrils before he heard him approach. The alpha was so close; he could feel him. His body screamed. _Offer yourself to him. Beg him. You need him._ Levi knew that he had waited for too long this time. Either way it was going to hurt. He pushed his body to far away from its natural responses. Walking away from Erwin took the last of his resolve. The hunter was right behind him now. Levi felt the heat of his body. He unconsciously arched his back. _Fuck! No!_ He clawed the tree until he was standing.

“Levi,” the alpha breathed in his ear. “I’m sorry. Let me help you.” His voice was so deep, so calming; it was like Levi could melt into a pool of lust before this alpha’s feet. This wasn’t like him. Erwin brushed his lips just behind Levi’s ear. “I won’t try to knot you. I won’t try to claim you.” Levi’s nails clawed the tree bark. He looked up to see the hunter looking down on him. Erwin’s hands also gripped the tree as if he was trying to restrain himself.

“Don’t fucking mock me,” Levi growled. “And I don’t like being beaten during my heat.”

Erwin gave a small laugh. “So there is something omegan about you.” Levi growled. If he wasn’t so weak he would push away from the tree and walk away from the hunter. Erwin’s dropped his right hand, his fingertips gently moved along Levi’s shaft. A groan wretched from Levi’s throat. His knees betrayed him as he fell to the ground. Erwin knelt behind him. He brought the sticky fingers up so that Levi had to turn his head to see what he was doing. Erwin closed his hand to a fist and licked his fingers. Both men moaned.

“If you tell me to leave; I’ll leave,” said Erwin. “If you let me I will help you through your heat. You have to tell me now, Levi.”

“So kind to help your captive,” Levi growled but he was already leaning back, breathing in Erwin’s scent. His head rested on Erwin’s chest. The heart that beat there both calmed and maddened him. “Alright.”

Erwin swept Levi into his arms. Levi allowed himself to relax. He closed his eyes relishing how good it felt to be safe and protected even if it was short lived. In camp, Levi created his own safety. It gave him peace but it was also a constant battle to maintain. If only for a little while it would be nice to release that control.

“Wait for me just a little longer; I have to light the leaves.” Erwin said as he brought Levi back to the small tent. Levi nodded. Levi idly rubbed his hands over his chest. Soon the sweet earthy scent filled the air. No focusing his scent, no watching his thoughts; just feeling the waves of energy he had suppressed. In his home camp, Levi felt like a noble who gave himself over to his attendants. He felt cared for; and that was all he really needed. Erwin returned to the tent. Levi felt his powerful energy on top of him and he allowed his body to react to it. He rolled onto his stomach, arched his back and spread his legs for the alpha.

“Levi…”he said softly. “I won’t knot you but I want to smell you. I need to smell you, taste you.” Erwin’s voice was gritty. Levi nodded. The alpha hunter buried his head in Levi’s shoulder. His lips stroked Levi’s scent gland. Levi moaned, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Erwin’s shaggy blonde hair. He arched his hips to meet Erwin’ clothed erection.

Erwin’s fingers slipped from the tip of Levi’s shaft along the vein underside. The horny omega moaned. He cupped Levi’s balls before sliding a finger into Levi’s ass. It slid in so smoothly that Erwin barely had to apply pressure. Levi whimpered.

“Fuck me,” Levi moaned.

“I will,” Erwin said calmly. He slipped in a second finger. The smooth skin wrapped around his fingers like a glove. He turned his hand to Levi’s prostate. “How do you usually like it?” Erwin was thankful for the smoke. There was no way he could be this calm without the barrier.

“What?” Levi ground into Erwin’s fingers. His dick was slick with pre-cum. Erwin leaned to whisper in Levi’s ear. “How do you like to be rutted?” His voice growled with lust. Levi moaned “Turn over.” The smaller man moves as instructed. He tangled his hand in Erwin’s shaggy blonde hair before smashing his lips against Erwin’s. The alpha hunter yanked Levi into his arms possessively. Levi moaned when his crotch brushed Erwin’s clothed erection.

“I ache hunter,” Levi purred in Erwin’s ear. He was outside of himself now. If he were home he would allow his lover of choice to take him with abandon. His heat was the only time he allowed himself to completely relax. Old habits die hard. He wanted nothing more than to tell this alpha to bend him and mold him how he saw fit. Erwin’s fingernails dug into Levi’s hips. He nipped at Erwin’s collarbone.

“Tell me what you want omega,” Erwin growled. His dick rubbed against Levi’s. Levi couldn’t think; he didn’t want to think. Levi leaned forward to trail his tongue along the rim of Erwin’s ear. Erwin’s grip on him tightened.

“Fuck me like you own me.” Erwin’s dick twitched in his pants. Levi’s voice curled into Erwin’s ear like the smoke that protected their tent. He nipped at the alpha’s chin. Levi continued along Erwin’s neck. When he reached his scent gland Levi paused. The smoke worked both ways. No one could smell Levi and he couldn’t smell Erwin. He needed to smell Erwin. He’s never smelled an alpha when he was in heat. Kenny and Mikasa kept their distance for obvious reasons. Levi leaned down, nuzzling Erwin’s scent gland. He smelled of musk, fir trees, and sweat. Every breath left him heady. Levi moaned. He tightened his grip on Erwin’s shoulders to grind his crotch on Erwin’s clothed cock. “Help me, alpha.” Levi punctuated his words with a lick the sensitive gland. It was as good as he remembered. If he could just taste it. _A nip wouldn’t hurt would it?_ Levi opened his mouth.

Suddenly, Erwin growled and forced Levi to the ground. The small omega felt deliciously overwhelmed by the weight of the alpha hunter. Erwin released him long enough to unbutton his pants. Levi roughly stroked his own cock. He was so close; the alpha’s heat warmed his groin and they hadn’t fucked yet. Erwin snatched Levi’s hand from his dick.

“Ahh, fuck!” Levi cried. “Hunter; alpha.”

“I keep my promises,” said Erwin. He positioned his hips to enter Levi’s dripping hole. Levi almost came hearing those words. He almost came when the alpha entered him. “Not yet.” Erwin’s great hand wrapped around Levi’s cock at the base. Levi growled welcoming his partner. The hunter took his time acclimating himself.

“Move,” Levi grunted. His nails left red lines behind as he clawed Erwin’s shoulders. He writhed beneath Erwin digging his heels into Erwin’s back. The alpha wouldn’t be swayed. He wrapped his hand around Levi’s neck; anchoring them together. “Please alpha…” Levi whined. He brought his hands to Erwin’s hands, only managing to take one of his fingers to lick it. Erwin’s cock twitched inside him. A smile touched the alpha’s lips.

“You beg beautifully,” said Erwin. “Almost good enough to be mine.” He took his time; pulling all the way out before slamming into him. Each blissfully long stroke left Levi in a happy stupor. He grunted with excertion. Erwin's bold blue eyes watching his dick repeatedly disappear inside the lithe frame. This was perfect; he was perfect. Levi’s hole swallowed him completely; taking Erwin like he was created just for him.

Levi noted how different this alpha was compared to Kenny when he rutted his mate. There were no howls; no barks of ‘mine’ yelled so loud the whole camp could hear. Not that he had any reason to say such things. Levi was his prisoner; not his mate. No, this hunter didn’t need to yell his dominance. The sure way his hand lay around Levi’s throat. The way he plowed into Levi’s ass like he always owned him. Levi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Erwin quickened his pace. Levi’s angry purple penis in his hand. He fucked the little man until there were tears flowing down his face.

Erwin leaned forward on his elbow, bending Levi’s swollen penis. The omega cried out beneath him. In a smooth movement he cupped the back of Levi’s head pulling him into his lap. The discomfort wasn’t enough stop the omega from grinding against Erwin’s cock. He angled Levi’s head so that it exposed his scent gland.

“You smell so good,” Erwin breathed in the spicy scent. His mouth watered. “Levi, you smell….” Erwin was close to cumming. He released Levi’s cock. “Cum for me.” He grabbed Levi’s head by the nape and ran his tongue along Levi’s scent gland. Hot semen sprayed on their stomachs as he came. His nails bite into Erwin’s arms.

“Ahhh…Er….win.” The words sounded like a plea. He finally fell bonlessly against Erwin. He gave his gratitude by licking Erwin’s scent gland. He was as gentle as a kitten, alternating between lips and tongue. The sweet caresses pushed Erwin to his own climax. _Levi felt so good. Smelled so good._ Erwin barely pulled the omega off of him before his knot formed. He mixed his seed with Levi’s on his stomach. The exhausted omega laid on his back trying to catch his breath. Erwin sat back looking at his handy work. _Levi was even more beautiful like this._

Levi marveled at the sweaty hunter hovering over him. He kept his word so far. He hadn’t knotted Levi, nor was he overly rough. The red marks on his lips were from Levi. The satisfied omega closed his eyes relaxed under the alpha’s protective gaze.

Erwin leaned forward to brush his lips against Levi’s sweaty forehead. It would be a few hours before he would be up again and Erwin would be ready for him.

Erwin slipped on his pants before getting a cloth to clean the drying cum from Levi’s stomach. Levi would be hungry when he woke up. He stepped outside the tent until the afternoon sun. There was a lot to do before Levi woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is still going through is heat.
> 
> (A smuffy (smutty+fluffy) chapter.)
> 
> Happy Valentine's day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am humbled like nobody's business by the love this story has received. Thank you for your continued support. And a special thank you to the following folks who took the time to comment:  
> Elival, mysunflower(Double love!), vegax, Kim Galarza, BakeNekoO((Love squared),Darck wolf, ironheart(Love squared) , ErwinSmith, Awera(Triple love!), Vienn, peppermint, Rosaria(Double love!), hoshinairi (Love squared), bericdondarrion, Spinsy(Love your stories), verdemela88, and winwin
> 
> You all keep me going. Thank you so much.

Levi woke alone. The thought brought tears to his eyes. _Stupid_ _heat_. The omega hunter curled into a little ball beneath the fur. Why did he feel so empty? The air around him was cold. He pulled the fur tighter. If he were in his own tent he wouldn’t be alone. The others always made sure someone was with him. He could feel his eyes burn with stupid emotion filled tears. _Why did the alpha abandon me?_

“Are you hungry?” Erwin asked. He walked into the tent carrying a bowl and a steaming cup. “I made some more of that tea.” Per Isabel’s instructions he diluted the tea so it wouldn’t put Levi to sleep. The little omega slowly crept from under the fur. He wiped is face of the useless wetness but he couldn’t hide the puffiness under his eyes. Seeing Levi’s distraught face Erwin crooned softly. He was never good at gentling an omega; especially Marie. The sound didn’t appear to help Levi either so he stopped. 

The omega hunter pulled the fur around his shoulders. Erwin’s scent was soothing. It was warm and clean like autumn leaves. Leaves still colored a fresh green from the summer and warmed in the afternoon sun. The kind of leaves that he and Mikasa would run around in as pups making leaf sprites. Levi wanted to roll around in it, coating himself in that scent. The alpha knelt beside Levi with offerings in hand.The alpha hadn’t left him. _He will take care of you._

“Will you eat?”

Levi nodded. Erwin placed the food in his slender hands. Erwin could smell the smaller man outside the tent. Hell, he could smell him in the forest. It took a while for Erwin to place the scent. Levi smelled like an exotic spiced tea he found once at a bazaar. The scent was strong, earthy, with a bit of a bite. When you drank the black tea it left you feeling satisfied.

The only thing that kept Erwin from running back to take the little hunter again was that the omega now carried some of his scent. Erwin finally understood why Isabel told him to gather so much wood and leaves. Levi’s need was on display to any passerby. It also made sense why heat fires needed guards. Erwin made a note to light the campfire to protect Levi as soon as he stepped out of the tent.

“I’m going to hang the rest of the meat. If you need me I will be outside,” Erwin said. He kissed the top of Levi’s head. Levi crawled to his knees, set the food down, and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s waist. He breathed in the heady scent. _Believe him; he will take care of you._ When he pulled away Erwin knelt to kiss him on the lips, then handed him the food and tea. Erwin walked out of the tent to finish his work. Levi took a sip of his tea. _Stupid heat._

Erwin was told he would be a worthy mate. Anyone he took would be honored to be his. He was a strong alpha, first hunter and trader, and could provide for his family. From birth, his life had been planned out for him down to his prospective mate. By mating Marie he would have solidified his place as the next leader. Marie was a nice enough girl. She also knew that she had a duty to fulfill. As Elder Dot’s oldest daughter it was her responsibility to wed the next band leader. The only exception was if Mike, her brother, became first hunter but that dream was dashed the first time Erwin pinned his best friend. For all his strength Erwin wasn’t the kind of alpha she wanted.

Marie wanted an alpha that would treat her like the doll she was trained to be. She even got mad when Erwin offered to help her through her heat. A true alpha rutted the whore out of his mate and left the cleanup for the other omegas. A true alpha didn’t care about the rituals or tending to an omega’s needs. _Wasn’t that why omegas were so close? To help each other with tasks that were beneath their mate’s dynamic._ Even now, if Erwin were a true alpha he would rut the little omega then send for the girl to clean up his mess.

Marie always refused his offers to help. She complained that they weren’t mated so he shouldn’t go to the heat fire. He couldn’t argue with that. Of course he gave into her. There were certain times when an alpha could not overstep his bounds. Omegan ceremonies were private and he had respected that. At least, until he stormed the robbers’ heat circle.

He and Marie were to be mated during her next heat but she was long gone before that. When she disappeared with the dark haired man he wasn’t surprised. The man was dark and brooding. He was a traditional alpha. He saw what he wanted and took it. But he didn’t have to take Marie. She left on her own two feet. Perhaps that was why Erwin wanted to help this little omega? He wanted to prove that he was worthy of taking care of a mate.

Erwin noticed a little observer sitting at the flap of the tent watching his every move. First picking at the food Erwin brought. Later chewing on the plants Isabel picked up. She said they were used to keep an omega from accepting an alpha’s seed. It seemed even in heat the little hunter kept his wits about him.

Levi wouldn’t want a strange man’s pup and Erwin didn’t know what he would do if Levi became pregnant. The omega in question was lazily stroking his shaft when Erwin came back from the stream with cool water to wash the moisture away from his skin. Erwin pulled Levi to his feet. He moaned and leaned into Erwin’s chest. His cock twitched against Erwin’s pant leg. He wasn’t a panting mess like earlier but still rubbed his body against Erwin’s. It had been so long since Erwin felt wanted.

“I’m lonely,” Levi mumbled. He tugged on the alpha’s hands. Levi sat back down on the ground urging the alpha to join him. Erwin conceded. It also gave him an opportunity to wipe away some of the sweat that marked Levi’s condition. An omega in heat was more than just lust; their bodies became almost feverish. The little hunter crawled into Erwin’s lap. Erwin pulled out a cloth from his pocket and dipped it into the stream water. Levi’s skin was hot as if he rested in the noon day summer sun.

“You are lonely?” asked Erwin. He rubbed the cool rag along Levi’s arms. He was surprised by the muscles that hid behind the pale skin. “You aren’t mated. I would think you always spent your heats alone?”

Levi laughed. It was a deep belly laugh full of mirth. It was a sound he didn’t think the little man was capable of making, “You know nothing about omegas.” Erwin frowned behind him.

“Then explain it to me,” said Erwin. He dipped the rag into the water then placed it on Levi’s collarbone. The small hunter shivered. He rubbed the palms of his hands over Erwin’s knees. There was more strength in Levi’s chest. Erwin took his time wiped along Levi’s chest. He paused over the small pink nipples that started to bud beneath his fingers. Erwin kissed Levi behind his ear. He smiled hearing Levi whimper.

“Omegas are, should, never be alone during their heats,” said Levi. He snuggled his back against Erwin’s chest. “The others take care of me…” Erwin continued wiping down Levi’s chest.

“Like Armin?” Erwin said. Levi stiffened. He could feel the smaller man curl within himself. The alpha wrapped his arms around the omega to calm him. It took a few breaths for Levi to find his voice.

“He is your blood as well?” Erwin nodded kissing Levi’s ear. He could feel the omega’s heart calm with each kiss. Levi decided to continue. “He was at the fire. I told him to hide when I thought we were being raided.” Erwin paused.

“You protected him?” Erwin dipped the rag into the water. He wiped the top of Levi’s thighs. His hand took its time cleaning the pale inner thighs. Levi’s phallus jumped as Erwin’s fingers hovered. Erwin wondered if the smaller man was always so sensitive.

“I protect all omegas in our band,” Levi said between gasps. Erwin laughed.

“So you are their matron?”

“I guess.” Levi laughed.

“Bend over,” Erwin said. He guided Levi from his lap to his knees. The omega presented him bottom as he had earlier. He even spread is knees as if offering Erwin a gift. Erwin dipped the rag into the water. “I have to take care of a few more things before we can settle for the night.” Erwin’s hands took their time wiping the back of Levi’s thighs. His hands cupped the firm, plump flesh of Levi’s ass. His broad hands easily parted the pale flesh to reveal the pink pucker that rarely saw sunlight. He wiped it clean with cloth making the omega squirm. _Almost good enough to be mine._

“You're leaving?” Levi turned around to face him crawling back into Erwin’s lap. His gray eyes were pleading. Levi’s scent was worried.

“I won’t be long,” Erwin said. He reached out to massage the back of Levi’s head. “When I come back we will eat." The omega leaned into his fingers, closing his eyes. “Be patient for just a while longer.” Levi nodded. When Erwin left him the omega hunter took to the furs and went back to sleep.

 

 

Erwin had to wake the little hunter for his evening meal. The little hunter crawled into Erwin’s lap tugging Erwin’s arm around his waist.

“Comfortable?” said Erwin. Levi tilted his head to kiss Erwin’s chin. “You have to eat.” He placed the bowl in Levi’s hands. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that the omega barely touched the food from earlier that day. Erwin stroked the little hunter's onyx locks the way he saw Isabel do so many times. Slowly Levi started to eat. Erwin paused his massage to give Levi a cup of water. “Drink.” He kissed the top of Levi’s head. “Very good.” He said when Levi finished off the water.

“You feel good,” Levi whispered. He looked up at Erwin with a sweetness the alpha didn’t know he possessed. Erwin wrapped both arms around the smaller man.

“So do you,” he whispered. “What is that language you speak to Isabel?”

“My mother tongue,” Levi said stroking Erwin’s hands.

“Mother tongue? I haven’t heard it before.”

“We aren’t from this land,” said Levi. “Our clan was attacked when I was a pup.” Erwin could smell a faint touch of sadness as he spoke. “Leader saved Mikasa and me.”

Erwin tightened his grip on Levi. He crooned softly in Levi’s ear. The sound seemed to calm the little omega this time. “We travel ever since.” Levi was tired of talking about sad things. He was comfortable believing in this illusion they created. In this man’s arms Levi didn’t have to worry about if his band was safe. He didn’t have to monitor his thoughts. Levi could just feel. He could just be an omega. And this omega didn’t want to think about the reality they would face them once they left this camp. Suddenly Levi sat up and turned to straddle Erwin’s thighs.

“I want you,” Levi said. He tangled his fingers in Erwin’s shaggy blonde hair. Erwin chuckled. _Almost good enough to be mine_ , he thought.

 

They rested on the furs. Erwin opened his arms waiting for Levi to fall into place. Levi told himself that it was no different from curling up with the other omegas. But this was completely different. Erwin’s heartbeat soothed him in a way that made him feel safe. He told himself it was because he was in heat. His nature craved the comfort of someone like Erwin. Levi wrapped his arm around Erwin’s waist. There was strength here.

“Are you alright?” Erwin’s voice rumbled against Levi’s ear.

“Yea. Have you been mated before?”

Erwin stiffened. The calm heart skipped a beat. Levi knew he caught the alpha off guard. Perhaps he would be honest with him. Levi placed his head where Erwin’s heart beat. A man’s heart would tell truths that his mouth could not.

“I was engaged,” said Erwin.

“To an omega?”

“Yes. Why?”

Levi shook his head.

“And you?”

“I have no intention of taking a mate. Being trapped in a tent full of pups. No sir.”

“I see,” said Erwin. “Is that the only reason?” The alpha lazily drug his fingertips along Levi’s spine.

“Isn’t that the point?” asked Levi.

“Only a part,” said Erwin. “A mate is someone who is yours completely. A person you would give your life for and vice versa.” Levi sneered. He untangled himself from Erwin. The omega’s slender hips straddled Erwin’s thighs. He slinked down like a cat stretching as he kissed down Erwin’s chest.

Too many useless words were spoken. Levi wanted to push those words as far away as possible. It was just like the tears his cried earlier. They meant nothing. His heat was about rutting. This alpha had volunteered so he would use him up.

“What are you doing?” Erwin groaned when Levi reached his hips. He knelt between the alpha’s thighs, his fingernails gazing his muscular legs. Erwin’s cock grew before his eyes.

“Don’t ask questions you know the answer to,” Levi muttered. He took the tip between his lips licking the salty pre-cum. The alpha’s hands tangled in Levi’s hair urging but not pushing Levi down. _A tribute to his restraint,_ Levi thought.

“Levi…” Erwin moaned. Levi bobbed his head in a slow rhythm. As the cock grew Levi had to use his hands for the part that his mouth couldn’t reach. Erwin started to pump against Levi’s mouth. More of the alpha’s essence filled his mouth. The pheromones within left Levi heady. He allowed his limbs to submit. This was his place; suckling like a babe on the alpha’s cock. He breathed through his nose willing the slippery shaft further down his throat.

Levi slipped two fingers into his mouth coating them. He would thank the hunter for these moments of peace. The omega hunter knew that he would probably never have such a wonderful heat ever again. Levi slipped his fingers inside himself stretching the puckered hole. _I wonder if the alpha’s knot will hurt?_ In their beautiful illusion Levi decided to submit fully. A good omega would welcome an alpha’s knot. That was why he ate as many bitter plants as he could stomach and would make sure to eat more in the morning. He didn’t want the man’s pup but it would be interesting to feel the full strength of this alpha. Levi stretched himself with three fingers before popping the cock out of his mouth. He licked the mix of Erwin and saliva from his bruised lips. Erwin gave a groan of displeasure.

Levi climbed his hips positioning himself on the shaft. “You can knot me.” Levi purred. Suddenly hands were upon him pulling him away. “What are you doing?” Erwin pressed the omega to the furs.

“No,” said Erwin. “Not inside you.” He feverishly kissed Levi. The smaller man wanted to complain but there was no time. The alpha entered him so roughly Levi knew his hips would have bruises in the morning. His fingers were nowhere near enough to prep him for the alpha’s cock. The burn was red behind his eyes. The first thrust ripped a moan from the smaller man. He wrapped his legs around Erwin’s hips pulling deeper.

“Ahh, Erwin,” Levi growled. Erwin pulled him into a messy kiss that reeked of lust. Just as before he pulled out spilling the sticky liquid on Levi’s stomach. Erwin dipped his fingers into the semen and started to draw on Levi’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked in a daze. He was still hard and wanted the alpha to finish him. “Casting spells?” Erwin smiled in the dark.

“You could say that.”

“Well stop it,” Levi barked but made no move to get away. Erwin leaned forward, pressing their stomachs together. Levi groaned his complaints. Groans became whimpers as the alpha playfully nipped at Levi’s scent gland. His dick twitched between them. Levi brushed his fingers against Erwin’s scent gland, making the large man shudder. Levi snatched Erwin’s hair at the base of his neck pulling enough so Levi could wrap his lips around the scent gland. Erwin’s arms scooped Levi into his lap. _Perfect_ , Levi thought. Keeping his hands in Erwin’s hair, Levi nipped the gland. He tried his best to be gentle. This was not his mate so he couldn’t leave marks but as long as this man was with him he would take all he could. _This alpha has been kind to me_. Every pass of his tongue left Levi intoxicated _. Almost good enough to be mine._ His teeth brushed the skin releasing more of the alpha’s pheromones. _My alpha is kind…my alpha will watch over me._

“Levi, Levi,” the words rolled off Erwin’s tongue. They ground against each other. “I hate this smoke,” growled Erwin. “I hate that I can’t--.” His large hands possessively roamed the willing body in his arms. Levi moaned as he buried is face in Erwin’s neck _. My alpha…my alpha…_ Levi ground into the alpha. He wanted him. He wanted to be everything for him. He couldn’t get enough of this scent. Suddenly, the arms around Levi became iron taking his breath away.

“Mine.” Erwin growled. The word sounded so primal it couldn’t possibly come from a man.

“Alpha…”Levi whined. Erwin jerked his head to the side exposing his delicate neck. “Erwin…” The raven haired man leaned into Erwin’s hand becoming a doll to his alpha’s will. He closed his eyes. All Erwin had to do bite. This confusing, enchanting omega could be his. His mouth watered at the thought. He opened his mouth catching a whiff of the smoke that seemed to coat their tent.

Erwin released his grasp on Levi; he pushed him off his lap and stormed out of their tent. Levi curled up on the bedroll confused. _Why is he leaving me?_

The air was thick with the burnt leaves. He had long since put out the fire but that retched smoke still clung to everything around them. He hated it. Erwin walked away from their camp. He didn’t stop walking until the air was clean. It felt wonderful on his sweaty and smoke layered skin. It reminded him of how he found Levi.

“What was I thinking?” he mumbled to himself. He knelt in the grass. If not for the smoke he might had claimed Levi. Who was he kidding? The omega hunter would be his. The idea made him stroke himself. But that wouldn’t be fair to Levi. He offered himself so beautifully but surely it was because he was in his heat. It wasn’t like Erwin was a young pup who just reached manhood. Erwin rutted omegas before. Hell, he rutted Marie during her heats without trying to claim her. Erwin took a few more clean breathes before walking back to camp.

A large part of him hoped Levi would be asleep by the time he returned to the tent. Those hopes were quickly dashed when he opened the tent flap to see the little omega kneeling on the furs. He sat on his shins with his palms facing up. Erwin fought back the pleased sound that passed his lips. Levi was a gift. The drying smeared remnants of cum were still on his stomach. Erwin felt embarrassed. _Writing your name on someone in cum was just as bad as yelling ‘mine’._ Especially when that person wasn’t your mate.

Erwin reached for the canteen and a cloth. The omega hunter looked up at him hopeful. Erwin knelt before the smaller man. Levi leaned into Erwin’s fingers happily. He whined at the loss of those fingers when Erwin opened the canteen and poured water on the cloth. To appease the omega he ran his hands through Levi’s hair. The alpha gently cleaned his omega's stomach.

“Your magic work?” Levi asked softly. His gray eyes were glazed with lust. Erwin kissed Levi’s temple.

“It worked too well I’m afraid,” said Erwin. “You are so good; so good for me.” He pulled his omega into his arms. “Let’s go to sleep." Levi nodded. Erwin made sure to keep a hand on Levi as they settled into the furs. He didn’t relax until he heard Levi’s soft snores.

 

 

The following morning Erwin woke first. He needed to get some more water and make breakfast before Levi woke up. If he moved quickly he could wake the man with a hot meal. Erwin managed to clean the campfire and was washing the kettle in the stream before he had company.

Levi stood on the on the grass wrapped in a fur from the bed. Erwin lost his breath at the vision before him. Levi’s pale skin was flushed pink from want. His cock was half-hard waiting to be touched. Even his dark shaggy hair was disheveled in such a way that begged to be pulled. His eyes were glazed over with want and he smelled so damn good. The smoke still touched his skin but there was a stronger smell that made Erwin's mouth water. It was a spicy wooden scent from their rutting. It made Erwin want to take the smaller man in the grass. Rut him until everyone knew who this vision of a man belonged to. _I’m doing it again._ Erwin shook his head. He had to be careful.

“Go back to the tent.”

Levi dropped the fur from his shoulders beside Erwin’s boots. He stepped into the cool stream.

“Levi.”

The omega knelt before Erwin.

“Go back to the tent.”

Levi flinched but continued unbuttoning Erwin’s pants.

“Levi,”

Erwin groaned as his member was taken into Levi’s mouth. In the morning light Levi’s pale skin glowed gold. His ebony locks glimmered like polished silk that waved as his head bobbed back and forth. Erwin tangled his fingers in the thick silk giving himself over to the omega’s sweet mouth.

His knot started to form. He knew he had to move away. Erwin gently tugged on the back of Levi’s head. The omega fought back pumping faster. He was so close to cumming. He jerked back, simultaneously pushing Levi into the water. Erwin turned to rub out his erection. Levi whined watching Erwin’s cum spill into the water. The knot faded since it had no warm home to go to.

“It’s not breeding if I swallow it,” Levi purred. He rose to his feet. The water dripped off his slender body like gold spun fabric. The droplets were like crystals as they fell. Erwin adjusted his pants. Levi curled up against him, burying his wet hair on Erwin’s chest. Erwin ran his fingers up along Levi’s spine. The sweet omega shivered deliciously against him. _Almost good enough to be mine_. His fingers tangled in the hairs at the base of Levi’s neck and tugged his head back.

“If you ever want me to fuck you again, you will go back to the tent now.” Erwin kept his voice calm. He wasn’t upset with Levi but if he didn’t go back Erwin would get nothing done. He brushed his lips against Levi’s then stepped back. “Go.”

There was a glimmer of fight in his eyes before the small hunter turned around. He picked up the fur and marched back to the tent. Erwin hoped Levi’s heat would end soon. If not he was going to end up mating him or killing him.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ends the beautiful illusion.

Levi opened his eyes. His thoughts were clear and he didn’t feel like he needed to hop on the closest warm body. Spending his heat with the alpha wasn’t a total waste. Now he knew what it felt like to rut with an alpha. _And what it felt like to be more than just cared for._ The alpha even made a half-ass attempt to take care of him. A warmth touched Levi’s cheeks. _That part was nice._ He couldn’t force himself to move away from Erwin’s chest. The same peace he felt with this man during his heat was still there. _Fuck_. Levi ran his fingertips over the alpha’s broad chest. The strong arm that circled his shoulders pulled him tight.

“Levi,” Erwin mumbled. He placed his lips into Levi’s hair. The omega hunter looked up to see Erwin’s eyes were still closed. Levi settled into the embrace. Over the years he’d seen firsthand how alphas forced their will on naive omegas looking for love and protection. Those omegas were always left behind once the alpha became bored. Levi refused to be so stupid.

He knew that the moment he left this tent the beautiful illusion would be broken. Levi would go back to being this alpha’s captive. _Just a bargaining chip for the two captives in Kenny’s camp._ The omega was okay with that. He and Isabel would be home and everything would go back to normal. They probably wouldn’t be able to rob from that group any more but Levi really didn’t feel like using those marks either. He released a small sigh. Maybe he could sleep a little longer. He closed his eyes listening to that heartbeat. _My alpha…_ Levi grit his teeth. He had to stop this foolishness now. Soon this pretty illusion would only be a memory.

 

When he finally untangled his limbs from Erwin’s Levi felt even colder. Sure, the weather was cool, but he felt frozen on the inside. Levi picked up one of the furs and wrapped it around his shoulders. In his free hand he gathered Kenny’s clothes. They were disgustingly filthy by now but they were all he had until he got back to camp. Levi walked to the stream to wash off the scent of sex and smoke. _To wash Erwin off._ He dipped his hands into the cold water and splashed it over his face. Since the alpha wouldn’t allow him to pleasure him as a payment he would try something else to express his gratitude. Levi knew how to cook basic things. He was just deciding what to make when he smelled it.

“Mikasa!” Levi threw on his clothes and ran back to the tent. He could smell the conflict before he saw it. Erwin knelt before their tent. MIkasa stood behind him with her knife to his throat. He didn’t even have time to get dressed. For some reason, Levi was jealous that everyone got to see the alpha in all his glory. Annie and Gunther kept a look out with their bows drawn. They nodded to him as he walked up. Erwin and MIkasa’s scents collided in a stew of anger. A cramp clenched Levi’s side. _What the hell? I’m over my heat._ Erwin turned his head to see Levi approach. When he spotted Levi, his scent calmed. Levi looked past his cousin to knell before the alpha, checking him for wounds. He flushed seeing the scratches and bite marks that he was sure he caused.

“Are you hurt?” Erwin whispered. Even with a knife at his throat he was still concerned with Levi’s welfare.

“I should be asking you, idiot,” Levi mumbled. He stroked the side of Erwin’s face. The small hunter briefly touched his head to the alpha’s chest. When he was sure there were no new wounds he rose to his feet to face his cousin.

“What took you so long?” he said in the mother tongue.

“You should be grateful we came at all.” Mikasa leaned in to sniff Levi. “You smell like him.”

“I was in heat,”

“Are you his?” Mikasa nodded to Erwin.

“No.”

“Good,” said Mikasa. He couldn’t place it but there was something different about Mikasa. Levi had expected at least one snide comment about Levi being taken by an alpha. He couldn't place it but strange scent touched hers. Levi decided he would figure it out later. They turned their attention to the sound of footsteps. Walking up the hill was the rest of their party. The omega hunter almost forgot that the other alpha and Isabel were camped so close to the little haven he and Erwin shared. Mike’s arms were tied behind his back with Auruo and Eld on either side of him. Petra and Farlan walked with the horses. Isabel smiled as they walked up.

“Big Brother!” said Isabel. She ran and jumped into his arms. “We can finally go home.”

“Finally,” Levi said softly. He could feel Erwin’s eyes on him. It was nice in its own way. Levi pulled Isabel away from him and walked into the tent he shared with Erwin.

“What are you doing?” asked Mikasa.

“It is too cold for him to travel nude."

 

It didn’t take them long to break down the camps. Soon they were on their way back to Kenny’s camp. Mikasa and Levi flanked Erwin. Only Mikasa kept her knife drawn in case the man ran away. Eld and Auruo kept their knives drawn on Mike. The others walked the horses.  

“At least they aren’t acting like teenagers,” Isabel mumbled. It was true. The alpha and omega weren’t clawing for each others attention like they had only a few days ago. The closest they came to affection was ‘accidently’ bumping into other as they walked. In the early morning light she could make out the scratches, bite marks, and bruises that showed just what the two had been up too over the past few days.

“What do you mean?” asked Petra. She also noticed the marks.

“I’ll tell you when we get back to camp,” Isabel said. “How did you find us?”

“There was a hint of Levi in the air,” said Petra. “It was off and on but was so strong, like he was denying his heat.”

“He did,” said Isabel. “That alpha got big brother and me out of their camp before it was too late.” The omegas shivered. They knew what happened to unmated omegas in heat who wandered into foreign camps. Most never made it out.

“It could be that he didn’t want to share Levi with the others,” Petra spat. “Did that other one touch you?” she nodded to Mike. Isabel shook her head.

“No actually,” she said softly. “None of them did. Erwin kept me with the unmated omegas in their band until Levi got too bad then I stayed with him.”

“Erwin?” asked Petra. She nodded to the alpha at Levi’s side. Isabel nodded.

“I think…” Isabel started but decided against it. The Ackerman clan was notorious criminals. Anyone outside of their band thought they were all alphas. Levi being a rogue omega only added to this perception. It could be that Erwin’s only reason for helping Levi was so that he could brag that he brought down one of the infamous bandits. He wouldn’t be the first to try and make a reputation for himself, though, so far, he lived the longest.

 

Kenny met them just outside of camp. The alpha leader scent was a mix of protective and furious. The guards pushed Erwin and Mike to their knees before him. He glared at the alphas then sniffed the air. His dagger gaze focused on the omega hunter. Kenny walked over to Levi and jerked his head to the side looking at the scent gland. When he was satisfied his son wasn’t marked he released Levi’s hair.

“I was in heat,” said Levi in his mother language. He knew better than to look up. “I consented to the alpha. He didn’t force me.” He felt like he needed to say the last part. Erwin had been too kind to him to just give him over to Kenny’s protective urges. It was still no guarantee, but at least Kenny wouldn’t kill him instantly.

“You fucking reek,” said Kenny. “Go clean yourself up.” Levi nodded. He stormed over to his tent followed by Petra.

“Bring that one to my tent,” said Kenny. He pointed at Erwin. Mikasa pulled the man to his feet. Mike lurched to his only to be brought down by Eld and Gunther.

“I’ll be fine Mike,” Erwin said calmly in the language of their people. Most of the bands in the area spoke the same dialect. Since neither Levi, nor Isabel, seemed to understand this language he thought it was safe to speak it to here. “You know why we are here.”  The other alpha settled and looked down at the ground. Annie joined Mikasa as guard over to Kenny’s tent.

Erwin was sure this was Levi’s band. He knew it the moment the young woman snuck into their tent. She was able to sneak up on him only because of that retched smoke. The same coldness that made its home in Levi’s eyes was also found in this woman’s. Still, he couldn’t calm down until he saw the omega run back to camp. He didn’t allow himself to breath until he knew the omega was safe. It was his responsibility to protect the little man while he was in care. The night before the robbers came to their camp Erwin could feel that Levi’s heat had passed. When Levi didn’t say anything Erwin decided to play along. They could talk about the future in the morning, he had told himself.

000

_It was after they settled in for the night. Levi fit naturally into Erwin’s embrace; his head rested in the cleft his shoulder. The little man had been a blazing fire throughout his heat. That night he curled into Erwin looking for warmth. The alpha smiled bitterly. It seemed that their game was over._

_Erwin rolled on top of Levi with the tenderness of a lover. Erwin didn’t light the fire that night. Levi no longer smelled of lust. For once, Erwin wanted to enjoy his lover without the cloud of smoke and hormones. He sat crossed-legged on the bedrolls. His strong hands gently made their way up Levi’s thighs, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He smiled as the smaller man shivered beneath him._

_“You’re beautiful Levi.” The words passed his lips like honey. He pressed his lips to various places on Levi’s slender chest._

_“Almost beautiful enough to be yours?” The words held mischief._

_Erwin chuckled. He leaned down to kiss beneath Levi’s chin. “More than beautiful enough.” He slid his fingers between Levi’s knees. The alpha pressed against the little pucker receiving a small gasp. Levi’s slick dribbled onto Erwin’s fingertip. The first finger slide in easily. He angled his hand up searching for Levi’s prostate. A soft whimper let him know he found it._

_“They were stupid you know,” Levi said softly. His hips rocked up to meet Erwin’s finger. Erwin slipped in another, gaining a sweet moan. Levi’s hands stroked Erwin’s calves._

_“Who?”_

_“The omega you were promised to,” said Levi. He rocked his hips in an attempt to get Erwin to move faster. The alpha placed his free hand on Levi’s hips to still him._

_“I have you,” said Erwin._

_“Then move faster,” Levi growled. Erwin chuckled again._

_“That was why she left,” he said. He hands keeping their slow tempo. “What kind of alpha can’t settle an omega?”_

_“What are you talking about?” Levi sat up to look Erwin in the eye. “You made me submit and--.” As if listening to his own words Levi lay back down with his arms crossed over his chest. Erwin’s fingers started making small circles over his prostate. Levi kept his hips still this time. The omega hunter groaned but didn’t move._

_“I mean…” Levi’s voice came out heavy with breathe. “Stupid omegas who just want someone to control them piss me off._

_“I--.” Erwin started._

_“You’re strong enough,” said Levi. He refused to look up into those sky blue eyes. “Almost strong enough to be mine.”_

_Erwin laughed. “Says the Omega who won’t be mated.” He increased his speed and added another finger. Levi cried out. The alpha took his wrist and pulled the omega into his lap. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s shoulders. His touch was gentle unlike the past few days. Levi’s fingertips caressed the alpha’s broad shoulders. Erwin continued to stretch the smaller man with his fingers. Levi angled his hips so he could reach for Erwin’s cock, stroking it with his slender fingers._

_The alpha removed his slick covered fingers from Levi’s hole. He picked up the slender man to position him over his cock, inching Levi down at a painfully slow pace. The embarrassing noises were almost as sweet at the delicious heat that enveloped his cock._

_“Is this what you want?” Erwin’s heavy voice betrayed his want. Levi nodded._

_“Omega?”_

_“Yes, fuck,” Levi cried. Erwin released Levi’s hips so he bottomed out on his shaft. The omega even felt different out of his heat. His body was tighter but still perfect. The alpha could tell by the way the smaller man trembled that he was fighting to welcome Erwin’s cock. Without the added slick from his heat, he fought to relax. It was a sure sign that this omega hadn’t mounted an alpha before._

_There was no reason for this small man give himself to Erwin. It made him want him even more. Erwin brought his fingers to cup Levi’s chin. He claimed the trembling mouth with his lips. Erwin kept reminding himself that he would only have Levi for a little while longer. It made his chest hurt. He tangled his fingers in the scruff at the base of Levi’s neck. He ran his tongue along Levi’s jawline. Tonight he would thank the omega for giving Erwin something he wouldn’t feel again. He would take everything he learned about the omega and give him pleasure. Though Erwin couldn’t say that it was only for the omega’s pleasure…the unmated alpha hunter selfishly wanted to learn everything he could about this man before he let him go._

_“Please alpha,” Levi begged. “Please let me move.” Erwin grunted his consent before rocking his hips. Even if Levi wasn’t his, he could pretend for just a little while longer._

000

This man, the bandit alpha leader in front of him, also appeared to be Levi’s kin. He could smell the protective challenge the moment he smelled Erwin’s scent. Whatever Levi told him was enough to calm him only slightly. This man also smelled like the clothes Levi wore. Erwin was sure this man was the source. The dark haired woman beside him also smelled like an alpha but she carried her own scent and something else. Something familiar.

The blonde haired woman on the other side of him was definitely a beta. From what Erwin could tell the only two alphas in camp were the leader and the dark haired woman. Though none of the bandits appeared to follow their dynamic. The leader said something to the women. They pulled Erwin into the tent, forced him to his knees before walking out. Sitting outside the tent sat a woman who smelled like an omega mending clothing. The omega woman opened the tent flap allowing in sunlight. She walked in and sat on the cot in the back of the tent. Without a word, she returned to her mending.

“I can’t help feeling like you owe me something,” said Kenny in trader talk. His voice held the same dangerous purr Levi had. “A rental fee…”

“Or a bride price?” said Erwin. Kenny paused. He eyeballed the blonde alpha. _This must be the alpha who gave Levi trouble before,_ thought Kenny. He was sturdy enough but didn’t have the slimy feel of most of usual thieves who tried to take away his family had.

“Levi isn’t like other omegas. Even if I sold him off he won’t stay if he doesn’t want to,” said Kenny.

“I know,” said Erwin. The restraints around his wrists straightened the man’s back giving him a regal feel.

“So what are you here for?” Kenny switched to the language of Erwin’s people. The kneeling alpha flinched. He hadn’t suspected that this man would understand his words. It appeared he underestimated this bandit.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Armin was washing clothes when Levi and Petra walked to the stream. He would go into heat in the next day or so and was trying to catch up on his chores before he hid away. When the blonde woman snatched him he knew all his fears had come true. He tried to be strong like his big brother and protect what little money they made at market that day but Armin wasn’t an alpha. He was barely a trader. Armin just wanted to learn something other than domestic tasks before he was mated.

000

_His kidnapper blindfolded him when she brought him back to the camp. It was late in the evening when he finally got to take off the blindfold. The dark haired alpha was just as scary as the blonde beta who took him. She didn’t speak to Armin at first pulling him in front of one of the four tents. The blonde kidnapper stayed on their heels._

_"You’ll stay here,” the alpha told him. Armin dropped to his knees obediently. “Levi!” His blond kidnapper’s scent showed her disapproval. “You know the rules, Annie.” The dark haired alpha puffed up as if waiting for a challenge. Armin’s kidnapper backed down and walked away. A small man that smelled like an omega stepped out rubbing his eyes._

_“Take care of this,” said the dark haired woman. She waved to where Armin knelt on the grass. Armin brought his hands to his eyes. His tears filled his palms because he couldn't stop crying. She walked away from the tent. The man had an imposing presence, especially for an omega. He opened the tent flap wide._

_“Come on then,” Levi said. He waved Armin inside. “You can’t stay there all night.” Armin was frozen where he knelt. Levi released a sigh._

_“I’m not going to hurt you or anything. Come on.”_

_“Um…” Armin wiped the last of the tears from his face. “Are you perhaps… the matron?” A spill of multiple giggles came from inside the tent. The sound was warm and inviting like the tent he shared in his home camp. Levi turned his head to glare inside._

_“Are you coming or not?” Levi said impatient. Armin slowly rose to his feet._

_000_

“Levi,” Armin cried. He hung the last of the clothes on his make shift clothes line before running over to Levi and Petra. “I was so wor…” Then he smelled him. “Erwin.”

Levi sat in the water. Petra stripped down to her undergarments and started scrubbing Levi’s skin with soap. They exchanged Kenny’s filthy clothes for a clean tunic, pants, and boots. It would be nice to be back in his clothes. Maybe then things would start getting back to normal. _Before a stupid, big ass alpha messed everything up._ Levi turned his head to see the blonde omega. He could see the resemblance now. “I growled at your sister,” Levi said.

“You growled at Krista?” Armin said. “Why do you smell like Erwin?” Levi couldn’t look into those innocent eyes.

Armin stepped into the water. Petra broke the soap in half and handed one half to Armin, who accepted the soap without question. _It was their nature to help each other._ At least that was what Armin told himself. In this camp there were no rules based on your birth dynamic. There were only two hard rules that the bandits followed. The Ackermans made the rules and Kenny was the head of the Ackerman family.

Levi was the head of the omegas. Though he would hiss if they told him, Levi was truly their matron. He took care of them with an iron fist. Levi always put his needs aside to the sake of the others. Perhaps that was why Armin was so fond of him. Levi was strong and brave. No matter how angry Kenny or Mikasa got he never knelt for them. He was the one to protect Armin those first few days when the other hunters tried to pick on him. He even kept Annie at bay whenever she tried to court him. Armin knew it was childish but he had kind of hoped to that he and Levi could have shared their heats together.

The omegas scrubbed Levi’s pale skin until it was lobster red. Neither omega mentioned the scratches or bruises. Armin felt angry. Erwin would never force an omega to his furs. He also knew that Levi didn’t take alphas to bed. _Why did Levi smell like him?_ Levi rose to his feet so they could scrub his legs.

“Your brother and another hunter are here to take you and Eren home,” Levi said to the sky. He couldn’t look at Armin. That only frustrated the younger omega even more.

“Erwin is here?” Armin said in disbelief. “Erwin is here?” Armin rose to his feet.

“He's with leader now,” said Petra. “You shouldn’t go see him yet.” She reached for Armin’s hand. Armin turned his attention to Levi. The omega matron gave him his usual bored expression. The younger blonde was useless at hiding his feelings or his scent. _Perhaps Armin was mad that his big brother sullied himself with a criminal?_ thought Levi.

“Don’t get bent out of shape, Armin. He just helped me with my heat,” said Levi. “And now it’s over.” The last part came out as a mumble. Once the bath was over the three omegas walked back to the grass. Petra and Levi dressed in silence. Levi was pulling on his tunic when a madness touched his eyes. His breath quickened as he looked around frantically, clutching his side in pain.

“Petra, knife!” He looked on the ground for her weapon. “Now!” The priestess quickly handed him her hunting knife. Levi turned and broke sprint back to camp leaving the other two to catch up. They were forced to their knees steps away from Kenny’s tent as their omegan instincts kicked. The omegas knelt bringing their hands behind their heads to protect themselves. Levi stormed past Mikasa and Annie who stood outside the tent flap.

“Old man,” Levi barked. The tip of the bandit leader’s knife lightly danced along Erwin’s Adam’s apple. Kenny looked up keeping the knife at Erwin’s throat with his other hand tangled in Erwin’s blonde hair, jerking his head back.

“What is it Chibi?” The bandit leader said nonchalantly. “Can’t you see Daddy’s working?” The knife in Levi’s hand felt heavy.

“…don’t kill him…” The words dribbled from his lips. Kenny eyed the knife in Levi’s hand then looked at his downcast eyes.

“What did you say?” The bandit leader rose to his feet releasing his grasp on Erwin’s hair.

“Don’t kill him,” Levi said firmly. “He and the other one are here to take Armin and Eren back.” He looked up at the taller man. It didn’t go unnoticed that his grip on the hunting knife tightened. “And I don’t want to clean up another body just because you’re bored.” A smirk touched Kenny’s lips.

“Fine then,” said Kenny. “Take him and the other one until I decide what to do.” Leader turned his back on the prisoner.

“Come on,” Levi muttered. He pulled Erwin to the feet by the elbow. Erwin was surprised at how freakishly strong the little man was. Levi muttered something to his cousin who nodded.

“Those brats are going to be the death of me,” said Kenny. He watched the younger Ackermans escort the prisoner away.

“They are of age,” said Jenna. His mate finished her mending long ago. “I’m actually surprised it took them this long.” He waved her off.

“Erwin!” The small blonde omega ran to his brother. Armin wrapped his arms around Erwin’s waist. “Why are you tied up? Levi, why is Erwin tied up?”

“It’s alright,” Erwin said quickly. They walked over to where Mike knelt. Sitting before him was the beta brat that gave Levi so much trouble. His eyes widened when he saw Erwin.

“They got you too? ” he said softly.

“You know them, Eren?” Mikasa asked in trader talk. The beta turned his attention to her. _That’s what I smell_ , thought Levi. He raised an eyebrow. As if sensing his change in expression Mikasa scowled at her cousin. Her scowl said ‘Well you did it too’.

“They’re hunters from our band,” said Eren.

“Leader wants them tied up until he decides what to do with them,” said Levi. The beta looked at Levi then focused on Mikasa.

“You can do something about this, right?”

“Brat--.” Levi was going to tell the beta no harm would come to them but before he could get the words out the boy started his tirade.

“Be quiet omega! This has nothing to do with you!” He moved as if to challenge Levi but was met with a hand to his throat. Mikasa swept his feet from underneath him. Her knee planted firmly on his chest when he hit the ground.

“Levi is first hunter and you will respect him as such. Understood?” Her voice was cold as the fall wind. The Ackermans might not be the tenderest family but they were still blood. The beta nodded his head vigorously.

“Go back to camp,” she ordered. The beta rose to his feet. Levi caught a flash of the hurt in his eyes as he ran back. Mikasa roughly pulled Mike to his feet. Armin followed Eren; probably to calm him.

“Where are you taking us?” Mike growled in trader talk.

“Not far,” Levi replied. They deposited their prisoners beside a tall tree.

“Sit,” Levi ordered. The alphas sat with their backs against the tree. Levi and Mikasa tied them to the tree by their waists. Mikasa passed a smaller spool of rope to Levi.

“You okay?” he said in the mother tongue.

“He needs to learn,” she replied.

“Go. I’ll finish this,” said Levi. Mikasa paused. She looked at the prisoners, then to Levi, before nodding. He watched her walk away.

“Tell your omega to let us go,” whispered Mike in their language.

“He’s not mine,” said Erwin. Levi knelt before him.

“Bring your wrists together,” Levi said in trader talk.   He demonstrated with the slender wrists Erwin kissed. He offered up his wrists obediently for the small hunter. Levi took his time tying the rope, careful that the coarse rope didn’t cut into his skin.

“What is going to happen to us?” Erwin asked.

“I don’t know,” said Levi. “I’ll talk to him.” Erwin turned his hands so that he could cover Levi’s smaller ones

“Stop,” said Levi. A faint blush touched to top of his ears. He removed his hands from Erwin’s to draw Petra’s hunting knife. He cut off the rope near the knot. The omega hunter brought his hand to Erwin’s throat inspecting the nick marks. _Kenny was toying with him._ The red marks were from the pressure of the blade but not deep enough to draw blood. Levi brushed his thumb across the marks. His gaze found its way back to Erwin’s. _My alpha…_ He tsked and looked away. He rose to his feet.

“Untie us omega,” Mike barked. His pheromones filled the air. Erwin growled low. Mike locked eyes with Levi. The small hunter smirked as his expression flowed smoothly into madness. His gray eyes became shiny like polished blades.

“Is that all you have?” asked Levi. He took hold of Mike’s wrist pulling it forward. “Mikasa has a stronger scent when I take her secret stash of sweets.” Mike grit his teeth as the small hand slowly crushed his wrist.  “At least make it worth my while. Don’t bore me your alpha games.” Levi tossed Mike’s wrist away. Erwin looked down at the angry red hand print that circled his friend’s wrist. Levi pulled out more rope. “Now, are you going to give me your wrists or do you want me to take them?” Mike reluctantly brought his wrists together. “Good boy.”

Levi’s hands were a great deal rougher as he tied Mike’s wrists. He rose to his feet. “If you are good maybe Leader will let you go.” Erwin noticed that the cockiness Levi had was the same as when he and the others robbed them in the forest. Was  _this was the true face of the omega hunter?_ Levi turned to walk away.

“Levi!” Erwin called. The small hunter turned to look at him. He was sure he saw Levi’s gaze soften slightly before becoming hard once again.

“Don’t worry. You won’t starve,” said Levi. He turned and walked toward camp.

“Armin,” he barked at the omega who comforted the foreign beta. Eren saw Levi and looked away. “Go feed your brother.” Levi said,

“Yes hunter,” said Armin.

 

 

“Are you sure he is an omega?” Mike frowned as he rubbed his bruised wrist. Erwin laughed. _His omega wouldn’t submit to just anyone._ Erwin shook those thoughts from his head. To hear the bandit leader tell the story Levi was only trying to survive. Erwin just happened to be a willing mark. Kenny was in the process of explaining how thankful should be that Levi allowed him to live when the little hunter burst into the tent. The intensity in Levi’s voice was all Erwin needed to know that he was more than just a mark.

“Who do you think I was with for the past few days?” Erwin teased

“Well, whatever you did it wasn’t enough to break him,” muttered Mike. “The way you two were acting I thought he would be yours by now.” Erwin could feel his instinct rising.

“You know I usually trust your judgment,” Mike continued. He fought to urge to take Erwin’s challenge. “But that thief is messing with your head. Do you even know what is going on? And what are those scratches on your neck?” As Mike rattled off his questions Erwin calmed back down.

“I trust him,” said Erwin.

“Erwin…you can’t be serious?” said Mike. “Even after all that you’ve done for him he still tossed you over to the crook.”

“Did you see Armin and Eren?” Erwin said. “They both looked healthy to me. What do you think?” He gave Mike a moment to think about his words. “I don’t’ think we will be here for long.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thug life

Levi found Mikasa inside Kenny’s tent. Ever since Mikasa’s first woman’s blood her dynamic became even stronger. The two alphas argued more often than not; most of the time ending with the female alpha going somewhere to blow off steam. Levi sighed. _I better stop them before they draw their knives._

Eren watched the omega walk over to Leader’s tent. Armin knelt by Eren’s side. His gaze fell on Levi as he walked past them. He was so happy that Levi was back at camp; even if he did come back smelling like Erwin. The blonde omega had to do something to distract his thoughts. He ladled out two bowls of porridge from morning meal.

“Want to go with me to bring Erwin and Mike food?” Armin said. He held up two bowls. Eren rubbed his chest.

“Come on,” Armin said sweetly. “You know how the Ackermans can be by now…she’ll make it up to you later. Let’s go talk to Mike and Erwin. I am sure they are just as scared as we were.”

“They are alphas, Armin,” sighed Eren slightly annoyed. “Alphas don’t get scared.” He rose to his feet. “So that omega is an Ackerman too?” Armin nodded. “Are there any other Ackermans I need to know about?”

“I don’t think so,” Armin said softly. He passed one of the bowls to Eren. The two young men walked to the tree where their kinsmen were tied. Erwin smiled as they walked up. Armin knelt before his big brother.

“I am so happy that you are okay,” Armin said.

“You also," said Erwin. “Have they tried to hurt you? Or touch you?” Erwin fully looked over his younger brother checking for any marks or wounds. Eren took a seat in front of Mike.

“Not at all,” said Armin. “They kinda picked on me at first but Levi made them stop.” Erwin perked up at the sound of the omega’s name.

“Levi?”

Armin nodded. He offered Erwin a spoonful of porridge. He had found some berries that morning to give the meal a bit of sweetness. “No one questions Levi.” Erwin welcomed the food. Beside them, Eren reluctantly fed Mike. The young beta hunter told himself it was because the alpha couldn’t feed himself.

“Speaking of Levi,” Armin continued. “He smelled like you…” Armin kept his eyes downcast as he spooned out more food and offered it to Erwin. His older brother ate it slowly in order to have more time to think. Eren snorted.

“Isn’t it obvious Armin?” Eren said. Eren hated his birth dynamic. In his heart he knew he should have been born an alpha. Alphas always got the best cuts of meat. They had their choice in mates and where they set their tents. They also got to be chosen as leaders of their families. Since he and his father were both betas they would always have to join a band with an alpha leader to be taken seriously. “Erwin mounted that cocky little omega. Probably showed him his place…”              

“Don’t be disrespectful,” said Mike. It was true Levi was rogue but omegas were still precious. “After all, your betrothed is an omega.” He nodded to Armin. “Though it smells as if you’ve forgotten that also.” The alphas looked down at the beta hunter.

“It’s alright,” Armin said quickly. Surprisingly, he wasn’t upset when Mikasa took Eren to her tent. She was an alpha after all. And perhaps there was a part of Armin that wanted to see the cocky beta submit to someone. Of course his older brother didn’t see it that way. The way Erwin clenched and unclenched his fists he was prepared to defend Armin’s honor.

“It’s not like we’re bonded yet or anything,” Armin said quickly. Erwin turned his hawk gaze to his younger brother. Armin didn’t like conflict. Erwin could tell that he was trying to keep the peace. He decided to would deal with Eren later.

“I’m happy to see that they treated you well,” said Erwin. Armin nodded.

"At least they have some honor,” muttered Mike.

“So you came to take us home?” asked Eren.

“Yes, Leader Dot is going to overlook their past transgressions for your safe return,” said Erwin. The younger boys nodded. _I would think they would be happy to be going home?_ thought Erwin. Though if he was honest with himself he didn’t want to leave too soon.

“It may be a few days before we can leave,” Armin said softly. “I go into heat in the next day or so.” The alphas looked up him.

 “What do you mean?” Erwin gasped. “You smell like your heat is days off.”

“Levi taught me how to calm my scent.” Armin beamed with pride. Everyone looked at him in awe. “I’m not as good as he is but I am learning.”              

“Erwin…” said Mike. The two alphas exchanged a concerned look.

 

The Ackermans sat in Kenny’s tent to talk about their current situation. Even after robbing the traders their band was still low on supplies and had two additional mouths to feed. When the alphas took Eren and Armin back the thieves would still be hard pressed to survive the winter. Levi took the opportunity to get something to eat. The discussion always ended the same. Kenny and Mikasa would argue, do a lot of cursing, and nothing would get resolved. The only problem was that if they didn’t figure out something soon their band would starve to death.

In truth they only had two options: They would have to move to a town and that would involve disguises or dealing with the local gang. Or they could rely on the handful of traders still risking the forest this time of year. Erwin’s band was one of the last.

“We stand a better chance of survival without the other two,” said Kenny. “We got Levi and Isabel back so let’s give them what they came here for and get out. Maybe take some of their supplies with us.”

“They can’t leave yet,” Levi said. “Armin goes into heat soon.”

“What the hell does that have to do with us?” barked Kenny.

“You can’t send an omega in heat out own their own,” barked Mikasa. Levi and Kenny raised an eyebrow. “Tell him Levi.”

“Yea….Armin can’t travel for at least three or four days,” he said still skeptical of his cousin’s concern.

“You just want to keep that beta you’ve been rutting,” said Kenny. The flush on her face told the truth.

“I am done talking about this. Levi, Mikasa, leave,” said Kenny.

“But uncle,” Mikasa jumped to her feet. Levi rose to his feet to face her.

“You heard him. Move second hunter,” he growled. The two locked eyes. Finally the alpha turned away and stormed out of the tent. Levi followed.

“You know this affects you too,” Mikasa spat.  She was still angry that he pulled her out of the fight.

“What are you on about?

“When they take Eren your alpha is going with them.”

“He’s not my alpha,” Levi said. Mikasa rolled her eyes and walked to her tent. “He’s not my alpha,” Levi repeated. He followed her inside. Mikasa picked up her bow and quiver.

“If he’s not yours then why is he still breathing?”

Levi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It took a couple of deep breathes before he was finally able to string words together. “He was kind to me.”

“So?” said Mikasa. “He also raided your precious heat fire.” The cousins left Mikasa’s tent still arguing. “I’m going to go kill something.” Mikasa growled. “If you remember how, we could use the meat.”

Levi hissed at her as she walked away. He walked toward his own tent. He had other stuff to do before he went hunting.

“What were they saying?” Farlan asked Isabel. He, Petra, Isabel, and Gunther were cleaning vegetables per Armin’s specifications.

“They were talking about the alphas,” Isabel whispered.  Since the bandits hailed from so many different places the language they all shared was trader talk.  Before Isabel ran away she was owned by an interpreter, by default she picked up many languages. That was also reason Levi gave Kenny when Isabel wanted to stay. They needed someone they could trust who could translate the local language.

“We could have guessed that,” whispered Gunther. Isabel launched a potato peel in his direction.

“Mikasa doesn’t want them to leave,” Isabel continued.

“And Levi?”

Isabel opened her mouth to speak then closed it again.

"You two,” said Petra. “Start prepping that venison Armin wanted to use in the stew.” She waved off the boys. They looked at the priestess for a few moments. “Go now, please.” Petra gave her sternest look.

“Alright, alright,” said Farlan. The thieves left the camp fire. Petra turned her serious gaze on Isabel.

“Well?”

Isabel released a breath. “Erwin is courting Levi.”

“So?” said Petra.

“And I think that Levi was courting back.”

“What do you mean?” Petra said.

“Petra, I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes,” said Isabel. “It was more than just his heat. That other alpha tried to pull big brother away from Erwin and Levi just hit him then curled into Erwin’s lap.

“What do you think it means?” asked Isabel.

“I don’t know,” said the priestess. “Tell me more about this Erwin.” Isabel started from the moment Erwin brought them back to the trader camp.

 

Levi knew Kenny wouldn’t take back his clothes no matter how many times Levi cleaned them. They would always remind him that an alpha rutted his son in them. Well, Levi wasn’t actually wearing them at the time but Kenny didn’t need to know that part. It also gave Levi an opportunity to check on the prisoners. Armin and Eren had returned to camp by the time he gathered what he needed. It would be midday soon and the sun was beating down on the alphas.

Levi took a seat on the grass before the prisoners. In his hands he held tanned leather, sewing sinew, and a canteen of water. He tossed the water to Erwin. The bound alpha hunter opened the canteen, took a long drink before passing it to Mike.

“What are you doing?” asked Erwin. Levi opened his mouth to release the small bone needle he held between his teeth.

“I have to make leader some new clothes,” Levi mumbled.

“I didn’t know you could sew.”

Levi shrugged.

“When is he going to let us go?”

Levi shrugged. “Leader doesn’t like alphas.”

“Is that why there are no other alphas here?” asked Erwin.

“Never thought about it,” said Levi.

There was so much that Levi wanted to say to the alpha. Like how for some reason he couldn’t get him out of his mind. Like how he couldn’t explain what made him save Erwin from Kenny. But he refused to speak such words in front of that asshole who tried to make him submit. If it was just Erwin he was sure he could find the words.

 “I should make you make him some new clothes,” said Levi. At least if he was speaking it would silence his thoughts. Erwin chuckled.

“And why is that?”

“You’re the reason why his clothes got so dirty in the first place,” Levi said but he didn’t have the same spite in his voice. It sounded more teasing than anything.

“Perhaps,” said Erwin. “Though I do believe that is our hide you are using to make those pants.”

Levi tsked.

 

 

Eren ran off to find Mikasa soon as they returned to camp. Armin sighed. They were pups when Eren asked to marry him. Their parents accepted the children’s love confession. It would be another union to solidify the bonds between their three families. As they grew older Armin felt more and more like a character in the story Eren wanted to tell.

Armin gathered the drying laundry before returning to check on the meal preparations. Sometimes he wondered how the thieves lived before he joined the camp. The ragtag band seemed to only live for the moment. Their stores were adequate but nothing that would truly sustain them. When Armin made suggestions about how to lengthen their rations Levi listened. For once in his life Armin felt validated. He wasn't just another unmated omega who lived off the kindness of the hunters.

These bandits actually listened to what he had to say. He was sure it had a lot to do with the fact that none of the omegas in this band had any proper training. One of the first things that Armin learned as a pup was how to cook and store supplies for the hard times. These thugs understood neither of those things. The stew he had them making would feed the band at least until Armin came out of heat. He only wondered what the thieves would do once Erwin took him back. Armin sighed.

“We put the meat and vegetables into the kettle like you told us,” said Isabel. Armin nodded his approval.

“Did you add water?” he asked.

“Oh,” Isabel reached for one of the water skins to quickly fill the kettle. Petra left Isabel to watch over the kettle so she could prepare Levi’s tent for Armin’s heat.

 “I can take care of the laundry for you,” offered Annie. She extended her arms to welcome the pile of sundried articles. Armin didn’t know how take Annie. He could tell she was trying to court him but he could never tell what was going on behind her dead pan expression.

 “Um, thank you,” said Armin. He handed her the clothes. “The food should be ready soon.” Annie nodded and walked away to complete her task.

 “I think she likes you,” teased Isabel. Armin nodded shyly. “I think if you offered to share your heat with her she would treat you kindly.” Armin flinched.

“I was only teasing.” said Isabel.

“Like Erwin helped Levi,” Armin said softly. Isabel noted that Armin had the same focused expression she saw in Erwin's eyes. “Do you think Levi would help me with my heat? I mean, we are both unmated.”

“Armin?” asked Isabel.

“Then Levi would smell like me,” said Armin. He turned to smile up at the other omega. “Just kidding,” he teased.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin goes through his heat and the struggle continues.

Once the stew was ready Armin prepared two bowls for Erwin and Mike. He made sure to feed leader first so Levi wouldn’t be upset. Armin walked into the awkward silence with a smile on his face. He couldn’t compete with an alpha; especially not his brother. There was a tension in the air the thickened as Armin approached. It wasn’t something for him to be scared of. It was usually something that he smelled in spring when lovers were testing the waters. What Armin smelled was the smell of courtship.

Levi sat in the grass facing the alphas stabbing into an animal hide. The omega matron kept his eyes on his work. His fingers shook slightly as he sewed the hide into what looked like…pants? Armin shook his head. The smile on his lips felt more genuine _. If Levi wanted something made all he had to do was ask._ He turned his head to look at his brother and Mike. Erwin was defiantly courting. Even then, Erwin’s gaze zeroed in on the omega matron. Armin sighed. _I can’t compete with Erwin._ Armin knelt before Levi.

“Do you mind helping me feed our guests?” asked Armin. Levi scowled. The dark haired man angrily put down his sewing. Armin could see in Levi’s eyes that he felt Erwin’s gaze on him. For once, Levi actually had an omega’s shyness.

“Please.” Armin presented one of the warm bowls.

“Fine,” said Levi.

Armin ran over to a surprised Mike. Levi walked over to Erwin. He sat cross-legged before the alpha.

“This is stupid,” Levi mumbled.

“What is?” Erwin asked. Levi ignored the welcoming scent. It was the one that told Levi he would find peace in those arms and that this alpha could be his. He ignored that way Erwin’s eyes seemed to light up as he approached.

“It’s stupid that you can’t feed yourself,” said Levi. He spooned out some food and offered it to Erwin. The alpha smiled as he ate from the spoon.

“This isn’t so bad,” he said after he swallowed.

“Don’t be stupid,” said Levi. He scooped out more food. “I’m sure you’d rather feed yourself.”

“This is fine,” said the alpha. He nudged Levi with his foot, making him look up at him. Their eyes met briefly before Levi looked away.

“Just eat your food. I have other stuff to do today.”

000

_It was Armin’s third day in the bandit camp. He still hadn’t left the safety of Levi’s tent. Petra and Isabel brought him the meager rations they called food so he wouldn’t starve. Each night Armin wrapped himself up in one of the blankets still cautious around so many rogue omegas. They were kind enough but none of them were like the omegas he was used too. Especially Levi. By the beginning of the fourth day Armin was shaken awake._

_"Get up!” The rough omega matron yanked Armin up by the hair. The blonde omega cried as he was pulled out of the tent, waking the others. “Go back to sleep,” Levi snapped at them. He kept Armin bent at the waist as he drug him out of camp._

_“Please don’t hurt me,” Armin begged. Levi pulled Armin up to standing before pushing him into the water. He fell to his knees in the water and instinctively covered his head for protection._

_“You are stinking up my tent,” Levi said bored._

_“Please forgive me,” Armin begged. Levi sighed._

_“Look brat,”_

_"Armin…”_

_“Look Armin,” Levi corrected. “If you want to leave I’ll make sure no one follows you.”_

_“What?”_

_"Annie may have brought you here but we don’t keep prisoners,” said Levi. “I’m sure Mikasa can even make Annie take you back to where she found you.”_

_"Excuse me,” Armin asked. He slowly lifted his head to look up at Levi. The raven haired man crossed his arms annoyed. “You’re an omega… aren’t you?”_

_“Yea?”_

_“Aren’t you scared? I can smell those alphas and….and…everyone carries weapons.” Armin could feel the tears start to well in his eyes. Everything was so different here. He was completely out of his comfort zone._

_Levi displayed his own knife._

_"Oh…”_

_“Listen Armin,” said Levi. “Just because you are born an omega it doesn’t mean that you have to be weak. It is just a dynamic. We don’t pull that bullshit here. Everyone makes their own choices.” Levi’s dark gray eyes softened as he spoke. His posture relaxed slightly going from annoyed to barely frustrated._

_“But if you want to stay here everyone has to earn their keep. Do you have any skills?”_

_“Nothing special…” said Armin. “I can cook and wash clothes…”_

_“You can cook?” Levi perked up. Armin nodded._

_“Well, whatever,” said Levi. He threw his arms up and turned around to head back to camp. “The choice is yours. Let me know what you want to do. But first take a bath.”_

_“Yes, matron.”_

_Levi turned around to face Armin. “And stop calling me that. I am Levi, first hunter of this band.” Armin’s eyes grew wide. He never heard of an omega hunter before; let alone a first hunter._

_"Yes, hunter,” said Armin._

_000_

 

“Are you undoing all of my stitches?” Levi asked in disbelief. Armin was picking at his day’s work.

“No….,” said Armin. “Not all of them.”

“Son of a bitch,” said Levi. The three watched as Armin remade the pants. Erwin beamed at his younger brother. Krista and Armin were a point of pride for the Smith Family. Both omegas excelled in were it counted most: submission, beauty and domestic skills. Even a rogue like Levi was in awe watching Armin work.

Levi looked a lot better in his own clothes. The baggy clothes made Levi look like a child. It wasn’t until Erwin finally got to smell Levi that the he realized his true age. Erwin also liked that he no longer smelled like that other alpha; even if it was his kin. He took a deep breath. Erwin could smell a hint of sweetness in Levi’s spicy scent letting Erwin know that his was comfortable. _Was this the true face of Levi?_ He noted that there were no frown lines marring his smooth youthful face.

“Ow!” Armin pricked his finger on the small bone needle.

“Are you alright?” asked Erwin. His little brother nodded as he brought his finger to his mouth to lick the wound. Levi reached over to pull his hand from his mouth. A blush touched Armin’s cheeks under Levi’s inspection.

“Let Petra look at it when we get back to camp,” said Levi. He looked up to check the sun’s position. “We probably need to go head back anyway.” He rose to his feet taking Armin with him. Armin grabbed the dirty bowls. Levi gathered the remade pants and other materials. “Someone’s going to come and guard you tonight,” he told the prisoners. Armin gave a tiny wave before the omegas headed back to camp.

“Thank you for not killing my brother,” Armin whispered as they walked back to camp. Levi could tell that it wouldn’t be long before the younger omega would be begging for attention. Armin’s scent was clear water fresh from the stream.

“I don’t think I could kill him if I wanted to…” Levi muttered. “Every time I tried my hands started shaking,” Levi said through gritted teeth. It was something he shouldn’t confess to anyone but Levi knew Armin, of all people, wouldn’t say anything. At best, it should calm Armin’s nerves about what Levi planned to do.

“Erwin is a good man,” said Armin. Levi looked at him suspicious. “He would make you a good mate. You would be a good mate too I think.” Armin said as he laced his arm through Levi’s. “Both of you are so strong and kind.” They dropped off the dirty dishes by the campfire.

“Armin, I’m not taking him as my mate,” said Levi. “I’m not going to mate with anyone.” Armin’s pretty blue eyes widened before a small grin touched his lips.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Armin asked. _How can I say no to such a sweet request?_ Levi thought. He always took care of his omegas.

 “Is that what you want?”

“Very much so.”

“Are you sure you don’t want Eren to join you?” Levi asked Armin. They walked toward Levi’s tent to drop off the mending. The omegas started toward the stream where Petra and Gunther would be waiting. Armin stopped walking, tugging Levi to a halt.

“Later,” said Armin. He brought his hands to either side of Levi’s face. Levi hesitated before meeting Armin’s lips. The kiss was just as gentle as the younger man. His lips offered themselves to Levi to be molded however Levi saw fit. His tongue found Levi’s with an eagerness that longed to please. Levi wrapped his hands around Armin’s waist. _Why can’t I get that stupid alpha out of my thoughts_? It wasn’t like either of them was mated. They were omegas and omegas always helped each other through their heats.

“I’ll help you,” Levi said finally. Armin leaned in for another kiss.

 

It was common knowledge that omegas looked out for each other. An omega’s first heat with a new band was a time to celebrate. Not only was the band gaining another omega but whatever potential children that omega would create. The tradition was pointless as far as the bandits were concerned. None of the omegas wanted children and more importantly, Armin would be leaving as soon as his heat ended. Still Levi allowed it. In the short time Armin had been with them the camp felt brighter, almost like a normal band traveling together instead of a bunch of ruffians on the run. Levi and Isabel sat outside the tent while Gunther and Petra completed the boring rituals. Isabel laced her arm through Levi’s.

“What?” asked Levi. He looked up at the night sky. Annie was up in the trees somewhere guarding the tent. Levi barely got a chance to ask her before she volunteered to guard Armin for the next few days.

“It’s not going to be as fun, is it?” asked Isabel. She placed her head on Levi’s shoulder. He turned to look at her. “I mean, it’s like a going away party or something. And I really liked Armin too.” He scoffed.

“You know as well as I do him and that other brat don’t belong here,” said Levi.

“Do any of us?” asked Isabel.

“I do,” Levi said barely above a whisper. Unlike Isabel and the others, he and Mikasa didn’t have another life to go back to. This was the only life they knew. Suddenly, Isabel popped a kiss on Levi’s cheek. He turned to look at her surprised.

“This isn’t such a bad life,” she said. Petra opened the tent flap.

“He’s ready,” she said.

The omegas would welcome the new omega into their circle of trust before he paired off with his future mate. Even that wasn’t a hard rule. The omega bandits chose who they wanted during the sacred time. They sat in a circle around the newest omega. He was nude, scrubbed clean of his old life by the priest and priestess. He lay in the middle of the circle on his back, lifting his head just enough to drink from his cup. His loose blonde hair scattered everywhere every time he lifted his head. Above it all he smelled like heaven.

Gunther picked up a drum and started to play. Armin took a deep drink from the cup. A smile spread across his face. Levi wondered if Erwin ever looked so innocent. Soon Armin was on his feet dancing to Gunther’s beat. Levi and the other omegas smiled and laughed as the usually shy, reserved young man let loose. Petra started to sing a song they all learned after their first heats. It was a song for good fortune and easy child births. Armin took another drink from the spiced wine. He dropped to his knees.

The blonde omega knelt before Petra. He pressed his lips firmly to hers gaining gentle scratches across his chests and nipples. The scratches gave him needed contact and would light a spark in his groin. Both were a gift omegas craved during their heats. It was also a symbolic way of saying that she wouldn’t let him stay in pain if she could help it. Each omega in the circle would give Armin a gift of their own with the same message; Armin wasn’t alone.

Armin broke the kiss lazily. He moved to kneel before Gunther. The drummer stopped to nip Armin’s bottom lip while the other omegas kept the beat with their hands. Gunther slipped a hand between Armin’s thighs to stroke Armin’s balls. The young omega moaned. He spread his legs for more attention. Gunther planted a softer kiss on his lips before going back to drumming. Armin took another drink from his cup. Isabel wrapped her arms around Armin’s shoulders pulling him into a silly, sloppy kiss before gifting him with scratches up his thighs and a firm stroke up his shaft.

The blonde omega’s cheeks were flushed pink. Angry red lines tattooed across his chest and thighs. He knelt before Levi and took a long drink from the cup. Armin pressed his lips firmly against Levi’s. Levi clawed his hands, ready to tattoo more lines on Armin’s back. Suddenly, Armin’s tongue pushed past Levi’s surprised lips. Running behind the attacker was a wave of the spiced from Armin’s cup. Levi’s hands went around Armin’s waist to steady the younger man as his tongue wound sloppily with Levi’s. Armin tangled his hand in Levi’s shaggy black hair. One of the omegas reached for the cup in Armin’s hand. The blonde omega brought it to his lips once more before releasing it. He smashed his lips against Levi’s in another kiss nearly forcing the wine down his throat.

 _Fuck Armin_ , Levi thought as he kissed the younger omega. He tasted so sweet and pure. Armin whimpered against Levi’s lips. If Levi was also in heat he could easily see himself rutting Armin in front of the others. Armin’s pure scent filled the tent. The omegas stopped singing. They closed in their circle to leave loving kisses and scratches on their newest addition. Levi leaned forward to ease Armin onto his back. He broke their kiss to sit up. Levi trailed his fingernails in long lines along Armin’s wirey chest. His pretty pink cock bounced as Armin writhed on the tent floor. _I am such a fucking idiot_ , thought Levi.

“Isabel,”

“Big brother?”

“Tell Petra and Gunter to wash Mikasa’s stink off that beta brat and prep him for Armin,” Levi said in his mother language. Levi kept his voice sweet. He crawled on top Armin to kiss his neck. The three omegas left the tent, leaving Levi with the squirming young man. He spread the omega’s knees. Armin held them wide, begging to be touched. Levi loved rutting omegas. Male or female there was just something so beautiful in the way they felt, the sweet way they tasted. The way they easily offered themselves. How they went out of their way to give him pleasure. Armin was no exception. The young man’s sweet scent was almost as delicious as his big brother’s.

“I can’t take you how you want, kitten,” Levi said in his mother tongue. He was told it was a fluid language that fell sweet on the ear. He palmed Armin’s slick erection. “But I will please you until your promised arrives.” He stroked the slick cock tenderly, tracing every vein with his thumb. With his free hand he pressed a finger to Armin’s hole until enough slick dribbled out to coat his finger before sliding it inside. Armin clamped down around the intrusion. Levi took his time slowly sliding the digit in rhythm with the hand around his cock. If he were going to stay he would have taken his time opening the younger omega. He would have… _Stupid fucking alphas with their stupid fucking omega brothers._

 

“Ahh, Levi,” Armin moaned. Levi tsked. That innocent voice went straight to his dick. “Hunter please.” Levi groaned. Levi quickened the pace.

“You are so beautiful Armin,” Levi switched to trader talk. “You are so good. You are so kind to everyone. Thank you for allowing me to love you now.” The omega responded to his kind words by pressing down on Levi’s fingers. Soon slick started to pool in the palm of Levi’s hand. “Fuck!” Levi growled hungrily.

Eren and the other omegas joined them a few moments later. Levi thanked the universe because he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. His dick pressed painfully against the buttons on his pants.

“Oh shit Armin,” Eren said. Gunther scowled at him and forced the young man to a seat. Armin was a vision. Lovingly temporarily tattoed with the kisses and scratches from the other omegas gave his skin a lovely blush. Sweat started to stick on his forehead from heat that burned inside him. And the way that he ground into Levi’s hands so openly made Levi want to weep.

“Isabel, translate,” said Levi in his mother tongue. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Armin to see if she heard him. “Tell the beta brat that he better appreciate the gift his is about to receive. And if he thinks that he is supposed to be an alpha then he better start by making sure all of Armin’s needs are met.”

Isabel quickly relayed the words so softly that Armin wouldn’t hear. Gunther placed a hand over Eren’s mouth before he could speak. Levi continued.

“Tell Petra that I don’t want that brat left alone with Armin. If he fucks up, Armin is going to be a widow.” Isabel relayed the words again. Levi leaned to plant another kiss on Armin’s rouged lips.

“I have to go kitten,” he said in his mother language. Levi moved back so that his lips could reach the beautiful pink penis in his hand. He ran his tongue over the tip before giving it a final kiss.

 

             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there are many things that I am learning about myself as I write this story.  
> 1\. I am slowly losing myself in the omegaverse.  
> 2\. That I am in good company.  
> 3.I really enjoy writing characters do 'things' to each other. 
> 
> Thank so much for reading. OH! Before I forget (because this is what real writers do) here is my tumblr if you would like to check it out or want to chitchat.
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get another chapter out before leaving town for a few days.
> 
> ....Please dont' hate me.....

          Eld and Auruo threw dice by the small campfire while the two alphas silently watched. All four knew the situation could be worse. The bandits could have been blood thirsty and the alphas appeared strong enough to intimidate the betas based on dynamic alone. So the four sat down in an uneasy peace until Leader Kenny decided what would happen next. It was rare that the Ackermans took prisoners. Outsiders either worked their way into the group or were dealt with. All Levi told them to do was ‘make sure the bastards don’t escape’.

          “You suck at this,” teased Eld. Auruo cursed. His love affair with gambling was completely one-sided.

          “Now you see why I can’t go back to Strohess.” The beta bandits laughed.

          “I thought it had to do with a merchant’s daughter?”

          “That too,” said Auruo. “Don’t tell Petra.” They laughed again.

          “Having fun?” The bandits jumped to their feet; knives drawn. A small figure stepped out of the shadows.

          “Boss, you scared us,” said Auruo.

          “I didn’t know I had little bitches in my group,” said Levi. Eld couldn't put his finger on it but there was something off in the way the omega approached.

           “You don’t boss,” Eld said putting his knife away. “We were just goofing off.” He nudged Auruo to do the same not wanting to set Levi off over something stupid.

Levi’s onyx gaze turned to the alphas making the men tense under the omega’s inspection. Levi slinked toward the prisoners. When he eyes met Erwin's he was taken in  by the way the flames licked into the already bold blue. He couldn't break away his gaze; he wouldn't. _To turn away now would mean I'm weak. Erwin can't see me weak._ On the other side of their mutual glare, Erwin narrowed his gaze at the small hunter. _This wasn’t the same person that sat with them only a short while ago. This man wasn't even the playful bandit who stole from them_ , Erwin thought.

          “They are still tied up Boss, sitting quiet as lambs.” said Eld.

           “Untie that one,” Levi said. His slender finger pointed to Erwin.

           “Y...yes boss.” The bandits walked over to the alphas. When Eld knelt beside Mike he could feel the alpha's bicep clench.         

           “I wouldn’t do that,” Eld whispered to him. “You won’t win.” Levi angled his head so his shaggy black hair spilled over his eyes. Dark mischief played there.

           “Let him,” said Levi.

           “Boss….”

           “Did I stutter?” The bandit leader's voice was smooth as smoke. Both betas moved with a quickness to untie the ropes that circled the alphas’ waists. There was going to be a fight and neither of them wanted to be on the receiving end of Levi's attack.

          “Stand down, Mike,” Erwin whispered. He could also sense the danger emanating off his omega and hoped his closest friend would ignore the challenge. He couldn’t. The brawny alpha launched forward in the omega’s direction.  Auruo placed a hand on Erwin’s shoulder to keep him in place. Eld moved beside Erwin with his knife drawn. Erwin growled but didn’t move. He was torn. On one hand he wanted to protect the little rogue from Mike, on the other he wanted Mike to triumph but the fight was too fast for him to make a decision. Levi moved like a flash in the darkness jumping up on Mike's back like an animal, spinning the alpha to the ground with a thud. Mike moved to turn over only to fall back onto his stomach when a sadistic knee pressed onto down on the back of his balls. The omega hunter grabbed a fistful of the other blonde alpha’s hair, jerking his neck back.

           “What’s wrong?” Levi purred. “Get up you piece of shit!” His knee pressed down on the sensitive flesh. Mike’s scent called for blood as curses and spittle passed his lips. The two beta hunters lowered their heads in response. Levi’s lips formed an evil smirk. He tugged back on Mike’s head making him arch.

         “Levi!” Erwin called. The small hunter turned his crazed glare to the other alpha. “You came here for me. Let him go.” The omega licked his lips.

          “You should thank your friend,” said Levi. He slowly released the pressure on Mike’s balls and hair. Mike rolled over and kicked at the small hunter. Levi easily jumped away from the kick. He landed just outside the campfire light, looking like a shadowy demon crouching in the dark. Eld walked over to Mike to help him to his feet.

           “I told you not to do it,” said Eld. Mike wasn’t listening but allowed himself to be pulled back to the tree as Aurou pulled Erwin to his feet.

          “Erwin,” Mike growled still angry. “Now is the time! This one’s too dangerous! You have to kill him!” he yelled in their native language. “Erwin!”

          “Stand down Mike!” Erwin barked at him. _Was this Levi’s true face?_ Levi walked back into the campfire light. His deceptively delicate fingers took Erwin by his bound wrists. The two bandits shuddered as they finished tying up the other alpha. A touch of a wickedness still played on Levi’s lips. It was also rare that any of the Ackermans smiled but when they did, it usually meant something dangerous was about to happen.They were still shaking as Levi took his prey beyond the light of the small campfire.

          “What the fuck was that?” Auruo said. His hands shaking.

          Eld just shook his head.

000

_Levi didn’t know how long he sat by the stream. When he burst out of the tent he walked directly to the stream to wash his hands and mouth. He splashed water onto his face and hair. What the hell was wrong with me? Why did it matter if I was there with Armin? It wasn’t like him or Erwin were going to be there for much longer. And I don’t owe Erwin anything. The fact that the alpha was still alive was thanks enough. He took a seat on the grass and brought his knees to his chest. There was a stir behind him._

_“Come out Petra,” he said. The priestess worked with MIkasa’s bandits but she had always been Levi’s._

 

_The day they met, the bandits were hiding out in nearby town. Levi snuck away from his family to check out the omega temple he heard about around town. It was rare they stayed anywhere long enough for him to connect with  the omegas. The young omega got used to  being surrounded by alphas and betas by then so he didn't have anything to miss other than his instincts. He'd even mastered masking his scent to go undetected by others.Still... he longed for the company of other omegas._

_The temple turned out to be a lot nicer than he anticipated. A wall made of red bricks protected it from  the passing gaze. Mystery of the unknown should have been enough to frighten away omega, but there was a  pleasant,calming scent that slipped past the wall. The scent was sunny and bright like the way the air smelled on a summer day. It was nice enough to lure the already willing omega inside.  Behind the wall was a completely different world. He'd never seen nature so organized. Rows of brightly colored flowers lined a smooth stone path. Tall trees strategically blocked out enough sunlight keep from hurting the eye while keeping the space warm and inviting. Even the grass was obedient enough to grow to a unobtrusive length._

_"Welcome to the temple. Is this your first time?" A soft female voice drew Levi's attention from the organized colorful world.  A woman dressed in blue silks stood behind him.  Her small feet were bare only with only a gold bangle adorning her ankle. She looked just as unreal  as the rest of this colorful world._

_"All of this," Levi pointed to the flowers and trees. "Magic?" The slender young woman  brought her fingers to her lips when she laughed._

_"I'm  sure that the groundskeepers will say so." The young woman took a seat on  one of the stone benches. The way her soft garments flowed only made the woman more surreal. "You are welcome to stay here for as you like. Rogues are were welcome at the temple."_

_Levi tsked. "How did you know?" The young woman  giggled._

_"Even the poorest omega's can afford sackcloth." Levi looked down at the leather tunic and leggings he wore. He didn't see a difference. This was what the rest of his family wore. Why should Levi be any different?  "And you are too kind to be anything other than an omega." That made Levi snort.  
_

_"Kind?"_

_The young woman tapped her fingertips where her heart beat. "I can tell." He decided to take a seat on the stone bench._

_"You stay here?"_

_"Yes," the young woman continued. "A place for omegas to be safe from the rest of the world. A place just for us." Levi looked around the beautiful place. It was very peaceful here, he thought. Someone could easily get lost in this fake world._

_"Sounds boring," Levi said.  "Who would want to hide away when there is so much of the world to see?" The pretty redhead smile faltered._

_"Perhaps," she replied. "But this is the only way we can be safe."  Petra's parents were kinder than most. After her first heat, her parents gave her the option of becoming a priestess or  being mated to a family friend. She knew that she was given more options than  the others in their village.  To think that she could be more than just a priestess was unheard of. The young man sitting next to her was the first rogue she ever met who was happy in the uncertain world.  Levi  tsked._

_"Safe? There is no such thing as a safe place. I'd rather die were I can be free than some made up world."_

        "Perhaps," she said a little softer. When Levi walked out of the omega temple that night Petra _followed. Even if it was only for a little while she wanted to know what it felt like to truly be free.  
_

 

 

_"Why did you leave?” Petra asked. Levi shook his head. “You know Armin wishes you there.” Levi shook his head._

_“I can’t,” he said finally. Petra looked at Levi in a way that pissed him off. He could never hide anything from her._

_“It's because of that alpha isn’t it?”_

_"No,” said Levi._

_“When Isabel told me about what happened I didn’t want to believe it,” she said._

_“There's nothing to believe,” Levi said looking at the water. “I just don’t feel like rutting around with Armin.” Even in the darkness he could feel Petra’s skeptical look._

_“Levi,” Petra said softly. “You've wanted him from the moment Annie brought him here. I could see it in your eyes.”_

_“I changed my mind,”_

_Petra sighed._

_“I thought I told you that I didn’t want that brat alone with Armin,” Levi spat. Petra cringed but stood her ground._

_“He isn’t alone,” she said. “From what Isabel tells me that alpha—“_

_“I don’t want to hear about what a good man he is,” Levi hissed. He brought his hand up to fend of the imposing words. “He is just a fascination. It’ll pass.” He could tell that Petra was starting to get annoyed._

_“So you are abandoning us for a fascination?” Petra spat. She knew exactly how to cut to his core. The only thing that calmed Levi’s omegan instincts was taking care of the others. To say that he was abandoning the omega bandits was like a slap in the face. Levi turned to face her._

_One of the things that Petra loved about Levi was his passion to protect her and the others. His strength, both inside and out, was unheard of from most people; not just an omega. That same strength Petra knew to get in Levi’s way when it came to his happiness. After listening to Isabel and then seeing the way that Levi left them to sit outside alone she knew it was true. Petra could never tell him but, the universe had planned Levi’s path. And that path included a mate that was strong enough to love a rogue like him._

_“What makes more sense Levi, that you may have found your mate or that you are abandoning the omegas that you have given everything to protect?”_

_Levi hissed a warning at her. Petra clenched her fists refusing to back down._

_“I know it must be scary…”_

_Levi jumped to his feet. Petra brought her hands up for protection. Levi had never hit her or any of the others but his scent was so strong. “I am not afraid of anything, least of all some big ass alpha!”_

_“I know you aren’t scared of him, Levi,” Petra pleaded._

_“I will prove it to you,” he growled. He turned away from the priestess and walked into the night._

_"Levi…”_

_000_

           Levi tugged Erwin into the darkness. All he wanted to do was play with Erwin to release the pent up energy before killing him. That stupid other alpha just got in the way. That little spat actually made Levi’s blood run hotter. He pushed Erwin against a tree.

           “What are you doing Levi?” Erwin asked. The hyped up omega wasn’t listening to him. Strong, delicate fingers gently marked his arms with scratches.

           “Stay there,” he said. All he needed was to smell Erwin. _Stupid fucking alpha. Stupid fucking Armin for making me come out here to this bastard._ He ran his hands over Erwin’s broad chest, tracing the muscles with his fingertips. He just needed to release some energy and then he would be fine. Then it would be over. Levi would finish it. He would prove to Petra and the others that this alpha meant nothing to him.

             “Start talking,” Erwin’s voice rumbled in Levi’s ear.The sound vibrated to his core, bouncing off the pent up energy inside him.  “What is this about Levi?” The omega hunter rose on tiptoe to tangle his fingers in Erwin’s hair yanking him into a rough kiss. He didn’t need to explain anything to Erwin. He nipped the alpha's bottom when Erwin refused to part them. The alpha roughly pushed him back.

           “Fuck!” Levi scowled at the taller man.

          “Speak.” What did Erwin expect him to say? _Your younger brother wants to fuck me so I ran out of the tent to find you instead?_ Levi's hunting knife felt heavy in its sheath at the small of his back. It saddened Levi that he was going to end up making Armin cry anyway. He just... he couldn’t let this alpha live through the night. Levi would get his fill of him and then kill him. _That sounded easy enough._ A heavy weight  grew in his chest at the idea of killing this alpha. He always found a way to appease his instincts. This was just another negotiation.

          “I had to smell you,” said Levi. Erwin appraised the smaller man.The anger from earlier was washed away replaced with something else...fear? Instead of a predator, Levi looked more like a cornered animal. Erwin's omega swayed from one foot to the other. This was a different kind of danger. No matter, Erwin knew he couldn’t let this omega get away from him.

          “Untie my hands,” Erwin said smoothly. Levi slowly stepped forward bringing his hands to Erwin’s. His fingers shook as he untied the knots. When the rope fell to the ground Levi stepped back. His alpha took his time rubbing his wrists before turning his attention to Levi.

          “Kneel,” said Erwin. Levi took another step back.

          “I won’t apologize for fighting that fucker,” said Levi. “He came at me.” Erwin took a step forward. His scent was calm but different. It wasn’t the one Levi was used to. This one demanded Levi’s submission. Levi didn’t like the way it made him feel. If another alpha hinted for Levi to submit he would cut them instantly. Erwin’s scent made him _want_ to obey. _I should do it now_ , he thought. _I should kill him_. If he stabbed him in the right place Erwin wouldn’t feel any pain before going to the next world.

          “Kneel omega,” Erwin said. Levi fell to his knees. _This is so fucking stupid_ , Levi thought. He looked down at the grass, clenching his fists at his sides. Erwin knelt before him. His alpha cupped the back of his head sending a shiver down his spine when those fingers tangled in his hair. They jerked back making him hiss. Without a word, Erwin pulled Levi’s head to the side exposing his scent gland. Levi brought his hands up for protection.

          “Wait,” Levi said. The smooth tender flesh was too tempting to pass up.  Erwin leaned forward to nip between Levi’s fingers then up along his jaw bone making the omega hunter shudder.

          “Move your hands,” Erwin whispered into his ear. Levi’s hands shook but stayed were they lay. Erwin’s teeth grazed the bottom of Levi’s ear. The omega hunter whimpered as his hands fell to his sides. “Good boy.”

           “Stop it,” Levi’s voice cracked. _He’s close enough…do it now_ , he thought. But his body wouldn’t move.

           “Why did you come here Levi?” He kissed along Levi’s slender neck, kissing everywhere but Levi’s scent gland.  The nips only adding to his frustration.

           “I…I had to smell you,” Levi whispered. “This is so stupid.”

           “What? Coming to me or waiting so long?” Erwin’s voice was teasing. Levi bit his bottom lip. He knew he should be embarrassed. If someone were to see them they wouldn’t see the infamous Levi Ackerman. They would see a stupid omega submitting to his alpha in the middle of the night.

           “Fucking embarrassing,” he muttered. Erwin’s scent changed to the one caring smell Levi remembered.

          “There is nothing embarrassing about coming to find your alpha,” said Erwin. He bit down on Levi’s shoulder.

            “You’re na….” Levi gasped falling onto his shins. Erwin’s fingers carded through his hair. “You’re not my alpha,” Levi said between breaths. The gentle fingers stopped. “I don’t belong to you.” He looked up into Erwin’s icy blue eyes. He didn’t know that his words were like a dagger into Erwin's heart. Erwin found a comfortable place to sit against the tree and pulled Levi into his lap.

          “Let go of me,” Levi growled. The knife at his back was quickly forgotten as he reluctantly sat between Erwin’s knees. His face felt hot as those arms circled him. Erwin looked to the stars. Surely the universe was toying with him. This would be the second omega to turn him away; though it was the first time that it hurt his heart. Everything about this man felt right. Erwin unconsciously crooned as he held the omega hunter in his arms.

           “Stop.”

           “Stop what?” said Erwin as he was pulled away from his thoughts. He couldn’t let go of this man. If Levi truly didn’t want him why did he seek him in the middle of the night? And after seeing what he did to Mike Erwin was sure that Levi could pull away anytime he wanted.

                “Stop this,” Levi said waving his arms. “Stop whatever charms, or spells or whatever you are doing to me. I’m grateful that you helped me…but it’s your fault that I wasn’t here during my heat in the first place.” Levi clenched his fists between crossed arms. “If you had just left me alone...”

               “You robbed us,” said Erwin said plainly. “You kidnapped two of our band.” He brought his hand beneath Levi’s chin, tilting it up so Levi had to look at him.

              “What do you want from me?” Levi growled. “Let go of me! You know what I am Erwin.”

               “I’m not casting any spells on you Levi,” said Erwin sighed. All he wanted to do was protect this man. He wanted to wrap him in his arm and foster whatever this warmth was growing in his chest. There had to be a reason they crossed paths.

                Levi bit his bottom lip. He shook off Erwin’s hand to glare off in the distance. The omega hunter neglected to cover his scent and Erwin was happy for it. If not for that oversight he wouldn’t smell Levi’s anxiety. Erwin nuzzled his omega’s scent gland drawing out a whimper. Erwin calmed his heartbeat in an attempt to settle the man in his arms. Levi closed his eyes. _It would be so easy to give in to Erwin._ To fall into his arms and allow himself to drink in what this man was offering. But Levi couldn’t do that. Rationally what this man offered was poison. There was a reason why there were so many rogue omegas. Hell, even listening to the stories his omegas told about their pasts was enough for Levi to know that he couldn’t trust in what his instincts told him.

              “Let me love you,” Erwin’s voice rumbled. That only seemed to make it worse. _My omega is frightened_. Erwin was confused. Levi obviously wasn’t scared of alphas. He couldn’t possibly be afraid of Erwin. When they rutted he offered himself completely. _  
_

              “Please accept me Levi,” Erwin said softly. He gently brushed his fingertips along the smaller man’s arms. Levi prickled like a finicky cat.

               “Stop,” Levi hissed. _Sex was easy. Sex made sense. There was a beginning, a middle and an end. If you did it right both parties were happier for it. It was something everyone needed regardless of dynamic_. It was one of the few things Levi understood. _This shit Erwin was trying to pull was complicated_. Levi wasn’t used feeling this kind of comfort. He created his own safety his entire life. Now, he was supposed to give that all up just because a crazy little voice in his head told him to? It was too far out of his comfort zone to process. “Stop spitting this shit. You know nothing about me other than I am a thief.”

          “But I want to know,” Erwin said quickly. He tightened his grip around his omega’s waist. “I won’t hurt you. I promise to protect you.” _Those were words that all omegas longed to hear right?_ Erwin thought. He meant them, truly meant them. This little man woke something inside him that he thought was lost. He couldn’t let Levi get away so easily. A frightened omega was a powerful scent. It pulled on Erwin’s instincts. He needed to calm his omega. But how could he calm Levi if he was the reason for his distress?

            “You won’t hurt me,” Levi spat. Erwin brought his hand to Levi’s scent gland. “And I can protect myself.” The smaller man shook like a leaf beneath the alpha's fingers. Erwin slowly rubbed his fingers over the sensitive place. Levi closed his eyes. The sweet sensation clashed against his fears. He always turned his fear into strength. The more powerful the opponent, the stronger he became. He taught himself how to fight instead of cower. This alpha was _again_ trying to strip him of his shield.

          He felt himself falling. _Erwin won’t hurt me. My alpha will take care of me._ Erwin’s scent felt like a warm blanket against the chilly autumn air. Levi's hands fell loosely to his sides. A low rumble came from behind him. It was a peaceful vibration that aided in taking away his strength. Levi had to stop him.

           “Let me go,” Levi begged. The firm arm around his waist tightened.

          “I can’t,” Erwin whispered. “You feel it too, don’t you? The universe has promised us to each other."

          “No, no, no.” Levi shook his head. _When did I lean back against Erwin’s chest?_ He was in danger. Levi finally remembered why he came out there.

           His arms felt like jelly. When he brought up his right arm his hand slid down Erwin’s thigh. The alpha thought it to be an intimate touch and expressed his approval with a kiss in Levi’s hair. Levi grit his teeth. Levi slid his hand down Erwin’s thigh until he reached his lower back. Once the handle was in his grasp he felt calm. Levi took a deep breath and drew his knife.

 

 

          “Sorry about your friend,” said Eld. The three sat in an uneasy silence after Levi pulled Erwin away.

          “What do you mean?” asked Mike. He finally calmed down from the fight. Omega or not that little man was dangerous. Mike just hoped that Erwin finally saw that.

           “Well, once one of the Ackermans take someone away they usually don’t make it back.” Eld was one of the first people to join their band. He had seen the three ‘take care of ‘more than one person. Though, to be honest, it was usually only when they were getting paid.

            “It was only a matter of time,” said Aurou. “He’s the one who rutted the boss, right? I’m surprised Leader let him live this long.” The betas knew how protective Kenny was over the younger Ackermans. It didn’t matter that both were just as deadly as the patriarch.

           “If that’s the case then why isn’t he killing Erwin?” spat Mike. The bandits shrugged.             

           “The boss has been acting real strange since you two got here,” said Eld.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. OH! Before I forget (because this is what real writers do) here is my tumblr if you would like to check it out or want to chitchat.
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	13. Chapter 13

               Levi pulled out his hunting knife. He reached back so the tip of the blade rested against Erwin’s throat. _This is better_ , thought Levi. His limbs still felt heavy but he would manage. _I just have to get out of his arms._

                “Let go of me,” Levi growled. His hand started to shake. The arms around him pulled away slowly. Levi turned around to face his opponent making sure to keep the knife close to Erwin’s throat.

                The alpha brought his hands to the ground to show that he wasn’t a threat. Levi kept his eyes down and his breathing was heavy. _My omega is scared_. _I have to fix this_ , Erwin thought. Other than his current reaction Levi didn’t behave like an omega. Erwin did everything he knew to calm an omega and failed. Levi wouldn’t be settled by kind words or touches. He started to settle when Erwin massaged his scent gland but it actually spun him in the opposite direction. Erwin remembered how prideful Levi was when he told the Elder Council he was first hunter. He even reacted to their words with the will of a hunter. Erwin decided to go with what he knew. There was one thing that all hunters had to respect and that was strength.

                Erwin moved his hands from his sides as if to defend himself. Levi looked up instantly. Erwin decided to take a chance. He leaned into the tip of the blade and soon the omega hunter’s hand started shaking violently. Erwin wrapped his hand around the smaller one.

                “Stay still,” Levi growled. He pressed the tip against Erwin’s throat. His stomach clenched when he saw a small red line slither down from the puncture wound. “Don’t fucking move!” It was the last cry of a wounded animal. Erwin pushed forward to bring his knees beneath him. The tip of his knife pressed deeper until Erwin yanked Levi’s wrist to the ground.

                “Submit,” Erwin said. In a normal challenge the fight wasn’t over until one of the hunters submitted. Levi looked at him wide eyed. He put a foot in Erwin’s chest. Unlike his fight with Mike, Levi’s movements were sloppy and Erwin easily took the leg and forced it to the ground. Levi swung at his alpha with his free hand. It was also caught. Erwin leaned forward to pin the smaller man on the grass.

                The knife fell from Levi’s fingers. “Why can’t I kill you?”

                “Because we are meant for each other,” Erwin said softly. He released Levi’s hands. His body hovered over Levi’s like a cage. “You are mine Levi. Please accept me.” Levi covered his eyes with the backs of his hands. 

_I lost._

                “Fine. It can’t be helped,” Levi said. Erwin drew his hands away from his eyes then brushed away the shaggy black hair.

                “Levi.” Erwin bent down to kiss his omega. For the first time since Levi's heat, a sweet, spicy scent greeted him. Erwin moaned hungrily. Levi allowed himself to feel pleasure at his alpha’s reaction. It felt good enough to feel again. Erwin possessively pulled him into his arms. Levi straddled Erwin’s thighs. The alpha took his time mapping out the landscape of his omega’s mouth. Levi tasted as sweet as he remembered. Levi wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck. Levi knew what it felt like to feel desired. Erwin made him feel like a meal to be devoured slowly. When they broke away both men were breathless. Levi closed his eyes. He resigned himself to the inevitable. The omega tilted his head offering his scent gland to his alpha. Erwin smiled. Levi was worth more than being mated on the forest floor. There would be celebrating over their union. He imagined his omega draped in white with flowers knitted through his hair. Levi would be so beautiful. Erwin brought his lips to Levi’s scent gland, tenderly kissing it.

                “Later,” he said. Levi opened his eyes looking back at him surprised. “I want to mate you properly.”

                “Properly?” Levi thought about when Kenny brought is mate to their camp. Kenny brought her from who knew where and they didn’t ask. He walked past the younger Ackermans with a grunt before taking her to his tent. The rest of night he rutted the woman into submission. The following morning he came out of his tent and announced that Jenna would be joining them.  

                “Yes,” said Erwin. He carded his fingers through Levi’s shaggy black hair. Erwin smiled as Levi leaned into his hand. “There is a ceremony, a feast,” Erwin said. “Everyone dances and sings blessings for our union.”

                “Why?” Levi asked confused.

                “Because it is a time to celebrate,” said Erwin. “My family will welcome you.”

                “I highly doubt that.” Levi remembered the way that Erwin’s father treated him. Erwin must have felt it too.

                “That was before you were mine.”

                Levi rolled his eyes. “I should probably head back."

                “Stay with me a little longer. “ Erwin’s warm breath kissed Levi’s ear making him shiver.

                “I’m not your prisoner anymore,” Levi replied. Though if Erwin could listen to his heart it would tell him a different story.

                “I know. I’m asking you to stay but the choice is up to you.” His lips brushed over Levi’s scent gland.

                “This isn’t much of a choice,” moaned Levi. “You don’t play fair.” His alpha laughed.

                “I thought you knew?”

                “We can’t.” It was getting too hard to concentrate. “If I smell like you Kenny will cut us both. You know, protecting his unmated omega son and all.”

                “It is alright. We are going to change that soon anyway,” said Erwin. Levi wouldn’t know, being raised by an alpha, but one of the first thing a serious alpha did was scent mark his omega to prove they were courting. It told all alphas, including Kenny and Mikasa, that Levi was claimed. Erwin clamped down on Levi’s scent gland. His omega jumped in his arms so Erwin tightened his grip. Erwin’s tongue licked the sensitive space before suckling on the flesh.

                Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head. It was a good thing Erwin held him up. A cry passed Levi’s lips with a voice he didn’t recognize. Every nerve stood one end from sensitivity. If Erwin asked him to offer his life he would. His alpha had successfully stripped him of all of his strength with pleasure. A thought crossed Levi’s mind. If Erwin had a mind to he could have done this to Levi at any time and Levi wouldn’t have been able to anything about it. It unsettled him but also gave him peace. _My alpha kept his promise._ Erwin hadn’t marked Levi until he consented.   He still worried if he was making the right decision but so far he didn’t regret it.

                Erwin knew he had to be careful. Levi’s smelled like…his. That was part of the dance. If Erwin was worthy of being Levi’s mate he had to show enough restraint to mark him without claiming him. The pale skin bruised red. Erwin suckled until it was a royal purple. He drank in his omega’s sweet scent. The little hunter was finally his. Erwin ran his tongue over the angry mark as if sealing the mark with the word 'mine'. Erwin pulled Levi even closer. He cradled the back of his head as it fell forward. Erwin felt pride that his omega hadn’t been courted by an alpha before him. Or anyone for that matter. The fact that the young omega lost himself just by Erwin’s attention meant that it was something that he wasn’t used too.

                It surprised him in a way. Most omegas Levi’s age had at least been approached. He ran his fingers along Levi’s back in smooth lines. _He is mine_ , Erwin thought. Levi mewled. His slender frame leaned into his alpha. Erwin sat back against the tree.

                When Levi slowly came back to him the omega bandit looked up at him surprised. Erwin smiled at him making a pink flush touch his cheeks. Erwin gently pressed the back of his head so he lay back down.

                “I thought you weren’t going to claim me yet?” Levi mumbled.

                “I didn’t,” said Erwin. He continued soothing touches. “I hear that claiming is more intense for both of us.” Levi sat back up.

                “Both of us?”

                “You claim me also,” said Erwin. He tilted his head exposing his scent gland to Levi.  _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being mated to Erwin,_ thought Levi. He brought his hands to Erwin’s face. _My alpha is strong. My alpha will take care of me._ Levi relaxed into the strong arms around his waist. His alpha readily took his weight.

                “Erwin…” Levi leaned forward as if to kiss him. Suddenly he jerked back. “Did you hear that?” The hunters listened to the forests.

                “Horses?”

                “And fire?” They jumped to their feet and ran back to camp. This time the bandits heard the couple approach.

                “We have to get back to base camp,” yelled Levi. “Untie the other one.”

                “Yes boss,” said Eld. They didn’t have time to wonder about the sudden change of heart.

                “Stay with Eld and Aurou,” Levi told Erwin as they ran.

                “If it gets crazy find me,” said his alpha.

                Levi tsked. “I am a hunter.”

                “You are mine,” said Erwin. They stopped running. He placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

                “Not yet,” Levi shook off Erwin’s hand. “Just don’t die before I get the chance.”

                Erwin’s omega was a strong. He decided to concede for now. Levi managed to fight this long without him. Erwin would allow him to fight for a while longer.

                “Yes, first hunter.” Satisfied with the response Levi disappeared into the night along with his scent.

                “Where are you going?” Erwin barked at the betas.

                “To the trees,” said Eld. He and Auruo drew their bows.

                “Then give us your knives,” said Mike. The bandits reluctantly handed over their hunting knives before climbing up the trees.

                “Thanks Mike.”

                His closest friend grunted.

 

                Kenny, Mikasa, and Levi were death in motion. Erwin smelled at least fifteen foreign scents. By the time he and Mike arrived there were already several bodies on the ground. He took a moment to assess his surroundings. Erwin could smell the betas in the trees. Because of the sickly leaf scent he couldn’t tell which tent held the omegas. Mike and Erwin ran into the fray. At one point he found himself before the Ackerman patriarch. The bandit leader was covered in blood with a wicked grin on his face. The two locked eyes. Kenny nodded at him before rejoining the fight.

                A whistle rang out. The raiders pulled back taking their fallen comrades with them.                         

                “Levi,” called Kenny. He nodded in the direction of the bandits. The first hunter launched his hunting knife taking out one of the stragglers. Mikasa ran over to where the body fell.                                                                         

                “Are you alright?” Levi turned around to see Erwin at his side. Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s lower back. It was a possessive gesture. Levi felt his face grow hot.

                “I’m fine,” Levi said. He stepped out of Erwin’s grasp and looked away. Kenny walked over to the couple.

                “You can set up your tents over there.” The bandit leader nodded to the other side of the campfire. “One of the betas will bring your stuff.”

                “Thank you,” said Erwin. Kenny looked at Erwin then at Levi.

                “Come on,” said Kenny. “We have work to do.” They turned to see Mikasa dragging a hobbling man. Levi nodded. With one last look at his alpha Levi walked away with Kenny.

 

 

                “Who are you with?” Kenny demanded of the wounded man. Mikasa held the man down by his shoulder. Standing on the other side stood Levi with his bloody hunting knife on the other man’s shoulder. The man smelled of an alpha but he was still no match for the Ackerman clan. Kenny knelt before the man clutching his chin. “Speak, now.”

                “I…I don’t know him,” said the man. “He paid us to raid the camp.”

                “What did he look like?”

                The alpha swallowed a gulp of air as he pondered the request. Kenny was a man with little patience. He picked up the man’s hand and jabbed his knife into the center of his palm. The alpha screamed in pain. The younger Ackermans watched with stone faces.

                “What did he look like?” said Kenny. He kept the knife in the alpha’s palm to keep it from healing.

                “Dark haired,” the raider said. “Skinny guy…” Kenny raised an eyebrow.

                “He give you a name?” The raider tensed. Kenny twisted the knife in his palm.

                “Nile!” yelled the man. Kenny ripped the knife from the alpha’s palm. The patriarch rose to his feet.

                “Today is your lucky day,” he said. “You go and tell that bastard that if he wanted to visit all he had to do was stop by. And when he comes back we’ll have something special for him.” The raider clutched his hand to his chest as he rose to shaky feet. “Get out of here.” The raider limped as fast as he body would allow.

               

 

                The omegas finally released Eren to step out of the tent. When he first heard the fighting he wanted to run out and join the fray but the omegas forced him down. They also wrapped Armin in foul smelling blankets. They refused to let him move until the fighting died down.

                “Take care of your promised,” whispered Petra. Whatever they gave Armin to drink quieted him down. Eren wrapped his arms around Armin’s shoulders. The small blonde curled into Eren. It reminded Eren of the times they spent at their old camp when no one was looking. These bandits were so different from anything he was used to. Eren would never be allowed this close to Armin like this since they were not mated. Once the fighting died down Eren slipped out of his promised's arms. Armin reluctantly mewled when Eren pulled away. Eren gently kissed Armin's face before rising to his feet to get some fresh air. The camp didn't look as bad as he thought it would. The main fire was out and the kettle knocked over but everything else for the mist part was undisturbed.

                “Where are you going?”

                He turned around to see a stoic blonde thief standing before him her knife drawn. She stood just outside the little barrier the circled the tent. Eren puffed up.

                “Why do you care?”

                “Is Armin yours?”

                “Yea?”

                “Then you should stay with him,” said Annie.

                “And if I don’t?”

                Annie tightened her grip on her knife.

                “Eren?”

                “Erwin?” Eren took a step to his left and Annie stepped in front of him. Erwin walked over to the tent. Eren bit his bottom lip. Armin’s older brother was already pissed at him for spending so much time with Mikasa and now he was ‘taking advantage’ of Armin during his heat. Eren lowered his eyes.

                “You can’t pass this line,” said Annie. A line filled with crumpled leaves marked off the territory. Eren smiled. _Now she’s done it_ , he thought. _How dare this beta speak to an alpha in such a way._ Erwin looked down at the beta.

                “I understand,” said Erwin. “How is Armin? Is he hurt?” Eren looked up to see that Erwin was addressing him. There was no anger in his voice. Nor did he sound surprised that Eren was there with him.

                “Um,” said Eren. “He was a little shaken up earlier but okay now. I was just getting some air.” Erwin nodded.

                “Take good care of him,” Erwin said before walking off.

 

                The Ackermans knelt in the water to clean off the blood from earlier. Levi hissed as he pulled off his tunic. One of the raiders caught him when he ran into the fight. The alphas looked over at him. Their wounds had healed by the time they released the raider.

                “You can stay in my tent until you heal,” said Mikasa. An alpha’s scent helped aid in an omega’s healing.

                “He can stay with his alpha,” said Kenny. There was no judgment in his tone. Levi looked down into the water. Mikasa looked from one man to another. When they didn’t say anything she didn’t say anything. Levi unconsciously splashed water on the obvious bruise on his scent gland.

                It was mid-morning by the time the Ackermans returned to camp. The sleepy camp was quiet after the earlier chaos. Farlan and Gunther were in the trees sitting guard in case the raiders decided to return. Kenny and Mikasa walked to their tents. Levi paused by the campfire. Mike and Erwin put their tents where Kenny pointed. Levi turned his head to look back at his own tent. He couldn’t go in there with blood on his hands; it would curse Armin. _I guess I have no other choice_ , he thought. With heavy steps he walked over to the tent that smelled like Erwin. Levi pulled back the flap to Erwin’s tent. The small hunter crawled onto Erwin’s bedroll. As he expected his alpha decided to rest after the battle. He didn’t know what kind of wounds Erwin had to heal but they would need rest.

                “Levi?” The small hunter curled up beside the alpha looking completely exhausted. He couldn’t look Erwin in the eye. Instead he pressed his back against Erwin’s chest so he could look to the other side of the tent.

                “I’m staying here,” Levi said softly. Erwin draped the fur around his omega. The smaller man fit perfectly in his embrace. “Armin is still in my tent and I have fresh blood on my hands.” Levi mumbled. Erwin stretched out his arm so Levi could use it as a headrest. Levi nuzzled Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin decided now was not the time to bring up how happy he was that Levi came to him for comfort. He brought his free hand down along Levi’s side.

                “Shit!” Levi hissed. He protectively brought his hands to just below his ribs.

                “Are you hurt?” asked Erwin. He sat up taking Levi with him.

                “I’m fine.”                                                 

                Erwin pulled up his omega’s tunic. An angry red gash marred the pale muscled flesh. Erwin’s instincts stirred. Someone hurt his omega. He needed to find them and…

                “I’m fine,” Levi repeated. He tugged down his tunic. “I just need to rest a little bit and it will heal.” Erwin pulled up the tunic. “Hey!” He pressed on Levi’s shoulder so that the man would lay flat on the bed roll. “What are you doing?” Erwin ran his tongue over the cut. Levi flinched too shocked to react. He shivered as a rush of pheromones coursed through him. _My alpha will make me whole._

                “What the fuck was that?” Levi said as Erwin lay back down.

                “Now it will heal faster,” said Erwin. He pulled the fur around them. He planted a kiss in Levi’s hair. Levi was thankful that Erwin couldn’t see the red touching his face.

            


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to say thank you all for continuing to read. Your comments and kudos push me to put words on a page. 
> 
> All of my stuff is unbetaed so whenever I submit something I worry that you (gentle reader) will enjoy it. 
> 
> Enough of that bizz. Please enjoy this fluffy chapter!!! (Before all hell breaks loose.)

          

 

              Levi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes feeling refreshed. Surprisingly he didn’t feel lonely in the big tent. Usually he had to push off one of the other omegas. Now he was surrounded by Erwin’s, his alpha’s, scent. The space beside him was still warm. Erwin must have recently left. _Erwin…_ Levi unconsciously pulled the furs around him for comfort. _What do I do now? I am still a hunter right? This was still Kenny’s camp and here I am more than just a claimed omega. I’m just promised to Erwin. Erwin said so himself, they weren’t ‘properly mated’ or whatever that meant._ Levi brought the fur to his nose breathing in the calming scent. His instincts told him to bundle up in furs and forget the rest of the world. He closed his eyes. _What’s happening to me?_ Levi pulled up his tunic to inspect his injury.

                “It’s gone.” The angry cut was replaced with pink flesh. A cut like that would have taken at least a day if he stayed in Mikasa’s tent. He pulled down his tunic and pulled the furs over his head _. I’m safe here. Nothing can hurt me._ Levi cursed at his thoughts. There was no reason for him to hide away once the cut healed. He scooted across the bedrolls to where Erwin had lain earlier. It was as if Erwin knew Levi would come to his tent. His alpha had been so kind as to lay out both bedrolls. Levi slept on Erwin’s spare. The one the he moved to was Erwin’s.

                Here his alpha’s scent was stronger. Levi buried his face in the bedroll absorbed in Erwin’s scent. The bedroll told Levi about nights under star-filled skies. He could tell Erwin had this bedroll for some time. It told Levi of when he displayed as alpha. _My Erwin has always been strong._ Levi shook his head to clear his thoughts. _I have to get up. I have to move._ Levi told his instincts it was okay to leave the furs. _It’s okay because I’m going to find the source._ Finally his limbs moved out of the little nest. He walked out of Erwin’s tent into the early afternoon. Mikasa and Jenna sat by the camp fire. Guessing by the pile of dirty dishes next to Jenna, Levi just missed afternoon meal.

                “I thought you were going to sleep all day,” said MIkasa. Levi took a seat beside her. He didn’t know if she was being sarcastic so he shrugged.

                “It is good to have an alpha, no?” said Jenna. Levi wasn’t fond of Kenny’s mate. She rarely joined the other omegas. Jenna spent her heats in Kenny’s tent. Even when the omegas would sit together or share meals Jenna went out of her way to stay away from them. “It was long overdue for you to submit to an alpha.”

                “I didn’t submit to him,” Levi said. Jenna gave him an annoying knowing smile.

                “Are you hungry?” She ladled some of Armin’s stew into a bowl. He took the bowl and started to eat. There was a weird after bite, like one of the vegetables hadn’t been cooked completely. Levi shrugged it off. With all the chaos going on, Armin probably didn’t let it cook properly. It was still better than anything the bandits could make. With some food in his stomach he felt a lot calmer.

                “Are you happy?” Mikasa whispered in the mother tongue. The question took him by surprise. Since when did Mikasa care if he was happy? Levi looked over at Jenna before speaking. For whatever reason Kenny didn’t see any value in teaching his mate their home language. Jenna continued cleaning dirty dishes in a bucket of water as if they weren’t talking around her.

                “It’s not like I can kill the fucker,” Levi muttered as he ate the pungent stew. _Armin really was a good cook_ , he thought. _Even though it tasted a little weird it was still comforting._

                “Want me to take care of him?”

                Levi scoffed. “What’s gotten into you? That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Are you getting soft?”

                It was Mikasa’s turn to scoff. “I thought taking a mate would make you happy and docile,” she said. “But you’re still the same angry little fucker you’ve always been.”

                “You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Levi teased. He finished off what was in the bowl. “You don’t have to kill him.” _I’m happy enough._ Levi passed the bowl to Jenna who smiled and cleaned it.

                “Have you seen Erwin?” Levi asked softly. His cousin nodded to Kenny’s tent. The omega hunter cursed. He walked over to the tent to find the two alphas sitting across from each other talking like old friends.

                “What the fuck is this?” asked Levi asked. Both alphas looked up at him. Erwin gave him a kind smile.

                “I’m talking to the man you’ve chosen,” said Kenny in the mother language. “Chibi, get us some water.” It was an easy enough request. Kenny had asked Levi to sit in on dealings he had in the past. It was his place as first hunter. Levi obediently filled two cups from a water skin. He placed the first cup before Kenny, but before he could place the other one before Erwin, Kenny placed his cup before Erwin.

                “You serve him first from now on,” Kenny said. He took his cup from Levi’s hand. The omega hunter caught his breath. Levi slowly rose to his feet. _This is probably part of the ‘proper mating’ Erwin mentioned._ He turned to sit in his usual place by the tent flap. Erwin reached up to pull on Levi’s hand.

                “You should stay,” said Erwin in trader talk.

                “I am,” Levi said. He nodded to the tent flap. His alpha tugged on his wrist until Levi sat beside him. He ran an approving hand down Levi’s back before turning his attention back to Kenny. Erwin placed Levi’s hand on his thigh. In Erwin’s band, it was a sign of honor for an omega to stay when alphas met. Leader Dot showed his mate great respect by allowing her on the elder council. Erwin wanted to show Levi that same respect. Erwin gently squeezed his fiancé’s hand before returning to the conversation.

                The alphas spoke in the language Levi knew was spoken in Erwin’s band. He only heard bits and pieces of it as the traders only spoke to him in trader talk. It wasn’t long before he felt forgotten. Like Levi was nothing more than an adornment at Erwin’s side. Levi lifted his hand with the intention of removing it from Erwin’s thigh. Without breaking conversation his alpha gently squeezed his hand and placed it back on his thigh. The larger hand trapped Levi’s in a loving prison. _Properly mated_ , Levi thought. He looked down at his lap. A good omega would sit by his mate’s side. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t understand what was being said or that they acted like he wasn’t there. The bruise on his neck was like a mark of invisibility. _This wasn’t terribly bad_ , he thought for a moment. _I am with my alpha…._

                Levi finally hit his breaking point when he heard his name in the jumble of words. His father and promised continued as if he wasn’t there. Levi jerked his hand away from under Erwin’s.

                “Levi?”

                The omega hunter stormed out of the tent. A smile played on Kenny’s lips. _That took longer than expected_ , thought Kenny.   _Chibi might actually like this mark. Pity. Those emotions will only make it hurt more when it’s all over._ Those emotions were also part of the reason why Kenny couldn’t tell Levi his plan. If everything went well, Levi’s bride price would cover them through the winter. Sure, it would take a few days to work the alpha out of his system but it would be worth it.

                “Change takes time,” Kenny said in his most fatherly voice. “You are the first alpha strong enough to court him. Levi will learn his place soon enough.

                “Now, if you would like to continue.”

                “I think I should go check on him,” said Erwin. “Excuse me.” Kenny continued smiling as Erwin left the tent. _Stupid mark. I should have thought of this sooner_. Erwin and Levi would learn that Ackermans weren’t meant for a boring domestic life. Kenny looked outside to his own mate. Taking a mate was cheaper than paying the brothels. Omegas easily bent to Kenny’s strength. What intrigued him about Jenna was that she was a rogue when he met her. His wicked smile grew. She was nowhere near as strong as his son.

                Eventually the younger Ackermans would understand. His gaze turned to his niece. Mikasa was an alpha, she understood this life lesson better than his omega son. She didn’t crave to be mated the way Levi did. Mikasa understood that mates were a necessary burden like food or coins and could be just as easily be replaced. That was why she let go of that green eyed beta. Kenny had hoped that Levi and Mikasa would choose mates from within their band. The bandit leader shrugged. He would have allowed that. At least that way the younger ones would stay under his control.

 

 

                Mike walked out of his tent. He hadn’t really slept since they left their home camp. Alphas only needed a few hours sleep at a time but Mike was pushing his limit. He watched the omega hunter storm off followed seconds later by a courting Erwin. Mike clenched his fists. As much as he wanted a rematch with the little hunter he was now marked with Erwin’s scent; though it was obvious he wasn’t broken. The elder council would be furious enough when they found out about Erwin harboring and later courting the thief. At least if the bandit behaved like an omega it would ease the sting.

                “You are the one who fought Levi?” asked the alpha bandit woman. Like the rest of her kin she had dark hair and eyes paired with surprisingly pale skin. The only difference was that her onyx locks cascaded past her shoulders to the middle of her back. “Eld told me that he warned you.” She gave a small laugh. “You are lucky he didn’t kill you. Sometimes he forgets to stop.”

                Mike snorted.

                “Are you hungry?” Jenna asked. She offered Mike a bowl of stew. Mike took a seat around the campfire.

                “Thank you.” He tilted up the bowl to swallow the stew. Suddenly, Erwin came back to the camp fire. He nodded to Mike before speaking with the alpha woman. She pointed to one of the tents. Erwin gave thanks before walking over to the tent, retrieving something, then heading back in Levi’s direction. She turned her attention back to Mike.

                “I’m called Mikasa,”

                “Mike. Where are our horses?” asked Mike.

                “Tied with ours,” said Mikasa.

                “And Eren?” asked Mike.

                “With the omegas. Armin is promised to him, right?” said Mikasa. Mike looked confused. Eren smelled like this woman only a day ago and now she let him go to be with Armin? She saw the confusion in his eyes and turned her glance to the forest.

                “I see things as they are,” she said. “He should be there with Armin.” Mike nodded.   He sniffed the air. It was thick with the scent that had surrounded Erwin’s tent when he took Levi. “It’s the only way we can stay in the same camp,” said Mikasa. By we, Mike was sure she meant alphas.

000

_Mikasa knelt before the beta. She looked over her shoulder as Levi spoke with Kenny. He and the other omegas would leave soon for the heat fire. As if sensing her dynamic, the younger beta lowered his head. Mikasa recognized this beta from scoping out the marketplace. He worked beside the blond omega Annie brought back to camp. Mikasa tugged back the beta’s chestnut hair to look into his eyes. They were a bold green like the forest floor in summer._

_“What are you called?” Mikasa asked in trader talk._

_“Eren,” said the beta. Mikasa rose to her feet taking Eren with her._

_“Mikasa.” Levi had his way of breaking in his bandits and she had a way of breaking hers. Usually she would challenge them to a fight to show her dominance. But because this one was already submitting to her and guessing by the way Levi handled him, the beta had more will than ability, she didn’t feel the urge to fight him. Mikasa released his hair. “Come with me to camp. Are you hungry?” The beta visibly relaxed. They walked passed Kenny._

_“Another fucking mouth to feed,” Leader mumbled. Mikasa softly growled in his direction. She was allowed her distractions._

_000_

                 Erwin found the little hunter crouched beside the stream washing his hands and face. Erwin crouched behind his omega wrapping his arms around his waist, swallowing him whole.

                “Do you just allow anyone to creep behind you?” Erwin whispered in Levi’s ear.

                “I knew it was you,” Levi tangled his fingers in Erwin’s hair. “You stomp around like a boar.” Erwin rose to his feet taking Levi with him. The smaller hunter turned in Erwin’s arms where they met with a kiss. They explored each others mouths until Levi pushed him away. There was a slight glaze over Levi’s steel colored eyes.

                “I’m not Armin,” he said. “I can clean but I can’t cook. I can’t really sew. I don’t want pups and until recently I wasn’t submissive.”

                “Levi--.” The smaller man brought up his hand to silence Erwin.

                “I hate sitting around while everyone talks like I’m not there. I’m not fucking furniture.” Levi clenched his fists at his sides in preparation of his alpha’s response. He still felt a little sluggish from healing that cut; not that it mattered. It was obvious that he couldn’t attack Erwin but he didn’t know if Erwin couldn’t hurt him. Isabel ran because of an alpha’s beating.

                “Come,” said Erwin. “Show me how a first hunter provides for his camp.”

                He placed Levi’s bow and quiver in his hands. The moment the weapons touched his hands Levi’s scent became calm. Erwin was sure of it this time. Last time Erwin was more worried about the knife at his throat but now he was sure that his omega settled when he had a weapon in his possession. _What omega settled at the feel of weapons in his hands?_ For the briefest of moments, the idea wounded his pride. He tried everything he knew to settle his future mate and all it took was a bow and arrow. Was he really such a failure as a suitor that a sharpened stick was more calming? _What omega even owned weapons?_ Erwin grit his teeth biting back his alpha pride. _My omega. My omega owns weapons._ He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss the top of Levi’s head.

                “Are you angry?” Levi asked softly. His slender fingers clenched the leather strap of his quiver that lay across his chest. Erwin noticed that his already pale knuckles were white and his grey eyes faced down. Erwin mentally cursed. Once again he got angry over something foolish.

                “No, why?”

                “You feel very aggressive right now.”

                “No, no; I’m sorry,” he said softly. Erwin quickly carded his fingers through Levi’s shaggy black hair. He wrapped him in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry.” His omega slowly relaxed then abruptly pushed Erwin away.

                “It doesn’t matter,” said Levi. “I just didn’t want you to scare away all the game.”

                Erwin’s wounded pride was quickly dashed away once they settled into the task at hand. The skilled hunters fell into an easy rhythm reading the forest for food. No matter how hard he tried to focus Erwin’s gaze kept falling on his future mate. The smaller man moved easily through the forest. He looked just as much home there as any forest creature.

                “You keep looking at me,” Levi said when they were trailing a family of pheasants. The smaller hunter continued analyzing the forest floor.

                “Is that a problem?” Erwin asked. Levi rose to his feet to glare at him.

                “Well, the birds aren’t going to fly out of my ass anytime soon. So yea, it’s a problem.” Erwin looked back at him in shock. The only person who ever spoke to him so boldly was his father.       

                “This way,” Levi said. He pointed with the tip of his bow. The little hunter walked in the direction he pointed leaving Erwin to catch up.

                “That isn’t the way to speak to your promised.”

                “And I don’t like being gawked at,” said Levi. He continued watching the story unfold on the ground. Erwin slipped his arm around his fiancé’s waist pulling him into his chest. Levi swatted the imposing arm but didn’t push away.

                “Even if it is your mate gawking at you?” Erwin teased. Levi frowned. He looked up at his promised then away.

                “Especially if it is my mate,” he said. Levi crossed his arms. “If I’m knocked up who will feed us? Obviously not you,” Levi spat. “You’ll be too busy looking at my ass.” Erwin smiled.

               “I thought you didn’t want any pups?” he teased. The smaller man’s eyes widened. His cheeks flushed pink as he pushed away from Erwin leaving a trail of words Erwin didn’t understand behind.

                “What did you say?” asked Erwin.

                “I called you an idiot,” replied Levi. Erwin watched the little man walk away. He had to admit that Levi was nothing he imagined when he thought about his future mate. He was actually quite unlike anyone Erwin had met before. Levi was disrespectful of both Erwin’s dynamic and station. He was brash and Erwin still wanted him. He walked towards his promised.

                “Earlier, how did you know I would follow you?” asked Erwin. Levi shrugged.

                “I didn’t,” he said. “Oh, there’s the nest.” Levi walked over to hidden nest slinging his bow over his shoulder. He pulled away sticks and grass to reveal a handful of eggs. Erwin walked over to join him but a change in the wind stopped him. The alpha sniffed the air around them before looking to the grass.

                “Levi, move away slowly,” said Erwin.

                “What are you talking about? Come help me.” Levi continued picking up the eggs. A movement in the grass caught his attention. Erwin drew his knife.

000

_Eren quickly became Mikasa’s companion. She welcomed him to her tent. Ever since Armin joined their camp Annie slept in the trees over Levi's tent so it was nice to sleep beside a warm body again. Every time Kenny growled at the beta she came to his defense. On the second day of the heat circle, while Eren and Mikasa were gathering berries, her companion asked._

_“Where is that little hunter? The one who dragged me here?”_

_“With the other omegas,” Mikasa said. She walked over to another bush and hesitantly bit into a berry. She touched the juice with her tongue and waited for any reaction._

_“He’s an omega?” Eren said in disbelief. “Armin’s an omega and he acts nothing like that guy.”_

_“You know Armin?” Mikasa said casually. She picked more of the berries deeming them safe for the others._

_“He is my betrothed, my promised,” said Eren. “Wait, you know Armin? He was captured…”_

_“By bandits,” said Mikasa. She put the berries into the basket Eren held. Realization dawned in his dazzling green eyes._

_“Where is he?” Eren asked excited now._

_“Don’t drop the basket,” scolded Mikasa. “He is with the other omegas at the heat circle.”_

_“You mean he’s with that little monster?” Eren said. Mikasa decided to take the basket from him just in case._

_“Levi’s hatred of people doesn’t roll over to his omegas,” said Mikasa. “Your promised is safe.”_

_“Can I ask you something Mikasa?” asked Eren. She looked at him. Mikasa had grown fond of this beta and was willing to at least entertain his request._

_“What is it?”_

_“Can you teach me how to be like you?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean, I want to be an alpha,” said Eren firmly._

_“Why?” asked Mikasa._

_“Well,” Eren said. He looked away from her. “Armin…”_

_“Is your promised…”_

_“Yes, but, he’s an omega so he is supposed to have an alpha,” Eren stumbled over his words. “What if one day someone like you comes along and takes him away from me?”_

_“Eren, you sound foolish,” said Mikasa. “If he is yours then he won’t leave; no matter who it is.”_

_“I just,” Eren said looking at the ground. “If I was strong like an alpha then there would be no question that Armin would stay.”_

_  
Mikasa felt sorry for him. “Look, I don’t know how to teach you how to be an alpha. But I can show you how Levi and I learned.”_

_“The omega?”_

_Mikasa nodded. “If I am not mistaken you weren’t worried about his dynamic when he brought you here.”_

000

                Erwin forced Levi away from the nest as the snake snapped in his direction. His knife sliced through it, sending the animal’s head flying. The alpha kicked the head away from his omega. Erwin scanned the grass for any other danger before looking at Levi.

                “Are you alright?” Erwin asked. Adrenaline ran through his blood. “Levi!” His omega sat up from a crouching position still holding the precious eggs. He looked at Erwin wide eyed.

                “I’m fine,” he said calmly. Erwin put away his knife and walked over to inspect his future mate. He easily pulled Levi to his feet. “I said I’m fine,” Levi repeated. “If you’re going to do this every time I’m in danger you won’t have time for anything else.” Erwin halted his inspection to glare down at his betrothed.

                “What do you mean by that?”

                “I mean, the world is full of danger,” said Levi. “I’m not going to hide in a tent all day waiting for you to protect me.” Erwin clenched his fists. _Just once it would be nice for Levi to act like an omega._

                “I’m not asking you to stay in a tent Levi,” Erwin said slowly. He took deep breathes to calm the heat in his blood. His instincts told him that he needed to drag his omega back to camp lock him away in his tent where nothing could hurt him. “I just saved your life; could you at least show a little gratitude?” His omega sat in thought for a moment. Keeping the eggs secure in his right arm, Levi gestured for Erwin to come down to his level where he gently pressed his lips to Erwin’s chin. The teasing gesture took Erwin by surprise. His blood still ran hot so he scooped his omega by the waist, pressing his back against a nearby tree then claimed his surprised lips.

                “Do you want to fool around?” Levi purred. He wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist. Levi couldn’t say that Erwin smelled intoxicating like this could he? That he could feel his slick come down because his alpha saved his life. He nipped Erwin’s bottom lip. “We can do it here? Or your tent? It doesn’t matter.” He knew this was fucked up. Sometimes Erwin scared him but now, like this, he wanted his alpha to take him. “Erwin…” Levi leaned forward almost forgetting about the eggs in his arms.

                Levi shuffled the eggs into his left arm. He tangled his right hand in Erwin’s hair forcing him into another kiss. His alpha palmed his ass. It felt so good for Erwin to touch him.

                “Fuck him.” Levi mumbled against Erwin’s lips.

                “What?”

                Levi shook his head and started kissing down Erwin’s neck. He could tell Erwin smelled the other alpha. Erwin’s protective instincts made him growl at the newcomer. _My alpha is strong._ Levi whimpered in his arms.

                Mike smelled Erwin’s heightened scent and approached with caution. He knew that Erwin’s protective scent had to do with the omega hunter. Before Levi, it was near impossible to draw out Erwin’s baser instincts. Now Mike felt more like a babysitter. He saw the couple in the compromising position and sighed. Levi spotted him first. Instead of notifying his alpha of Mike’s approach he locked eyes with Mike and proceeded to kiss down Erwin’s neck. If any other omega behaved in such a way it would have been seductive. A way to entice an alpha to claim the already taken omega. But since it was Levi the move was possessive. He was letting Mike know that Erwin was too tangled in his web to ever be free again.

                “Erwin?” Mike called from a safe distance. Erwin turned his head in Mike’s direction only to be brought back by Levi’s lips. Mike cursed. The rogue omega tightened his grip around Erwin’s waist.

                “First hunter!” Mike called. He had had just about enough of this. Thankfully that time Erwin paused. He whispered to Levi for a few seconds before the omega reluctantly released him.

                “I’m sorry Mike,” said Erwin. “Is everything alright?” Mike noted that Erwin kept his hand on Levi’s nape.

                “Their leader wants to speak with us.”

                “I understand,” said Erwin. “Are you ready?” he asked his omega who nodded. For the first time Mike saw eggs in Levi’s arms. How they managed to keep from crushing them was beyond Mike. This time Levi didn’t mind when Erwin spoke in his native tongue. Mostly because Erwin’s long fingers massaged the nape of his neck. His mind drifted back to Erwin’s words before he put him down.

                _“You knew Mike was there?”_

_“So?” Erwin’s fingertips dug into his bottom. “I want you.”_

_“You should have more patience.”_

_“No; you’re mine,” said Levi. Erwin smiled. “And don’t you want me to thank you?”_

_“Tonight, in our tent,” Erwin’s voice vibrated. “I will take my payment and teach you about patience.” Levi moaned softly._

__This was another reason why people took mates, right?_ _ What Levi remembered from his heat and the day after was a pleasurable haze. The idea made Levi slick. He felt so relaxed right now. Levi gave the eggs to Jenna. He gave her a smile and reminded himself to tell her it was good to have an alpha. His promised gestured for Levi to give him his weapons. Levi took off his quiver and handed it and his bow to Erwin. He bit his lip at the happy feeling he got when Erwin put them in side their tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	15. Chapter 15

                “Why are they here?” Mikasa asked in the mother language as they sat just outside Kenny’s tent. Kenny growled at her. The two additional alphas stirred Mikasa’s instincts to protect their camp.

                “We can use them,” Kenny scolded her. For so many years, the three of them grew and protected their little rag tag band from harm. Outside alphas were a threat. She was prepared to take care of the alphas when they rescued Levi and Isabel but something stopped her. Mixed with the scent of heat and lust there was a faint trace of something she rarely smelled on her cousin. He smelled like an omega at peace. No matter how much she and Levi fought they were still blood. Mikasa would protect those she loved no matter what and decided then that she would accept the alpha as long as he didn’t cause harm to her family or her band. That didn’t mean that she was ready to sit and plan strategy with them.

                Kenny gave her a warning look as the others approached. Levi took his seat on Kenny’s right side with his promised sitting right to him. Mike sat on the other side of Mikasa. Jenna walked over with a tray of wooden bowls. Other than making sure Kenny was served first the bandits rarely followed any custom when dividing up food. _Leader must be trying to show off,_ Levi thought. Jenna offered Kenny his food, then the foreign alphas. She hesitated before giving Levi his bowl so he took it from her hands. Jenna flinched. She hurriedly handed Mikasa her bowl.

                “It is good for us to share a meal together,” said Kenny. He took a bite of the bitter stew signaling the others to eat. Levi took a few bites before setting the bowl down. He rubbed his eyes. _Why am I so tired?_ Levi turned his head where it met Erwin’s shoulder.

                “Are you alright?” he whispered. Levi felt Erwin’s arm around his shoulders.

                “I knew you got up too early,” Mikasa said in a harsh whisper. Levi glared at his cousin. He felt fine earlier today. _What if this is what happens when an omega is claimed? What if every day I grow weaker and weaker until I’m afraid of knives and just want to sit around a tent all day spitting out pups?_  He just felt so heavy.

                “I’m fine,” said Levi. Jenna returned with cups of water for the meeting. She forced a warm mug into his hands.

                “I made you something special,” Jenna said softly. She offered Levi a kind smile before stepping inside Kenny’s tent. He took a sip of the milky tea.

                “What is it?” whispered Erwin. Levi could tell Erwin was still worried. Now was not the time to coddle him. For Kenny to call a meeting he needed to be a hunter not an omega.

                “Just tea,” said Levi. “What are we here for anyway?” He had to steer the conversation away from his exhaustion. For the first time in his life, Levi felt painfully aware that he was sat in a circle of alphas. Kenny looked at him for another moment before nodding.

                “We need to move camp in the morning,” said Kenny. “Those raiders were just the beginning. The bastard who sent them will come back with more.”

                “Why didn’t we move the camp sooner?” Erwin asked as if he always belonged to this band. “They know our position…” Kenny brought up his hand.

                “He won’t attack us this soon,” said Kenny. “No honor in it.”

                “Who is he?” asked Mikasa. Kenny looked at her then at Levi before speaking.

                “He’s your cousin,” said Kenny.

                “Our cousin?” said Levi.

                “He’s my sister’s kid,” Kenny continued. “Nile Dok.” The younger Ackermans looked down in remembrance. The Doks were the ones who raided their home. The Ackerman clan was known as skilled warriors and were often hired as mercenaries. The warriors that survived the raid were sold off as body guards or slave soldiers. Even little kids Levi and Mikasa’s age were valuable.

                Erwin looked down at his omega. A black cloud fell over the three bandit leaders. They didn’t see Erwin share a look with Mike. His closest friend quirked an eyebrow at Erwin, wondering if he was going to say what they were both thinking. Erwin shook his head. _Now was not the time_.

                The rest of their meal was spent planning which direction was best for their new camp. Levi alternated between eating and drinking the tea. When he emptied his cup Jenna was there with more tea. Levi was still sluggish but he could at least keep up with the conversation.

                “Levi, can we move Armin?” asked Kenny. Levi took another drink of his tea.

                “He should be on the other side of his heat,” said Levi. “Worse case Erwin can move him because they’re blood.” The tea was no longer having as much of an effect on his thoughts. He was thankful when Kenny soon concluded their meeting. Erwin rose to his feet. He offered his hand to his omega.

                “I need to talk to leader,” said Levi. Erwin nodded. Levi watched his alpha walk to their tent.

                “Leader, what is this all about?” asked Mikasa.

                “What do you mean?” asked Kenny.

                “You are going out of your way to be kind to Erwin and Mike.” A look of shock washed over Kenny’s face. When he realized they weren’t falling for it, his expression fell into a smirk.

                “You may be the answer to our winter burdens, Levi,”

                “What?” Kenny caught him while he was sipping the tea.

                “That man of yours is willing to pay a pretty penny for you. I don’t know what you did to him but he is willing to pay a hefty bride price.”

                “Bride price? Wait, what? Are you trying to sell me?”

                “I wasn’t planning on it but your man brought it up,” said Kenny. “Said that he wanted to do right by you.” Kenny brought his fingers to his chin. “Real upstanding.”

                Kenny continued. “You know if you hadn’t brought him with you I would think he was trying to set this up from the beginning.” The bandit leader watched as his words processed behind his son’s eyes. “The way he took out you of the heat circle, cornered you off during your heat; alphas have been doing that for years. How do you think I got Jenna?”

                “She wasn’t in heat!” Levi said quickly. The moment the words passed his lips Levi knew that wasn’t a good rebuttal. The fact that Levi was getting ready to go into heat made him even more vulnerable. Kenny and Mikasa watched him finish off the tea.

                “We all know that he or that other alpha can’t take you hand to hand. The only way he could possibly subdue you would be to cater to you omegan side. I always tried to protect you from this Chibi,” Kenny placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “That’s why people hide their omegas away because it’s hard for an omega to resist; especially during your heats. It’s easy to bend an omega to an alpha’s scent then make them believe whatever you want them to believe. Ask your other omegas; they’ll tell you.” Kenny paused. It was true that he did what he could to protect the younger Ackermans but even the most diligent patriarch missed a couple. He was just thankful that the alphas that managed to slink past were garbage and Levi took care them. This Erwin was different. He was too straight-laced for Kenny’s taste; a little bit too honorable.

                “You have always been stronger than any alpha so when you came back with that mark on your neck I had to believe you wanted it.” Kenny fought to keep his face ‘fatherly’.

                Leader’s words made Levi’s head spin. All Erwin did from the beginning was strip Levi of his shields. Fuck, he forced Levi to submit before the first day was out _. I never felt an alpha pheromones before, what if licking my scent gland was part of his plan to control me from the start?_ He grit his teeth. _Fuck Erwin._

                “He’s just something that I’m playing with,” Levi said firmly. “I don’t want to mate him.” A smile formed on Kenny’s face.

                “Oh? I’m sorry to hear that,” said Kenny. “We can still get the bride price.”

                “What do you mean?” asked Mikasa. Her face also fell at the idea of betrayal.

                “Just keep this little fascination up for a while longer,” said Kenny. He was happy to have both Ackermans back on his side. “We will go back to their camp; get the money; and break you out of there.” Levi nodded his head slowly. This plan was grounded and made sense. It made much more sense than the garbage that Erwin kept saying.

                “Both of you get out of here and go to bed. We got a lot of stuff to do in the morning.” They placed their dirty dishes in the bucket by the fire to be cleaned. Kenny walked back into his tent and pulled the flap down.

                “It’s probably for the best,” Mikasa said softly. Levi turned to glare at her. “We aren’t like Eren and Erwin.” She waved to Levi’s tent then Erwin’s. “We don’t do courtships and weddings and happy little tents. We get that.” She pointed to Kenny’s tent. Levi crossed his arms, looked at Kenny’s tent then back at his cousin. “We rut around until we get tired of it and force someone to stay with us until we get tired of them.”

                “Mikasa…”

                “If you think about it you know it’s true too, Levi.” There was no malice is Mikasa’s voice. That was what made the words harder to hear.

                “I already said I would go with the plan,” Levi huffed. Mikasa nodded. She placed her hand on his shoulder before walking to her tent. With both Annie and Eren gone she would be sleeping alone tonight. He wondered if she felt lonely. Levi could count on his fingers the numbers of times he slept by himself. Before they became a true band he always slept beside Kenny or MIkasa and before that he remembered being curled up with his omega mother or some other family with omega children. That was when they had their clan and all families were his blood. That was the way of omegas.

                Directly in front of him he knew his lover was waiting for him to return. His instincts reminded him of the sweet pleasure that awaited him there. _Not tonight_. He clenched his fists at his side. Levi couldn’t stomach Erwin’s loving arms and the words in his mind. _So fucking stupid._ What did he expect? From the moment Erwin kidnapped him, Levi was just a piece in one of Erwin’s fucking games. He wouldn’t be surprised if Erwin planned on selling him on the black market anyway. _Properly mated._ If he really planned on claiming Levi he should have done it already; like Kenny did with Jenna. It’s not like Levi could stop him. Maybe that was what Kenny and Erwin were talking about earlier. Kenny was trying to keep Erwin from marking Levi before they got their money.

                Erwin was handsome and had to be somewhat smart to be first hunter. He must have known that if he hit Levi, Levi would fight back. All omegas reacted to pleasure. All omegas longed to be touched. And Levi was a fucking omega. He grit his teeth. Alpha bastard actually had Levi believing it was okay to listen to his instincts. A blush touched his cheeks when he thought about rolling around on Erwin’s bedroll earlier that day. _Who the hell does that?_

                “Levi?” He turned to see Petra standing behind him. She stretched her arms over her head. She must have just finished with guard duty. “Are you alright?”

                “Is it safe for me to go back to my tent?”

                Petra looked startled.   

                “If I go in there, it’s not going to curse him or anything right?” Levi pressed.

                “No…”

                “Good.” He turned toward his tent.

 

 

                Eren opened his eyes. Slices of sunlight filtered into the tent by the flap. Armin was safely curled up against him. He brushed a few blonde stray hairs from his face. _This is what it will be like when they are mated_ , he thought. There was a part of him that didn’t want to return to their home camp. They could just make life anew with these other bandits who didn’t care that he was a beta. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about Armin’s family marrying him off to some powerful alpha like they did with Christa.

                On the other side of the tent he saw Petra and Levi curled up together sleeping soundly. Eren hadn’t spoken to the omega hunter since Armin went into heat. The omega definitely had Erwin’s mark on his scent. Eren looked down at Armin’s exposed scent gland. He desperately want to scent mark Armin. Everywhere he turned someone was after his omega.

                “Levi!” Mikasa called outside the tent. “Levi come out here!” Eren looked to the sleeping omegas. Petra stirred slightly, bringing her head to Levi’s chest. “Levi!” Eren slipped away from Armin to walk to the tent flap. He opened it to see not only MIkasa, but Mike and Erwin standing outside the crushed leaf circle.

                “Levi’s still sleeping,” said Eren.

                “Then wake him up,” said Mike. Mikasa brought up her hand.

                “Wake Petra,” said MIkasa. “She knows how to wake him up.” Eren walked back inside.

                “Petra,” Eren said softly. “Petra get up.” The omegan priestess slowly stirred to consciousness. She rolled onto her back, rubbing sleep out of her eyes until Eren came into focus. “Mikasa said you know how to wake Levi? They want him outside.” She sleepily nodded. Petra waved Eren away before leaning into Levi’s side. He heard her whisper softly into to omega hunter’s ear. Eren knew from experience how dangerous it was to startle one of the Ackermans into consciousness. He shuddered remembering Mikasa’s hands around his throat. After what felt like forever Levi started to stir. Petra continued whispering to him until he sat up.

                Levi looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. He furiously rubbed his eyes. “What do you want?” Levi yelled.

                “Leader’s gone,” yelled Mikasa. “Get out here and act like you’re fucking first hunter.” Levi scowled. He groggily tossed away his blanket and stumbled to his feet. He covered his eyes as he stepped out of the tent.

                “What the hell?” The sun was high above them. Had he really slept through the morning?

                “Leader and Jenna are gone,” said Mikasa. “Eld saw them leave last night and they never came back.”

                “And you’re just telling me now?”

                Mikasa scoffed. “We just woke up.”

                “I think we may have been drugged,” said Erwin. Levi looked up at him and stepped away from his tent. He waved the alphas to follow behind him. The worst place to talk about this kind of stuff was in front of a tent full of omegas.

                “What do you mean we were drugged?” Levi asked once they were a safe distance away.

                “Mike smelled something weird in Armin’s stew yesterday,” Erwin continued. “He confirmed it this morning when he was sniffing around Kenny’s tent.” Both Ackermans bristled.

                “You went into Leader’s tent,” Levi growled.

                “No,” Erwin brought up his hands. “Mike walked around the tent. “He smelled valerian root. It’s a sedative.” They let the words settle.

                “But for what reason?” asked Mikasa. “And who would do something like that?” The four were silent, each running through the bandits for possible reasons.

                “It had to be Jenna,” Levi said finally. He remembered how attentive Jenna was around the kettle. As Kenny’s mate she was exempt from most chores. One the rare occasions that she helped out it was because she was either going into heat or Kenny told her too. For all they knew it might have been a combination of both. What sealed the idea in Levi’s thoughts was the ‘something special’ Jenna made for him.

                 “She’s been acting weird since Isabel and I came back,” said Levi. “Leader probably went after her.”

                “What do we do now?” asked Mikasa.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... this chapter and I had a fight...and the chapter won.
> 
> ((will do better next time))

 

 

               _Jenna listened to the rise and fall of her mate’s breath. She had finally weaned herself off of Kenny’s pheromones enough to hear how annoying he sounded. This wasn’t her first time running away from an alpha. The last time she foolishly tried to fight the alpha. After Jenna’s wounds healed and she trusted her again, Jenna was allowed to learn a new skill. Under the guise of learning how to cook better meals Jenna learned everything she could about herbs and other plants. It was that skill that eventually set her free. It was what also put her on the run for the rest of her life. Killing an alpha was an unspeakable crime. She was sure Lisa’s family was still looking for her._

_When Levi and Isabel came back to camp Jenna saw an opportunity. Jenna dug up some valerian root and cut it up away from camp. She crushed the tiny pieces up with some berries to mask the scent and taste. Armin going into heat also aided in her escape. Everything was perfect. Levi was distracted with his alpha and Mikasa was doing her best to act like she had given up on the new beta. The other omegas were just happy that Jenna wanted to sit with them and the betas could care less what she did as long as they didn’t have to cook._

_No one would suspect leader’s mate of slipping something into their meals. She tested her mixture during lunch. Her main focus was to see how it affected the alphas but if she didn’t drug all of them someone would notice. She was pleasantly surprised to see the bandits slow down. The bandits moved around easily, more relaxed than they had been in days. Pleased with her results, Jenna put enough in their supper to make everyone sleep through the night. Well except the alphas. Since their bodies metabolized at a higher rate than the other dynamics it would only keep them asleep for a few hours but that was all she needed. If she could get enough distance between her and the camp she could hide away in the nearest town._

_Jenna felt a little guilty giving Levi his bowl. She put an equal amount of sedative into the alphas’ food. It was so easy to forget Levi was an omega. It wasn’t like she wanted to hurt the omega hunter. The little man even tried to welcome her in his own way but Jenna couldn’t accept him or the other omegas. That was another trap she learned about the hard way. If she connected with the other omegas it would be that much harder to leave. She almost didn’t want to give Levi the food. It was too much valerian for an omega. But Levi was still a stubborn Ackerman. As long as he woke up he would be fine Jenna told her instincts. She knew the milk thistle tea would help. Even if he didn’t know what it was for he drank a lot of it._

_Kenny rolled away from her. She waited until she heard his snores before making her move. Jenna slipped beneath the heavy blanket. It was one of the first things Kenny gave her after she submitted. For being a good girl, he told her. Jenna rolled her eyes at the memory. He could keep that blanket._

_Her bare feet padded across the fur covered floor. She couldn’t waste time putting on her shoes. Besides, she had a pack with her winter boots hidden away far from camp. She just had to make it there._

_“Um…” Kenny stirred. Jenna froze. If there was a kindness in the universe she prayed that it kept Kenny asleep. “Where are you going?” Jenna’s heart dropped._

_“Just to relieve myself alpha,” said Jenna. She hoped the waver in her voice would go unnoticed. “I’ll be right back.” Kenny groaned from their cot._

_“I’ll go with you,” Kenny slurred. Jenna was thankful for small things. At least the valerian was still in his blood. A spark of hope lifted her spirits._

_“Please don’t worry alpha,” Jenna said with more confidence. “I’ll be right back.” Her instincts no longer bothered her when she lied to her alpha. She told so many lies already they no longer mattered. She bit her tongue as her alpha groggily tossed aside the heavy blanket._

_“Too much shit going on,” Kenny grumbled. “Not safe.” Jenna cursed her luck._

_“Thank you alpha,” she said softly._

 

_They walked into the forest at a mind numbingly slow pace. Kenny kept his hand on her shoulder as they walked. He must know, he has to know, Jenna thought. It had been several months since he walked with her this way. He used to only allow her to go an arm’s length away. That and he used to marked her scent gland every night. Each bit breaking her resolve. Jenna was smarter this time around. She submitted as soon as she could stomach it._

_“How much further?” Kenny yawned._

_“Just a little father alpha,” Jenna replied. She had to find a way to get away from him._

_000_

                “We have to keep with the plan,” said Levi. “We need to move our camp before that Nile guy comes back and we can’t tell the others about Jenna drugging us; there may be a good reason.” The last part came out as a mumble. It was hard for Levi to believe that someone from their camp; let alone an omega would do something to hurt them.

                “Mikasa, I want Annie and Farlan to search for them.”

                “She won’t like it,” said Mikasa.

                “I don’t care,” said Levi. “She’s the best tracker and I don’t want a fight when we move Armin.” Mikasa bristled because the betas in question both belonged to her.

                “I won’t let them fight,” said Mikasa.

                “There’s no need if Annie is out looking for Leader.” The cousins faced off. Mikasa finally lowered her eyes in submission. Levi relaxed. “Gather everyone together and I’ll divide up the tasks.”

                Mike and Mikasa turned back toward camp. Erwin watched his omega walk toward the stream. Levi’s scent disappeared when he and Mikasa squared off. It only returned as he started washing his face in the water. Erwin walked over to his fiancé taking a seat beside him on the grass. Levi had dark circles of exhaustion marring his smooth face. Erwin mentally cursed. He should have made sure his omega slept beside him last night but it was just too hard to keep his eyes open once he stretched out on his bedroll.

                “You didn’t come to bed last night,” said Erwin. Levi shrugged. He felt like he’d been out drinking but without the headache. Kenny and Erwin could go fuck themselves; he didn’t feel like playing a part at the moment.

                “Armin is almost finished with his heat and I didn’t kill anyone yesterday so it’s fine,” replied Levi. Erwin pulled his betrothed into his lap. The little man fell easily into his arms and closed his eyes. There was something different about the way he felt. Levi behaved like a cat who did not wish to be petted.

                “That’s not the point Levi,” said Erwin stroking Levi’s arms. Erwin thought, hoped, they were past this part. He wasn’t a fan of forcing an omega into obedience and he definitely didn’t want to force Levi. Every time the small hunter offered himself it was like Erwin received a gift that only he got to enjoy. He knew that if he forced Levi to tell him why he didn’t come to his tent not only would he lose that gift but also his omega.

                “I thought in your band we can’t sleep together because we aren’t mated?”

                Erwin bite his tongue. “We aren’t with my band.”

                “I thought you wanted to ‘properly mate’ me?” said Levi sarcastically. He was ready for Erwin’s response. “Or were those just words?”

                “No,” Erwin said softly. “It’s just, I missed lying beside you.” That made Levi look up. Erwin could see the conflict in his gray eyes. The little bandit schooled his expression before speaking again.

                “Leader says that once Armin is out of heat we are going to your band to complete the transaction. So you won’t have to wait for much longer.” Levi decided that he was too tired to care. He brought his knees to his chest and allowed Erwin’s arms to circle him. _Why did he have to feel so good_? Erwin made that rumbling sound again. It was weird when he first started doing it but now it made Levi feel very peaceful. Unconsciously, he brought his head up to nuzzle Erwin’s scent gland breathing in his alpha’s scent. The omega in him wanted to believe in this feeling but Mikasa was right; Ackermans don’t do courtships and happy little tents.                                                            

                “That beta brat acts like he’s never taken care of his promised before,” Levi said sleepily.           

                “He hasn’t,” said Erwin. _This would do for now_ , he thought. Levi felt more like he did yesterday. He was even responding to Erwin’s crooning. “Only mates are allowed to attend the heat fire in our camp.”

                “No wonder you knew nothing about omegas,” said Levi.

                “Did I do such a horrible job?” Erwin’s voice was sincere. Levi pushed Erwin back roughly.

                “Stop this,” said Levi. “Did I say anything like that?” Erwin had to rub his chest where his fist struck him. Erwin took his omega by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. The bandit leader did say that Erwin was the first alpha strong enough to court Levi? Levi didn’t just accept any alpha; he accepted Erwin.

                “I missed you,” said Erwin against Levi’s lips. Levi’s eyes fluttered open to look at his alpha. Erwin kissed Levi’s scent gland gaining a sweet whimper. There was a reason why Levi didn’t come back to their tent, and Erwin would find out, but now was not the time.

                “We need to head back to camp,” said Levi.

                “I know,” said Erwin.

                “Erwin,” Levi said softly. He looked down at his knees.  “Don’t question my orders here.” Erwin was taken back. The words felt like a plea.

                “I won’t,” said Erwin.

 

                Erwin hesitated to massage Levi’s nape on the way back to camp for fear that the smaller man might fall asleep where he stood. The bandits, including Eren, gathered by the campfire looking as if they had just been pulled from their rest. Erwin noted that Levi’s scent faded away the moment he stepped back into camp. Levi took a moment to look over the group. Farlan kept a tight arm around Isabel’s shoulders. Since they returned to camp he remained by her side. Eren and Annie stood on opposite sides of the group. Whenever their eyes met a low growl could be heard. Eld, Gunther, Petra, and Auruo quietly sat before him waiting for their orders. In the back of the group the three alphas stood strong. Mikasa would follow his orders. Mike would go along so long as Erwin obeyed. He hoped Erwin would be true to his word. Levi was still so tired. He didn’t want to fight with his promised.

                “We are moving camp,” said Levi.

                “For what reason?” said Annie. “And where is leader?”

                “We move by his order,” said Levi. “Annie, you and Farlan are the best trackers so you to are going to see if you can find Kenny and Jenna.” He didn’t expect any more fight from Annie. When Mikasa didn’t challenge Levi’s words she submitted. Farlan tightened his grip on Isabel. He would go even if he didn’t like it.

                “Petra, prepare Armin for travel. Gunther and Isabel check our food stores. Eld, Auruo, Eren and Mike start breaking down camp. Mikasa and I will pack our things.” Assignments given; the bandits separated. Erwin walked over to his future mate.

                “What about me first hunter?” Erwin asked formally. Levi bit his bottom lip. His instincts told him it was wrong to control his alpha, but this wasn’t really controlling right? Levi dug his nails into his palms.

                “Go with Mike to break down your gear,” Levi said. The only thing Erwin had to break down was his tent, the rest of his possessions were still packed from Levi’s heat.

                “And then?”

                “Help Petra with Armin,” Levi said. He quickly turned away from Erwin before the alpha could press him further.

                Petra was already dressing a groggy Armin. She whispered kind words to the young man to keep him calm. Levi walked over to the stack of blankets that served as the omegas’ bed. They would have to wash the blankets Armin used or it would set the others into heat. Levi decided he would send those with Armin when they moved him. Having something soft would help with the changes going on around him.

                “Levi?” Armin’s soft voice called to him. A glassy eyed, pink flushed Armin walked across to the tent. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. The omega matron returned the affection by squeezing Armin’s hands. Suddenly Armin pushed Levi back onto the tent floor his hands wrapped around Levi’s throat. The aggressive act startled the other two omegas.

                “You left me!” Armin cried. His voice wavered but he knew if he didn’t say it now he wouldn’t be able to say it once he passed his heat. “Why did you abandon me?”

                Levi should have expected this. He placed his hands on top of top of Armin’s. “Why would I abandon you Armin,” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You're still good.” Armin lowered his head. Levi placed a gentle hand in Armin’s hair. “Such a good boy.” Armin curled up on Levi’s chest. Levi looked at his roof of his tent. Petra curled around Armin giving him more loving touches.

                “You submitted to Erwin,” Armin sobbed.

                “You’ll be family now,” Petra said cheerfully. “Won’t that be wonderful?” Levi continued looking up at the ceiling as he ran his fingers through Armin’s soft hair _. It seems that no matter what I was going to make Armin cry._

_000_

                _There were only three fighters. Kenny should have been able to take them but his body felt so heavy. His movements were too slow and he forgot his knife back at camp. He pushed Jenna to run back to camp but they caught her easily. The fighters beat them before tying their arms and blind folding them. If Kenny could think clearly he would have been able to remember just how far they were from camp. It was a skill all Ackermans learned as children._

_He was completely lost when they removed the blindfold. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust._

_“Nile,” Kenny growled from the ground. “You bastard.”_

_“Greetings uncle,” said the dark haired man. He nodded to his kin. “I see you are still scrapping by like a petty thief._

_“It’s better than selling children,” spat Kenny._

_“Uncle, come now,” said Nile. “We treat our merchandise very kindly until they are sold. “ Kenny’s wrists were bound with rope against the small of his back. “I am sure you are moving your camp. If I were in your place that is exactly what I would do. Do you know where the rest of our kin scattered?” Kenny spat blood on Nile’s boot._

_“They stopped being your blood the day your punk ass pappy burned down our camp. I’m not telling you shit.”_

_“Oh?” said Nile. “Bring her here.” One of the mercenaries drug Jenna forward by the hair. Nile forced her to her knees just out of Kenny’s reach. Dried blood and bruises displayed her earlier beating. Nile tenderly brushed her hair away from her scent gland. The omega sobbed. She feebly covered her scent gland with her hands. Nile brushed her hand aside with his fingertips, making her sob louder._

_“This belongs to you, correct?” Nile asked mildly. Kenny growled. He lunged forward only to be forced back to his knees by three mercenaries. Nile knelt behind Jenna. He gave Kenny an evil smirk before biting down on her scent gland. Kenny’s omega screamed at the sudden rush of foreign alpha pheromones. Her body went limp in submission as Nile finished his claim upon her. He released her neck and watched her fall to the ground. Kenny’s scent demanded blood for the broken connection. Both alpha and omega curled over in pain. Theirs wasn’t the strongest connection but they were still linked. Nile wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

_“I should have asked this before,” Nile said looking at down at his newly acquired omega. “Is she good at washing clothes? My Marie really despises that chore.” At the mention of her name a strawberry blond omega walked over to her mate, kneeling by his side._

_“Take, what’s her name, Jenna,” Nile gestured to the omega curled up in a fetal position, “back to our tent and get her settled.”_

_“Yes alpha.” Marie leaned forward to hiss in Jenna’s hear, letting her know she was Nile’s first mate. She continued the dominate display by pulling Jenna to her feet by her hair. She hissed at Jenna once more before dragging her away. Nile dusted off his pants._

_“If I remember correctly your son is also an omega?” said Nile. “Has he been claimed?” Kenny fought against the mercenaries. They kept the Ackerman patriarch to the ground. “Since we aren’t kin I’m sure I can find a place for him in my bed.”_

_“You won’t touch him you piece of shit,” Kenny growled. Spit frothed at the corner of his lip. Nile sighed bored at the angry display. That was the problem with the Ackerman clan; they thought they could fight their way out of everything. Nile’s mother was a testament to that truth. The story told was that she was sent to assassinate his father but was forced to submit and they were later mated._

_“Rough him up some more and leave him to the animals.” The mercenaries took turns kicking the alpha._

_000_

                Erwin stood outside Levi’s tent. This close he could smell the three omegas inside. Something was wrong but couldn’t tell what? It wasn’t danger exactly. Suddenly, Petra stepped out of the tent, masking her scent as she approached him. She smiled up at him handed him a large ornate bowl.

                “Would you mind gathering some ashes from the campfire?”

                “Is everything alright?” Erwin asked. He accepted the bowl but kept his gaze on Petra. He looked at her fully. The omegan priestess's smile was too bright to be real.

                “Of course,” she lied. “Having to move during one’s heat is very stressful.” She gave him another smile before going back to the tent. Erwin didn’t know if he believed her completely. _Sure, it would be stressful to Armin but why were the other two upset?_

                Levi was waiting on him when he returned. Erwin hesitated passing the leaf barrier. Levi took notice thought it was because he could smell Armin in heat.

               “Since you’re his blood it should be fine.”

                “This is your tent,” said Erwin. “May I enter?”

                The omega hunter was confused. If Erwin was just going to sell him anyway why did he care if he entered his tent? Levi reached for Erwin’s hand pulling him over the leaf barrier.

                “Thank you,” Erwin said. He squeezed Levi’s hand and looked down at him with those dangerous blue eyes.

                “It’s going to hurt,” Levi mumbled.

                “What is?”

                Levi shook his head. _It’s going to hurt when I have to run away from you._ He tugged Erwin behind him into the tent. The omega dropped his hand as they stepped inside. Erwin took a moment to look around the tent while the omegas made his little brother look like a wild thing.

                Erwin didn’t know what he expected Levi’s tent to look like. The tent appeared to be broken in sections. One part of the tent was dedicated to Armin’s heat. There were blankets, pillows, and a canteen of water. Across from Armin's space were more blankets and pillows that he assumed was Levi’s bed. Though by the number of blankets Erwin assumed the other omegas probably slept there also. Toward the back of the tent trophies from past hunts and drying herbs hung. Levi’s weapons were removed before Armin went into heat. The few articles of clothing Levi owned were neatly folded out of the way in another corner of the tent.

                “Erwin?” Armin’s voice called him back.

                “How are you feeling Armin?” Erwin knelt down before his younger brother.

                “I still feel warm but I can think a little clearer” Armin sounded normal but Erwin could see that his eyes were still glassy. Erwin remembered Levi’s unfocused gaze when they moved him.

                “It isn’t good for an omega to fight their heat,” said Petra. “But thankfully we can do things like this to protect ourselves.”

                “Levi, you look tired?” Armin asked. “Are you alright?”

                “I’m fine,” Levi replied. “We have to finish packing.”

                “I can help,” said Armin. “I promise not to make a mess and it will help my instincts.”

                “That isn’t a bad idea,” said Petra. “Why don’t you rest for a little while and let us take care of it.”

                “I can help as well,” offered Erwin.

                “Actually,” said Petra. “All of the omegas stay with Levi…and having your scent here…”

                Erwin lifted his hands in defeat. “I understand.”

                "Hey! Who said I was going to sleep?" barked Levi. "I"m fine." The omegas gave him a look that mothers gave to a naughty child.

 

 

                Isabel ran into Levi’s tent. “Big brother they’re back! Big broth---.” She looked around the tent confused. Levi was curled under several blankets with his head resting on Erwin’s thigh. An ash covered Armin carefully helped Petra pack up their temporary home. Isabel’s gaze fell back on Erwin. The two omegas got Levi to do something Erwin knew he wouldn't have been able to without an argument. It was almost humorous.

                 Erwin gave Isabel an apologetic look.

                “Don’t worry about it,” said Isabel. “I’m not allowed to touch his stuff either. Farlan and Annie came back…” She looked down at the sleeping Levi.

                “Oh, alright,” Erwin said.

                “Wait!” Petra said. Erwin ran his fingers through Levi’s hair.

  
                “Levi you’re needed,” Erwin whispered. His omega growled. The three omegas caught their breathes in fear. Levi could become violent depending on who woke him. His alpha continued stroking his hair until he stirred. They released a collective sigh of relief when Levi sat up. His alpha took the opportunity to plant kisses on Levi’s face and hair.

                “What is it?” Levi growled. He didn’t see how Armin looked away because he rubbed his eyes. Armin was no longer angry but he couldn’t look at the loving scene. _Levi wasn’t supposed to submit to an alpha; even if it was his brother. He was supposed to be strong enough to stand on his own._

                “Big brother,” said Isabel, “Farlan and Annie are back.” Levi nodded. He crawled from beneath the blankets looking slightly more refreshed. Erwin rose to his feet to follow.

                “Stay here,” said Levi. He walked out of the tent followed by Isabel. Erwin walked over to the tent flap to watch. Armin was shocked to see his brother obey the command. Erwin was never one to force an omega. In fact, when Armin said that he wanted to become a trader Erwin was his strongest supporter. Even still Armin would never dream of ordering his older brother around.

                Erwin watched the conversation between the bandits. Judging by their body language they found something interesting. Mikasa joined the group. After a few seconds of discussion Mikasa and Annie ran into the forest ready for battle. Levi walked to Mikasa’s tent grabbing some weapons. As he made his way back to Erwin he grabbed his own weapons from Erwin’s pile of possessions.

                “Levi,” Erwin stepped out of the tent. “What is going on? Where are Annie and Mikasa going?” Levi looked up at him then away.

                “They found Kenny,” said Lev. “He’s beaten up pretty bad.”

                “And his mate?”

                Levi shook his head. He set the weapons outside the crushed leaf circle. He walked into the tent. “We need to move,” Levi said. “Petra, we need to get Armin far from camp.” Omegan anxiety filled the tent, none of it Levi’s. “I am just being cautious.” Levi’s voice was soothing as he spoke to the other omegas. “You're going to be safe. Erwin and Eren are going with you.”

                “Levi…” Erwin said softly. He promised not to question his fiancé but this was too much.

                “They won’t let anything happen to you.” Levi ignored his promised. His patient gray eyes looked at Petra and Armin, until the nervous scent faded. “Farlan is bringing the horses around. Petra, you and Erwin pack up and take a third of the food with you.” She nodded. “Don’t forget your weapons. They are just outside the tent.”

                “I won’t,” she said softly. “Come on Armin. Let’s get ready for a little trip.” Levi turned to leave with Erwin at his heels. He made it back to Erwin’s gear before his alpha stopped him.

                “Levi!” Erwin took Levi by the arm. His fiancé looked up at him surprised. “I’m not leaving without you.”

                “You have no other choice,” said Levi. “Armin's still in heat and you're his blood. Petra knows how to get to the hideout. He’ll be safe there.”

                “There’s something you’re not telling me,” said Erwin. Levi turned away from him. Farlan was a wonderful distraction as he brought three horses for them. “I should be here with you,” Erwin whispered in Levi's ear. Petra exited the tent with supplies. Levi shook Erwin off to pull the horse to his gear. “You’re mine; I have to protect you,” Erwin continued despite his fiancé’s silence.

                Finally Levi sighed. “Protect your brother,” Levi said calmly. “He needs you more than I do.” Erwin grit his teeth. Levi started putting Erwin’s gear on his horse. “You’re the only one who can get him to safety. You know what can happen to an omega in heat. If you hadn’t sav---.” Levi bit his tongue. He couldn’t thank the man who was probably manipulating his senses this entire time could he?

                “Levi?”

                “Things could have been a lot worse,” was all he would say. He returned to packing Erwin’s things. Erwin wondered if Levi knew that this act was beautifully submissive in its own way.

                “True,” Erwin said, “even more proof that our meeting was fated.” Levi flinched. Erwin placed his hand on the back of Levi’s neck. “Why are you sending me away?” Levi took a step out of Erwin’s reach.

                “You’ll distract me.” He walked away before Erwin could respond.

 

 

                Levi watched his promised, Eren, Armin, and Petra ride away from camp. Hopefully he sent them out in time. He wanted to send Isabel and Gunther with the others but that would be too obvious. _Isabel and Gunther were good enough with a bow_ , Levi told his instincts. _I just have to make sure they stay in the trees._ Armin sat in front of Erwin just as Levi had during his heat. He had to bit his tongue to keep from hissing. Levi had no reason to be jealous, the blonds were blood after all. Levi shook his head. _This is stupid,_ he thought. _I need to focus._ He watched them until they disappeared between the trees.

                “Levi!”

                He turned to see the other bandits gathered in a circle. He pushed through to see what caused the commotion. The bandit patriarch looked like a broken doll some angry child threw away. There were bruises painted across his body, dried blood in his hair and rope marks around his wrists.

                “Take him to his tent,” Levi barked. “Someone get Gunther to clean his wounds” The bandits carefully carried their leader to his tent. The younger Ackmermans sat outsidewhile the apprentice priest attended his wounds.

                “Leader, what happened?” Levi asked. It was rare that Kenny was wounded. For him to be beaten this badly it had to be something drastic.”

                “Nile.” Kenny said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no experience with Valerian root or Milk Thistle. Everything is based on research. If it sounds crazy or if someone has anything I can add please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Revision! After receiving some feedback I have revised this chapter to (hopefully) read a bit clearer. You all keep me honest. Thank you for your feedback and comments. 
> 
> Sooooo hyper geeked. Please check out BlueBlobsArtBlog on Tumblr! 
> 
> This amazing artist took the time to draw me a picture. Again, if you have a chance pretty please check out : http://blueblobsartblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always please enjoy the story :)

                The young Ackermans sat outside Kenny’s tent while he slept. The act reminded Levi of when they were pups. He hated it. The omega hunter focused on the plan to calm his instincts. Isabel and Gunther stood look out in the trees. Their quivers full of every arrow in camp. All of the bandit’s possessions were hidden in various trees near by. Kenny’s tent was the only reminder of their temporary home. The only reason they didn’t break it down was to give the alpha a peaceful place to rest as he healed. The tent was disposable. Depending Levi’s bride price they might not need the tent. Who knows, they could stay in a nice town for a while. If they didn’t make it out of this nothing else mattered.

                _Erwin_.

                It was a good decision to send the alpha away. Erwin would only distract him from the tasks at hand. Kenny was too wounded to travel and the rest of the band lost most of the day sleeping off the valerian. Their only options were to pack up camp, find a way to transport Kenny and possibly get ambushed by the bastard, or they could stand their ground and fight him on their own turf. The choice was Levi’s. He pulled his knees to his chest, draping his arms over them. They stood a better chance standing their ground. They knew their surroundings nor were burdened with their possesions. _I hope it’s the right decision._

                “What’s going on?” Mikasa said taking Levi out of his thoughts. He looked at his cousin then up to Annie and Eld.

                “We took a vote,” said Eld. “Aurou and Farlan are going in the trees with Isabel and Gunther.” He looked at Levi when he spoke knowing Levi would appreciate the information more.

                “And you two?” asked Mikasa.

                “Fighting with you,” said Annie.

                “Decided that yourselves, did you?” said Levi. “You’ll be safer in the trees.” The betas shrugged before taking a seat on the grass.

                “We followed you both this far,” said Eld.

                “Might as well join you in hell,” finished Annie. The four bandits laughed bitterly.

                “What about you?” Levi addressed the lone alpha. Mike sniffed and sat with the bandits.

                “Erwin seems set on mating you,” said Mike. “If I let something happen to you he’d never forgive me”

                Levi tsked. “If you’re my protection then I’m really fucked.” The circle laughed.

                They heard a whistle from above. The circle jumped to their feet alert. Behind them they heard the Ackerman patriarch stir. The wounded alpha looked a lot stronger than he did when they first found him but anyone could see he wasn’t completely healed.

                “Old man go back inside,” Levi barked.

                “And let you two have all the fun?” He handed a dagger each to the younger Ackermans. “These were my father’s,” he said. “Today feels like a good day to use them.”

 

 

                Petra took lead for the travelers. It was true she was the only one who knew how to get to the hideout but it also distracted her from their current situation. They left behind lovers and friends to who knew what danger. She looked over her shoulder at the outsiders. She called them outsiders because Leader hadn’t accepted them into their group just yet.

                “How much further?” asked Eren.

                “Not much further,” said Petra. Something didn’t feel right. Petra took in their surroundings. The bandits always made sure to cover their tracks whenever they visited the cave. The hairs on the back of Petra’s neck stood up. She pulled back on her horse’s reins and drew her bow.

                “Petra?” The omegan priestess hopped off her horse to look at the forest floor. Tall blades of grass were crushed by human feet in the direction of the cave confirming her feelings.

                “Someone beat us there?” said Erwin. Petra nodded. Erwin had to respect these bandits. If Krista or Armin were left alone in the forest their distressed scents would be overwhelming. Yet this omega was not only calm but she was skilled enough to track people after them.

                “Eren, come with me,” said Petra. “I want to check one more thing.” The young beta paused suprised. “Eren?” He took a deep breath before drawing his hunting knife. “Stay close to me.” Eren blindly followed the omegan priestess through the forest. Eren was so confused. True, he didn’t have as much experience but surely he would know if something was wrong. Petra stopped walking and slung her bow over her shoulders.

                Eren was surprised at how silently she climbed up the tree. She once she found a sturdy branch Petra reached out to Eren to help him up. Petra pointed a tree almost out of their line of sight. Next to the tree was what looked like an entrance to a cave? Eren guessed that was where they were headed. On the ground there were several piles of leaves.

                “What am I looking for?” Eren asked softly.

                “It’s too early for this many leaves,” said Petra. “And they never fall so neatly.”

                “I don’t see--,” Eren started. He took a closer look at the leaves. He was sure that the stack of leaves moved. With a good wind it would make sense for one or two leaves to move but not the whole stack. “It moved…”

                “What else do you see?” Petra asked. Eren leaned forward focusing on the piles of leaves. A small glint of metal shined beneath the pile.

                “Is that a weapon?” Eren asked surprised.

                “Come on,” said Petra. “Let’s get back to the others.” She turned ready to climb back down the tree.

                “Um, Petra,” Eren asked. The bandit woman paused. She obviously didn’t need him there. “Why did you ask me to come up here with you?” Petra paused.

                “It’s easier to hear the truth from someone in your own band,” Petra said finally. She climbed down the tree with ease. Eren followed still confused. _What did it matter who told Erwin and Armin_? He followed Petra to where the blondes waited.

                “The hideout has been compromised,” said Petra. “Eren can confirm it.” She climbed on to her horse. “We need to tell Levi.” The alpha wasn’t paying attention to her. His horse was turned in the direction of the bandit camp. “Erwin?”

                Smoke. Dark clouds billowed behind them. Every hair on the back of Erwin’s head prickled. _You’ll distract me_. Levi’s words replayed through his thoughts _. Erwin, don’t question my orders today._ Erwin growled. He should have trusted his instincts. He knew Levi was hiding something from him but for whatever reason his omega decided to send him away. _Why would any omega send their alpha away at a time like this?_ The idea rubbed Erwin's instincts raw. He might not be the best mate but he knew he was more than strong enough to protect his omega.

                “Erwin?” Armin’s shaking voice brought him back to the present. “You’re scaring me.”

                “I’m sorry Armin,” said Erwin. The alpha took a few deep breaths. He wasn't angry with Armin. Erwin carefully dismounted his horse, pulled his younger brother into his arms, and gently deposited him in front of Eren.

                “Ride back to our camp,” said Erwin.

                “Wait!” yelled Petra. “That wasn’t the plan.”

                “This is a new plan,” ordered Erwin. “You’re hideout is compromised and there is a battle going on at the other camp. This is the only option.” Petra’s fingers tightened on her reins.

                “Eren,” the alpha continued. “Explain everything to the elders.”

                “Wait,” said Eren. “What about you?” Erwin looked back at the smoke.

                “I have to help the others,” Erwin said.

                “I’m going with you,” said Petra.

                “Please don’t go back there,” Armin called. He reached across Eren to touch Petra’s arm.

                “Your people aren’t my people,” said Petra.

                “It’s alright,” he pleaded.

                “I’m a rogue, Armin,” said Petra. “I’m not like you.” Armin recoiled into Eren’s arms.

                “You have my word,” Erwin said. “Our people won’t harm an omega; even rogues.”

                “Please Petra,” said Eren. The omegan priestess reluctantly nodded. She offered a silent prayer that she wasn’t making a mistake. The universe had guided her path this far, hopefully they would continue.

                Petra bit her lip then looked to the alpha. She could tell by his stern expression that he was pissed. Petra just hoped that he wouldn’t take it out on Levi.

                “Erwin,” she said. The alpha turned his stern gaze toward her. “Levi was trying to protect us. You included.” She tugged on her reins and followed Eren’s horse. Erwin watched them ride away. _She was probably right_ , Erwin thought. _That still didn’t excuse Levi lying._

 

 

                Back in the bandit camp smoke bombs dropped all around them. It was hard to pinpoint the sources. The camp slowly filled with dark clouds of smoke. _This was too much like before. So much smoke; too thick to see._ _There’s_ _no_ air. _It’s too thick to breath_. Levi could feel his chest tighten. _There’s no air_. A sharp pain in Levi’s arm brought him back to reality.

                “Levi!” Mikasa called to him. “This isn’t like before.” His cousin shook his shoulder, “this time we can fight _.” Sometimes Mikasa said something worthwhile_ , he thought.

                “Right,” Levi said. He tightened his grip on his weapons.

                “Let’s get started,” Kenny said. The bandit patriarch stretched stiff muscles. “They’re going to come in hot.”

 

                Erwin rode back hard. The scents of battle called to his baser instincts. He came up through the back of camp, hopped off his horse and ran into the chaos. Distraction or not Levi was his mate and nothing would keep Erwin from protecting him. It felt good to use his knife. A merchant’s life was typically a peaceful one with only a few thieves that brought out his alpha nature. Battle was what alphas were built for. If this was Levi’s life no wonder he and the others couldn’t trust their dynamics. Eld and Annie held their own against the raiders. Erwin spotted Mike in the chaos. He took out another raider on his way to him. His closest friend was also in an alpha rage.

                “Levi?” The two fought back to back.

                “Behind me!”

                Erwin took out another raider before turning to see his betrothed cornered by three raiders in front of the Kenny’s tent.

                “Levi,” Erwin breathed his mate’s name. _I won’t make it in time_ , he thought. He ran toward his surrounded mate ready to destroy the attackers. One moment Levi crouched on the ground, the next the raiders lay on the ground. One of the wounded grabbed the bodies of the others before running away.

                “What are you doing here?” Levi growled. His eyes held the same ferociousness had when he fought Mike.

                “I came back for you!” An arrow whooshed passed Erwin’s shoulder. He flinched out of the way. Erwin turned around to see a raider drop to the ground. Erwin looked up into one of the trees as Isabel drew her next arrow.

                “Move idiot!” Levi yelled. He grabbed Erwin by the arm pulling him to stand beside him in front of the tent. Erwin released a grateful sigh that his omega was safe, at least for the moment. He took a moment to take in their current situation. There were six fighters on the ground against who knew how many bandits. The smoke cleared in the center of camp but a dark ring blocked his view the further from the main camp. Erwin looked up at the tree. Isabel wasn’t the only sniper.

              Above them the tree branches rustled with movement. Erwin was sure the other bandits provided cover for the fighters. He had to respect their marksmanship. One false shot and they could kill one of their comrades. It wasn’t long before the raiders started looking for the snipers. The trees rustled like a thunderstorm as the bandits moved from one tree to another.

                A distressed omega scent tinged the air. Levi bolted toward the source of the scent. The little hunter hopped on the back raider trying to climb the tree. In a flurry Levi slit the man’s throat then jerked him to the ground.

                “Go higher idiot!” Levi yelled up the tree. Another raider rushed Levi knocking him off his feet. The bigger man forced Levi to the center of camp before collapsing on top of him. Between the raider grabbing him and being thrown to the ground Levi fought for air. He managed to plant his feet in the raider’s chest before he was smothered.

                “Congratulations fucker, you got me.” He pressed his knife deeper in the man’s chest. He kicked the body off of him, releasing his knife. _Get up. Get up. Get up_ , he yelled at his body. _I have to move._ The raider popped his shoulder out place. Levi sat up then dropped back to force the bone back into place. An omega’s body wasn’t meant for this kind of stress. None of that mattered in battle. Levi would push his body as far as he could. He had to survive no matter what.

 

                Nile and his omegas watched the battle from a safe distance. He smiled as the three Ackermans were herded to the center of the camp. Sure, each raider stupid enough to force the Ackermans to the center lost their life, but that didn’t matter to Nile. They were only mercenaries. It was less people he had to pay in the end. He motioned for the second wave of raiders to go in and take down the other fighters. He didn’t want to kill them just yet. It would be troublesome to capture the ones in the trees but the men he hired were skilled. They quickly bound exhausted betas. Several of the raiders were already climbing up the trees to take out the others. A smile made its home on Nile’s face.

                Marie detested violence. A good omega steered clear of such distasteful things. Usually she stayed in their camp while her mate did his business. She preferred being in the safety of her mate’s scent to being out in a chaotic world. The only reason she left their camp was because of the new omega. This woman wouldn’t take her place. Marie looked at the dirty woman. She still stunk of her other alpha. _Filthy bitch._

             Nile gave the new omega a bow and quiver to use on this little adventure. For protection, he said.  A proper omega would never carry a weapon. This woman welcomed the weapons and appeared to know how to use them without effort. Marie scoffed. A rogue omega like that didn’t deserve to share her mate’s bed. She would deal with this new omega once they returned to camp. She couldn’t wait for this to be over. Marie looked at the grass to keep from the violence until a familiar scent touch her nose.

                “Mike!”

                “Mike?” Nile turned to his first mate.

                “My little brother, alpha.” Marie looked at the battle ground for the first time. Sure enough, Marie spotted her brother fighting through the raiders to get to the Ackermans. It had been two years since she last saw any of her family. Even with her alpha’s love she still missed her family every now and then. Marie got whiff of another alpha scent. “Erwin?”

                “Another brother?” Nile said skeptical. The look of longing in his mate’s scent was concerning. Nile could never say no to his Marie.

                “No alpha,” said Marie. “We were engaged before I met you.” Nile vaguely remembered the men. They nearly destroyed the village looking for them but by the time they found them Marie was his. Pride swelled in Nile’s chest remembering how he stole his mate from another alpha.

                “Jenna come,” Nile called his other mate. The woman still reeked of Kenny, so much so, that Nile could only bite down enough to hinder their bond, not break it, before disgust took over. Nile still didn’t know if he wanted to mark her.

                “Yes alpha,” Jenna walked up.

                “Who are those men?”

                “The blonde is Levi’s alpha,” said Jenna. “The other is the alpha’s companion.” Her vacant eyes watched the fighting with disinterest. She finally realized she would never be free. At least with Kenny she was his only mate. Now, she not only had an alpha to deal with but another omega who saw her as competition. Next time she escaped she would kill these strangers without fail.

                “Levi’s alpha?” asked Nile. Kenny forgot to mention his son was being courted. Not that Nile needed another mate. He would probably sell Jenna to a brothel. Nile focused on the other rogue omega. This one looked like he would be more work than he was worth. There was too much fight in him. The men Nile sold property too wouldn’t spend money on a slave they would have to kill anyway. The same was probably true for the other two.

               Nile considered it a personal vendetta to torment any Ackermans who survived the fire. Nile looked to Marie. He could smell the worry on her scent. She knew Nile well enough that he planned on wiping out these bandits and anyone who fought with them.  He could do this one thing for her. Nile whistled for the mercenaries to stop. Nile could postpone his revenge for his precious omega. After all he wasn't such a cold-hearted bastard that ignored his mate's desires. The Ackermans should be grateful that Marie's kin fought with them. They wouldn't always be so fortunate. Then Nile would get his revenge. 

      

 

                “What the hell?” Levi whispered. The raiders pulled back and formed a tight circle around the bandits. It made Levi feel claustrophobic. He needed an escape route to calm his instincts. Levi shivered. Almost instantly Erwin was by his side. The omega wanted to be annoyed but he was more annoyed by his own distressed scent _. I’m okay. I’m okay._ Erwin’s protective alpha scent blanketed Levi’s tattered nerves. _Erwin did have some uses._ He breathed in his alpha’s scent until he finally managed to calm his breathing and thus mask his scent. Levi refused to look up at the taller man. He didn’t trust his body not to fall in submission at a time like this.

                The circle opened for a dark haired man sitting atop a horse followed by two omegas. Mikasa growled the moment they came into view. Levi smelled familiar omega scent. He crouched down and hissed at the blonde woman who responded with a hiss of her own. _This was the omega who marked Erwin's tent._ Levi felt Erwin’s arm around his shoulders pulling him back. The alpha seated on his horse watched the display mildly. Fights between omegas bored him.

                “Uncle, I’m disappointed in you,” said Nile. “I was sure you would at least give me a little chase. You haven’t even broken down your tent.” The Ackermans growled at the trespasser. Nile turned his attention to Erwin.

                “Looks like you beat me again, Erwin,” said Nile. “If I knew you had a plan for this set I wouldn’t have wasted my time.” The younger Ackermans turned their furious glares at Erwin. Kenny kept his eyes on Nile. He knew this game. Jenna’s averted eyes confirmed his suspicion.

                “Stop spitting shit Nile,” said Kenny. “You sound like that lying son of a bitch who sired you.”

                “Why do I need to lie uncle?” asked Nile. “I have you surrounded.” Too many alphas only used their bodies to prove they were strong. That was why omegas were able to use the brutes for their own purposes. Nile was better than that. With the right choice of words he could turn this place into a blood bath.   “Erwin is the one who trained my Marie.

                “Do you deny you know her?” The last word slithered between Nile’s lips.

                “He knows her,” Levi growled. The omega shook off Erwin’s arm.

                “Oh, is this your next project?” said Nile. He looked down at the rogue omega. “Aren’t you a lucky one, cousin? Erwin will turn you into a proper omega in no time. Have you submitted to him yet?” He took pleasure when Levi moved further away from his alpha.

                “Marie!” Mike called out. His sister gives him a sorrowful smile.

                “Come Marie,” said Nile. “Come Jenna.” Nile turned his horse around, his omegas obediently following. He stirred the pot enough for now.

                “Let me kill him uncle,” growled Mikasa in the mother tongue. “Him and that traitorous bitch.”

                “Wait,” said Kenny. The mercenaries released the pinned bandits and ran behind their leader.

                “Levi…” Erwin whispered to his omega.

                “That was your plan all along,” Levi said. He couldn’t hide the pain in his voice. He really wanted to believe in Erwin. Erwin opened his mouth to respond but his omega pushed him to the ground. Levi ran past a shocked Erwin to kneel beside Kenny. It took a moment for Erwin to see the arrow protruding from Kenny’s shoulder. The omega hunter rose to his feet with his knife in hand.

                Before Levi realized it, the knife was out of his hands.Everything moved in slow motion. He watched the blade sink slowly into her chest. For once he wished his throw was off. Jenna looked just as surprised as he did. She fell to the ground with a thud. Levi felt like his heart was being ripped out. He fell to the ground clutching his heart.

                Kenny roared as his previous mate fell to the ground. Blind blood rage took over to kill the person who killed his mate. Levi was no longer his son; he was the enemy who took the life of his mate.  Mikasa launched in front of Kenny. The omega hunter was folded into himself loudly sobbing. Erwin scooped the smaller man into his arms. Iron-like hands clawed at his back. Erwin lurched back elbowing the opposing arms. He looked over his shoulder to see Mikasa and Mike pinning the raging alpha to the ground. The arrow in his shoulder forgotten.

                In Erwin's arms, his fiance was still curled into a frightened ball saying things that he didn’t understand. Erwin tightened his grip on the small man and ran out of the camp. He only hoped that the other raiders wouldn’t follow them.

 

 

               Standing a safe distance away Nile and Marie watched the madness. Perhaps there was some truth in old wife's tales; every alpha had an omega born just for them.' His Marie knew that he didn't really want that other woman. She also knew how desperately Nile wanted to see the Ackermans suffer. He truly had a wonderful omega. 

               “What a splendid idea my love,” said Nile.

                “It is too bad she wasn’t a better shot,” Marie replied. Nile took his omega’s small hand in his own and kissed the top of it. Marie always knew to please him. She added the right amount of mischief to the fight without dirtying her dainty hands.

                “It appears that you are my only mate once again,” said Nile. “Are you lonely?”

                “Not as long as I am with you alpha.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((puts out blankets, pillows, chocolates, and all kinds of nice things for her babies. 'You did good. You did good'))
> 
> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas, head canons, or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:  
> The recent SNK chapter may have me feeling some kinda way. So beware the Mommy feels  
> Love is hard for our fellas  
> Dream is a wish your heart makes.

                “I killed her….I killed her,” Levi kept repeating. Erwin rocked his omega like a small child. Both of them were beaten and bloody from the fight. He wiped some of the soot from Levi’s pale skin. “I killed her,” Levi mumbled.

                “It’s alright,” Erwin whispered. He didn’t know what else to say. It wasn’t like this was the first time Levi drew blood. Hell, within the past few days Erwin saw Levi take more than one life. _It’s because_ _Jenna was an omega_ , Erwin realized. He nuzzled his lover. He had no idea how much pain Levi was going through at the moment; especially after seeing firsthand how he fussed over the omega bandits. The alpha continued to scan the woods around them, his instincts on full alert. Erwin ran until he could no longer smell the bloodshed. _We're safe for now_. He pulled Levi back just enough to check for wounds. He blamed himself for the erratic thud that vibrated through Levi's chest. Erwin took deep breaths trying to calm his heart. He had to be calm if he wanted his omega to be calm.

                Levi’s tunic and pants were cut all over. Erwin gently touched these places looking for something worse than a scratch. There was some places near Levi’s shoulder that concerned him. It made sense that there were marks on Levi’s upper arms and shoulders. He was so small that was the only place the alphas could reach before Levi cut them. They needed water. Erwin needed to clean his fiancé’s wounds to make sure the healed properly. He closed his eyes listening for the stream. _We aren't terribly far_ , Erwin thought. He tightened his squeeze on his omega. The smaller man mewled between his tears. As much as he didn’t want to let his lover go he had to clean his wounds.

                “Levi,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s hair. “I am going to get some water for your cuts.” The hands on Erwin tightened. He couldn’t release his omega like this, even if it was for his benefit. “I’m here. I won’t let you go.” Erwin continued rocking his lover. He would let the smaller man cry as long as he needed. Erwin rocked him until he was sure Levi drifted off to sleep. He sat for a few moments listening to his omega’s peaceful breathing. For once, his instincts told he was being a good alpha.

               Erwin really wanted to do was lean on one of the trees but the scratches down his back already burned like fire. He had to think. Eventually they needed to regroup. Everything happened so fast, he didn’t know how many of the bandits were hurt or killed _. Why do I care about the rest of this band?_ The words came from his instincts. This wasn’t his band. The only one he cared about was in his arms.

                Seeing Marie brought back so many memories. If Erwin had been a real alpha back then she wouldn’t have left for that son of a bitch. _I can’t make the same mistake_. Erwin tightened his grip on Levi. Levi was his. Erwin stopped stroking Levi’s back _. A true alpha would take his bride, broken or not, back to his camp and claim him._ This was the most docile Erwin saw Levi outside his heat _. A true alpha would keep his mate broken, docile, and needy. That was an omega’s true nature after all._ It wouldn’t take much to reinforce this submissive behavior. All Erwin had to do was bite Levi’s scent gland while he was in this state; they could do the rest later. They could still have a wedding but Levi would already be his obedient omega. As if reading Erwin’s mind, Levi stirred in his arms. He sat up, releasing his hold on Erwin.

                “Levi…” Erwin stroked his fiancé’s cheek. The smaller man shrugged him off. ”Levi?” The sadness in his eyes turned to rage. He jerked out of Erwin’s arms and rose to his feet.

                “You led them to us, didn’t you?” Levi growled. There was murder in his eyes. Erwin had a feeling that now was not the time to test whether or not his fiancé could harm him. The little hunter crouched down like a predator. “This is all your fault. If you left us alone the Doks wouldn’t have found us….Jenna wouldn’t have run away…. I wouldn’t have KILLED HER!” At the last words Levi rushed him, knife in hand. Erwin wrestled with the smaller man, fighting to keep Levi’s knife away from his throat. Erwin needed to distract him long enough to get away.

                “Why did you send me away?’ Erwin asked. The omega hunter faltered. Erwin took the opportunity to push the smaller man away from him. Erwin drew his knife on reflex. Levi recovered and charged at Erwin. He met his betrothed’s blade as he slashed at Erwin’s mid-section. The little hunter was quick. Erwin knew better than to let the small man in close. “Why did you lie to me?” Erwin continued. “Answer me, omega,” Erwin barked. Levi stumbled.

                “I didn’t lie,” Levi spat. He tugged at his hair with his free hand as if fighting an inner battle with his omega instincts and his hunter anger. His legs were frozen in place unable to step forward. “I can’t think when you’re around.” Levi could feel his injuries catch up with him but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. _I killed an omega._

                “And you’re the liar,” Levi growled. “You were working with that bastard this whole time, weren’t you?” His vision started to blur as he fought his alpha. _I have to kill him before I die._

                “I’m not working with him Levi,” Erwin said calmly. He looked at his promised. Erwin’s mouth was still moving but he couldn’t hear the words. Levi slashed at the tall bastard. He needed to get at least one strike before the universe took its justice. The knife fell from his fingers. The last thing he saw was his alpha rushing to his side.

 

000

                _Levi and Mikasa sat in a field of wild flowers. The five year olds could have passed for twins since both had long black hair that hung to their waists and matching coarse cotton short-sleeved tunics that hung to their knees. Mikasa was busy making flower crowns for her parents while Levi braided more flowers into her hair. The pups already braided flowers in Levi’s hair._

_“Do you think they’ll like them?” Mikasa presented the flower crowns. Levi nodded. He finished the last braid with a smile._

_“So pretty,” he said. Mikasa rose to her feet taking Levi with her. Mikasa was staying with Levi’s family while her parents were away on a mission. Mikasa often stayed with Levi’s family when both parents were called to work. Their clan was funded by the wars and petty differences of people they would never know. This particular client hired two-thirds of their fighters for a family quarrel over land ownership. Even with so many fighters out in the field the clan elders weren’t concerned. It was rare that raiders found their way onto Ackerman land. Their camp was secluded and only had one ‘safe’ entrance. They took great lengths to keep their camp hidden due to the nature of their occupation. Even those who had an idea of where the camp was located knew better than show up uninvited. The last successful raid was when Kenny’s father was a pup. None of this meant anything to the pups currently playing in the field._

_“Do you think your momma will give us something to eat?” asked Mikasa. She was already taller than her omega cousin._

_“Probably,” Levi said. “I’ll give her this.” He displayed the flower jewelry he made. The two pups were confident that they would get a yummy snack for all their hard work. Levi’s mother ran out of their humble house. “Momma look!” Levi presented the flower crown he made for her. The omega woman scooped the pups into her arms and ran back into the house. Her frightened scent scared the omega boy into tears._

_“Momma, momma.” All his hard work was dropped to the ground as she brought them into the house._

_“It’s alright love,” said Levi’s mother. “Your father will be home soon.” Mikasa noticed the axe tied to her hip. Regardless of dynamic all Ackermans learned how to at least defend themselves. The omegas training fell to the side when they came of breeding age._

_“Aunt,” Mikasa cried. Levi’s mother pulled away the floor boards of their little house. It was where they stored dried food and precious possessions. She forced the two children into the hole. “Aunt!” The omega woman stopped to look at the children._

_“Oh my little fairies,” she smiled. Levi’s mother fingered the flower braids before covering their faces with kisses. “No matter what, I need you both to stay here until we come back to get you.” She reached for a bag and handed it to Mikasa. The alpha pup sniffed the bag of food. “Mikasa look after Levi.”_

_“Momma, where are you going?” Levi asked wiping his face. She smiled at him and kissed his shiny red cheeks._

_“Be strong my boy,” she said. She pushed the little head beneath the floor boards._

 

000

                Mikasa drug Gunther through the forest by the hair. The omegan priest fought against the alpha’s grasp to no avail. Annie, Eld, and Auruo were on their heels as they approached Erwin. There was a hollowness in her eyes that would frighten most. Erwin rose to his feet with Levi in his arms. He didn’t know where this alpha’s head was at the moment and he wanted to be ready to run. Mikasa pushed Gunther forward.

                “Help him,” she deadpanned. Gunther rose to his feet.

                “I told you I can’t,” Gunther said. He looked everywhere but Levi. Mikasa lurched forward with the intention of choking the omegan priest. Eld stepped in front of the raging alpha with his shoulder in her chest as Annie pulled the alpha back by her waist. Gunther put on a strong face but his distressed scent gave him away.

                “Mmm….” Levi groaned in Erwin’s arms. As if even unconsciousness the bandit was trying to protect his omegas. Mikasa instantly forgot about Gunther and walked over to Erwin.

                “Give him to me,” she said. Erwin sniffed her scent looking for any malice before releasing his burden to her arms. She crumpled to the ground as soon as Levi was in her embrace and started weeping. Eld looked his mate over quickly then sent the man away from the scene.

                “How did you find us?” Erwin asked still hovering over the fallen Ackermans.

                “Mikasa,” Annie said. The alpha in question clutched onto her unconscious cousin for dear life. Mikasa rocked back and forth on the grass but she didn’t look like she would harm him.

                “What the fuck is going on,” said Aurou. Like the others he was bruised and covered in soot from the battle.

                “It’s alright,” said Eld.

                “How is any of this alright?” Aurou spat. “Kenny and Levi are down, Mikasa's losing her shit, and the omegas are back at the old site wailing!”

                “We’ll take care of it,” said Annie. Her normally emotionless face was tinged red from annoyed exhaustion. It was a wonder that the betas were still on their feet. Eld and Annie fought just as hard as any alpha.

                “Who the hell made you leader?” sneered Aurou. Annie rushed the other bandit knocking him to the ground. The man jumped to his feet knife in hand. Eld stepped between the two pushing them apart.

                “Stop it, both of you!” said Eld. “Aurou take a breath. No one is trying to take over. Annie and I will deal with these two. When you calm down go help the others move our stuff.” The male bandit sheathed his knife.

                “Only because it’s you Eld,” he said before walking away. Eld turned to Annie. He spoke to her in the language Erwin knew was the Ackerman mother tongue. She nodded and knelt beside Mikasa. The beta bandit took a deep breath before addressing the alpha in soft tones. Annie’s beta scent filled the air as she continued speaking softly. Mikasa finally reacted to her beta by releasing Levi gently on the grass with care. The alpha was broken as she allowed her beta to pull her away. _None of this made sense_ , Erwin thought as he pulled his betrothed into his arms again.

                For all his strength, Levi was an omega so fighting and the additional stress of killing one of his own was more than enough to break him. But seeing an alpha as strong as Mikasa break into pieces until her beta had to comfort her like a child was unusual to say the least. Erwin looked at the other beta standing before him. He only remembered seeing a glimpse of this bandit from that fateful day and since then he sounded like the voice of reason for the others. _Was he Levi’s beta_? This man also appeared to have reached his limit. He looked at Erwin with exhausted annoyance.

                “Explain how you know Nile?” Eld demanded.

 000

_It was so hard to breath. The pups coughed within their cramped space. Mikasa wrapped her arm around her cousin’s shoulders. Her instincts told her that they needed to run but she didn’t want to disobey her aunt. Levi’s distressed scent was just as thick as the smoke. Mikasa made a decision._

_“Levi, we’re going,” Mikasa said. She pulled took her cousin’s wrists and tugged._

_“But Momma…!”_

_“I’ll tell her it’s my fault,” said Mikasa. “You won’t get in trouble.” The young alpha pushed away the floor boards, instantly throwing the pups in heat. All around them bright orange flames burned Levi’s childhood home. The alpha child pulled her cousin in the direction she guessed was the front door. Thankfully they made it out of the burning building before the smoke could overwhelm them._

_The pups coughed until the smoke was out of their lungs. Mikasa felt Levi’s fingers clench around her own. She saw shock in his eyes; a breath later hot tears streamed down his face._

_“Levi?” Mikasa followed his gaze. Her aunt, Levi’s mother, lay on the grass with her axe buried in her chest. Levi released Mikasa’s hand to run to his mother’s side._

_“Momma…” he dropped to his knees. The pup brought his fingers to her still warm face. Mikasa walked over to sit on the other side of her aunt. Suddenly, Levi ripped off the flower adornments from his wrists scattering the flowers over his mother’s body before finally placing his flower crown on her head. When he finished with the adornments the omega pup ripped flowers from his braided hair, scattering flowers and stray strands of ebony hair with them._

_“Levi!”_

_“Mikasa!”_

_The pups’ parents ran over to them. Kenny drew his child into his arms. He had to cover the boy’s hands to keep him from pulling at his loose hair. Mikasa’s mother and father wrapped her in their arms. The little alpha took the time to present her parents with the crowns. The mercenaries were on their way back to their land when they saw smoke coming from the direction of their camp. Many were still wounded from the battle they just fought. The side of Kenny’s head and his chest were bandaged tightly from the fighting. The bandages were filthy and needed to be changed soon.  
_

_“Kenny, we have to get out of here,” said Mikasa’s father. The alpha couldn’t tear his eyes away from his fallen mate. He knelt beside her to close her eyes._

_“She looks real nice Chibi,” he whispered to his son. The little boy curled into his father’s shoulder weeping._

_“See, I told you_   papa,” ten year old Nile pointed at the reunion. “I knew I smelled children.” _Riding behind the ten year old was his father and a few of his father’s guards. Kenny growled at the new threat. He took a step forward ready to avenge his mate’s death._

_“Kenny!” Mikasa’s alpha father barked. “Do you plan on bloodying your babe?” The words jerked him into the present._

_“Take care of the pups,” said Mikasa’s beta mother._

_“They took Clara!” spat Kenny._

_“Exactly,” said Mikasa’s father. “Your head’s not here. We’ll take care of this. Besides we owe ya,” he said the last part softly. There were no time for questions as they forced Mikasa into his arms. “Go!” Kenny cursed as he left his family behind. Mikasa’s last memory of her parents was watching them engage the raiders._

000

                Levi reveled in the warmth that circled him. He wanted to believe that he was in his tent surrounded by his omegas. That he would open his eyes with a stray foot or arm next to his face or Isabel drooling on his chest. All the stuff he complained about if they asked. He prayed that when he took a breath it would be his omegas’ scents that greeted him. When Erwin’s was the only one that returned to him he knew he wouldn’t smell his omegas ever again _. I killed an omega_. His entire life was based on tricking his nature but in the list of unwritten rules, killing another omega was the cardinal sin. Levi curled into himself. Perhaps he was already dead. The universe decided to take its payment for taking Jenna’s.

                The warmth around the bloody omega tightened and he was washed in his alpha’s scent _. It might not have been so bad with Erwin._ Now that he was free, Levi allowed himself to imagine what life in a happy tent would have been like. He would wake up beside his alpha without worrying if it was an enemy. He and Erwin would eat together with the other hunters before spending their day wandering through the forest. It didn’t matter if they found any game because he was by Erwin’s side. Levi didn’t have to worry about guarding other people or his scent. He even selfishly allowed himself to think about what it would have been like to bear his alpha’s pups. It wasn’t something that Levi let himself think about in his old life.

                It was custom to give pregnant omegas sweet things to eat or soft things for their birthing nests. Before Levi understood his instincts he would steal something sweet, like fruit, to give to an omega that he didn’t know. When Kenny’s band traveled to other villages Levi saw omegas doted on by their mates. They rubbed their mate’s swollen bellies with love. Doting alphas was something else that belonged in the realm of happy tents. Levi imagined Erwin as a doting father. The stupid blonde would bundle Levi up with rabbit fur and doe skins. He would bring back little sweet surprises for Levi to eat; that way they would have sweet pups.

                “Al....”

                “Are you awake?” Erwin’s voice filtered into Levi’s afterlife. _That made sense. I did try to kill him, maybe I actually got the bastard. In the afterlife they could have a happy tent together._

                “Alpha,” Levi mumbled. He felt the strange sensation of his muscles moving _. Am I already in a new body?_ The warmth that surrounded him solidified into what felt like strong arms. There was a steady thumping in his ear; it calmed him.

               **_“It’s good to have an alpha, no…"_**

                Levi jerked into consciousness. His eyes snapped open as he clutched his chest. _I’m not supposed to be alive. Where was the fucking air!_ A strong hand brought his head to the calm heartbeat. His whole body shivered. _I’m not supposed to be alive._ There was that vibrating sound again. It was a good sound. Levi could feel his breathing even out. _My alpha is with me. My alpha takes care of me._ The arms around him relaxed as he breathing calmed. Once the shivering stopped his alpha allowed him to sit up.

                “Erwin…” the broken omega looked up at his promised. Levi sprang out of Erwin’s embrace hastily moving a few steps away. He reached for the small of his back for a knife that wasn’t there _. It looks like I have to kill him with my hands then_ , Levi thought.

                “Levi wait!” Eld and Farlan grabbed him by the arms. “Listen to what he has to say first,” pleaded Farlan.

                “Why the fuck should I?” Levi spat.

                “Come on,” said Farlan. “Humor me.” The beta attempted to lighten the mood with his mischievous tone.

                “Fine,” Levi said. He shook off the betas and took a seat on the ground facing his promised. “Start talking.”

                Erwin bit his tongue until he tasted copper. His gazed flared like blue daggers at his omega. Levi kept his head up, gaze unflinching with his arms crossed over his chest. The action was defiant but could also be seen as self-protective. His alpha took a deep breath before speaking.

                “It is true Marie and I were engaged when we were pups,” Erwin said calmly. He kept his gaze on Levi. “She ran away while we were trading at a Sina bazaar. Mike and I thought she’d been kidnapped so we searched all over looking for her.” The alpha bit back this anger at the memory. “We found them with my father and Leader Dot. She was begging to be released from me to go to Nile.” That wasn’t the answer Levi expected. He fidgeted in his seat as he looked between his promised and the other alpha searching for a lie.

                When he was satisfied he said, “Why didn’t you stop her?”

                “She knew I wouldn’t keep her if she didn’t wish to stay,” Erwin said sadly. Levi felt uncomfortable so he changed the subject.

                “Alright,” he said “We need to figure out what to do next. Petra and the others should be at the hideout.”

                “It was compromised,” said Erwin. “I sent them to our camp.”

                “What?” Levi asked confused.

                “I told Eren to take them back to our camp until we could meet with them.”

                “It wasn’t your call to make!” Levi barked. The wounded bandits quieted.

                “It was the right thing to do,” Erwin said evenly. He fought to keep his instincts at bay. Not only was this omega, his omega, questioning his decision but he was also embarrassing him in front of the others. “Settle down Levi.”

                “No!” Levi jumped to his feet. “It was not your place. You are not allowed to tell our band what to do.” Erwin clenched and unclenched his fists. His instincts told him to take his omega by the base of his neck and force him into submission _. I should have claimed him earlier. If I had, I wouldn’t have this mess._

                “Eren and Armin are not a part of your band.” Erwin growled. He rose to his full height towering over his omega. Levi looked up unafraid of his promised.

                “And Petra is not a part of yours,” Levi growled. “What did you do?” Levi lowered his voice. “Force her down like you did me, then send her on her way?”

                “That’s enough!” Erwin grabbed Levi’s forearms. He had to make Levi understand. Before he could vocalize his intent Mikasa jerked her cousin out of Erwin’s grasp. The smaller alpha’s scent challenged him. He saw the angry gash on her forehead. The fact that it hadn’t healed showed how tired she was.

                “I don’t care what agreement you have with Uncle,” Mikasa said. She locked eyes with the taller man. “But if you hurt Levi in any way I will make sure you suffer.” Erwin growled down at her. _How dare she question what I do with my omega?_

                “Both of you stop it!” Levi said. He released his scent to calm the alphas. “You’re dead on your feet. If you fight now it'll just be hard cuddling.” Mike snorted a laugh.

                “It would funny to see two alphas cuddle,” said Farlan. The other bandits laughed. Levi was thankful that the other two alphas also thought it funny enough to cut the tension.

                “Honestly,” Levi took hold of his cousin’s wrist. “Didn’t we fight enough today?”

                “We’ll go to Erwin’s camp to get Petra,” Levi said. He refused to make eye contact with his promised. “We leave in the morning.” With that Levi drug Mikasa over to the where Kenny slept. Erwin watched the cousins curl up beside their patriarch.

                “I wouldn’t do it,” said Eld.

                “Do what?” Erwin turned his attention to the beta.

                “I wouldn’t go over there,” said Eld. Erwin remembered what happened to Mike when he disregarded his warning. Erwin took a seat on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas you would like to share, head cannons or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremin

                Eren, Petra, and Armin rode as fast as they could away from the chaos. They didn’t speak until the sun was starting to set and they needed to set up camp. Petra silently broke into their rations, passing out strips of cooked cook meat and water from her canteen. Eren stayed by his fiancé’s side making sure that the blanket that covered him was snug against the chilly autumn air. Petra looked up at the younger teens but didn’t say a word, even masking her scent to appear even more invisible. She still wasn’t comfortable with this plan but couldn’t let her distress show. Being older than the young men by a couple years and had to at least appear like she had it together. It was Armin who finally broke the silence.

                “I wonder how Levi and the others are doing?”

                “Mikasa, Mike and Erwin are with them,” said Eren. Petra looked up from her meal. “And if they found Leader Kenny I sure he will help protect everyone.”

                “I guess you’re right,” said Armin. “And Levi is there…” Eren scoffed. “Eren?”

                “You can’t fight dynamic Armin.” The omegas looked at as if he’d suddenly grown into a monster. “I bet he’s hiding with the other omegas.”

                “How can you say that?” Petra found her voice. “Everyone in our band fights.”

                “Then why did you force me to stay in the tent with you and the other omegas instead of going out to fight?”

                “I told you to protect your promised,” Petra said through gritted teeth. “The only reason the rest of us didn’t go out to fight was because we were protecting Armin.”

                “Petra…” Armin whispered.

                “As his mate you should have understood!”

                “I am his mate!” Eren jumped to his feet. Petra rose to her feet ready to fight.

                “Petra…Eren,” Armin struggled to get out of the tight swaddling of blankets.

                “I’m not going to hit an omega,” spat Eren.

                “Eren!” Armin cried.

                “No, you won’t,” said Petra.

                “Petra!” Armin finally managed to get out of the blankets but not before Petra rushed at Eren. The omegan priestess knocked the beta off his feet so hard Eren hit with a thud, forcing all of the air forced out of his lungs. Petra pinned him as he gasped for air. The young beta was too shocked to move.

                “Dynamic does not decide your future, only your actions, Eren,” Petra said her voice full of frustration. Armin rose to his feet. He placed a firm hand on Petra’s shoulder.

                “Petra, please,” he begged. “I want to go to sleep. Will you stay with me?” The priestess slowly rose to her feet.

                “Of course,” she said still looking down at Eren. “Eren keep first watch.”

000

                _Eld and Auruo forced the omegas back to camp. Annie, Mikasa, and Kenny instantly jumped to their feet at the chaos. Armin remembered a flurry of words before they were ordered to stay in Levi’s tent. He’d heard about traffickers raiding heat fires but he didn’t believe them. Petra and Gunther were still in a daze from their heat and clung to each other in desperation. Where’s Isabel? And Levi? Armin had to do something. If Levi were there he would run out of the tent and go find Isabel. I have to be strong, Armin thought._

_“Where are you going?” Petra called to him._

_“I’m going to find Isabel,” said Armin. He walked out of the tent to an empty camp. I’m okay, he told himself. Well, he was okay until Mikasa’s tent flap opened and a dark haired figure stepped out. The campfire was down to the embers so he could barely make out any of the intruders’ features. I have to be strong, Armin thought. I have to be like Levi. Armin ran over to the camp fire. He picked up one of the burning sticks and rushed toward the figure._

_He hissed at the intruder as he chased him around the camp. Thankfully, the intruder ran from the rabid omega. He stumbled on the ground, falling just beside the dying campfire. Armin was about to hit his target when the stick was ripped from his hands. Armin whipped around to see both alphas and Annie looking down at him. Kenny glared down at him holding the stick. The bandit leader frightened him so much he dropped to his knees in submission. The alpha tossed the stick aside._

_“I’m not dealing with this shit, Mikasa,” said Kenny._

_“It’s fine,” said the other alpha. Kenny growled at his niece before walking back into the forest. Annie offered Armin her hand. She tenderly held his in hers even after he rose to his feet. Mikasa sighed turning to the fallen beta._

_“I thought you two knew each other?” Mikasa said. “Eren?”_

_“Eren?” Armin looked down at the intruder. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he recognized his fiancé._

_“Armin?” Eren jumped to his feet. The young men embraced and Armin allowed himself to cry a little. It wasn’t an intruder, it was Eren. His Eren. Realizing how close they were the young men separated._

_“Obviously not, if Armin was trying to kill him,” said Annie._

_“Eren and I are to be mated,” Armin said to the women. “What are you doing here?” he asked his promised._

_“I could ask you the same,” said Eren. Armin locked eyes with his fiancé. It was so good to see Eren but so weird to see him here of all places._

_“You can use my tent to talk,” Mikasa said. Armin’s omegan empathy could feel a touch of sadness in her words. “Don’t go out into the forest until we make sure everything is safe. Come on Annie.” Mikasa pulled the scowling beta behind her._

_“Oh, Mikasa!” Armin said remembering why he stepped outside in the first place. “Where are Isabel and Levi?”_

_Mikasa shook her head. “We think they were taken.” Armin brought his hands to his mouth. “Don’t worry, we are going to get them back.” Armin wanted to believe her. It was Levi after all._

_“Come on,” said Eren. He took hold of Armin’s shaking hand. “Let’s talk for a bit.” Eren always knew how to distract him. He nodded and followed his fiancé to Mikasa’s tent. The young men looked at each other shyly once they were alone in Mikasa’s tent. At home they weren’t allowed to sit by themselves, their conversations were under the supervision of an escort or in a public setting. Even their embrace earlier was enough for them to be scolded._

_Armin looked around Mikasa’s tent. It was neat but a lot colder than Levi’s tent. Even if he didn’t know her, the hard lines and lack of soft things showed that she was unmated or even courting for that matter. There were no furs on the ground for comfort. Her bed was made of a few tattered furs that were little better than the ground. Her trophies hung in the creepiest corners and the shadows were enough to make him want to leave but he knew that Mikasa wouldn’t try to hurt him and besides he was with Eren.The young omega felt slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by the alpha’s scent. It wasn’t necessarily bad it just made him feel off. There was a reason omegas only stayed with other omegas._

_“Everyone's worried about you,” said Eren. “Nobody knows what happened to you.”_

_“Annie, the blonde beta, she kidnapped me from the bazaar and brought me here,” Armin said looking down at his hands. “What about you?” he added quickly._

_“Umm...” Eren looked down, scratching the back of his head, as he put the words together. “They robbed us again so I ran after them…” Armin laughed. It was just like his Eren to run into the fire without checking to see if it is hot._

_“What were you going to do when you caught them?”_

_“I didn’t get that far,” said Eren. “That dark-haired guy drug me back here and pushed me toward Mikasa.”_

_“That was probably Levi,” Armin said with a nod._

_“Levi?” Eren remembered Mikasa mentioning the short dark-haired man. “Did he hurt you?” Eren made a bold move and reached to touch Armin’s hand. They looked down at their hands in awe. Eren was ready to pull his hand away when Armin turned his palm over and interlaced their fingers._

_“He didn’t hurt me,” Armin said. “Oh Eren, he is so amazing. Levi's not scared of anything. He always looks out for the other omegas; even the alphas respect him!” Listening to his fiancé get so excited about another man was not what Eren expected. Frightened, reserved, happy to see him? Those were things that Eren expected to feel from his omega. It wasn’t just Armin’s words that unsettled him, Armin’s scent was happy_. _Eren hadn’t smelled him this happy since Leader Dot told him that he could apprentice as a trader._

_“Armin…Armin,” Eren tried to get him to stop talking about the other man. “He threatened to kill me.” His omega looked at him confused._

_“Really?” Armin asked._

_“Kinda,” Eren said softer. “He told me to shut up first.” A few breathes of silence passed. Suddenly, Armin burst into giggles._

_“That sounds like Levi,” said Armin. “He wouldn’t do that though….well probably not.” Armin went silent again. His bright blue eyes focused on his fiancé. He pulled their connected hands closer to him. Eren looked up at his omega, at that moment he smelled amazing. “I’m so happy that you’re here, Eren.” He scooted closer to Eren._

_“This camp is so much different than ours,” Armin continued, his fingers stroked their joined hands, sending pleasant shocks up Eren’s arm. “We would never be allowed to sit like this at home.” He scooted closer so their knees touched. “And at the heat fire, the omegas here get to choose who they want, mated or not.”_

_“Armin…”_

_“It’s not just that,” Armin continued. “All of the omegas here are so strong. They know how to defend themselves. No one looks down on them. Levi is teaching me…”_

_“Armin…” Eren said softly._

_“Oh Eren,” Armin leaned forward so their faces were close. His sweet scent filled Eren’s nostrils. “If we wanted to we could…”_

_“Armin!”_

_Armin jerked back slightly. “Yes?”_

_“You sound like a rogue,” said Eren. Armin sat up fully, he looked at his fiancé unclouded by the hint of hormones that kissed his instincts. Eren’s bright green eyes looked at him in shock. Eren never looked at him like that. Armin suddenly felt ashamed. He pulled his hands away from Eren and scooted back across the grass. “Armin, Armin look at me,” Eren said. He leaned forward but didn’t touch his fiancé._

_“It’s this place; these people,” said Eren. “This isn’t like you.”_

_“Perhaps,” Armin said softly. “I can tell that it’s changed you too.”_

_“What?”_

_“How long have you been here Eren?” Armin asked. He clenched his fists in his lap._

_“A couple days I guess…”_

_“You smell like Mikasa,” said Armin. “You came out of her tent. Are you fucking her?”_

_“Armin!” Eren jumped up. The Armin that he knew would never use that kind of language. The omega knew his promised wouldn’t harm him. Armin looked up at him calmly._

_“I’m not angry with you,” said Armin. “Like you said it’s this place. It changes you.”_

_000_

                Eren rubbed his tired eyes the following morning. Instead of waking Petra up for her turn, he stayed up all night guarding the sleeping omegas. To bide his time he counted the stars. Counting stars soon led to his thoughts wandering. His wandering thoughts led him back to Petra’s words. D _ynamic does not decide your future. Only your actions, Eren_. Soon it wasn’t just Petra’s words but Mikasa’s. _Look, I don’t know how to teach you how to be an alpha. But I can show you how Levi and I learned_.

                All his life Eren watched his parents submit to whatever alpha was in charge of the band they belonged to. No matter the band it was understood that, as betas, their family always bowed down to the ruling alphas. In many cases they had to also bow down to the alpha’s omega mates if they wanted a decent share. No matter how cruel the wrong against his family because they shared the alpha’s bed the betas had to submit to the lower dynamic. That was not the kind of life Eren wanted for himself or his family. When his family joined with Leader Dot he expected a lot of the same. Eren’s parents bowed low, forcing his head with theirs, starting from the bottom of yet another band but Leader Dot was different.

                The alpha welcomed them kindly enough. Leader Dot actually asked for his father’s input and made him a member of the council. He even allowed Eren to learn a trade with the other alphas instead of just being their grunt. Eren’s father still told him to be cautious. Leader Dot was an older alpha; one day he would either die or step down as band leader. Succession was already chosen before the Jaegers joined joined Leader Dot's band. Of course the first hunter was another alpha. Eren knew that the cycle would begin again. Erwin was strong enough to beat Eren into obedience so he cut him to the chase and kept his gaze down and stayed away from the Smith family; until he met Armin.

                Armin was a beautiful ray of sunshine. He didn’t make Eren feel less than just because his family didn’t have an alpha. Even when they were pups Armin was the one who got him out of trouble, being the younger brother of the first hunter gave him some protection. When Eren apprenticed with the traders Armin was also there, always waiting for them back at camp. He would greet his big brother and the others but then make a beeline to Eren with something warm to eat and bubbling over with questions. In exchange, Eren would bring him back things from the marketplace. Not the typical stuff you get for an omega, but objects from foreign places. Eren loved the way Armin’s eyes would sparkle when he would tell him about the most boring things that happened at the market. He would ask about the cost of furs or what items sold out first. _Things that a good trader would ask about to understand the lay of the land._ Armin was unlike any omega Eren ever met; perhaps he was always a rogue... Maybe it was because of lack of sleep or the bandits were getting to him, but Eren was starting to think he was a rogue beta.

                He sighed and looked over at the omegas riding the other horse. Both were still upset with him so Armin rode with Petra. Eren couldn’t press the issue since Armin finished his heat the previous night. Now he was rational and pissed. They ate morning meal and started on their journey in a tense stand off.

                “What are you going to tell the Elder Council,” Armin broke the silence. The green-eyed beta rubbed his eyes.

                “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “I guess just tell them what happened.”

                “But how are you going to tell them?” Armin asked

                “What?”

                “If you don’t say it the right way they’ll hurt Petra and the others.

                “No they won’t,” Eren argued.

                “Eren,” Armin said in a harsh whisper. “They sold the last bandits. We can’t let them take our friends.” Eren shook his head.

                “This is a lot of pressure.”

                “Exactly,” said Armin. “So you have to prepare.”

                Eren mumbled a response and looked down at his hands. Armin was the talker.

                “Are you allowed to speak to the council?” Petra asked. Armin shook his head looking down.

                “Father wouldn’t like it.” His grip tightened around Petra’s waist. The idea made the priestess grit her teeth. That was why she joined the temple, she had to get away from her family rules for a proper omega. She felt bad for Armin. In the short time he was with the bandits a light was lit inside them and with every passing moment she could feel that same light fading out. Eren walked his horse beside theirs.

                “Armin,” Eren asked. “Will you help me think of something to say?” Petra felt Armin jump behind her, his hands tightened around her waist and his scent took on an even more pleasant smell.

                “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

                The rest of their ride the young men came up with a plan of action to address Leader Dot. As their camp into view Eren quickened his pace happy to be home. The riders behind him didn’t share his enthusiasm.

                “It’s going to be alright,” Armin whispered. “Leader Dot is very kind and our matron is his mate so they won’t let anyone hurt you.”

                “Thank you,” said Petra longing to believe him.

                The first person to notice the travelers was Eren’s mother. The beta woman dropped her washing and ran toward them. Eren hopped off the horse stumbling towards his mother. The betas embraced happily, behind them the two omegas slowly slid off their horse. Armin caught up with Eren’s forgotten mount and took hold of it. Karla Jaeger ran over to Armin embracing him just as warmly, then her gaze turned toward Petra.

                The foreign woman was a bundle of contradictions. Her scent was that of an omega, but she wore leather pants and tunic, a bow and quiver of arrows were strapped to her back, and from the side Karla could see he hilt of a hunting knife at her hip. The redhead had her hair braided just past her shoulders and her skin was tinted a healthy pink from being spending so much time out in the sun. Her heart-shaped face looked like it would be smiling under other circumstances.

                “Momma, this is Petra,” Eren introduced. “She’s going to be staying with us for a bit.” Karla Jaeger kept a protective arm around her son’s waist. The beta eyed the woman cautiously.

                “We need to see Leader Dot.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading. If you have any ideas you would like to share, head cannons or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It would be nice if we could just stay here, like this. It’s such a fucking mess back there. If we could just sit here…” His alpha tilted his chin so their lips could meet for a tender chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to come out a lot sooner but every time I started revising it got longer and longer. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Also I have a question at the end if you all feel so inclined

                It wasn’t long after Eren’s mother found them that the other traders circled the newcomers. They lavished their missing loved ones with attention before staring at Petra as if she snuck up on the reunion. She kept her palms up and her eyes down to show she wasn’t a threat. Even still, Armin was quickly pulled into the safety of his family’s tent. Eren was only allowed to stay long enough to introduce Petra before he was taken away to merchant leader. She didn’t know how long she sat there but she kept the submissive position even when the hunters circled her with their weapons drawn. These were the decisions she made and she was prepared to take the consequences.

                Petra didn’t put up a fight when the hunters took her weapons, nor when they bound her arms behind her back, and drug her into their camp like the thief she was; she simply kept her head down and her scent calm. All she could do was believe Erwin’s word that his band wouldn’t harm an omega. The merchant hunters walked her in front of the larger tents. She remembered her manners as a proper omega and sat on her shins. Long before she left with Armin and Eren Petra resigned her fate to the universe. When she left the temple she not only betrayed her vows, she also betrayed the trust of those she left behind and denied to world of a bright eyed priest. Petra could have forced Gunther to stay behind instead of joining her in her sin. An older alpha stepped out of the large tent. He knelt before the omega.

                “I’m sure you understand why we had to take such measures,” said Leader Dot. Petra kept her head down. “There have been several strange events with your band so it's best to error on the side of caution.” When the omega bandit didn’t speak he continued.

                “What of our hunters? Erwin and Mike,” asked Dot.

                “They should be on their way here,” said Petra. She heard the tent flap open. A familiar scent hit her nostrils, it was the scent of sunshine and dandelions. The scent was enough to make her perk up. _Allone_. Petra looked around frantically but the only people around her were the hunters guarding her and the merchant leader. She knew it was impossible, the Allone rarely left the temple.

                “I assume your  band will come for you?” the merchant leader continued.

                Petra nodded. The old alpha moved towards her, analyzing her face. He was protective but not aggressive, as if he didn’t want to frighten the omega kneeling on the ground. She took a chance. Most alphas would grow angry if an omega looked them in the eye. This alpha felt different, like Mike and Erwin were different, he didn’t feel like someone who demanded obedience based on his dynamic alone. His dominance wasn't threatened by a lesser dynamic’s gaze.

                “Does the name Ackerman mean anything to you?” Leader Dot asked analyzing her face. The clench of her jaw told him all he needed.

                “Is Levi an omega?” Petra kept her jaw firm and her gaze down.

                “Leader Dot, stop picking on my Petra.” Petra’s head snapped up.

                “Allone!” The omegan High Priest stood at the flap of the alpha leader’s tent. Hange’s brown hair was braided up into a high ponytail that waterfalled down her back. Befitting his station, the Allone wore royal purple robes adorned with polished stones. Petra knew from experience that the cloth was soft to the touch. A second later her acolyte stepped out of the tent.

                “Moblit!” The young man turned toward her, looking stressed as ever. It appeared the Allone still enjoyed stressing out his attendant.

                “Petra!”

                “Leader Dot, I vouch for this one,” said the Allone. Hange walked past the alpha to untie Petra’s ropes.

                “Allone, what are you doing here?” asked Petra.

                “Come on pretty girl,” said Hange pulling Petra to her feet. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

 

                Erwin opened his heavy eyelids. Mike, who sat beside him, gently nudged him again until Erwin looked up. The circle of bandits still slept soundly in their respective pairs; even Aurou and Annie slept close enough to gain a little body heat. Erwin’s body felt too heavy to move, every muscle was stiff, and a groan pulled from his lips as he sat up to give his oldest friend a questioning glance. Mike nodded to his left. Erwin turned his heavy head to see his fiancé spiriting into the forest. Around his slender shoulders, Erwin’s fall cloak protected him from the chilly morning air. Erwin nodded his thanks to Mike before rising to his feet and softly padded after his omega. The alpha lost the little man in the shadows that bounced off of the trees in the early morning light. He stopped walking to scan the area.

                Levi was a master thief so it would be easy for him to slip into the shadows. If Levi truly didn’t want to be found it would be near impossible to find him. Erwin took a chance. The alpha took a deep breath. A familiar spicy, sweet scent trailed from his left. The alpha scented the trees until it led him to a tall tree with sturdy branches. Erwin looked up into the shadows for a sign of his omega.

                “Levi…?” He really hoped Levi didn’t expect him to climb up get him. There was a rustle in the branches above him. In a flash his omega dangled before his eyes, his arms gripping the tree branch to keep from falling.

                “Yea?” The omega bandit asked at eye level. If Levi was honest, he wasn’t surprised that his promised followed him, perhaps there was a part of him that wanted the alpha to find him. Knowing that Erwin didn’t send the Doks to harm them made Levi feel less guilty about accepting his alpha’s affection. Even now his alpha was dirty and his bright blue eyes were tired but he came out into the forest to look for him.

                “Let’s sit for a while,” Erwin said. Levi looked into his tired eyes wondering what Erwin saw. _Why go through all this for me?_

                “Fine.” He released the tree branch only to be caught around the waist. Levi placed his head on Erwin’s shoulders, his arms also found a temporary home there. Levi was sure they were a sight; two hunters, bloody, beaten and filthy clutching each other as if their lives depended on it. Erwin kept his arms around the slender waist of his omega as he descended to his knees. When he moved to sit cross legged on the grass the smaller man wiggled out of his grasp.

                “Let go of me already,” Levi mumbled. “I haven’t been cuddled so much since I was a pup.” He took a seat on the grass.

                “That’s a shame,” said Erwin. Armin and Krista still came to Erwin when they needed a calming presence. That was an alpha’s place after all; to be strong enough to comfort those in their care. Levi looked at his promised confused and mumbled something as he pulled the leather cloak around his shoulders. On Erwin, the cloak fell to his waist on Levi it fell to his thighs. It was made of a thick, tough hide meant to block harsh rain and chilly winds not wrap an omega in comforting softness. Levi pulled it around his shoulders as he settled on the grass, his nose and lips brushed over the tough leather unconsciously. Alpha and omega sat side by side watching the sunrise. Within the warmth of his alpha’s cloak Levi played with a blade of grass. He could feel his alpha’s heat beside him through the chilly morning air.

                “How are you feeling?” Erwin broke the blessed silence.

                “Like shit,” Levi replied. A few seconds later he said, “I’m grateful for the cloak.” He tugged it a little tighter around his shoulders.

                “Are you warm enough?” Erwin asked. He took a chance and pulled the hood up on Levi’s head, his fingers enjoyed the luxury of carding through his omega’s soft hair. Erwin imagined that he heard his omega mewl as he leaned into Erwin’s fingers.

                “You were right,” Levi said with his eyes closed. Erwin remained silent. “It was the best option; sending them away. Petra can blend in with the good omegas in a pinch.”

                “That reminds me,” Erwin said continued his scalp massage. “Armin said that you were training him like the others.”

                “Yea?”

                “I want you to stop helping him,” said Erwin.

                “Just when I think we’re doing good you manage to fuck it up.” Levi pulled out of his promised grasp also removing the hood from his head. “I didn’t force Armin if that’s what you think. He wanted to learn to be a hunter.”

                “That sounds like Armin but he’s no hunter.”

                “Why? Because he’s not a rogue like me?”

                “That’s not what I mean,” said Erwin. “But yes, Armin isn’t like you. He would have gotten himself killed yesterday.” Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s neck, quickly finding his scent gland, rubbing his fingers there. His omega’s head fell forward to rest on his knees. “Are you still hurt?” he asked concerned. Last night Eld cleaned Levi’s wounds while Gunther cleaned Erwin’s back so he didn’t get a chance to fully inspect his lover.

                “I’m fine,” said Levi. He brought his groggy head up to look at his alpha.

                “Levi…”

                “What? I’m not a toy or a scared pup. If you want something to cuddle Leader can barely move, cuddle him,” Levi sassed.

                “He’s not my omega,” said Erwin. “You are.”

                “There you go fucking up again.” Levi scowled at him. Erwin gently tugged his omega close to kiss the top of his head. A pleasant sweetness wafted up Erwin’s nostrils so he kept his hand on Levi’s nape, his lips in his hair. _This is too perfect_ , Levi thought. The omega bandit was so tired of fighting; fighting the Doks, fighting his instincts; fighting against this man who was probably going to use him up and discard him. A sad sigh passed Levi’s lips. His alpha’s arm moved from his nape to his shoulder cleaving him into his side.

                Around them, the world was coaxed to life by the rosy fingers of dawn. Birds whispered promises for the day to come. It reminded Levi of the way Petra would whisper in his ear early in the morning. _I hope she’s alright._ Erwin’s lips made their way down from his hair to his bruised scent gland. The angry mark was dull in comparison to the rainbow of new markings painted on Levi’s pale skin. He tilted his head when his alpha nosed down his neck to kiss it.

                “You’re worried.” The warmth of Erwin’s breath against such a sensitive place and his rich voice lowered Levi’s fractured guard. He melted into his alpha’s embrace, offering his scent gland for the slightly chapped lips planting kisses.

                “It would be nice if we could just do this,” Levi whispered.

                “Hmm?” his alpha said between kisses. Levi shook his head. “I want to hear what you said.” Levi focused on the horizon. The sky was a blushing pink, like Erwin’s skin when he came.

                “It would be nice if we could just stay here, like this. It’s such a fucking mess back there. If we could just sit here…” His alpha tilted his chin so their lips could meet for a tender chaste kiss.

                “I want to see every sunrise with you.” Levi looked into those eyes that reminded him of the sky. They were bright and wide and full of possibility _. What the hell is wrong with me? One near death experience and I’m losing myself._

                “You’re such a fucking sap.” He said before snuggling into his alpha’s embrace.

000

_The broken bandits sat around the small campfire silently. Eld and Farlan nuzzled and cooed to their lovers. It was against nature for omegas to take life and they also mourned one of their own so the betas did what they could to settle them. Erwin was jealous of the bond the couples shared. Levi would rather kill him than find comfort with his alpha. Erwin watched Eld whisper something to his mate and wondered what the omegan priest meant when he said that he couldn’t help Levi? Beside Erwin, Mike looked at the campfire, probably thinking of his own mate. Erwin felt bad dragging his closest friend into this mess. What if he was killed in that battle? Who would raise his pups? Erwin wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did that to Nanaba. The alpha looked over at the sleeping Ackermans. His omega was safely nuzzled between his father and cousin, Mikasa’s arm protectively around his waist. Eld was right; if Erwin went over to take his omega the female alpha would have no problem fighting him to the death._

_“This is usually less awkward,” Farlan broke the silence. “Introductions are in order. I’m Farlan.” The young man said with a smile that looked like it charmed more than one person. “You already know Isabel.” He squeezed the omega in his arms. “That’s Aurou, Annie, Gunther and Eld.” He introduced the other bandits around the circle._

_“Erwin,”_

_“Mike.”_

_“So, you are really claiming Levi, huh?” said Farlan. “That’s one way to get into the group.”_

_“I don’t think they plan on joining us,” said Isabel. She stretched out on the grass, placing her head on his thigh. He stroked her hair as the omega closed her eyes._

_“If you don’t mind my asking,” Erwin asked curious. “How did each of you end up in this predicament?”_

_“You mean how did we become bandits?” asked Auruo._

_“What did you think he meant?” said Gunther still wrapped in his mate’s embrace._

_“If it doesn’t have to deal with money or bitches he gets confused,” said Annie. The male beta growled. Gunther, a peace maker like his mate, steered the conversation to something more peaceful._

_“I followed Petra when she left the temple.”_

_“Gambling debts” said Auruo still giving Annie the evil eye. He pulled a small hollowed out gourd, uncorked it, and took a drink before tucking it beneath his shirt._

_“I ran away from an alpha,” said Isabel._

_“Pick pocket,” said Farlan._

_“What about you two?” Erwin nodded to Annie and Eld. He really wanted to know their stories. The betas looked at each other having a silent conversation._

_“You could say we grew up together,” said Annie. The sternness of her tone meant there would be no more explanation. Determined to stir the conversation away from its natural awkward conclusion Farlan spoke._

_“People usually leave us alone once they find out who the bosses are,” he said. “Why did you chase after us?” All eyes turned toward Erwin since Mike wasn’t there at the fateful meeting. He looked at Mike to see that he was also curious._

_“Eren was missing,” Erwin started, “we already lost Armin and I couldn’t return without something. So I tracked Isabel’s scent and here we are.” The called out omega scowled._

_“I’ll never make hunter,” she mumbled._

_000_

                Levi’s scent faded away as they returned to the temporary camp. _Now I see_ , thought Erwin. _Hiding his scent is a defense mechanism. Whenever Levi anticipated confrontation he masked his scent to cover his distress._ More puzzle pieces fell into place. Erwin remembered during the heat of battle, his omega’s scent called to him for protection. Everything around him was a bloody blur until he stood beside his mate and just like that the scent was gone. Levi was a continuous contradiction, a puzzle Erwin wanted to figure out for the rest of his life.

                The camp was alive by the time they returned. Farlan opened up packs of food, dividing up the portions, while Isabel handed them out to the bandits. Gunther knelt beside their fallen leader tilting a bowl to his mouth. Isabel walked past the couple as if they weren’t a few steps away. Levi took a seat beside Mikasa, his alpha took his other side. Isabel handed Mikasa her portion without making eye contact with her big brother. Erwin expected Levi to make some snide remark about her silence but he just wrapped his alpha’s cloak around him.

                Farlan passed Levi and Erwin their portions offering Levi an apologetic smile. Safe topics like, inventory of their possessions and what was the quickest path to Erwin’s band were the only topics of discussion as they ate. At one point Levi and Isabel reached for the same canteen, their fingers touched and the interpreter hissed at Levi, who quickly, removed his hand and looked down in submission. Until then the somber mood could be blamed on exhaustion, seeing Levi’s submission brought an awkward uneasiness into the air. Erwin had a mind to take the water from Isabel but Mikasa moved faster. She snatched the water from the shocked omega’s hand with a growl.

                “It’s fine,” Levi said in the mother language. He was prepared for this.

                “Fuck fine. I’m thirsty,” said Mikasa. She took a drink of the water. Her ebony gaze was sharp as daggers honed in on Isabel. “Jenna was a traitor and would have got worse if I got a hold of her. Anyone who questions it will have to deal with me.” She said it in the mother language. She took a drink from the canteen before forcing it into Levi’s hands. “Drink the water.” He reluctantly brought the water to his lips.

000

 _The moon was high when the Mikasa stirred. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her family, both still slept soundly. They’re safe, she told her instincts. Uncle would heal soon and everything would be okay. She could feel her own injuries taking their sweet time healing. The alpha looked over at the rest of their band. Erwin was the only one awake. She acknowledged him with a grunt. The alpha walked over and took a seat beside the campfire. She prodded the small flame with a stick feeding it with more life._                                                                             

_“You can sleep if you want,” she said._

_“I’m not going to hurt him,” Erwin replied. The dark haired alpha looked up at him surprised. She turned to face Erwin. Levi was an asshole, but he was her asshole and she wouldn’t let anyone harm him. More than once she’s smelled how happy he was when he was with this alpha. And from what she saw Erwin was attentive to Levi’s needs. When Uncle told them that it was all a show it didn’t sit well with her. She wanted answers._

_“What is a bride price?” Mikasa asked. Erwin was taken back. The way she looked up at him was the same way Levi looked at him when he explained what it meant to be properly mated. Such common things appeared to be unknown to the younger Ackermans._

_“It is what a family pays for a bride,” Erwin started._

_“So it’s the same as buying a slave.” The growl at the end of her words didn’t pass unnoticed._

_“No, no,” said Erwin bringing his hands up. He tried to think of another way to explain it. Sure there were many clans who saw it that way but his band did not. “It is something that the groom’s family pays for the bride…just like the bride brings a dowry to the groom’s family._

_“Dowry?” asked Mikasa. Erwin released a sigh. It’s going to be a long night. He turned toward Mikasa and spoke with her as if she was a pup going through puberty. It surprised him how little the younger Ackermans knew about the rest of the world. To her merit Mikasa listened to his answers only asking a few respectful questions. The moon was on the other side of its journey when they ended their conversation. Mikasa rose to her feet preparing to return to her family._

_“Can I ask you a favor?” asked Erwin._

_“What?” she asked suspicious. Erwin rose to his feet and looked through his possessions until he found what he was looking for. He walked back over to the Ackerman alpha and presented his traveling cloak._

_“It’s cold and I’m sure he’s shivering by now.” Mikasa looked at the cloak. “Please Mikasa,” Erwin asked. “If he rejects it I’ll understand.” He placed his traveling cloak in her hands._

__“Fine”. Mikasa walked back over to her family. She wrapped the cloak snuggly around Levi’s shoulders before laying him back down on the pallet. Erwin’s heart felt a little lighter when his omega snuggled into the cloak._ _

__000_ _

                The bandits finished the rest of their meal in silence. A hammock of sorts was fashioned between two horses to transport the bandit leader. They packed the horses and with Erwin’s directions, started their journey. It meant that they had to carry more of their possessions but it was the only way to transport him safely.

                It took a greater part of the day but the tired bandits finally exited the forest. Their collective apprehension heightened as they walked into the flatland. Levi’s masked his scent but Erwin could see in his eyes he was also worried.

                “You were asleep when we passed this way,” said Erwin. Levi nodded keeping his gaze forward. “We don’t have much further.” True to his word the bandits walked for another hour before familiar tents came into view. Levi dropped his burdens when he thought they were a safe distance away.

                “Stay here until we come back, “Levi ordered the bandits. “And for fuck’s sake keep your guard up.

                “Are you ready?” He looked up at his alpha who nodded.

                “Let me talk to the council,” Erwin said once they were out of earshot. “This will be a lot for them to take in.” Levi’s gray eyes widened in surprise. This was Erwin’s band after all and since he was first hunter he would have more sway than an outsider thief. Levi reluctantly decided to trust his promised.

                “Is it me or are there more tents?” Mike asked as they approached the outskirts of camp.

                “Krista’s wedding,” Erwin replied.

                “Who?” asked Levi.

                “My little sister. She’s marrying an alpha from a family of incense merchants.” said Erwin, “She’s the one you growled at.” The last part came out as a tease.

                “You growled at Christa?” Mike asked disbelief. “She’s more timid than Armin.”

                “It’s his fault,” Levi nodded at his alpha. _That felt like it was so long ago._

                “I was trying to figure you out,” argued Erwin.

                “How’s that working out for you?”

                “A little rough but much better than I anticipated.” He placed a gentle hand on Levi’s nape. The smaller man quickly pulled away from him.

                “Don’t get cocky,” Levi mumbled as he tightened the cloak around his shoulders. Erwin smiled.

                Just like when Petra, Armin and Eren returned, Leader Dot’s band surrounded the three, bombarding the alphas with questions. The omega hunter bumped into Erwin’s side, Erwin looked down to see a worried expression on his face. Levi’s jaw was clenched and his eyes darted around at all of the people surrounding them. Something told Erwin that his omega wouldn’t like it if pulled him into the safety of his arms so he did the next best thing.

                “We need to speak with the council first before we can answer your questions,” he told the onlookers. The first hunter brought his arms out in front of him, by default clearing a path for the omega at his side.

                “Erwin!” A blond haired beta woman ran toward the first hunter.

                “Mother!”

                “Everyone was so worried” The woman wrapped her arms around her son’s waist before stepping back to give him a glance. “Eren said that you were fighting.” Finally her gaze fell on the smaller man standing beside her son. “What is he doing here?”

                “We’ll talk later,” Erwin said quickly. Now was not the time to present his omega. Levi looked up at his alpha and took a step away from him.

                _Not that it mattered; it doesn’t matter…why didn’t he introduce me to his mother? Is he ashamed of me?_ Levi thought _. I just have to get Petra and leave._ He clenched his fists. It’s easy to say sweet words with people who didn’t matter. Now that he was back home, Erwin had to hurry and throw their little affair in a hole somewhere. Levi clutched the cloaks around his shoulders. _Fuck it, I’m keeping this cloak._

                The trio approached the old man sitting outside a large tent. They were exhausted and covered in soot and dried blood. Levi stood between the alphas looking like a filthy child wearing his father’s cloak. On their heels, Eren's and Erwin’s fathers walked past them to sit beside the old man. The omega matron finished spooning out her mate’s food before filling her own.

                “Welcome home hunters," said Leader Dot. “And Levi.” The old alpha spooned out whatever was in the bowl and started to eat, leaving both the council and the returning hunters waiting. His mate filled a cup of water for him to drink. Leader Dot took a drink before speaking.

                “I’ve learned many interesting things about your band Levi.”

                “Leader, if I may,” Erwin starts. Leader Dot brings his hand up to silence the first hunter. The old alpha focuses his gaze on the small bandit.

                “You are a member of the Ackerman clan?” asked Leader Dot. Levi flinched.

                “Why do you care?” he growled. Levi took a step back preparing to run if necessary.

                “Levi,” Erwin warned his fiancé.

                “I want to know if it rumors are true,” continued Leader Dot. He placed his bowl of food to the side. “Ackerman omegas are just as strong as most alphas. Is it true Levi?” The outed omega was thankful for his alpha’s cloak, no one saw him reach for the knife at the small of his back.

                “How did you know?” Levi said lowly.

                “As I said, I’ve learned many things today,” the old alpha said with a smile. The rest of the council looked at Levi with a mix of fear and confusion. “I also learned that a certain omega has been claimed by my first hunter.” A collective gasp passed through the circle.

                “Is this true Erwin?” his father asked in horror. “Have you claimed this bandit?”

                “I…” Erwin starts.”

                “None of that matters!” Levi yelled. “I am here to request temporary sanctuary for my band and the return of Petra.” He would let Erwin explain the other shit. All Levi wanted to do was leave this mess behind and go to sleep. If the old alpha wouldn’t let them stay then he needed to get the band moving before it got dark.

                “I thought you were only first hunter?” asked Leader Dot. “Where is your leader?”

                “Injured.”

                Leader Dot turned his attention to Erwin. He switched to the language of their people. “Is this true?”

                “If you’re going to talk about me then at least be men and speak in a language I understand,” barked Levi. Erwin’s father growled at the small hunter who responded with a hiss. Erwin stepped between them pulling Levi behind him.

                “Both are true,” Erwin said in trader talk. “Leader Kenny is too injured to move and I scent marked Levi with the intention of mating him.”

                “I see,” said Leader Dot. The looked over the three fighters in thought. “Your band is welcome to make camp beside ours without fear. Your friend is safe but I will only release her to your leader."

                “I’m grateful,” said Levi. He bowed his head. _Hopefully they put Petra some place safe like they did Isabel._

                “Mike, go with him,” said Leader Dot.

                “Yes Leader.”

                Levi sighed. At least they would have a place to heal for the next few days. He and Mike walked back through the merchant camp. With his alpha so far away he kept his hand on his knife. He stayed close to the other alpha but didn’t touch him.

                “Mike!” A very pregnant omega waddled over to them. If her large belly wasn’t a sign of her condition the pleasantly fresh scent gave her away. It made Levi want to take care of her and bring her soft things. She nuzzled Mike’s scent gland before looking at Levi. Mike said a few quick words to her. The woman nodded as she protectively rubbed her belly.

                “My mate, Nanaba,” said Mike. They continued walking toward the bandits.

                “I guess even a lazy alpha like you can knock up an omega.”

                Mike snorted.

                “If you’re lucky, Erwin will fill you with pups one day.”

                Levi tsked.

 

                “Leader you can’t seriously let those bandits so close to our camp. And what of the Shardis family? What will they say when they find out they’ll be sleeping next to thieves?” Edward Smith argued.

                “What if they come in the middle of the night and kill us in our sleep?” asked Grisha. Both men were understandably frazzled with the day’s events.

                The Shardis band arrived early that morning and once they got through the formalities Eren and Armin arrive with a foreign omega. Just when they started to relax the alpha hunters return bringing the entire bandit band with them. Leader Dot and his mate continued their meal while his council ranted. When the men quieted down Dot set down his bowl and brought his hand to his mate’s nape gaining a small purr from her.

                “What are your thoughts my love?” Leader Dot asked his mate.

                “The little rogue is injured, he won’t have the energy to fight,” she said. The omega matron gave Erwin a disappointed look. Leader Dot kissed her temple.

                “With all due respect Matron, just because they sent one wounded hunter doesn’t mean the rest aren’t ready to kill us,” said Edward Smith. “And what of their leader? The alpha disrespects our band by not coming with this request.”

                “True,” said Grisha Jaeger. “How can we believe this Levi if all this time he was lying about his dynamic.”

                “I hear you both,” said Leader Dot. “First hunter,” he turned his gaze to Erwin. “Do you have the answers to our questions?”

                The first hunter cleared his throat before speaking. “The bandits were attached by Nile Dok’s band to be sold into slavery,” he said ignoring their reactions. “I believe his ambitions were stalled when _she_ saw Mike in the shuffle.

                “How did…she look?” asked the Matron hopeful.

                “She looked healthy Matron,” said Erwin offering her a kind smile. “She even smiled at Mike.”

                “If Marie asked her alpha to stop the fighting why are they hurt?” asked Elder Grisha.

                “We were fighting a quite some time before Nile called off his soldiers.”

                “We?”

                “Mike and I stood with the bandits,” Erwin said.

                “Eren told us you abandoned him and Armin with that rogue omega,” said Elder Grisha.

                “I didn’t abandon anyone,” Erwin asserted. “I trusted Eren to protect the omegas and bring them back to camp safely.”

                “While you protected yours,” said the omega matron. The old woman furrowed her brows, making Erwin feel as if he was being scolded but he didn’t know why.

                “Yes Matron,” Erwin replied.

                “That thing is not your mate Erwin,” barked his father. “You’re just confused.”

                “Father!” growled Erwin.

                “Erwin, let’s take a walk together,” Leader Dot said as he rose to his feet.

                “Leader!”

                “I will bring your son back to you Edward. Shall we Erwin?”

                “Yes Leader.”

                The two alphas walked in silence until they left camp. Erwin steeled his resolve. He knew bringing Levi back to camp would be difficult even if Levi wasn’t a bandit. His omega put other rogues to shame. Erwin was prepared to defend his choice in mate no matter what Leader Dot or his father said. If need be he would earn the bride price without his family’s help. One of the marks that showed an unmated alpha was an adult being able to purchase his mate. He thought back to his conversation with Mikasa. It did sound a lot like buying a slave. Leader Dot led them to a hill that over looked their camp. From where they stood they could also see the exhausted bandits break into their gear.

                “I’m disappointed in you Erwin,” said Leader Dot.

                “Leader--.”

                “Would you have treated my daughter this way?”

                “Leader?”

                “Even without his scent I could tell that bandit was wounded. You are strong enough to heal him or you could have left him with the others to approach the council with the request.”

                “He won’t let me near him,” Erwin said softly.

                “Has he hissed at you?”

                “No.” The silence that followed was worse than a scolding. If Levi were a normal omega Erwin would have forced Levi to his bedroll until his wounds healed. Levi would have trusted him enough to allow Erwin to take care of him.

                “Levi is a very interesting character isn’t he?” said Leader Dot. Erwin watched his omega stretch out on the pallet beside his father. Levi curled into a small ball against Kenny’s back.

                “Is that their leader?” asked Leader Dot.

                “Yes,” said Erwin. “That’s Levi’s father.”

                Leader Dot nodded.

                “The dark haired woman speaking with Mike is his cousin Mikasa. She’s an alpha and second hunter.”

                “Is she strong?”

                “Very strong leader.”

                “Did you make it out in time for his heat?”

                Erwin turned to look at the old alpha. A mischievous grin tugged at the old man’s cheeks. “You knew?”

                “Not at first,”

                “Did someone tell you?” asked Erwin.

                “Both of you did,” said Leader Dot. Erwin looked at his wide eyed. “You’ve never taken a thief to your tent; even for play. And the only things I have seen thrown over your shoulder are the children or goods. When Jean told me you asked for one of his blankets I knew. The only reason an alpha would need a beta’s blanket is if he has an omega that can’t be surrounded in his scent.” There was a reason why Dot was leader of their band. Erwin nodded.

                “And Levi?

                “As luck would have it I heard him fussing at the girl omega,” said Leader Dot. “He let his scent slip.” The old lion look at Erwin. “Did you know he was nesting in your tent?”

                “He was cleaning it…”

                “Aww love is confusing to the young,” the old man chuckled. Erwin ran his hand through his hair.

                “What should I do?” said Erwin. “My father will never help me pay Levi’s bride price.”

                “Leave your father and the bride price to me,” said Leader Dot. “I am sure I will speak with their leader at some point. As for Levi, if my Gabrielle was wounded nothing would keep me from taking care of her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my question: I am planning out what the Yumikuri and or Eruri wedding would look like and need a soundtrack. I need to know what song you hear when you think of the following scenes
> 
> Family entrance:  
> *Smith  
> *Shardis  
> *Ackerman
> 
> Alpha proposals (where the alpha is requesting their omega officially through dance or some kind of ceremony)  
> *Ymir  
> *Erwin
> 
> Omega response (where the omega officially accepts the alphas proposal to become their mate)  
> *Christa  
> *Levi
> 
> Also any songs for the the Omegan clergy performing the ceremony
> 
> Please let me know either on here or on Tumblr. 
> 
> As always thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for reading leaving comments and kudos. You have know idea how much it brightens my day and really pushes me to put words on a page. 
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You keep doing this,” Levi sniffed.
> 
> “Doing what?” Erwin stroked his omega’s back.
> 
> “You keep taking away my strength,” Levi said. “Every time I pull myself together you take it all away from me.” The stroking stopped. Erwin kissed the top of Levi’s head and held him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have questions about Hange's gender in this one. To represent genders I am alternating between pronouns. 
> 
> Also I have a question at the end if you all feel so inclined

                Levi curled up into a small ball beside his father. He often did this when he was a pup. That was back when Kenny’s scent was the one that calmed him most. _Stupid Erwin._ Levi buried his head against Kenny’s shoulder. He didn’t know the bandit leader was also awake. Kenny remained still so not to frighten his pup. The initial fire that burned to hurt Levi died away in his sleep. Instincts had a way of fucking you up. After Clare’s death, Kenny’s heart became ice. He lived solely to rear the pups and protect them from the rest of the world. He owed it to Mikasa’s parents and to Clare. A long sigh escaped his lips passing through bruised ribs. It would be another day or so before he was at full strength. As leader it was hard for him to know his band was hurt and he couldn’t defend them. It also wounded his pride as an alpha that his pups had to take care if him like some broken down old man.

                “Forgive me,” Kenny’s pup mumbled from his shoulder. The broken alpha grit his teeth and reached across his chest to pat the mess of dark hair.

                “You did what you were supposed to,” said Kenny. “Your man protect you?” He felt Levi flinch. “I got a good chunk of him before he got away.”

                “Yea,” said Levi. “I tried to kill him for bringing the Doks to us.” Kenny chuckled.

                “He didn’t bring Nile to us,” said Kenny. “I did.”

                “What?” Levi sat up look at his father.

                “At the last village I saw his Pa selling off some children so I killed him. After he took your mother and Mikasa’s parents I owed it to him.” Suddenly the old mercenary started laughing sending slithers of pain through his chest.

                “What did the blonde do when you attacked him?” His son rolled his eyes and brought his knees to his chest, pulling the tough leather cloak around him.

                “Kept asking me fucking questions,” spat Levi. “I couldn’t think and passed out. When I woke up he was cuddling me like some pup.”

                “To calm you,” said Kenny. “How bad was he hurt?”

                “I…I don’t know…”

                “Is that his cloak?”

                “He gave it to Mikasa…”

                “You’re wearing it,” said Kenny.

                “Yea…” Levi breathed in his alpha’s scent mixed with the leather.”

                “Go to sleep Chibi,” said Kenny. He felt his pup curl up against his side.

                Kenny could never hurt the pup Clare birthed. The loss of another mate was too much for his broken body to fight and his instincts took over. If not for the other alphas he might have torn his child to pieces. Jenna was a good omega but she was no Clare. He chuckled softly remembering their courtship.

000

_A young Kenny tagged along with Clare and his sister Kutchel on their adventures around the valley. As they grew older and it was time to train he always chose Clare as his sparring partner. That was not his best decision when they came of age to court. The spring of Clare’s first heat Kenny, as well as all the other alphas that came of age, prepared to find their mates. Two things were understood after an Ackerman omegas’ first heat. First, the courting alphas weren’t allowed to approach until the omega left the safety of their family’s home. Breaking that rule left the suitor to the family’s wrath. Nor was the alpha allowed to take the omega from their family home. Second, when the omega stepped out of their family’s protection they would definitely be armed._

_If the courting alpha couldn’t defeat the omega they weren’t worthy of taking the omega as their mate. For the persistent alphas who couldn’t take their prospective mate in a fair fight, the omega was within their right to take the alpha’s life. It wasn’t uncommon for an Ackerman omega to defeat all their suitors and end up taking a mate outside the clan. To keep balance, unmated alphas and betas were also allowed to take mates outside the clan. Mikasa’s mother was an outsider who earned her place._

_Kenny hid outside Clare’s home waiting for her to exit. The Ackerman valley in spring was filled with the scent of heat and courtship, but he could only smell Clare. She was a beautiful and skilled omega so he knew he wasn’t the only alpha waiting in the grass for her exit. When Clare finally stepped out of her home she was surrounded by three alphas waiting their turn to try and take her down. She wasn’t the strongest fighter but that didn’t mean she was defenseless. _Kenny decided to see what she would do before he challenged her.__

_She was deadly accurate with a blow gun and blew out two darts before the first alpha could rush her. The third one was too shocked to stop her as she ran right past. Kenny spent the rest of the spring tracking his prey. He already knew a lot about his omega but he studied her routine, how she did her chores and most importantly how she defeated the other alphas. By the middle of summer most of the omegas who were going to mate within the clan were taken. Others, like his sister Kutchel, were preparing for their first missions as mercenaries with the other dynamics. Depending on how long it took Kenny to claim Clare he would soon start his life as a mercenary._

_It was around then that Clare started lowering her guard when she bathed. He hid in the bushes as she stripped out of the rough cotton clothes. She placed her blow gun and hunting knife on top of the clothes then dipped into the water. That was when Kenny decided to make his move. He slunk through the grass like a snake, careful not to disturb his surroundings. He’d coated his skin with mud to mask his scent. The young alpha couldn’t help but grin as he was crouched in wait for his omega to clean herself. When she stepped out of the water he saw his chance._

_Kenny leaped from the tall grass ready to pounce. Clare rolled away from him to her possessions, scattering her blowgun and darts aside so she grabbed her knife instead. When she saw her opponent she started laughing._

_“I wondered if I was going to see you,” Clare said still laughing. Kenny smirked. All those years of training together caught up with him. Clare knew the holes in his defenses better than anyone else. She'd even bested him more than once by using his strength against him.  
_

_“Now that you’ve seen me how about being a good girl and let me mark you?”_

_“We’ll see,” teased his omega. Out of the corner of his eye Kenny spotted one of Clare’s darts. He crouched down like he was preparing to charge her and slipped the dart into his hand. Clare’s expression became serious as her alpha moved. She prepped her knife for his charge. He jerked forward but instead of charging at her he tossed the dart in her direction. The surprised omega touched the dart coming out of her stomach. A smile touched her lips as her body succumbed to the poison. Kenny ran to her side before she hit the ground. He nudged her head to the side to gently kiss her scent gland._

_“Mine,” he said softly._

_000_

                “Son, you don’t have to do this,” Edward Smith pleaded. “So you rutted the little rogue; it happens. You don’t have to mate him. Hell, he should be honored an alpha of your caliber took his used hole. Omegas like that are usually used up by any alpha that finds them in the forest.”

                “Levi hadn’t taken an alpha before,” Erwin said annoyed. After speaking with Leader Dot he was even more confident in what he had to do. He only cursed that he hadn’t done it sooner so after a quick wash he prepped.

                “Is that what he told you?” Edward Smith said amused. “Of course he would say that. “

                “I just know,” Erwin replied frustrated. “It wouldn’t matter if he had, Levi is my mate!”

                “Erwin," his father said calmly. “Your mother and I wish you to be mated also, but to a proper omega”

                “I’ve made my decision father,” Erwin stated. “Am I missing anything?”

                “No,” Edward said finally. It was impossible to talk to Erwin when he was like this, he could only hope that Leader would talk some sense into his son before it was too late.

                In more barbaric times Alphas raided camps for a dutiful mate, but more civilized bands, like Erwin’s, symbolically kidnapped their mates. Erwin pulled on his new leather tunic. Armin only finished sewing the beads on it just before he was kidnapped. The tunic was supposed to be for Christa’s wedding, if she got upset he would make it up to her. Nothing else Erwin owned was worthy of bringing his mate home. He’d strapped on his best bow and quiver across his shoulders. At his hip he strapped on his ceremonial knife he received when Leader Dot made him first hunter and ran his fingers through his blonde hair for good measure.

                “Erwin…” his father called to him.

                “I’m going father,” he said over his shoulder as he walked out of his tent. “Levi is my omega and I'm bringing him home.” Mike met him outside his tent. His closest friend had cleaned up and changed into clean clothes.

                “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?’ he asked. The alphas walked toward the bandits’ temporary camp. They only put up two tents instead of the usual four. Their campfire was surprisingly empty of the Ackermans. Erwin suspected the trio were hiding out in Kenny’s tent.

                “I have to do this on my own,” said Erwin.

                “Alright,” Mike said. Both of them knew it to be true. Custom dictated that Erwin be the one to capture his mate. Just that morning Ymir came to Erwin’s family tent and took Christa to the Shardis camp. The only difference was that that capture was planned. There were rules and customs to be followed. Erwin was walking in blind to a camp that knew none of these traditions.

                “Father tried to talk me out of taking Levi.” Silence passed between them. “You have nothing to say?”

                Mike shrugged.

                “He’s yours,” said Mike. “Levi’s a pain in the ass but after he protected you I knew.”

                “Protected me?”

                “When Leader Kenny’s mate drew her arrow he covered you with his body before running to his leader.”

                “How did you know?” Erwin asked.

                “I saw her draw but I didn’t make it in time.”

                “I see,” said Erwin. It only affirmed that Levi was meant for him. Without a word he walked past the confused bandits to where Mikasa sat at the open flap of Kenny’s tent. Like him, her cuts had finally scabbed but she wasn’t completely healed. In her hand she held a knife backwards with the tip tapping against her forearm. When he approached she looked up curious.

                “I’m here for Levi,” Erwin said confident. Mikasa jumped to her feet.

                “Mikasa!” Leader Kenny barked from inside the tent. He said something to her in the mother tongue that made the younger alpha flinch and step aside, but not before she spat back some words of her own. Erwin walked past the confused woman before she decided to disobey. Levi sat beside their wounded leader looking just as surprised. Erwin took a deep breath willed dominance into his scent. His omega looked up at him in something akin to awe.

                “Alpha…” Levi whispered. The alpha crossed the length of the tent and placed his great hand around his mate’s nape, his long fingers pressing down firmly on his scent gland, just as they had the first time Erwin made Levi submit. When the little man fell forward limp, he scooped Levi into his arms like the bride he was. He kept his fingers pressed against Levi’s scent gland, not that he expected his omega to run but he needed him to remain docile long enough to get him back to his tent. Erwin nodded to the wounded alpha on the ground. He gave a protective growl as a warning to Mikasa. The alpha clenched her fists as  she looked down in submission. Erwin tightened his grip on his lover as he walked past the other confused bandits.

                Mike met him at the edge of their camp, as if he were an honor guard. More confused looks came their way when they walked back to Erwin’s tent. By now word got around the camp that Erwin claimed the unruly bandit as his betrothed. Mike pulled back the flap for the lovers before heading back to his own family.

                “Uncle,” Mikasa growled down at her wounded leader after Erwin left. “Why did you stop me?”

                “Mikasa, get me some water,” said Kenny. The female alpha stomped over to one of the skins. She opened it and knelt beside her uncle. As gently as her anger would allow she lifted her leader, tilting his head so he could drink. He turned his head when he had his fill. It was enough time for the younger alpha to calm down.

                “Why did he take him so soon? He’s still banged up,” Mikasa mumbled.

                “That's why he came,” said Kenny. His niece scowled confused. “You’ll understand when you find what belongs to you.” Mikasa rolled her eyes and rose to her feet.

                “I’d say you’re drunk but we don’t have any liquor,” she told him as she took her seat by the tent flap.

 

                Erwin gently placed his omega on the bed of fur. He was actually surprised at how easy it was to take Levi. Erwin hung his weapons back on their hook. Even Levi was strangely silent as he sat on Erwin’s bed. The alpha thought he was probably still in a daze from having his movement taken away. Smoky gray eyes followed the alpha’s movements around the tent until Erwin took a seat on the ground. Without a word he untied his cloak from Levi’s shoulders. Setting it aside, he tugged Levi’s tunic over his head then set it beside the cloak. Erwin tugged off his omega’s boots and set them aside.

                “What are you doing?” Levi asked. His alpha still didn’t speak. Part of him suspected that Erwin finally got over the idea of flowers and feast and he was just going to claim him. It would be a lie if wasn’t Levi a little upset at the loss of a happy tent. Erwin grunted as he pulled Levi’s pants off his hips. Levi laid back on the furs and closed his eyes. Erwin was going to take him anyway. Levi was surprised when his alpha pulled him back to sitting.

                “I’m taking care of you,” Erwin said finally. He hadn’t planned on talking until later but he couldn’t’ take the brokenness in Levi’s eyes. He just didn’t want to argue with his omega. Erwin took off his formal tunic and placed it on the pile of clothes. He walked to the flap of his tent where he knew Mike brought a bucket of water and some cloths for him. The confused omega still watched him as he took a seat. Erwin dipped a cloth into the water, rung it out before wiping Levi’s dirty face.

                “What? Why?” asked Levi. Erwin dipped the rag back into the bucket before wiping Levi’s chest. He bit his tongue at the bruises that marred the smooth pale flesh.

                “I should have done this sooner,” Erwin sighed.

                “You don’t have to do this,” Levi said quickly. “I’m yours anyway. You can do whatever you want. I’m an omega, so I have to do it right?” Erwin clenched his fists.

                “No!” he said. “That’s not what I want. I thought that was what I wanted but…”

                “Erwin…”

                “I don’t want some submissive doll,” Erwin continued. “I want you. “ Levi looked at the alpha confused.

                “It’s not like I can stop you…”

                “I’m not going force you to stay,” said Erwin. “I don’t know what I would do if you ran away. So I would rather you leave now than run away like Jenna did.” At the mention of Jenna’s name Levi flinched.

                “Just hear me out,” said Erwin. His hands continued to clean his omega. “Every day that we spend together I've thought of nothing but you. Even when you were still my captive I trusted you and wanted to keep you safe. This is my home but I was angry at the possibility that someone would take you away from me. I can’t think about anything but you.

                “I know it hasn’t been long but I love everything about you. I love that you are strong. I love that you only show me your submissive face. I love you… enough that if you didn’t feel the same I will let you go. I don’t want to break you just to keep you with me.” For the next few breaths the only sounds that followed was the splash of water as Erwin dipped the cloth to finish cleaning his omega.

                “Asshole,” Levi growled. He tangled his fingers in Erwin’s hair pulling their faces close. “Who could leave after you said all that shit.” The omega mashed his lips into his alpha’s mouth. His alpha growled in response wrapping his arms around his lithe frame. Levi was still scared of what it would mean to be bound to Erwin. _Will I still be a hunter? What if I have too much blood on my hands to birth pups? What if I can’t be obedient and Erwin decides he no longer wants me?_

                “Levi,” Erwin broke the kiss. “What’s wrong?” Levi bit his lip. Erwin would give him all the time he needed if it meant that he would get an honest answer.

                “This is new to me,” Levi said softly. “I want to curl up in your arms and believe everything you tell me. When I’m with you it calls to my instincts in a way that scares me. I’m afraid…I’m afraid that if I rely on you the way that my instincts tell me too I won’t be me anymore.”

                Erwin nodded. “It will take time but I hope that you will learn to trust me. I don’t want to change you Levi. My instincts tell me that if I ever tried that I would only end up losing you and I don’t think I could take that.” He released his shaking omega to reach for a pouch that held the salve he needed for Levi’s bruises. He was thankful that there weren’t any deeper cuts

                “Let’s get you healed up,” Erwin said softly. Levi nodded watching his alpha’s hands. “Tomorrow we’ll get you a decent bath and you can wash your hair.” Levi nodded. The salve was cool on his skin add the contact of his alpha’s strong fingers on these hurt places made him whimper. He clenched his fists at his side. The only other person who gave him this kind of care was Petra. After a particularly hard fight he'd actually purred for her as they made love gently that night. _She’s okay_ , Levi told himself, _Erwin wouldn’t let them hurt her just like he didn’t let them hurt Isabel._ Levi was so tired.

                “I’m going to mark you again,” said Erwin. Levi nodded and bit his bottom lip. His alpha tilted his chin up to share another chaste kiss. The obedient omega offered his scent gland sweetly and for that Erwin thought Levi deserved a reward.

                “No matter what you have to be quiet,” Erwin whispered. He wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist, the other gently caressed his omega’s penis. Levi leaned forward to press his head against his alpha’s shoulder. Erwin smiled. He growled softly as he breathed his omega’s spicy scent. There was still fear there but he was going to take it away. _All omegas settled when they received pleasure._

                The alpha licked Levi’s scent gland before wrapping his lips around the sensitive place. His omega whimpered for him so he started pumping his lover’s cock in long, steady strokes. A moan passed Levi’s lips. Erwin took his mouth away to kiss his omega’s lips.+

                “Shh…,” he whispered.

                “We’re not fucking pups,” Levi mumbled.

                “I know,” said Erwin. “It’s tradition,” he whispered in Levi’s bell-like ear.

                “Properly mated.” Levi’s apprehension heightened so Erwin went back to his scent gland. _I can calm him_ , Erwin thought. His fingers continued stroking his lover as he sucked on the sensitive flesh. Erwin could feel the little sounds his omega fought to hide being forced into his shoulder. He took his mouth away.

                “You are so good Levi,” Erwin whispered against his scent gland.

                “Alpha,” Levi mumbled into Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin growled.

                “Say it again,”

                “Alpha,” Levi said a little louder. _Something didn’t feel right_. The omega in his arms was shaking, his fearful scent was close to non-existent.

                “Levi,” Erwin asked the shaking form. Erwin felt a warm wetness against his shoulder. “Levi, are you crying?” He released his grip on Levi’s shaft to pull his omega back and see his face. The omega refused to budge from the safe space.

                “You keep doing this,” Levi sniffed.

                “Doing what?” Erwin stroked his omega’s back.

                “You keep taking away my strength,” Levi said. “Every time I pull myself together you take it all away from me.” The stroking stopped. Erwin kissed the top of Levi’s head and held him tight.

                “I’m fucking up aren’t I?” asked Erwin. The shaking man in his arms only sniffled. More pieces came into play. Omegas hated sudden changes and within the course of almost three weeks Levi was captured, in heat with a strange alpha, his band was attacked, all the while being courted by his alpha.   Any one of those things would have most omegas cowering in fear. Now, Erwin had the small omega at his most vulnerable demanding his submission, if only in words. A strong slender fist hit Erwin’s chest. More wetness covered his shoulder. The alpha was almost too scared to but he tightened his grip on his lover anyway.

                “Levi, you are so strong,” Erwin started. He looked up at his roof of his tent. “I would never take that away from you. You have to…” Erwin shook his head. “I’m asking you to believe me. If I could just….I don’t know what you want me to do…” The sniffles against his shoulder stopped. The slender fist that pounded against Erwin’s chest unclenched so his palm lay where Erwin’s heart beat. Erwin took it as a good sign.

                “As your alpha it’s my place to make sure you feel safe enough to feel vulnerable,” Erwin continued. He fought the urge to stroke his omega’s back. “Please forgive me for frightening you. I just hope that one day you will believe in me enough to know I won’t hurt you.”

                Slowly, his omega lifted his head to look up at him with puffy eyes. Levi gently pressed his lips to Erwin’s. “I’m tired.”

                “Alright,” Erwin said. He reluctantly released his omega and carefully draped the fur over his naked form. When Erwin didn’t move to get in bed his omega looked up at him curiously.

                “I’m going to sleep here,” Erwin said nodding to the space just outside the furs. He moved the bucket aside so he could stretch out beside the bed. Once his alpha was settled, Levi reached out to hold his alpha’s hand and pulled it against his heart.

 

                The following morning Levi snuggled against the warmth that surrounded him. A clean omegan scent that reminded him of sunshine greeted him. Levi mewled and snuggled against the warmth.

                “You’re safe,” a gentle voice washed into his ear. “I’m not going to hurt you.” _Petra? It didn’t sound like Petra but those were her words._ “When you open your eyes know you are still safe and I love you.” Levi slowly rubbed his eyes as he came back to the world.

                “Who the hell are you?” he asked the blurry smiling face.

                “I’m a friend of a friend,” said the new comer. The intruder rubbed his back before sitting up. “I’m male and female. I am everything and nothing. I am the Allone.” The intruder bowed his head. “But you can call me Hange.” An even brighter smile touched her face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my question: I am planning out what the Yumikuri and or Eruri wedding would look like and need a soundtrack. I need to know what song you hear when you think of the following scenes
> 
> Family entrance:  
> *Smith  
> *Shardis  
> *Ackerman
> 
> Alpha proposals (where the alpha is requesting their omega officially through dance or some kind of ceremony)  
> *Ymir  
> *Erwin
> 
> Omega response (where the omega officially accepts the alphas proposal to become their mate)  
> *Christa  
> *Levi
> 
> Also any songs for the the Omegan clergy performing the ceremony
> 
> Please let me know either on here or on Tumblr.
> 
> As always thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for reading leaving comments and kudos. You have know idea how much it brightens my day and really pushes me to put words on a page.
> 
> Oh also if you are on Tumblr I'm following #fic: Scentless omega if you get a creative urge. 
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter. As for the mistakes...it is 3am...I'll fix the when I wake up. I really really wanted to put something out.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

                Levi sat up pulling the fur across his lap. _Where the hell is Erwin?_ The brown haired stranger sitting before him had strong facial features that softened when she smiled and wore a long tunic made of finely woven deep purple material and sat a respectful distance away from Levi. His gaze wandered over to where his alpha’s cloak was neatly folded beside the bed of furs. Hange handed it to the nude omega. The rest of their clothes, including Levi’s, were gone.

                “How the hell did you get in here? Where’s Erwin?” He pulled his alpha’s cloak tight around his shoulders without taking his eyes off of the stranger.

                “Your alpha’s close. He left you in my care for a little while,” the stranger’s voice was calm. When Hange released his scent it made Levi feel uncomfortably relaxed. That was another trick Petra used when Levi was having a really hard day. She could settle Levi no matter how pissed. Unlike Petra, Hange’s scent was so strong that he had to fight to remain frustrated. Almost like a little kitten’s purr, one can’t help but relax.

                “Don’t worry, he didn’t abandon you. Do you want me to call him?” the Allone said with continued calmness. Levi wanted to be pissed. Of course he wanted to see his alpha but he wasn’t so weak that he would call to Erwin just because he was left alone with a good smelling stranger. The intense sunshine scent was like a balm to Levi’s tattered nerves. At least for now he would hear what this stranger had to say.

                “No,” Levi said finally. The Allone moved a little closer to the fur bed sitting on her shins. Honestly he was just happy to breath in another omega’s scent. He allowed his posture to relax and released his own scent to greet the newcomer.

                “How are you doing with all of this?” asked Hange.

                “I’m dancing through the fucking lilies, how do you think I’m doing?” Levi retorted as he brought the cloak to his lips.

                “Petra said you were a thorny rose,” chuckled the Allone. “But I think we’ll be good friends.

                “You know Petra” Levi moved to the edge of the fur bed closing the distance between them.

                “She was my apprentice,” said Hange. Levi allowed the newcomer to brush his hair out of his face. Petra rarely spoke about her life at the temple. When he asked Petra always said that that was her old life. She and Gunther choose a different path and there was no reason to talk about the past. He respected that. Now it appeared that Petra’s past was sitting right in front of him. _What the hell do they want with me?_ _Pay back for taking their apprentice so long ago?_ He was sure his scent changed but if the brown haired stranger noticed he didn’t say anything.

                “Now,” Hange continued. The jovial expression on her face turned serious “Gunther tells me that you’ve done something that requires a cleansing?” _Well if they now Petra they must know Gunther._ Besides this burden was the hardest to bear.

                “I killed an omega,” Levi said softly.

                “I see. “ The Allone climbed back onto the furs, stretching out like they had when Levi woke up. Hange opened her arms inviting Levi to cuddle. He reluctantly laid back down curling against the Allone. He didn’t know what a cleansing was but at least he got to cuddle with an omega one more time.

000

_There were still a few stars peeking through night's mantle when Erwin called on the Allone._

_“I thought merchants slept in later,” a tired Hange rubbed his eyes. Beside them Moblit started a small cooking fire and hung a kettle over the tri-pod. Erwin had stood outside the Allone’s tent as early as was decent waiting for the omegan clergyman to wake. If it wasn’t terribly rude he would have come to the tent the moment Levi went to sleep but he had enough restraint to wait until first light._

_“My sincerest apologies,” Erwin said with a bowed head. “Thank you for seeing me Allone” He was there when Leader Dot went to the Omegan temple to ask for the Allone to bless Christa’s wedding. At the time Erwin thought that eccentric figure was just another member of the clergy. It wasn’t until Leader Dot talked to him later that day Erwin understood the power that was the Allone._

_Once a generation a pup was born that surpassed all dynamics and gender. This being, usually discovered as a child, would display three times: once as a beta, then as an omega, and finally as an alpha. The Allone’s body was soft and smooth like an omega’s but easily healed and built muscle like an alpha. At will, the Allone could change her scent from one dynamic to another. Hange’s breasts were small, strong pectoral muscles with large female nipples. There were only a handful of people who knew what hid beneath the Allone’s loin cloth and those that knew were sworn to secrecy. When Hange was old enough to choose what temple she wanted to enter he choose to be an omega for reasons he refused to share with others. Erwin knew that if anyone could help him with his omega was this person._

_“You’re Krista’s brother right?” asked Hange. Moblit lazily looked over at the alpha who woke them. The beta attendant was used to alphas waking them up when they traveled. The only reason Moblit got up was to keep his charge from doing anything too drastic._

_“You’re first hunter here?”_

_“Yes, Allone, my name is Erwin.”_

_Moblit filled three wooden cups with steaming tea. He placed the first before Hange, then Erwin before keeping one for himself. The Allone looked at the alpha for a few moments before speaking. The Allone still wore a soft cotton nightshirt. The merchant first hunter knew that that kind of cloth was expensive and the fact that the Allone wore such a soft garment to sleep in spoke of wealth._

_“Why are you here first hunter?” the Allone said with a yawn._

_“My omega…” Erwin started. “I captured him last night and…he started crying.” The Allone watched him without judgement. “I tried to settle him but he hit me and I…I don’t know what to do…”_

_“You want me to break him?” Hange kept his tone even but Erwin could see the skeptical look in his eyes. He obviously wasn’t the first alpha to ask for ‘help’._

_“No, not at all,” said Erwin. “I just want to help him. He…he says I take his strength away. That I frighten him and…He’s not the type to easily frighten…” Erwin knew he was stammering. This was the first time he didn’t know what to do. Levi completely took him out of his element. It hurt that he wasn’t able to comfort his mate and if he had to set aside his alpha pride for a while he would do it._

_“I have to talk to him,” said Hange. “Is he in your family’s tent?”_

_Erwin shook his head. “I brought him to my tent.” He hoped the Allone wouldn’t ask about the breach in custom._

_000_

                Leader Dot, his mate Gabrielle, and Edward Smith walked into the bandit camp. Edward Smith looked at the ruffians with disgust. The alpha only saw the people who stole from his band. Leader Dot walked passed the surprised bandits up to the larger tent where they were met by a slender dark haired alpha. She eyed the newcomers with suspicion. In her right hand she held her hunter knife with the tip of her blade tapping against her wrist. Ever since Erwin walked out with Levi her instincts were on high alert.

                “You must be Mikasa,” said Leader Dot extending his wrist in greeting. “You are second hunter here, correct?” The alpha clasped his wrist with her hand only because she didn’t want to hear Uncle’s shit.

                “Who are you?” asked Mikasa. The older alpha was unfazed by her forwardness. The Ackerman Clan wasn’t known for their tact.

                “I’m Dot Pixus, leader of this band. This is my mate Gabrielle, our matron, and Edward Smith, Erwin’s father. We need to speak with your leader and omega matron.”

                “Levi’s over the omegas,” Mikasa said still cautious. “I’ll get Leader.” The young woman walked into the tent.

                “It appears your son-in-law wears many hats Edward,” said Leader Dot. The blonde man simply nodded. A few moments later the female alpha returned with an older male version of herself limping behind her. Seeing the guests Kenny said something to Mikasa who looked the strangers over again before walking over to the rest of the bandits.

                “You got old,” Kenny said in the mother tongue once Mikasa walked away. Leader Dot chuckled as he ran a hand over his bald head.

                “It has been a while,” said Dot. Leave it to an Ackerman to get directly to the point. The man before Dot barely aged a bit in 15 years. With the exception of a few more creases on his face and a handful of gray hairs Kenny Ackerman looked just like he had back then. “Levi’s your pup?”

                Kenny nodded.

                “Leader, you know this thief?” Edward Smith asked in their language as he sized up the new alpha. Dot could see the hot challenge brewing behind those blue eyes. Kenny gave the blonde alpha a bored look. It was obvious he didn’t see Edward as a threat. And if this was the same Kenny Dot remembered he wasn’t. The merchant leader knew the men were too old to run into a fight easily. His Gabrielle also knew she had nothing to fear from the alphas. Dot’s omega was busy watching the rest of the bandits sure that even if there was a fight her alpha would protect her.

                “He may be that now but there was a time no battle was won unless you had an Ackerman on your side,” Dot said in trader talk for the sake of both men. A small smirk tugged at Kenny’s lips. Edward Smith gave the dark haired alpha another once over pulling back his challenge.

                “That’s old shit,” said Kenny. “But I hope you remember that when it comes time to negotiate."

                Isabel and Mikasa returned shortly after the exchange. Isabel carried a tray with their only set of ornate cups and a tea pot that was worse for wear. The cups were old and had a few chips but it was the best they had to offer. Kenny took a seat on the ground and waved for the others to sit with him. Mikasa carried one of the blankets from Levi’s tent. She folded it on the ground before the matron before taking a seat on Kenny’s right, Isabel on his left. The temporary Ackerman matron passed out the cups, looking down demurely, like a good omega; first to Kenny, then Leader Dot, the Matron, Edward Smith, Mikasa before taking one for herself. The bandits didn’t think to get a blanket for Isabel so she sat in the grass.

                Gabrielle smiled at the young woman. From the moment Erwin brought Isabel, the merchant matron was sure this girl was a runaway, a servant of some kind she guessed. Isabel had nimble fingers and quickly blended into the flow of a normal camp which meant she was more than just a pleasure slave. The red head still wore the old threadbare garments Gabrielle gave her when Erwin presented the nude girl. It appeared these bandits couldn’t get their hands on the coarsest cotton for clothing. Isabel gave the old matron a kind smile when she passed her the warm cup. When Erwin dropped her off to the matron she was shaking like a leaf but all she kept asking was the whereabouts of the other captive. Now it made sense, Isabel was worried about a fellow omega.

                “So what do I owe the honor?” Kenny asked. “Surely you didn’t come out here for nothing.” Dot took a sip of his tea before speaking.

                “Wanted to assure part of my council that you meant no disrespect to our band. “

                “Disrespect?” Kenny sneered.

                “You sent an omega instead of speaking for your band,” Edward interjected.

                “Well, at the time I couldn’t fucking move so Levi had to go,” Kenny barked back. He turned his attention back to Dot. “I’m grateful to you for letting us stay with you. I didn’t know where the hell we were until yesterday.”

                “If I didn’t before I definitely doubt the strength of your band,” said Edward. The two alphas locked eyes. “First Erwin drags that sorry excuse of an omega here yipping like a pup then you don’t even know the state of your own band.” Mikasa growled from her seat. Kenny brought up his hand to quiet her.

                “Ain’t this about a bitch,” Kenny whispered. “That stubborn ass blonde is your pup.”

                “Erwin is my son,” Edward said taken back. Kenny gave a bitter chuckle.

                “Looks like we’ll be blood soon.”

                “Not if I have my say,” said Edward.

                “I don’t think you do,” Kenny said wickedly. “See, your boy’s already fucked my pup and slobbered all over his neck. He’s gonna mate him.” Edward Smith gave a low warning growl. The sound only made Kenny feel more wicked. “You know, I wouldn’t be surprised if good old Erwin knotted Levi and we’ll be grandfathers in a couple months.”

                “Silence yourself now!” barked Edward. His aggressive scent called for blood. Isabel shifted in her seat to move behind Kenny. Gabrielle did the same with Dot.

                “How do you feel about being called Pop Pop?” Kenny continued. “I feel like a Pa-paw myself.”

                Edward Smith jumped to his feet. Before he could tackle the wounded Ackerman Mikasa brought him to his knees. Her knife was against his throat by his next breath. The blond alpha looked up at her surprised. When his gaze fell back on Kenny the smirk there only angered him more.

                “If you both are done scaring the omegas,” Leader Dot growled. “Let’s finish the tea this young lady poured.” He nodded to Isabel. Kenny picked up his chipped cup.

                “Sounds good to me.”

                “Edward?”

                “Fine.”

 

                Erwin literally walked into the Allone around mid-afternoon on the way back to his tent. He took Levi’s filthy clothes to the stream just before sunrise and washed them as best he could. The first hunter probably could have asked one of the omegas to clean them but Levi was his responsibility. The leather garments still stunk of smoke but he got a few of the blood stains out. The High Priest was rushing out of Erwin’s tent when they collided. Hange looked up surprised by the alpha wall.

                “Oh, it’s you,” said Hange. “Just the alpha I was looking for. Stop…touching… your omega.” Hange gave his shoulders a little shake. “You’re stressing him out.”

                “What do you mean?” Erwin asked but the Allone was already walking away. It took a few large steps for him to catch up. The Allone continued as if they walked together the entire time.

                “You’re drowning him in your pheromones.”

                “I coddle him as I would my siblings.”

                The Allone stopped walking eyes distant in thought. “That’s just sick.” It took Erwin a moment to catch on.

                “No, no,” Erwin said quickly. “That’s not what I meant. I don’t touch my siblings that way.”

                “No matter,” said Hange. “You have a very tired, very frightened omega in there. So whatever you’re doing stop it.” The Allone turned and bopped the tall alpha on the nose like a bad dog. He was so surprised that he didn’t growl until the Allone was in front her tent.

                “He will be better after the cleansing,” said the Allone.

                “Cleansing?” Erwin asked.

                “Moblit explain.” The Allone waved over his shoulder to his attendant before walking into his tent. Moblit and Petra had been sharing a meal when the two came up in a hurry. They looked up at Erwin surprised.

                 Hange bubbled with excitement. Here she thought she was going to just perform another boring wedding. There were so many things to do. The Allone just hoped that he had everything he needed for a proper cleansing ceremony. Most omegas rarely strayed this far off their assigned path. The Allone was finishing her list for Moblit and Petra when she stepped outside.

                “You’re going to do what?” Erwin exclaimed.

                “It’s the only way Erwin,” said Petra. She had turned in her bandits’ leathers for the soft blue silks of a high priestess. Her face and arms were painted in zigzag lines in the same shade of blue. “Please, all we’re asking you do is dress his wounds and heal him if necessary. He’s going to need his alpha.” The bandit priestess clasped her hands in front of her pleading.

                “Alright,” Erwin conceded. Petra had proven that she had his omega’s best interest at heart. He turned away from the clergymen and headed back to his tent. He left the Allone with his omega for a greater part of the day. Every time Erwin walked back to his tent Petra or the Allone’s attendant would shoo him away, saying that Levi was okay. He obeyed their words but didn’t go far. Erwin stayed inside his camp finding mindless ways to bide his time.

                 Around noon Erwin made the mistake of eating with his family. It was his mother’s turn to question Erwin’s choice in mate. The first hunter couldn’t get as angry with his beta mother. He didn’t raise his voice when she fussed at him. Erwin had already made his decision and if his mother was fussing at him it meant that is farther had given up on changing Erwin’s mind. All the while poor Armin at his food quietly. _What could he say?_ Since he returned he wasn't allowed to leave his parents' tent for fear of his purity. To speak out of turn on Levi's behalf would only make his situation worse.

                “Levi?” Erwin asked as he walked into his tent. “Le-“ Seeing his omega curled up with his cloak on their bed made Erwin feel warm. His omega slowly opened his eyes. _This was how it was supposed to be._  Erwin knelt beside his mate and brought his hand down as if to stroke his hair but stopped.

                “Levi…”

                “Alpha?” The small dark haired man rubbed his sleepy eyes. Erwin knew from the flush on his face that his mate cried at some point today but his scent was surprisingly calm. His little omega sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Erwin, where the hell have you been?”

                “I cleaned your clothes.” Erwin presented the smoky clothes. His mate looked at the garments disappointed. Thankfully, Levi didn’t comment about the state of his clothes. He simply took them and hid them within the folds of Erwin’s cloak.

                “You left me with that crazy person,” Levi mumbled still waking up. Erwin sat down fighting the urge to hold his omega. There was no way to describe how Levi smelled but pure. He was still spicey not nearly as gritty as he had before. _Was this the Allone’s doing?_

                “The Allone was supposed to help you,” Erwin said.

                “Oh,” said Levi.

                “How do you feel?” asked Erwin He had to clench his fists to his side to keep from petting his lover. _You’re drowning him in your pheromones._

                Levi nodded. “I feel better. Hange said they are going to come back tonight to take care of the other stuff.”

                “What other stuff?”

                Levi released a small sigh before speaking. “They're going to wash Jeana’s blood from my hands. The others won’t come near me….” He didn’t know how to explain this to his alpha.

                “It’s alright,” Erwin said quickly. “You don’t have to explain. The Allone told me that they would be coming for you.” His omega’s shoulders relaxed as if yet another burden was lifted off his shoulders. Even his gray eyes seemed a bit less tired than they had since his heat. That was enough for Erwin to decide that he could release his omega to clergymen for just a while longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my question: I am planning out what the Yumikuri and or Eruri wedding would look like and need a soundtrack. I need to know what song you hear when you think of the following scenes
> 
> Family entrance:  
> *Smith  
> *Shardis  
> *Ackerman
> 
> Alpha proposals (where the alpha is requesting their omega officially through dance or some kind of ceremony)  
> *Ymir  
> *Erwin
> 
> Omega response (where the omega officially accepts the alphas proposal to become their mate)  
> *Christa  
> *Levi
> 
> Also any songs for the the Omegan clergy performing the ceremony
> 
> Please let me know either on here or on Tumblr.
> 
> As always thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for reading leaving comments and kudos. You have know idea how much it brightens my day and really pushes me to put words on a page.
> 
> Oh also if you are on Tumblr I'm following #fic: Scentless omega if you get a creative urge.
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter is okay. I've noodled it for like the longest time so there may be updates to come . Until then please enjoy. 
> 
> OH! A few things. This is the link to the song being sang during Levi's cleansing.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03H_9KtWU5g
> 
> Also, I've added two songs to the song list. Krista's song was an easy one and of course where Krista goes Ymir will follow. Both are badass videos to so totally check them out. 
> 
> Please keep the songs coming! I love you guys so much. Thanks for reading.

                _The Pixus band was at odds. Dot and his younger brother fought over who owned the trade routes left to them by their father. After months of angry words and alpha stand offs the brothers broke the band into two groups. Soon the quarrels became all-out war between the families. When Dot found out his younger brother was trying to poison his family’s animals that was the final straw. The young alpha took his mate and those most loyal to him and left their village to fight another day. Close to a year later Dot and his allies were scraping by like petty thieves on his family’s land._

_“Do you think they’ll be able to handle it?” Keith asked. The two were friends since Keith’s family joined the Pixus band. The alpha pup tagged along with a teenage Dot until the two were inseparable. When Dot left his home Keith joined him without question. In the fight over their homeland Keith was Dot’s right hand._

_“It’s a little late to question it now don’t you think?” asked Dot. The alphas sat beside the campfire of their temporary base. “We already paid their fee and more for the side adventure.” The alphas stilled thinking about the second part. Hiring the Ackerman Clan was the last effort they had before they would entertain the idea of defeat_. _Within the past couple of days members of the infamous clan made their way to camp. To keep from suspicion, the clan broke up in small groups and found their way to the client. So far Dot counted 25 of the 50 they were promised._

_What he didn’t know was that the other half of his forces were busy cutting off all access points to his brother’s village. Before the night was over no one would be able to get in or out. If everything went according to plan they would overtake the village by afternoon and complete the mission the following evening, then back in their valley within the week. For the Ackermans this was just like any other job, one that they had done hundreds of times._

_“Alpha.” Dot turned to see his mate Gabrielle by his side. He wanted to leave his omega with her family but she wouldn’t hear of it. Dot only allowed her to stay after a few concessions. She wasn’t allowed to leave camp unless escorted by him or Keith and she had to turn in her soft silks for tough alpha leathers._

_“Yes my love?” Dot refrained from touching his mate in case there were spies._

_“I think you need to come to your tent.” Dot locked eyes with his omega. There was urgency there but no fear._

_“Keith, let’s go,” Dot said rising to his feet. He moved his mate between them. They walked back to his tent with their hands on their knives. He stepped into his tent first. Waiting for him was a slender dark haired figure standing beside a lantern. The figure wore a black cloak with a hood pulled over their head. A white swirl was painted over the left breast of their cloak. Dot saw that symbol many times over the past couple of days. This was an Ackerman._

_“Who are you?” Dot barked. Ackerman or not, the alpha didn’t like the idea of a stranger in his tent near his mate._

_“Minako Ackerman,” said the woman as she pulled off her hood. The beta woman was as slender as a sapling, pale skinned, with onyx eyes and thick matching hair coiled at the base of her in neck in a tight bun. “Are you Dot Pixus?”_

_“I am,” said Dot. He looked the woman over. The beta kept her eyes down as she spoke. She slipped her hands from beneath her cloak to show she was unarmed. Dot's rational mind told him she was going out of her way to appear non-threatening. Rationally, he knew the Ackerman was doing it for his benefit. In hindsight he would realize just how detailed the Ackermans were down to sending the most non-threatening dynamic to his tent. “Please take no offense but Kutchel…”_

_The beta brought up her hand to silence him. “We know who she is. Do you have our payment?” Keith untied the pouch from his waist and gave it to Dot._

_“How do we know you just won’t take the money and run?” The younger alpha wasn’t as good at keeping himself in check. When he spoke he growled at the beta intruder. Minako cut Keith a glance so fierce it made the alpha flinch._

_“Is it true?” Gabrielle whispered from behind her alpha. “Is it true Kutchel is one of…you?” She nodded to Minako. The dark haired woman gave the omega a soft smile._

_“We will complete our mission,” she assured Gabrielle. With that, the dark haired woman pulled up her hood and walked out of the tent. The trio followed a few steps behind. They watched her walk to two other shadows before they spirited away into the night._

000

                Erwin tied the tough leather cuff around his omega’s wrist. The couple worked in silence. Each stayed in the safety of their own thoughts. Per Petra’s instructions Levi put on his ‘clean’ clothes while his alpha placed thick leather cuffs around his forearms and calves. Of course the high priestess gave them no explanation, only that Levi would need them. She also told them that Erwin had to be the one to put them on his omega. Erwin still didn’t like this. All Levi had to do was say that he didn’t want to go through with this and Erwin would keep the Allone and the others away. The determination in Levi’s eyes told him that he wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it.

                The omegan clergy came for Levi when the moon was high. The Allone wore a clay mask painted with red streaked hand prints. There were three slits for the eyes and mouth and colorful feathers circled the face. Hange’s skin was dusted gray with his fingers and toes painted black. On either side of the Allone, his attendants stood with smaller versions of the same mask. Their skin was lightly dusted silver and shimmered in the moonlight. Erwin opened his mouth to speak but he knew this wasn’t his place. Omegan ceremonies were private. All he could do was watch as his mate stepped fearlessly into the night wearing the smoky clothes. The alpha took comfort in the leather wrappings that covered his omega’s wrists and calves. He hoped it was enough to keep his lover safe.

                The trio walked the tainted omega to the ceremonial space. They already burned sage and performed the proper sacrifices to make it clean. Gunther was left behind to keep the space clear with song. The apprentice priest wasn’t ready to partake in such a ceremony he could only sing for the attendants and offer assistance when he could. A small fire gave everything a soft glow. Isabel and Armin watched from a safe distance away. When Petra asked them to watch the ceremony they didn’t know what to say. Jeanna was a part of their band so needed to see that Levi was forgiven for killing one of their own. They watched as the shadows escorted Levi to the fire and sit on the ground. Isabel tightened her grip on Armin’s arm.

                Levi knelt on his shins with his palms up beside the campfire. He already made peace with whatever happened next. Killing another omega felt like killing a part of himself and losing his connection with the other omegas took the other part of him. The Allone gave more offerings while his attendants spoke to Levi. They lifted their masks so there would be no confusion in their words. Petra placed her silver hands on Levi’s leather covered wrist.

                “This is your alpha’s strength,” she said softly. “When you feel as if you can’t take anymore draw strength from him.” She left Levi with a gentle squeeze before pulling down her mask. Moblit leaned close on Levi’s other side.

                “The Allone will act as your shadow self; the part of you you can’t run away from. All darkness will come to light and you will be reborn,” Moblit paused for the words to settle before he continued. “Everything has a price. The cost of your forgiveness is your old self. You can no longer be the person you were before. Do you acknowledge your crimes and ask forgiveness?” ((song starts here))

                “I do,” Levi said without hesitation. Moblit released Levi’s arm to bring down his mask. Out of the corner of his eye, Levi could see the masked attendants pull out leather whips. The three figures danced around him chanting words he didn’t understand.

                Soon the chanting became engrained in his ears the sound becoming part of his being. The gray skinned figure knelt before the tarnish omega. The Allone lifted her mask and blew some dust in his face making everything sparkle.

                “Th—.” Before Levi could speak he was distracted by the bright lights before his eyes. The dust smelled honey suckle. With every breath his world slowed down. The chanting became a rolling wash of sound that made him sway as the words passed.  The figures reminded Levi of the dancing dolls he saw once in a bazaar. The puppeteer moved the dolls in impossible ways that made Levi forget that the dolls weren’t real. These dolls were very real but that didn’t mean they were any less magical. He could see the sheen of sweat glisten on their skin. The way their hips swayed along with their song.

                Suddenly, his shadow self wrapped her arms around his head burying Levi in her bosom. A breath later he felt sharp stings on his back and arms. If not for the leather cuffs on his wrists and ankle he was sure there would be blood. Hot strips of pain stayed behind even after the whip was gone. The tainted omega grit his teeth and bit back the cries fighting for recognition. He wasn’t weak; he wouldn’t surrender to this new pain. Finally, the Allone slowly released Levi’s head. Stray fingers stroked his cheeks.

                While he didn’t understand the words the Allone sang he felt their meaning. Levi’s shadow sang for his struggle to tread water in this complicated life. Erwin was like the tree branch over rushing water. Levi had to either trust in the branch’s strength to pull him out or trust his own strength against the current. Levi knew no matter how much he fought against the current he would eventual succumb to the water. _It was only a matter of time._ Until Erwin entered his world Levi didn’t know how much he gave up to keep from drowning. Kenny’s band was always moving, always scraping to get by, someone was always after them. Over the past few days Levi slowly realized just how much he wanted to believe in Erwin. If there was any kindness in the universe he prayed that he could live in a happy tent if only for a little while.

                Levi’s shadow self knelt before him still singing. Hange pulled of her mask tossing it to the ground. His face was also painted gray with black paint on both his lips and around his eyes. The omega hunter flinched at the amount of madness his saw in the Allone’s wide eyes. The shadow brought his blackened finger tips to his lips then touched Levi’s with his fingertips. Levi felt his lips move and words flooded from his heart. The rush of water Levi fought flooded passed his lips on song. He sang of his struggle. He sang for his mother. He sang for the blood on his hands. He sang for the happy life he would have with the alpha created just for him. When the rushing water of words became too much Levi brought his fist up to fight. The Allone was there to bring him back to center. She carefully held his fist and protected his head from the lashes that painted his pale skin. The way he saw it each line represented every life he took. _Everything has a price._

                Levi didn’t mind the hands tugging at his arms when they pulled him back to lay on a large soft blanket. _At least the whipping stopped_ , he thought. The fiery lines on his skin didn’t need the lick of the whip to keep burning. In Levi’s shimmery world, the twinkling starts were like fireflies just outside his reach. He brought his heavy hands up to try and catch them until flopped over his head. The omega hunter released a sigh. His shadow self straddled his narrow hips while running black fingertips through Levi’s loose hair. The omega allowed himself to be present in that moment. The fingers in his hair seemed to cancel out the fire on his skin so he purred. The Allone reward him with black kisses on his cheek. The kisses distracted him from the knife creeping up his side. Petra and Moblit tossed their whips on the ground. They drew their hunting knives from their hips. At the Allone’s nod, the attendants took of their masks and knelt on either side of the omega.

                Isabel yelped when the three shadows brought their knives to cut away Levi’s offensive clothing. Shreds of leather were tossed into the air like ashes. The Allone rose to his feet taking a piece of Levi’s tunic while the other two sliced at Levi’s pants. The Allone walked to the flame tossing the leather into the purifying fire.

               

000

_“So they sent you after me? Kutchel asked. Her big brother stood in the shadows of small circular house she called a home for the past ten years. The Ackerman omega’s first mission turned out to be her last._

_“I volunteered,” he replied with a smirk. Kutchel giggled like the girl he remembered. Just as quickly her smiled turned to madness._

_“Are we still blood?” she asked seriously. If the clan cut ties with Kutchel she was free game._

_“As far as I’m concerned we are,” Kenny replied. Her face softened._

_“It’s been a while since we played.” On the short list of things Ackermans would not do to complete a mission at the very top of the list was killing one of their own. Broken bones built character but killing a family member meant having every Ackerman hunting you for the rest of your days._

_Kenny chuckled. “I heard your alpha had a harem of omegas?”_

_“He did,” Kutchel said with a telling grin. Outsiders believed that all Ackermans were alphas. It was thought that other dynamics, like Minako, were servants to do something beneath the Ackermans’ station. Even when omega were discovered it was assumed the Ackerman found a way to cover their alpha scent.  Any alpha stupid enough to claim an Ackerman omega beware. Omegas by nature were jealous creatures when it came to their family add mercenary training to such a creature and you had a monster. Kenny knew to expect a knife to the throat if he even thought about bringing a second mate to his home. Clare would cut him where he stood._

_“Before we start,” Kutchel kept her eyes on her brother as she spoke. “Nile, come out here and meet your uncle, Kenny.” A scrawny boy with stringy black hair crept out of his hiding place. The boy smelled of an alpha but was too old to cleave to his mother the way he did. By the time Ackerman pups were 10 they could survive several days in the valley alone. Kenny looked the pup over. There was no fire in his eyes. Other than his dark hair there was nothing that called to the Ackerman bloodline. Being raised outside the valley also kept the pup weak._

_“That’s his pup,” Kenny said. Kutchel stroked her son’s hair. She knew Nile took after his father._

_“I birthed him,” she defended. The scrawny pup sniffed in Kenny’s direction but he wouldn’t move far from his mother’s reach. It was probably for the best. If the pup approached Kenny he would have scuffed him like he did Levi. If the boy was as weak as he appeared the pup would submit and start crying. Even Mikasa, who was half the boy’s age put up a little fight when her uncle roughhoused with her._

_“Too bad he wasn’t an omega,” Kenny watched the shy boy hide behind his mother. If Nile was born an omega Kutchel would have to bring him back to the valley to be raised properly. As it stood, Nile was no better than the outsiders who hired their clan. Kutchel hissed at her big brother. She didn’t regret staying with her alpha instead of going back to the Ackerman valley. She knew her clan wouldn’t accept the weak alpha merchant. He would be killed within the first month. Her pup wouldn’t fare much better against children who devoted their life to training. Nile would either be killed or change into something Kutchel didn’t want to see. It wasn’t as if Kutchel hadn’t tried to rear her pup properly. Her alpha told the omega the Pixus band were merchants. Nile needed to strengthen his brain not is body._

_“Nile,” she called her son still watching her older brother. “Go where I told you and don’t come out until I say.”_

_“Okay Momma,” the pup said reluctant to let her go. The siblings stared at each other listening to the pup make his way to his hiding place. Both knew his footfalls were too heavy._

_“He’s noisy,” said Kenny._

_“He has a good nose. He would have been a good tracker,” said Kutchel. The omega drew her knives. “You won’t hurt him, will you?” There was fear in her voice. Kenny drew his knives._

_“I already told you we were blood didn’t I?”_

_000_

                With Levi gone Erwin couldn’t stay in his tent any longer so he sat outside watching stars. It wasn’t as if they shared the same furs in this tent. Levi barely stayed there long enough to even leave his mark but yet Erwin felt his absence.   The alpha decided to walk around the three camps to make sure everyone was secure. Each band had their own guards but the walk gave him something to do as well as calm his instincts. He was too the point of getting in everyone’s way since he had nothing to do. Even Mike shooed him away so he could help Nanaba sleep.The alpha couldn’t say it was because he hoped to catch a glimpse of the omegas.

                “There he is, Erwin!”

                Erwin turned his head to see the three band leaders sitting at the top of the hill that overlooked the large camp. “Erwin come join us!” Leader Dot called to him. The first hunter walked slowly towards the older alphas. He could smell the alcohol waft off of them when he reached the top.

                “Have a seat my boy,” said Leader Dot. “We were just talking about you.”

                “About me Leader?” Erwin asked as he sat down on the grass. Leader Dot offered his cup to Erwin but he declined.

                “Yes, if the Allone approves there will be two weddings,” said Leader Keith. Erwin met the man once or twice during Christa’s negotiations. The incense merchant’s alpha scent easily blended with the scent of his wares. Instead of leathers or furs, Leader Keith wore a long linen tunic that reached his ankles. Sitting on the ground Erwin could see that he wore matching linen pants and he kept his hair pulled up in a tight turban.

                “Two weddings?” Erwin asked dumb. “But Ymir and Christa…” The drunk leader waved away Erwin’s words.

                “They won’t mind,” he declared. “We all benefit in the long run.”

                “Leader Keith?”

                “You’re marrying an Ackerman!” Until Nile stormed the bandit camp Erwin just that Ackerman was the bandits’ family name. It seemed there was more to his mate than he first thought.

                “Feel lucky I like you blondie,” said Leader Kenny. “My son may not be able to kill you but I can.”

                “No need for that Kenny” said Leader Dot. “You know my boy is solid stock. He’s strong enough for your pup,” Leader Dot chuckled. “To meet like this after all these years, “ Leader Dot said in awe. Erwin was happy when the conversation stirred away from him and his fiancé. Sitting with the band leaders was as good a distraction anything else Erwin would do on his own. 

                The older alphas chatted like old friends as they drank. For the most part the younger alpha sat quietly listened to the men share old stories.

                “It took ten years but we’ll finally be a band again,” said Leader Keith.

                “Again?” Erwin asked. Leader Dot laughed.

                “I’m happy that you’ve finally grown into a somewhat respectable alpha,” he teased.

                “I figured you two knew each other back then,” said Leader Kenny.

                “Since that one was a pup,” Leader Dot nodded to Leader Keith. “We separated after the village take over.” A deep silence blanketed the merry maker’s good mood with dark memories. Leader Kenny took a drink from his cup.

                “Son of a bitch knew we were coming,” said Kenny. His dark eyes watched a distant past. He gripped the wooden cup until his knuckles were white. “He left Kutchel as bait to kill the others. We didn’t know.”

                “He fooled all of us,” said Leader Dot. “Once you left, his fighters raided our camp. We barely made it out alive.”

                “To think he would sacrifice his mate and son,” said Leader Keith also in thought.

                “Kutchel was a formidable omega,” said Leader Dot. “Much like your Levi.” He turned to Erwin. “She held her village alone for months before we had to hire her own clan to stop her.”

                “To Kutchel,” said Leader Keith.

                “To Kutchel,” said the other band leaders. Erwin gave the toast a few moments of respectful silence before speaking.

                “Who is Kutchel?”

                “My sister,” said Leader Kenny. “Nile’s mother. She was an omega and one of the strongest fighters in our clan.” He bit back a memory. “She married an idiot merchant.” The last sentence came with a growl.

                “All merchants aren’t bad,” said Leader Dot trying to pull the Ackerman out of his thoughts. “Once the winter’s over you’ll change your mind.” The Ackerman rolled his eyes and offered his cup for a refill. Leader Dot happily obliged him. The rest of the night the three alphas told more stories about the past. Erwin took his leave when the men switched to the language he knew to be the Ackerman mother tongue and he didn’t understand their words. The moon was on the other side of her journey so he decided to sit outside his tent and wait for Levi to return.

               

                The omegas didn’t return until the sun started to pull away night’s mantle. Erwin sat outside his tent making arrowheads. He jumped to his feet as they approached. The omegas looked exhausted and guessing by their clean skin and wet hair they bathed before returning to camp. The Allone was helped to her tent by the beta attendant and Petra. Gunter approached the anxious alpha with a wrapped bundling in his arms. The apprentice priest carefully set the bundle down. Small, sun kissed feet stepped on the grass. Erwin rushed to the bundle pulling back the blanket to reveal his omega’s wet head.

                “Alpha,” Levi said leaning into him. “I’m clean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my question: I am planning out what the Yumikuri and or Eruri wedding would look like and need a soundtrack. I need to know what song you hear when you think of the following scenes
> 
> Family entrance:  
> *Smith  
> *Shardis  
> *Ackerman
> 
> Alpha proposals (where the alpha is requesting their omega officially through dance or some kind of ceremony)
> 
> *Ymir~Bad girls by M.I.A.  
> *Erwin
> 
> Omega response (where the omega officially accepts the alphas proposal to become their mate)
> 
> *Christa~Hey Mama by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj  
> *Levi
> 
> Also any songs for the the Omegan clergy performing the ceremony
> 
> Please let me know either on here or on Tumblr.
> 
> As always thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for reading leaving comments and kudos. You have know idea how much it brightens my day and really pushes me to put words on a page.
> 
> Oh also if you are on Tumblr I'm following #fic: Scentless omega if you get a creative urge.
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am strong,” he spoke in the mother tongue loud enough for the circle to hear. A thick worried scent came from the Shardis omegas. They assumed that since Levi came from the Pixus band he couldn’t understand them. “I can take my alpha’s knot and will bear his pups.” He looked up at each one until they lowered their eyes in submission. “And if any bitch comes near what belongs to me I will rip out their filthy fucking tongues.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some random sheets I wrote but didn't remember having when I typed this up. Still think they are pretty decent so I though I'd add them :)

                _The siblings sat on opposite sides of the tent. Both got in a few good strikes but not enough to admit defeat. Kenny watched his younger sister as she tried to catch her breath. The last decade had been good to her overall. Her coal black hair was neatly coiled in a bun at the base of her neck just like when the young woman left the valley ten years ago but she lost a lot muscle from lack of daily training. Being a considerate older brother he gave Kutchel a few more seconds to catch her breath._

_“You got slow,” Kenny said from his seat._

_“I was busy rearing a pup,” barked Kutchel. Kenny snorted. At least there was still some fight left in her, he thought._

_"I gotta pup," said Kenny.  His sister's eyes widened. "An omega." He decided to  answer her questions.  "His name's Levi."_

_"Levi," Kutchel repeated her nephew's name. "He strong?"_

_"Little shit is as stubborn as you,"_

_Kutchel chuckled. "He'll be strong then." The siblings laughed a little long when suddenly Kutchel stiffened. She jumped to her feet making Kenny stiffened in response. He gripped his knife in case she attacked but he was surprised when the slender pale skinned woman ran out of the hut. It was only as he chased her that Kenny heard the whining of her pup and the air stunk with Nile’s fear. They found the little alpha pinned on the ground beneath Mikasa’s father’s knee with a knife at his slender throat. A high hiss startled the other Ackermans to attention. She threw her knife at the man pinning her pup. Minako stepped forward blocking the blade with her thick black cloak. The beta wasn't ready for the enraged omega when she pounced tackling her to the ground. Kutchel pulled her other knife from her boot ready for the death strike when Kenny ripped her off the other woman._

_The wild omega refused to be stopped. She whipped around, knife in hand,  to slash at Kenny's leather tunic. The alpha bit back a growl when the knife bit thing his flesh.  He elbowed his little sister in the head disorienting her long enough for him to sweep her feet and force her to the ground.  The world was still spinning when  she felt Kenny pick her up. By the time she could see her brother held her like a vice grip._

_"Calm the fuck down," said Kenny through ragged breaths. "They didn't know!"_

_"Then tell them to release my pup!" Kutchel spat. The alpha pinning Nile removed his hood._

_“Let him go, Kyle!” Kutchel yelled. “That’s my pup!” The older alpha looked down at the boy surprised. He removed his knife but kept Nile pinned to the ground._

_“Where are the others?” Kyle Ackerman barked at his sister. The omega stopped fighting in Kenny’s arms. He still kept a firm grip on the woman._

_“Let go of my pup,” Kutchel said a little calmer as she locked eyes with her younger brother._

_“Momma…” Nile cried from the grass. Kyle frowned at the boy._

_“I’ll tell you anything….just,” Kutchel kept her eyes on her shaking pup. Her Nile was treated like a prince in the confines of their little clan. He knew nothing of such things. “Just, let go of my pup and I will tell you everything.” Slowly, Kenny set the angry omega on her feet._

_“Start talking,” barked Kenny. Kutchel look at up at her older brother still gritting her teeth her gaze soon turned to her younger brother who pinned her son. Even Minako could see she was still trying to think of a way to free her babe and get away._

_“We didn’t come here for you,” Minako said breaking the silence. She placed a hand on her mate’s shoulder and gently pushed him back so his knee was off the boy. A sniffling Nile looked up at the beta still whining. She knelt beside the boy and gently rubbed his scent gland with motherly affection. The little pup curled into small ball until his whining stopped. “Or your pup. But we did come for your mate.” Minako said evenly. “The client wants to end this tonight. Since they are blood he would rather end this peacefully.”_

_Kutchel eyed the female beta. Despite her dark hair and almond eyes her high cheek bones was something outside the Ackerman line. The way she tenderly settled Nile made her think that this woman was also a mother._

_“Where is your mate Kutchel?”Minako asked the fidgety omega._

_“He…he and the others are headed to Dot’s camp,” she said. Minako nodded and released her grip on the boy. Kutchel ran to her pup and scooped him into her arms. The other three watched the lovey scene without interfering._

_“What do we do now Kenny?” Kyle asked._

_“I guess we head back,” said Kenny._

_“You won’t be going anywhere,” a man’s voice broke up the scene. The Ackermans whipped around, eyes alert, looking for the intruder. They fucked up. They all knew it. The fact that someone could sneak past four highly trained mercenaries was a lack on their part._

_A man that smelled like an alpha walked out from between two of the abandoned houses. Behind him, were five armed men who looked nothing like every day merchants. When Kenny scented the air he could smelled more fighters circling them._

_“Shit,” said Kenny._

_***********_

                After a warning from Gunther about smothering his fiancé, Erwin tenderly laid the frail frame on their bed of furs. The alpha carefully unwrapped the blankets that covered his betrothed. A growl rumbled from his throat seeing the red strips that only complimented the other bruises on Levi’s slender frame. The little man looked like a broken toy discarded by a careless child. _How many times I will be left behind to clean up after someone harms what’s mine_ , thought Erwin _. There is only so much I can bite back. Am I even an alpha?_

                _Alpha, I’m clean_. Levi’s words played in Erwin’s thoughts. Levi’s usually scowling face was smooth, youthful, omegan as he slept. The only sign that this man could possibly harm another were the nicks and callouses on his delicate fingers. Erwin picked up Levi’s limp right hand to kiss those fingers. They were rough like any other hunter’s fingers but the bones beneath were bird-like against Erwin’s lips. How fingers this frail could possess such strength Erwin would never know. His omega mumbled something too soft to hear. He carefully placed Levi’s hand on the blanket. The alpha leaned down to kiss one of the bright red lines on Levi’s pale, muscled chest, almost instantly, the lines faded away. His omega released a tired sigh. _It was a start at least_. Next time his omega was in danger Erwin would be there to protect him.

 

 

                Armin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he finally felt present in the waking world he had to wiggle out of the tangle that was Isabel. The young woman somehow managed to weave both her arms and legs around Armin’s, making it nearly impossible to move. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before heaving the sleeping omega onto Farlan. Without missing a beat, Isabel latched on her new cuddle buddy. The blond omega wrapped the blanket securely around her before exiting the tent. Instantly, the cool morning air sent chills over his skin. Out of habit, he walked over to the dwindling camp fire. In both camps he was always first to rise so he heated the water needed for morning meal. Armin placed the cooking pot on a tripod over the fire and filled it with water from one of the skins. He was cutting vegetables when he felt another presence.

                “You don’t have to do that,” Mikasa said. The alpha took a seat beside Armin on the ground. He shrugged and returned to cutting up vegetables.

                “I don’t mind,” he said. “It’s just Isabel here…” Not that it mattered with the bandits. Even if all of the omegas were in the camp none of them could make a meal like Armin. If he was honest it made Armin feel useful to do such things. At least the bandits appreciated his work and didn’t see him as just another mouth to feed.

                “But this isn’t your band,” said Mikasa. The knife slipped from his hand nicking the tip of his finger. A pained whine passed his lips as he stuck his finger in his mouth. The alpha took hold of his wrist tugging the wounded finger from his mouth and brought it into hers.

                “Al…Mikasa!” Armin gasped. The alpha’s pheromones coated his wound sending shivers through his body. Armin lowered his head until his forehead touched the grass. And just like that she released his finger. It took him a few moments to catch his breathe.

                “There’s some fabric in my things if you want to wrap your finger,” said Mikasa. Stumbling onto unsteady feet, Armin walked over to the pile of possessions stacked next to Leader Kenny’s tent. It appeared Mikasa was going to put up her tent. Putting up another tent could only mean one thing. A smile touched his lips. Having Mikasa and the others around was like a light in the dark space of his heart. In the short time Armin spent with the bandits he’d grown rather attached to them.

                He knelt beside Mikasa’s possessions curious since he never looked through the alpha’s things before. Even as a pup his mother would shoo him and Christa away from Erwin’s things. She would tell them that it wasn’t good for an omega to be clouded by too many alpha scents. As he went through Mikasa’s bundles he didn’t really see why it was such a big deal. Many of the things were stuff one would find in any other tent. They just happened to smell like Mikasa. At first, he thought maybe it was rude to pick around her things, but he had permission so it was okay. The little omega took his time picking up knives and shiny stones. _I wonder if these mean something to her_ , he wondering as he picked up a stone with symbols carved into it. Eventually he found the small cloth to wrap his fingers but when he looked down the cut was barely a pink line. Armin decided to take the cloth anyway stuffing in into his boot.

                When the omega returned to the cooking fire he saw Mikasa already cut through most of the vegetables. He took a seat beside the alpha she as she worked. None of the hunters in Armin’s band would think of helping with food prep; especially an alpha. Even with the bandits, the Ackermans usually left food prep to the others.

                “If you want to stay I’ll vouch for you,” Mikasa said after a few quiet minutes.

                “What?” Armin asked surprised.

                “Levi usually takes care of the omegas. Since he’s gone I’ll vouch for you with leader.” Mikasa’s tone was even and her gaze focused on her work. Even when Armin looked at her she kept her eyes on the vegetables. Armin let the words settle. He picked up the cut vegetables and put them into the water.

                “The choice is up to you,” Mikasa said. She wiped her knife on her pants before rising to her feet. Armin only nodded as the alpha walked away and returned to mindlessly preparing the rest of morning meal. He was cleaning up and was about to head back to his camp in time to blend in with the other omegas in his band when another presence walked up behind him.

                “Are you going to stay?” Armin jumped to feet to face Annie. The beta was as stoic as ever but there was a curiosity that played in her eyes. Armin realized this was the first time he met her gaze. _Why do I feel brave at a time like this?_ It was Annie who lowered her gaze first.

                “Annie, would you mind watching the pot? It should be ready in a little while,” Armin replied. He still didn’t know the answer to that question. Annie nodded. Armin turned away from her and walked back to his family’s camp.   

 

 

 

                Levi awoke surrounded in his alpha’s warmth. He allowed his stiff body to do something that rarely happened. He purred. The omega hunter couldn’t allow the sound to get too loud. He didn’t know what he would do if Erwin heard him. Levi’s purr low and rumbled from chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so content to release the sound. Even the act of purring made him feel at peace. The Allone forgave him of his old sins. When he got up he would be able to embrace his omegas like he longed to since he stabbed Jeanna. And just like Petra said, his alpha’s strength protected him from the worst of his wounds. Levi didn’t have to look beneath the blankets to know that the hot lines of fire that burned his skin last night where gone. His entire body felt warm and new even if he was a little stiff. _Yes, if there was a time to purr now was the time._ He snuggled into the blanket some more in an attempt to hide his purely omegan pleasure.

                A muscular arm found its way around his waist pulling him back against his alpha. The   steady thud of Erwin’s heartbeat vibrated though his chest followed by a low croon. The happy omega buried his face into the blanket but hearing his alpha’s croon only made him want to purr more. Sleepy kisses found their way to the top of Levi’s hair. He tilted his head to see Erwin’s peaceful sleeping face. Thick shaggy blonde hair covered his eyes like a thin curtain. _Can he hear me? Is he really asleep?_ He didn’t have long to think about it because his alpha’s croon lulled him back to sleep.

************

 

                “ _My cousins are both idiots,” said the strange man. Just like any other merchant, the man was scrawny and tanned. Kenny was getting fucking tired of these weak ass alphas._

_“They forget the first rule,” the man continued. The Ackermans formed a circle with Nile in the center. “Merchants don’t fight with our bodies. He smiled as if he told a funny joke. “He forgot all that when he mated you, Ackerman bitch!”_

_Kutchel hissed still protectively clutching her pup._

_“You only had one job to do,” the man continued waving his finger to prove his point. “All you had to do was kill him, but no, they sent a fucking omega. You let him mate you and turn you into his little lap dog.” Kutchel gasped. All these years she had no idea who hired her to kill the man who later became mate. She just thought it was a rival merchant, not someone within their camp._

_“My alpha will kill you for your betrayal,” growled Kutchel._

_“My betrayal?” The man smirked. “The smartest thing Dot ever did was hire the rest of your forsaken clan. Once your mate sees his omega and pup’s rotting corpses it will be easy to let him know they were killed by his mate’s own family." A wicked grin grew deeper as he let his words settle. It was like he could see their futures slip between their fingers. Kutchel was the first to speak._

_“Take my son to his father.” She pushed Nile to Minako._

_“Kutchel,” Kenny growled low still keeping his eyes on the strangers._

_“I’ll take care of this. You take care of my pup. We’re blood right?” Kutchel’s scent faded away with the breeze. She drew her knife and crouched down. Kenny looked down at his sister. Ackermans did not fear death. If he tried to stop his sister now it would not only dishonor her but keep her from her last noble battle._

_“Fine, fuck it.” He nodded to Minako who threw the boy over her shoulder before the three spirited away._

_***********_

               When he woke for the second time Levi managed to wiggle out of his alpha’s embrace. Next to their bed was a small stack of clothes. The omega hunter moved over to the pile picking up a tunic made from the softest material he ever touched and smelled of Armin. Levi couldn’t remember the last time he wore cloth. He brought the tunic to his cheek. _Cloth as so much better than leather._ Levi decided he would take care of these clothes for as long has he had them. Sitting behind the happy omega on their bed, Erwin watched his fiancé dress in Armin’s old clothes. If he stayed completely still he could watch Levi and breathe in the pleasant happy scent that filled their tent. In a way it was like stalking his prey all over again. Erwin made a note to look for soft fabric for his omega to wear.

                From the beginning, their relationship was built on blood and chaos. Waking up so peacefully beside his omega was a blessing. If they were lucky, perhaps he and Levi would have many days like this. All the alpha could do was hope.         

                “You’re watching me again,” Levi mumbled still facing away. Erwin laughed softly and sat up. It appeared he was caught. Levi eased Armin’s old tunic over his shoulders as if the material would fade away. He took the pants just as carefully.

                “You’re beautiful,” he replied. “Turn around; I want to see you.” Levi obediently turned to face his promised. He turned his head away as Erwin’s fingers ran the length of his sides and down his thighs. In cloth, it was easier to feel someone touch you. The thought that a thin piece of material was the only thing that kept him from his alpha made Levi flush.

                “You both are about the same size,” said Erwin still appraising his omega. “That will be helpful later on.”

                “Later on?” Levi asked.

                “When I have clothes made for you,” said Erwin. “An omega should have soft clothing to wear.” Levi looked down at his promised. Blue met gray as they looked at each other. Today was a new day. The beginning of their future together.

                “Um, excuse me,” Armin’s voice leaked past the flaps of their tent. “Erwin, Levi? I’m here to escort Levi around camp.” Levi furrowed his brow. His alpha took hold of his hands gaining his attention.

                “It is tradition,” said Erwin. “Armin is your, guardian, until we are married. You will stay with him in the omega tent tonight.

                “We aren’t coming back here?”

                Erwin shook his head. “Not until our wedding night.” He squeezed his omega’s hands. “It’s okay. You are safe here and Armin will introduce you to everyone so you will be comfortable.” Levi released a sigh.

                “Fine.”

 

 

 

                The Ackerman alphas spent most of the morning rooting around in their things for their nicer leathers and scrubbing their skin raw. Leader Kenny told Mikasa that they had to at least look presentable to the other camp leaders as he washed the filth from her hair. She didn’t understand at first. _Didn’t they already meet with the bald alpha and his people?_ _Why did they have to do it again?_ Now she just didn’t care. Uncle pulled her long black hair into a tight bun at the base of her neck. He washed his own hair and pulled it back into a ponytail as his hair wasn’t long enough to coil. When Leader Kenny finally decided they were worthy to step out of camp she went to gather her knives.

                “You don’t need those,” said Leader Kenny. Mikasa looked down at her knife. _What the hell is he talking about?_

                “We always carry knives,” she replied.

                “Not this fucking time,” he replied. “Put it down.”

                “Tell me why,” Mikasa demanded still clutching her knife.

                “You don’t kill family,” Kenny said. Mikasa raised a skeptical eyebrow. _Weren’t they going to take the money and run anyway?_  Uncle walked over and wrapped his hand around Mikasa wrist. “Put it down. They aren’t going to cut us.” She paused for a moment looking at the knife before growling at her uncle and jerking her hand out of his grip. Mikasa reluctantly put her knife and sheathe back into her things. _He better be right_ , she thought. Leader Kenny left instructions with Eld before they made their way to the other camp.

               Without her knife Mikasa felt antsy hitting her fists at her sides. The merchants turned and looked at them, whispering behind their fingers in a language she didn’t understand. The younger alpha didn’t like it. She growled at the merchants stupid enough to make eye contact. Suddenly, Leader Kenny grabbed her by her shoulder shaking her roughly.

                “Stop fidgeting,” Leader barked at her in the mother tongue. “I didn’t raise a weakling. Have some pride and stand tall dammit.” He punched her in the shoulder to prove his point. The smaller alpha growled but stood a little taller. She took a deep breath. A mix of fear, curiosity, and anxiety hit her nostrils. Her onyx eyes made contact with one of the merchants. The beta quickly averted her look. She didn’t have to worry about these people. The thought made her feel a bit more relaxed. The Ackerman alphas walked to the largest tent in camp. Sitting outside the tent were the old man, matron, and a few others. A blanket was placed in front of the old man. Between the merchants and the blankets was a cooking fire where a small kettle filled the air with the scent of warm tea. As the Ackermans approached, the matron uncovered a wooden plate full of sliced fruit.

                “What the hell is this?” Mikasa mumbled. Uncle growled a warning for her to behave.

                “Your first hunter now,” Kenny whispered. “Act like it.” Mikasa grit her teeth but stayed still. When Leader Kenny was sure the younger Ackerman would behave they continued to the others.

                “Welcome,” said Leader Dot. “I’m happy to see you recovered well.”

 

 

 

                Armin walked ahead of the lovers. After a quick walk around camp Erwin insisted they walk over to greet their future family. Erwin had been so busy worrying about his omega that he had yet to properly greet the other hunters in the Shardis band. They also had to properly introduce Levi to Christa. Usually, meeting new omegas was the easy part but Armin didn’t know how his sister would receive the bandit. He heard rumor that the two a small altercation. That was why he had to reach Christa before the lovers did. Thankfully his sister was sitting with the other Shardis omegas preparing noon meal.

                “Armin!” Christa’s eyes lit up when she spotted him and politely excused herself from the circle before running over to greet him. “I was so worried. “ The siblings nuzzled each other’s scent glands in greeting. “What are you doing here?”

                “I came to see you obviously…” he teased. “And to introduce you to Erwin’s betrothed.” He said a little softer.

                “I heard he claimed one of the bandits,” Christa said more excited than Armin expected. “Is it Isabel? I hope it’s Isabel. She’s so sweet and funny. “

                “No….not Isabel,” Armin replied. His sister gave him a confused look before looking over his shoulder.

                “What is he doing here?” Christa growled. A deep frown marred her beautiful face. Armin turned to see the happy couple walking in their direction. Levi looked around warily with his arms crossed over his chest. Erwin walked close to his omega but didn’t fondle him as he had done days before.

                “Christa, this is Levi,” Armin said with dramatic flair.

                “I thought you were an alpha,” Christa whispered in trader talk. Her slender fists beat against her thighs.

                “You were supposed to,” Levi replied.

                “You growled at me,” Christa stood close to the raven haired man. Erwin was tickled that his omega actually had someone to look down upon.

                “I didn’t feel like being jerked off by someone I didn’t know,” Levi said off-handedly. Christa hissed at the taller omega. “You can hit me if you want?” Levi offered. Erwin chuckled.

                “I don’t think Christa would…” Erwin started but was quickly silenced when Christa’s small fist hit Levi’s arm. Her brothers looked at her in shock.

                “Feel better?” Levi asked with a smirk.

                “Yes actually,” said Christa. She smiled and wrapped her soon-to be –brother-in- law in an embrace and nuzzled his scent gland. Levi held her a bit longer happy to hold another omega. He rubbed his nose to her scent gland remembering her scent.

                “How have they been treating you here?” Erwin asked once they broke apart. Christa waved her hand for her tall older brother to come down for a kiss on the cheek

                “Very well,” said Christa. “Ymir is so kind and strong.” Erwin looked down at the three omegas. Christa fussed over the new addition running her fingers through his shiny onyx locks. Armin stood on Levi’s other side gently rubbing his forearm. The alpha would always be confused by the ways of omegas. When alphas didn’t fight after first meeting each other it was a triumph. By the soft pink touching Levi’s cheeks Erwin could tell he was enjoying the attention; even his spicy scent was sweeter as the other two doted on him. Erwin decided he could trust his siblings to help his omega navigate the rituals of normal omegas. Something told him his lover would need it.

                “Good,” said Erwin. “I have to speak with their first hunter.” Erwin brought his hand to his little lover’s nape distracting him from his admirers. “Will you be alright here?”

                “Yes alpha,” Levi said looking up at him. It felt uncomfortably nice saying those words. Erwin smiled and left his omega with the little blonds. The siblings took his hands, interlacing their fingers as they drug the dark haired young man to the omega circle. At first, the omegas behaved as if they didn’t see the three approach. It wasn’t until the matron looked up that the others chanced a glance in their direction.

                The Shardis omega matron was an older man with a smooth, hairless face. He had gold bangles dangling from his wrists and ankles. Levi scanned the circle noting that all of the omegas wore assorted bangles but without a doubt the matron wore the most. When he looked up at the three young omegas Levi noticed the man also had gold hoops hanging from his ears and a jewel in his nostril. They were also dressed in flowing fabric that looked even softer than the clothes Levi was wearing. _He and Erwin’s meeting must have been fated_ , Levi thought. _There’s no way Leader Kenny would have passed up marks this rich._

                “Matron,” Christa said slowly in trader talk. “This is my brother, Armin, and our first hunter’s betrothed, Levi."  Christa kept her head bowed as she spoke. Armin tugged on his charge’s hand signaling Levi to keep his gaze to the ground. It was obvious Levi didn’t grow up in this world. Hunters had their hierarchy and omegas had their own. Being disrespectful to your elders was the worst thing an omega could do if they wanted to be accepted by their new family members. Armin knew that from the moment Ymir left Christa left her new band, his sister did even the most demeaning tasks in an attempt to please her in-laws. It was not something Armin looked forward to when he was mated.

                “They wanted to pay their respects to our band,” Christa said softly.

                “Izz allllright,” said the matron. He spoke to his omegas for them to make room for the three in the circle.

                “We are just making afternoon meal,” said Christa. The Shardis omegas nodded their greeting to the new comers before returning to their tasks. Official greetings would be offered after the wedding. “Would you like to help?”

                Levi nodded. _How hard could it be?_ Armin sat next to Christa with his charge on his other side. One of the omegas handed Levi a bowl with some partially ground flour and a smoothed stone. For omegas who grew up in a normal band, this was a job they could do in their sleep. It was a task they gave children first growing up. Levi looked around the circle to see an omega pup about five year’s old doing the same task. If a pup could do it he could definitely do it. Levi was determined. It looked as if the pup was smashing the grain with the stone so that was what Levi did. _This isn’t so hard._

                “Can he understand us?” Christa whispered in their native language. Armin looked at his charge. The omega hunter was busy stabbing flour with the grinding stone. Armin hesitantly shook his head.

                “You rolled around in the furs with him during your heat, didn’t you?” Christa teased. She casually continued her task as if she hadn’t asked her brother if he bed one of his captors in front of her in laws.

                “Christa!”

                “Well I guess it would technically be his furs …”

                “No, I didn’t,” Armin whispered.

                “But you wanted to,” his sister continued. She gave a sly glance at Levi. “I can tell.” _Am I really that obvious?_ He thought “I bet he ruts like an alpha…”

                “Christa!” Armin gasped. He looked around the circle.

                “Izzz evaryting aliight?” asked the Matron. The man quirked an eyebrow at the siblings.

                “Yes matron,” Christa said in trader talk with a bow of her head. “My brother can get very excited at times. It has been so long since we have seen each other.” The matron nodded his head. Christa turned to her brother and smiled at him sweetly.

                “They don’t understand a word we’re saying,” Christa said still smiling. Armin looked around the circle. The omegas chatted with each other in a language that sounded like something Armin heard before but couldn’t place. He looked over at his charge again to see Levi was in deep thought His fingers mindlessly smashing the grain. If they were in Armin’s home camp he could teach Levi how to properly grind the grain but he couldn’t do such in front of strangers without embarrassing Levi. Suddenly, a dark-haired omega who appeared to be around their age knelt beside Levi giving him a sweet smile. She placed her fingers over his.

                “This is better,” she whispered in her language as if she didn’t anticipate a response. _There was an accent to her words but it was definitely the mother tongue_ , he thought. The pig-tailed omega guided his hands until he got the rhythm. Levi nodded his gratitude. She was dressed in colorful cloth at her waist and around her shoulders with shiny gold bangles around her ankles. She had a sweet temperament that reminded him of Armin.

                “You mean that beautiful alpha is mating him?” one of the other omegas whispered. Levi didn’t have to look up to know who they were talking about. Erwin was the only new alpha to step into camp.   “What a waste.” The bandit looked up at the silk clad omegas. They gave him sweet smiles to cover their hateful words.

                “He’s too skinny,” whispered another. “That alpha’s pup would kill the little thing.” The omegas giggled.

                “Mina, take this to the hunters,” said the Matron. The pig-tailed omega nodded and rose to her feet. She accepted the tray from the matron.

                “Show their first hunter what a proper omega looks like,” said one of the older omegas. Levi continued grinding meal. Levi eyes followed Mina as she walked away. The omega moved like a calm stream on a summer day. Her hips swayed in such a way that they could hypnotize the watcher. He might have watched Mina walk all the way to the reclining hunters but more hateful words caught his attention.

                “Forget his pup; the knot alone would rip the little thing apart.” The omegas laughed. Levi’s alpha was in deep conversation with a bronze- skinned alpha female. Around them the other hunters listened to whatever they were talking about. Levi felt pride watching the others listen to his promised. As Mina approached, the hunters turned their attention to the single omega. Even Erwin stopped talking as the slender omega gracefully offered the hunters sliced fruit. Levi decided he would deal with that later. So far, Mina was the only Shardis omega who was kind to him. She didn’t deserve what he was about to say. Levi released the grinding stone and kept his eyes down to keep the illusion of being respectful.

                “I am strong,” he spoke in the mother language loud enough for the circle to hear. A thick worried scent came from the Shardis omegas. They assumed that since Levi came from the Pixus band he couldn’t understand them. “I can take my alpha’s knot and will bear his pups.” He looked up at each one until they lowered their eyes in submission. “And if any bitch comes near what belongs to me, I will rip out their filthy, fucking, tongues.” Worried scent turned to fear.

                “Calm yourself," said the matron. He didn’t lower his head but was visibly shaken. Levi rose to his feet. A few of the younger omegas started crying. The pup was grinding meal earlier curled into her mother.

                “You teach your omegas fucking manners!” Levi barked making the matron shiver.

                “Levi…” Armin rose to his feet. He placed a hand on his charge’s shoulders. Whatever just happened he needed to get Levi away from the others before they decided to call off Christa’s wedding. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” Armin apologized with a bowed head. He forced Levi’s head down with the palm of his hand. Levi’s scent was aggressive but he allowed Armin to bow his head.

                “Please forgive him. I’m sorry Christa” he told his sister as he tugged the omega hunter away. It was a struggle as Levi wasn’t finished glaring at the other omegas. “Please Levi,” Arming begged. “Please, we need to go.” Finally, Levi allowed himself be tugged out of camp. Out of the corner of Levi’s eye he spotted Mina offering his alpha a piece of sliced fruit.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is going on here?” Erwin barked.  
> “Courting,” said Reiner not taking his eyes off his prize. Maybe the little omega was like a cat, he though. He managed to climb up there but was too scared to climb down. Reiner waved his hands for the little omega to fall into his embrace. He even gave a soft croon letting him know it was okay. Levi tsked. Some people just can’t take a hint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Between the work and the holidays I have been running. Please enjoy and Happy New Year!

                The little dark-haired girl omega sweetly offered Erwin sliced apples. Her round, bright, brown eyes sparkled up at him beneath thick, dark lashes. He was used to omegas such as this. Her sensually, submissive actions were meant to draw out his protective nature. The colorful silks lightly kissed her plump sun kissed skin. Everything about this girl spoke of her proper upbringing and that she was well cared for by her family. She was was definitely the picture of a perfect omega. Erwin was even sure that if he were to bring this girl back to his parents they would shower her with warmth and pay double whatever her parents asked for a bride price. But just like the other omegas, this girl did not call to him as a mate should. Her service was ingrained in proper training but there was no real emotion behind her actions. Erwin accepted a few slices of fruit and nodded politely to the omega before returning his attention to his future sister in law. Instead of the flowing silks, the alpha wore linen breeches and a short-sleeved shirt. Her feet were wrapped in tough leather sandals.

                “My father tells me that you were out fighting or something?” Ymir asked. The cinnamon skinned alpha reclined on the grass as she ate.

                “Yes,” Erwin replied. He tried to ignore the little figure that was slowly inching her way into his personal space. “I tracked down the bandits that robbed us over the past few weeks. They took my brother and one of our young hunters.”

                Ymir nodded with a mischievous smirk still on her face. “And you decided to bring back a souvenir?”

                “You could say that,” Erwin chuckled. He looked over his shoulder at the circle of omegas. Instead of working, the little group was in disarray. A few of the omegas were holding onto each other crying. Erwin rose to his feet when he realized his omega and Armin weren’t in the circle.

 

 

                “Levi, please tell me what happened,” Armin begged. He managed to tug the upset omega hunter just outside the Shardis camp. They stopped under one of the trees to talk. The younger omega clutched Levi’s shaking hand. He stroked the top of that hand hoping to calm the waves of frustration coming off his future brother in law. Armin really looked at the pale hand. It was small and soft like any other omegas but what caught his attention were the nicks and old scars that marred the smooth landscape. Armin rubbed his thumb over one of the old marks.

                “They were talking shit,” Levi spat. “Saying that I wasn’t good enough for Erwin. Stupid bitches didn’t think I understood them. I told them they needed to learn some fucking manners!” Levi’s free hand continued to clench and relax. None of _his_ omegas would have been so disrespectful. _And who the fuck were they to judge me,_ he thought. “They’re lucky I didn’t do worse…” Levi continued to mutter angrily. Armin stopped rubbing small circles on his hand.

                “…. you can’t do that…”

                “Do what?” The words held bite. Levi’s gray eyed glare was as sharp as his knife.

                “You can’t speak to elders like that,” Armin continued. “They will never accept you if—“

                “Fuck their acceptance!”

                The blonde released Levi’s hand; he didn’t feel like comforting him anymore. Armin’s life, until Annie took him, was devoted to navigating the ins and outs of omegan hierarchy. Knowing one’s place within that hierarchy kept peace in a camp. It kept a new bride from complete solitude. It meant having comfort when your Alpha was too busy to be bothered. An anger stirred in Armin. Rogues like Levi ruined that hierarchy. They mocked everything Armin was raised to be and… as the bandits liked to remind him, Armin wasn’t a rogue. The hierarchy was all he had.

                _“_ I’m just supposed to just listen to their shit?” Levi spit more venom.

                “Yes!” Armin yelled back. “That is how it works! When you marry into a new family they say those kind of things until they accept you.” Armin was frustrated. Frustrated with so many things changing at once; frustrated with his family, and frustrated with Levi. The omega hunter took a step back. He’d never seen Armin become this frazzled. For a few moments the omegas stood in silence.

                “I may be a rogue,” Levi finally spoke. “But I would never treat you that way.” Armin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. All he could do was watch the hunter climb up the tree.

                “Levi, please come down,” Armin begged. The hunter managed to settle onto the long limbs. “We have to apologize the matron at least…” The words were thick as they passed his lips. Armin’s charge disappeared between the branches but Armin could still smell his upset scent. “Levi…”

                “And here I thought there wouldn’t be any single omegas around,” a deep voice spoke startling the blond omega. Armin whipped around to see a tall blonde alpha with close cropped hair and an even taller beta with brown hair cut just as close standing uncomfortably in his personal space. “I’m Reiner,” the blond alpha patted his broad chest. He wore white linen breeches of the Shardis band. “This is Berthodt.” He pointed his thumb to the tall beta. The new alpha’s bright blue eyes darkened as he appraised the shy omega presently forcing himself against a tree. “What’s your name little one?” There was an accent to Reiner’s trader talk but not as thick as the Shardis' matron.

                “Hey asshole, move on,” Levi said from the tree branches. The omega hunter hung upside, his hair dancing around his head. Still upset, he crossed his arms over his chest. “He’s not interested.”

                “Levi….” Armin breathed a sigh of relief looking up at his charge.

                “And who is this?” Reiner asked stepping closer. He looked up in the tree branches at the dangling omega. “What’s your name little one?” _What a crafty band_ , he thought, _hiding their omegas in trees_. Ymir wouldn’t be the only one to find a sweet omega here. Christa was perfection incarnate but these two looked like they also had potential. If either of these omegas were anywhere near as sweet as Christa, he would mate them on the spot. But first, he had to get them to talk to him.

                “Get the fuck away from here,” Levi said unfazed. Reiner laughed taking another step forward. _The alpha was too close to them_ , Armin thought. The little blonde knew he couldn’t climb up fast enough to hide with Levi so he did the only thing he could think of and ran, leaving the alpha and beta to watch surprised. The omega in the tree tsked before sitting up in the branches. A smirk tugged at Reiner’s lips. _Sweet little thing was too scared to run with his buddy,_ thought Reiner as the onyx haired omega hid between the branches.

                From the short glimpse he got of the little omega, Reiner saw pale skin. That could only mean one thing. This omega was raised properly, rarely leaving his family’s tent. That also explained the foul mouth. The little omega had no idea how to properly address people he didn’t know. _Easily retrainable_ , Reiner thought. _I just have to get him out of the tree._ Unlike the blonde there was no fear in this omega’s scent. Just a mouth-watering sweetness, hinted with enough spice to remind Reiner of their homeland. _Our scents will blend nicely._

                “Come on. Be a good boy and come down here so I can get a look at you.”

                “Keep moving,” Levi yelled down from his tree perch.

                “You have fire,” Reiner chuckled. “Come down here already.”

                “Listen,” Levi said annoyed. He sat with his back against the tree, legs stretched along the tree branch not bothering to turn his head to look at the annoying alpha. “There are only three alphas I will _think_ about listening to and you aren’t one of them,” Levi said still looking off in the distance. The alpha laughed stalking around the tree trying to get a better look at the cornered omega.

                “I like you. Come down here and I won’t hurt you.”

                “Move on and I won’t hurt you,” Levi replied. This one was just like any other alpha. If Levi hadn’t decided to be a good omega he would've already hit the guy. The too tall beta looked weak enough to run if Levi took out the alpha. _A good omega would have run just like Armin did._ Levi sighed. _It just didn’t feel right._ He never ran from a fight his whole life. _A good omega would run to find his alpha._ His instincts already called him an idiot for sitting there. He couldn’t even be bothered to mask his scent. _Not for something so annoying_. He closed his eyes. Maybe in a few minutes he would try to run...maybe.

 

 

                Erwin and the rest of the hunters rushed over to the distraught omegas. Ymir ran to the matron while Erwin went to Christa. The stink distressed omegas burned his nostrils. As an alpha he was supposed to settle the omegas. Since this wasn’t his band he felt less attached and focused on Christa. She was just as shocked as the others but wasn’t afraid. He patted her on the head before looking around for his omega and Armin.

                “What happened here?” Erwin asked.

                “I…I don’t know,” she stammered. “One minute we were all making afternoon meal and then Levi….”

                “Papa what’s wrong?” Ymir asked the matron. The older male omega rattled off an explanation in his native language. Every now and again he pointed to one of the older omegas who hung their heads in shame. Ymir slowly turned her gaze on her betrothed. Ymir’s Christa was pulled behind her protective older brother blocking Ymir’s line of sight. A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat. Now that she knew her father was safe she wanted to check on her promised.

                “Your omega yelled at my father,” Ymir stood straight. The female alpha clenched her fists ready to defend her father’s honor. _He needs to take responsibility for his disrespectful bitch._ She didn’t care what clan he belonged to. Ymir flared her nostrils ready to challenge the other alpha. The omegas, already afraid, curled into their loved ones’ embraces.

                “Ymir!” Christa called. The little omega tried to peek around her brother. “Please calm down alpha, I’m scared…” The cinnamon skinned alpha wouldn’t hear it. She took a step forward.

                “Don’t worry baby,” said Ymir. “It’ll be over in a minute.” The matron rose to his feet and swatted his daughter in the back of the head.

                “Papa!”

                The man pulled the alpha down to eye level by her ear before fussing at her in their native language. Ymir crossed her arms in defiance. She was first hunter not a pup. When the matron finished scolding his daughter he nudged the reluctant alpha forward.

                “I beg forgiveness for frightening you Christa,” Ymir said.

                “It’s alright alpha,” Christa said smiling. She also looked like a pup behind her big brother. The matron relayed another message to his daughter this time for Erwin.

                “Papa says the others didn’t realize your omega was an Ackerman,” Ymir said already bored. She rolled her eyes. “If he decides to come back, Papa says they will have tea together.” Erwin raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Just how powerful was the Ackerman name?_

                “I will, thank you,” Erwin said. He bowed his head to the matron for his kindness. The older omega nodded before pulling his daughter down to kiss her wounded head. Ymir sighed. _It looks like I won’t get to test this alpha until after the wedding_ , she thought.

                The stink of anxiety drifted away with the breeze. Erwin stepped out of Christa’s way when he felt it was safe. His little sister bounced around him to jump into her alpha’s arms. Next came the matter of Erwin’s omega and Armin. He needed to make sure Levi was okay.

                “Erwin! Erwin!” The circle turned to see an out of breath Armin run toward them. The young male omega tugged on his brother’s hand. “You have to come with me.”

                “Armin, what’s wrong?” Erwin asked as allowed himself to be tugged away.

                “Levi.” Armin breathed. His brother eyes burned a dark, vibrant blue at the mention of his omega’s name. He scented the air. If Levi really was fighting there would be no scent but he had to try. Thankfully, he could breathe his lover in in the air and stormed in that direction. A woodsy courting alpha scent was far too close to the sweet spicy he knew belonged to Levi. _I will protect him this time._

Armin could barely keep up with his brother’s long strides. The rage coming off his brother was enough to make him feel anxious. His instincts told him he needed to run back to camp. Erwin was first hunter; he could handle the others. _But still…_

                “What is going on here?” Erwin barked.

                “Courting,” said Reiner not taking his eyes off his prize. _Maybe the little omega was like a cat_ , he thought. _He managed to climb up there but was too scared to climb down._ Reiner waved his hands for the little omega to fall into his embrace. He even gave a soft croon letting him know it was okay. Levi tsked. _Some people just can’t take a hint._ He sniffed the air and smiled the moment his alpha’s protective scent reached his nose. His scent instantly sweetened in response. The smaller man turned in the tree towards his promised.

                “You aren’t courting shit!” Levi yelled down at the other fool. He didn’t look down at the annoying alpha. Right now he just wanted to look at his alpha. He felt so warm; just like when Erwin protected him from the snake.

                “That omega belongs to me,” Erwin said. Armin finally caught up to Erwin and rubbed his brother’s arm hoping to calm him down just a little. He didn’t have time to think that only a few days ago Erwin’s anger brought him to tears. Reiner looked at the set bored then back at the raven haired omega. He was just making progress. The little omega responded to his crooning by sweetening his scent.

                “Don’t be greedy, hunter,” said Reiner misreading the brothers. “You already have an omega. Leave some for the rest of us.”

                “That one belongs to me.” Erwin pointed to the tree. “Step away from him.” Erwin shrugged off his little brother as he walked over to face off with the other alpha. He wouldn’t just sit on the sidelines while someone hurt his omega. _Not this time. Not again._ Bertholdt stepped in front of the furious alpha. The tall beta brought up his shaking hands to defend himself. He knew when Reiner wanted to leave their camp to look for matable omegas it would end up like this. Reiner sniffled up the tree. The only thing he smelled was a sweet omega scent.

                “He doesn’t smell like you,” rebutted Reiner. “He smells ripe for the taking.” Erwin growled. He pushed past the beta to get the other blonde away from the tree. Levi jumped down from the tree to stand beside his alpha. The idea of whooping a little ass with his promised was exciting. _If I fight beside my alpha that could only be what a good omega would do right?_   _Erwin smelled so good right now._ Levi touched his tongue to his lips. He was already planning on where they would fool around once they finished.

                “Alpha,” he said softly. They were so close he could touch him. All Levi had to do was reach for his alpha.

                “Omega!” Erwin barked still staring down the other alpha. “Return to camp.” Levi stepped back as if he’d been struck. His gray eyes were wide as the moons and his jaw dropped open. “Now!” Levi took another step back. He clenched his fists at his sides _. A good omega would do what his alpha tells him._ Levi couldn’t blow his chance at their new life by being disobedient…even if it made every fiber in his being vibrate with anger.

                “Yes alpha,” Levi replied through gritted teeth. He turned away from the alphas and stormed back toward the Pixus camp with a frightened Armin tagging along behind him.

                “That’s a good boy,” yelled Reiner still smitten. The little dark haired omega was just as beautiful as he imagined. Levi whipped around hissing at the other alpha.

                “Levi!” Erwin snapped. Levi looked at his alpha with a new kind of rage before walking away. Armin stood by his side already cooing. He looked over his shoulder as his brother engaged the alpha. The anger coming off Levi worried the blonde omega. He was muttering in his native tongue and Armin knew enough that Levi wasn’t speaking kind words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading. I geek out every time I get a kudo and fall over when you comment. Please enjoy as always!.
> 
> If you feel the urge to chit-chat or whatever please hit me up at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you so much as sniff near mine I will rip out your throat,” Erwin growled. The spittle around his lips made him look like a rabid dog.  
> “He didn’t smell like yours,” Reiner growled hitting the man’s arm with his fist. Erwin’s forearm bit into the other alpha’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you tons of bunches for supporting this humble story. 
> 
> It is unbetaed as always. Not from lack of trying if there is anyone who feels the urge to pre-read (make corrections, brainstorm and all the fun stuff). Please please hit me up here or on tumblr. Thanks again.

* * *

                With the omegas gone the smug smirk on Reiner’s face didn’t last for long. Erwin rushed forward knocking him to the ground then growled a warming to the tall beta not to interfere. Reiner rose to his feet just as quickly tackling Erwin. The more experienced alpha pinned Reiner, keeping him down with a forearm to the neck.

                “If you so much as sniff near mine I will rip out your throat,” Erwin growled. The spittle around his lips made him look like a rabid dog.

                “He didn’t smell like yours,” Reiner growled hitting the man’s arm with his fist. Erwin’s forearm bit into the other alpha’s neck.

                “I’ll say it again,” Erwin said calmly. “If I catch you near what belongs to me, family or not, I…will….kill…you.” His long forearm applied steady pressure to Reiner’s throat effectively cutting off his air turning the other alpha’s face red.

                “Let him go!” Berholdt grabbed Erwin’s shoulders. The lanky beta wrapped his arms around Erwin’s shoulders. The distraction was enough for Reiner to hit Erwin in the temple knocking the alpha off balance. Berholdt jerked the dizzy hunter off his friend.

                “Stop!” a female voice called followed by a distressed omega scent. The alphas and beta stopped fighting to locate the source.

                “Christa,” Erwin breathed her name. His younger sister’s sunny hair was covered by a sky blue veil that matched the silk shift covering her slender body. The only thing missing were the gold bangles that the other omegas in the Shardis band wore. Ymir stood beside her with a possessive arm around her omega’s shoulders. Erwin could tell that Christa wanted to run over to him but looked to Ymir for permission. Next to the couple stood the brown eyed omega who offered Erwin fruit earlier. She was also had a colorful silk over her head. _Probably Christa’s escort._ As a proper omega should, the dark-haired girl hid behind Ymir.

                “What’s going on here?” barked Ymir. “You idiots are scaring Christa.” The three men rose to their feet looking a lot calmer. A reluctant Ymir released her grip on Christa so she could check on her older brother.

                “You know this guy Christa?” Reiner asked. The alpha wiped the blood from his lip. He gave Ymir a skeptical eye when Christa inspected his opponent for marks. Ymir just shrugged and crossed her arms.

                “This is my brother, Erwin,” Christa said as she pulled the taller man down to fuss over his face. “What happened?” she whispered. Erwin shook his head. A fight between alphas was not something for his sister’s ears. If the other alpha had any honor he wouldn’t speak of it either.

                “Everything is alright,” Reiner said winking in Christa direction. The little omega was so busy fussing over her brother she didn’t see the gesture. That didn’t keep Ymir from muttering what sounded like a warning to Reiner in their native language.

                “I have to go check on Levi,” Erwin said removing himself from his sister’s fingers. He already wasted enough time. 

 

                “Come with me,” Armin pulled Levi away from camp toward the stream where Erwin first dunked Levi weeks ago. The omega hunter easily followed along this time. Armin could tell he was more hurt than angry. He plunked Levi on the grass and sat beside him.

                “Fucking asshole!” Levi said in trader talk. “How could he send me away like some…like some little bitch!” Armin wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders.

                “Now those fuckers will thin--.”

                “They will think that you have an alpha that loves you and protects you,” Armin said calmly. He rocked the angry omega in his arms, wiggling around so he could hear the quick thuds of Levi’s strong heart. There was a part of him that wanted to laugh. For all Levi’s strength, in this world, Armin was stronger. Realizing that made Armin sad. _Why would anyone voluntarily place themselves under an alpha’s thumb? Erwin wasn’t like most alphas but based on what just happened he wasn’t much different._ Armin sighed. He would fulfill his role as guardian and help Levi learn how to live in his new chains.

                “Those two don’t hold a candle to me,” Levi growled. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists to release some of his anger. “I could have taken them easily.”

                “Erwin knows you’re strong.” Armin said. _But he also knows you are his omega._

                “Then he should have let me fight,” Levi growled. Armin sighed and kept rocking the angry hunter. Levi would learn his place in time. All omegas learn how they are supposed to behave in camp. Armin promised himself that he wouldn’t abandon Levi when the other omegas did. _And they would. Omegas were the same in all camps…well except for the bandits_. When Levi submitted it was like Armin’s last ember of hope burned out. _If Levi couldn’t live as a free omega, what hope was there for someone like me?_

                “Why did you take Erwin as your mate?” The words spilled out of his mouth. _Now was just as good a time as any_ , thought Armin. It wasn’t like the answer would change their current situation.

                “What?” Levi responded taken aback. He stiffened in Armin’s embrace.

                “You obviously don’t need an alpha for protection or food. You could take anyone you want to your furs…” At the last sentence passed his lips with a blush. “Is it because Erwin took you in your heat?”

                “No,” Levi said softly. He knew that wasn’t the answer but he didn’t know what to say. Being with Erwin felt like cool water on a burning wound that stung so long Levi forgot it was painful. Erwin made him feel calm. Even with all his annoying petting it somehow made Levi feel safe. Most of all, being by that big oaf made him feel like the alpha was there just for him. Levi couldn’t explain that to Armin. Hell, he barely understood it himself. Levi breathed a sigh of relief when he heard feet crunch on the grass behind them.

                “Erwin?” Armin released Levi’s shoulders as if he’d been caught. “Are you okay?” Armin walked over to his brother. Levi turned around to see Armin rise on tiptoe to touch Erwin’s bruised face.

                “It’s alright,” said Erwin. He kept his gaze on Levi.

                “Levi,” he said. “I looked for you in camp.” His omega turned back around. “Levi!”

                “I brought him here,” Armin said quickly. As Levi’s guardian, Armin could make Levi disobey his brother without it coming back on Levi. Erwin accepted the answer but still kept his gaze on his omega.

                “I need to talk to you,” Erwin pressed.

                “What the fuck for?” Levi growled. _This was a mistake_ , he thought. _As if I could ever be the kind of omega that lived in a happy tent._

                “Armin,” Erwin said still looking at his omega. “I will take him back to camp.” Armin stepped back looking between the two.

                “But…” Armin started. Tradition dictated to maintain Levi’s purity Armin was to keep watch over his future in law. _Erwin was first hunter; he knows the rules._ The couple wasn’t allowed to be left alone together. Erwin looked down at his little brother.

                “Please Armin,” he begged. Had this been anyone else Armin would deny the request. All an unmated omega had was their purity. _No matter how proper, a used omega was worthless and would be lucky if a decent alpha claimed them_. After a few moments, Armin nodded. He turned away from the couple without looking back. _It wasn’t like Levi believed in such things anyway._

                The footsteps made their way behind him. Levi may not be an obedient omega but he could still do this. He sprang to his feet when he felt his alpha a breath behind him and spun away from the hand that reached for him. The omega hunter knew if he let Erwin touch him he would submit. _I can’t be want he wants me to be._ His alpha looked at him surprised. When he took a step forward his betrothed stepped back. The alpha paused to really look at his mate. The smaller man swayed from side to side as if preparing for a fight. The biggest blow was when Levi's scent faded away. It frustrated the alpha. He needed to mark Levi so what happened earlier won’t happen again. _I need to take Levi by the neck to claim him._ He thought how sweetly Levi tasted. The way his omega curled against him like Erwin was his whole world.

                “Why did you send me away?” Levi asked. It was Levi’s turn to ask questions. Even if he was shit as an omega he knew he was a damn good fighter.

                “You were in danger,”

                “Bullshit!” Levi spat. He pointed at his alpha. “Those two were no match for me!”

                “You are my omega!” Erwin barked. He stepped forward, Levi stepped back. “I won’t see you hurt again. What will others say if my mate is always broken?” Levi’s eyes widened.

                “Is this about your pride?” Venom seethed through his lips. “I told you I’m not going to hide away just because you want me to be safe.”

                “You will if I say,” Erwin’s words burned like hot embers. The omega hunter’s jaw dropped open.

 _This was all a mistake_ , Levi thought. _I shouldn’t have come. I shouldn’t’…_

                “Oh, hello fellows!” The Allone walked toward the couple followed by the other clergy. Hanji looked between the men. “What’s going on here?” she asked suspicious. Hanji walked over to Levi. “Are you alright?”

                Hanji placed a hand in the silky onyx hair. The Allone’s scent switched to the comforting sunshine scent that lulled Levi into safety the first time. He closed his eyes as he leaned into her hand.

                “I can’t do this,” Levi whispered. “Even after you helped me I’m not an omega.” The Allone leaned down to sniff his scent gland.

                “What?” Hange asked. “I thought I was the only one who changed dynamic, weren’t you always an omega?”

                Levi’s eyes popped open. The Allone simply smiled still stroking his hair.

                “What are you doing?” Erwin asked. While he had a great deal of respect for the Allone no one was allowed to sniff his omega’s scent gland. The Allone planted a soft kiss on Levi’s forehead before turning around. The sunny omegan scent shifted to something more aggressive.

                “I’m talking to Levi,” said Hange. Before their eyes the Allone’s shoulders grew broader. Muscles rippled beneath soft skin. “He does not belong to you yet first hunter.”

                “You’re wrong,” Erwin could feel his instincts flare again. The Allone stepped forward.

                “He was fine this morning when I left him. What did you do first hunter?” All the answers that came to Erwin's mind sounded false. It was true Levi called to his instincts as a mate should but these new feeling were something Erwin hadn’t dealt with before. He didn’t know how to calm the instincts that thundered in his brain.

                _You’re going to lose him_ ; his rational mind spoke behind his screaming instincts. Erwin felt like he was on a wild horse that he didn’t know how to stop. _How do I balance my alpha nature and Levi’s freedom?_   One of the reasons why Erwin wanted Levi was because Levi’s fire pulled him like a moth. _How could I ever dream of blowing it out?_

                “If you don’t even know that how can you call yourself his alpha?” The Allone took another step forward. Suddenly, the omega hunter slipped between the two. He kept his eyes on Hange’s hands. The little omega stood broad as if creating a barrier between the Allone and his alpha. _Erwin may be an idiot but he’s my idiot,_ Levi thought. The Allone gave him a smile calming her scent. Hange leaned down to whisper in Levi’s ear.

                “Does he make you happy?”

                “Yes,” Levi breathed.

                The Allone planted a soft kiss on his forehead and stepped back a respectful distance.

                “You have a treasure first hunter, don’t forget that,” Hange said firmly. She waved her retinue forward. Petra slipped a kiss on Levi's cheek when she walked past.

                “I won’t,” Erwin replied. The couple remained still until the clergy were out of sight. The omega trying to process the Allone’s words and the alpha watching his omega. He looked down at the man he would take as his mate. Even though they were fighting Levi still stepped up to defend him. A swell of pride rose in the alpha’s chest. _This is what a mate is supposed to feel like._ Levi stepped between them because he wanted to, not because he was trained to. He waited patiently for the smaller man to face him.

                “I’m sorry Levi” Erwin said. The omega hunter shrugged still not making eye contact. “May I touch you?”

                “You can do whatever you want,”

                _My omega is stubborn_. “I’m asking if I may touch you. You are free to say no.” Levi took a step into his alpha’s space.

                “It’s fine,” he mumbled. Erwin slowly wrapped the stiff man in his arms. It wasn’t until Erwin leaned down to croon in Levi’s ear that small hands slip up to hold onto Erwin’s biceps.

                “I’m not staying in a fucking tent all day,” Levi said from Erwin’s chest making the alpha smile.

                “I know, I apologize. That was very rude of me to say.”

                “Damn right,” Levi replied.

                “I just wanted to protect you.”

                Levi stepped back. “I can protect myself?”

                “I know,” said Erwin. He brought his hand up to stroke Levi’s cheek. “What kind of alpha would I be if I wasn’t protective of the person most important to me?” A pink tint touch Levi’s cheeks.

                “Well, just to don’t be an idiot about it,” Levi remarked as he placed his ear against his alpha’s chest to listen to Erwin’s heartbeat. They stood like that for a few breathes. _This is probably still a mistake_ , Levi thought.

                “I would like to mark you again.”

                Levi stiffened.

                “May I mark you Levi?”

 

 

                Mikasa yawned as she followed Leader away from the old people. “Why didn’t Levi come to this? He’s the one who wants Erwin.”

                “The couple don’t come,” said Kenny. “When you find what’s yours it’ll be the same. Levi’s probably with their omegas.” Kenny nodded to people walking around. Mikasa looked up to see a blonde haired omega sprint into camp.

                “Armin!” she called. The little omega stopped walking and turned toward the voice.

                “I’m going back to my tent,” said Kenny. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Mikasa growled at the older alpha who waved her off. Armin waited for the older Ackerman to walk away before approaching.

                “Is Levi with you?” Mikasa asked.

                “He was,” Armin replied keeping his gaze down. Instead, he turned his gaze to the busting camp. With winter right around the corner and a wedding coming up everyone had a job to do. His gaze fell on Eren and Jean talking. “Oh look, there’s Eren.” He pointed to the betas.

                “Eren?” Mikasa followed the little omega's gaze. Armin nodded quickly walking toward the young men. They were coming from the tent the merchants used for storage.

                “Armin?” Eren looked up to see his fiancé approach. Since they returned to camp Eren’s parents went out of their way to keep him away from his omega. From the time the green eyed beta woke until he came back to his family’s tent he was put to work. Lucky for him his father was busy with the other elders at the moment so he could breathe. He was so happy to see Armin was alright. Behind his little omega the slender Ackerman alpha approached.  She wore a bedded leather tunic that hung mid-thigh.  “Mikasa, what are you doing here?”

                “I had to come with leader.” The alpha reached for the bun at the base of her neck, tugging her hair free. The heavy knot gave her a headache. She was running her fingers through her hair when she looked up to see the other beta was staring at her gape mouthed. “Something wrong?” The beta continued staring.

                “Ignore Jean,” Eren waved at the other beta. “He’s an idiot.”

                “Wait,” Jean rejoined the group. “Don’t tell her that!” Mikasa watched the betas argue. Armin smiled. He grew up with them barking at each other, he wondered what Mikasa thought of the spat. If one of the other hunters heard them they would be scolded. Mikasa simply watched _. She definitely wasn’t like the alphas in his family’s band._

                “Mikasa, have you been around our camp yet?” Armin asked cheerfully.  The alpha shook her head. Armin turned to the fighting betas. “Eren, Jean let’s show Mikasa around.” Armin started walking with Mikasa following a few steps behind. When Eren turned to go Jean tugged on his arm.

                “What?”

                “Aren’t you worried?” Jean whispered.

                “Worried about what?”

                “Armin, your omega, who is usually scared of his own shadow, is chatting away with one of the most beautiful alphas I’ve ever seen.”

                “You mean Mikasa? She’s not like other alphas so it’s fine. Come on before we leave you.” Eren turned to follow the other two.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading. I geek out every time I get a kudo and fall over when you comment. Please enjoy as always!.
> 
> If you feel the urge to chit-chat or whatever please hit me up at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you saying I’m a fool?” Erwin teased.
> 
> “The biggest,” said Levi. Erwin chuckled.
> 
> “Maybe I am…” Alpha and omega locked eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I apologize for the extended delay. Two laptops, life, and an external hardrive later. I offer you this humble chapter. 
> 
> Hyper thank to Turbo_Nerd for cleaning this up for you all. The good english is thanks to them :P

Their happy little foursome was broken up when Elder Grisha took Eren back to his family’s tent, much to his chagrin. Mikasa walked Jean and Armin back to camp with Jean talking all the way back. The young beta used the opportunity to try and impress the alpha with how many rabbits his hunted. Armin walked behind the pair just shaking his head. _Every time Jean told that story the rabbit got bigger_ , he thought. Mikasa listened quietly, only speaking when they came to the omega tent.

“You stay here?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Armin.“Levi will be here until the wedding,” he added quickly.

Mikasa nodded. She walked away with a chatty Jean tagging along behind her. The blonde omega watched them go off into the distance before stepping inside the tent. It was nice to finally be back home. He breathed in the collective omega scent. The unmated omegas of the Pixus band slept comfortably. The hunters provided layers of soft furs to cover the ground. They were also prosperous enough to give them cotton blankets to curl up in at night.

Armin slipped out of his boots. The little piece of cloth he swiped from Mikasa’s things fell out. The little omega rolled the coarse cloth between his fingers. It's stitching was loose and could only be used for storage. It definitely wasn’t soft enough for an omega’s skin. _Still_ , he rubbed his thumbs through the mesh and brought the coarse material to his nose. The scent was faint but he could smell hints of the alpha’s spicy scent. It reminded him alot of Levi's scent. Armin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _This isn’t so bad_ , he thought The omega’s scent was also on the fabric. He laid back on the fur-covered tent floor. The little blonde took another deep breath. Part of him was upset that he put the cloth in his boot. He balled the burlap in his hand.

“I wonder if she has any other fabric?” Armin asked the air.

 

Erwin interlaced his fingers through Levi’s as he led them through the trees. When he and Mike were pups, they would sneak out of camp. No matter where they were, the little alphas would roam until they found a secret place to sleep under the stars. It was no different when they reached manhood. The old friends still stalked around their temporary home finding places all their own. Mike proposed to Nanaba in such a place.

Erwin stopped in front of a tree with many branches some of them low enough for his omega to climb if he wanted too. He released his fiancé’s hand and took a seat on the ground. His omega looked around them, Levi's dark gaze looking up into the tree before finally falling on his alpha. Erwin wondered if Levi realized he was trying to give him a way out. He wouldn’t decide this. If Levi wanted to sit with him, it would be his choice.

“The Shardis matron wants to have tea with you,” Erwin said. He picked up a blade of grass and tied it into little knots.

“What the fuck for?” asked Levi.

“To apologize,”

Levi tsked. _There he is_ , Erwin thought. The hint of cocky hunter that challenged Mike before. Erwin was so caught up in protecting his mate that he forgot just how strong of a hunter Levi was.

“He should,” Levi continued. “His omegas have no manners.”

The omega hunter took a seat on the grass, pulling his knees to his chest. Erwin kept his face a smooth mask. He knew he couldn’t appear too eager.

“Oh?” Erwin asked wanting to lure more out.

“Bitches said I wasn’t good enough for you,” Levi said.

“And what did you say?” Erwin asked. The dark haired man clenched his fists.

“I told them that you were mine, and if they wanted to try and take you I would kill them.”

Erwin chuckled. In the moonlight Levi’s sharp eyes appeared onyx as he looked up at his alpha. _He does have a good laugh_ , Levi thought.

“I’m yours?”

Levi stiffened.

Erwin could see his omega start to curl back into his shell. “No wonder they were scared,” Erwin kept his voice light. “It appears we both had to stake a claim today.”

The alpha’s deep voice resonated with mirth. Levi looked at his alpha for a moment before snorting.

“I guess so,” he said finally.

“I feel the same way,” said Erwin. His gaze softened. “I will stop anyone who wants to take you away from me.”

“I’m not going to go anywhere I don’t want to go” said Levi. “And besides, no one else is stupid enough to try and claim me.”

“Are you saying I’m a fool?” Erwin teased.

“The biggest,” said Levi. Erwin chuckled.

“Maybe I am…” Alpha and omega locked eyes. Erwin’s scent joined the gentle wind. In response his omega leaned closer. “I may be a fool, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Levi pulled back.

“Stop,”

“Stop what?” asked Erwin.

“Stop saying shit like that. We both know I’m not that kind of omega.”

“What kind of omega is that?” Erwin inched closer to his mate.

“The kind that lives in a happy tent,”

“You don’t think we would be happy together?”

“Do you?” spat Levi.

“Yes,” Erwin said without hesitation.“Do I think every day will be a happy one? No, but I believe we are stubborn enough to figure it out.”

Levi turned his head. “I can’t do any of that other shit,” he said. “I’m not Armin.”

“Good,” said Erwin. “I don’t want to mate Armin. I want you.”Levi looked back up at his promised. “If you’ll have me?”

 _Fuck_ , Levi thought. His alpha’s blue eyes looked upon him with such kindness; such devotion.

“Weren’t you going to slobber on my neck or something?”

Erwin chuckled.

He wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders tugging the reluctant young man to his chest and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

 

***

_The three mercenaries sprinted away from the camp. All around them, their clan fought for their lives. Minako threw the alpha pup over her shoulder as they ran. They had a promise to keep. One of their family fell to an attacker. Minako stopped running._

_“Alex!” she yelled. Her mate grabbed her cloak._

_“Eyes forward!” he barked. The beta nodded and adjusted the boy on her shoulder._

_“Yes, alpha,” she said. They continued running until they made it back to Dot’s camp. Kutchel said that her mate wanted to confront Dot. The three crept in-between the trees silently, making their way to the center. Minako set the boy in the grass, her hand over his mouth._

_Before them, Nile’s father and his hired blades rounded up Dot, Keith, a handful of alphas. Behind the fighters the omegas and their pups curled into each other. Dot’s mate, Gabrielle, held her daughter to her chest, looking just as scared as the others._

_“Poppa,” Nile said behind Minako’s hand. The little pup wiggled out of her grasp to run to his father. Ever the mother, she chased after the boy, making Kyle and Kenny follow her. She caught the boy just inside the line of sight of the merchants._

_“Poppa!” Nile yelled when Minako picked him up._

_“Nile!” The alpha merchant turned away from his brother. It took him a moment to realize the situation. He looked at their cloaks. There was no denying the Ackermans mark. Kutchel told him that her clan might abandon her for marrying an outsider. In the back of his mind, the alpha didn’t believe that the Ackermans would turn against one of their own just because she chose a merchant. Even when he heard that Dot hired that same clan he wasn’t worried. After all, he was the only person who knew his wife’s background._

_“Let go of my son,” Nile’s father growled. The three Ackermans drew their weapons. Minako placed her knife flat against the pup’s collarbone. She was out of breath. Kenny was supposed to take lead on their side mission, but she could see the situation just like the alphas. Once they gave Nile over, this alpha he was still going to wipe out their benefactors. Typically, she wouldn’t care about such things, but since she gave birth to her own pup, she couldn’t turn away if pups were in danger._

_“Release them first,” she nodded to the Pixus’s band. During the run, her hood fell away revealing pale skin and contrasting ebony eyes. The beta woman stared down the alphas before her._

_“Mina…” her mate whispered. Minako knew the men would back her play even if they didn’t know what was happening. If they made it through this alive, she would explain it to them._

_“Do what I say or I’ll kill the boy,” she barked at Nile’s father. The alpha growled at her in return. When he took a step forward she placed the knife under the pup’s chin. The little pup whined his discomfort. With her other hand she lightly brushed her thumb on the Nile’s scent gland._

_“He’s your blood,” Nile’s father barked. “You wouldn’t dare.” Minako took a deep breath. The alpha called her bluff._

_“Your mate was not my blood,” she said firmly. It was a thin lie. She and Kyle were mated long after Kutchel left the valley. The first time omega and beta met was earlier that evening. She didn’t even know if Kutchel knew that she was her sister-in-law._

_“You’re lying,” spat Nile’s father. Minako pricked the pup’s skin. A hint of blood tinged the already thick air. She knew the alphas could smell it._

_“Are you willing to bet your pup?”_

_Nile’s father looked at his boy then back at his captives. He made eye contact with Dot and nodded. “If I find you or any of you band on my land no one will save you.”_

_Dot barked at his alphas. They rounded up the families and started running. Minako waited until the Pixus’ band disappeared in the forest before she released the boy. No sooner did Nile run to his father did his hired blades rush the three. Kenny and Kyle took out the first two. Minako gathered her wits when the boy was safely in his father’s arms. Kenny, taking back his role as leader, grabbed her and Kyle forcing them forward._

_“Go!” The three backed into the chaos that they left behind._

_“This way!” Kenny turned his head to Dot waving them another way. The Ackerman alpha cursed under his breath. One way was just as good as another, he thought. He waved the other two toward their benefactor._

_“Where’s your band?” Kenny said as they ran. Any non-Ackerman unfortunate enough to cross their path received a stab._

_“Safe because of you,” said Dot. The band leader jumped over a fallen log. The three Ackermans did the same, surprised that on the other side it appeared to be a temporary shelter._

_“You should be with them,” said Minako. The beta was still catching her breath. Her mate reached over to place his hand on her nape._

_“I will go back to them,” said Dot. “My mate would never forgive me I left you three with my brother.” The four fighters took a moment to take in everything that happened. “You had Nile….” Dot spoke._

_“Kutchel’s last request,” said Minako. “She wanted us to bring her pup to his father.”_

_“We didn’t kill her,” said Kenny. “But you have more than one crooked ass branch in your family.”_

_Dot nodded._

 

*****

Kenny managed to slip into the storage tent and pull out a small gourd of wine. The alpha walked up the hill where he could overlook the camps. It was in his nature to watch over those in his care. Kenny popped the cork and took a long drink. The alpha was still so tired from his healing. Nearly dying and meeting ghosts from 15 years ago warranted a drink. A pleased sound passed his lips as the liquor burned down his throat.

The old alpha stretched on the grass. Above him the stars twinkled in night’s mantle. Ackermans believed that those that died an honorable death were taken from this filthy world and giving a place of honor among the stars. Kenny liked to think those were his Clan staring back at him. Maybe even getting a good laugh at his fuck ups. One star in particular caught his attention. It glowed brighter than the others and when he focused on it seemed to wink. Kenny chuckled. _Clare_ , he thought.

“What do you think of the man our pup picked?” Kenny asked the twinkling star. He took another drink from the gourd. The alpha quietly crooned. He did this from time to time. Usually when the pups were asleep or if he was feeling especially lonely.

“He seems strong enough,” Kenny continued. The old alpha closed his eyes. If he was drunk enough he could imagine his Clare was there with him, listening to his drunken rants. That he could smell her calming scent. “Chibi’s lost his mind over the guy.” Kenny took a drink. “Now, don’t worry,” he told his mate. “I’m gonna keep an eye on the blonde.” He brought his hands up ready for his mate to scold him. Clare was always good at that. Helping him see what was really important. Hell, he never knew what he was doing.

Jenna tried but she was nothing but a body; somebody to keep his furs warm at night and they both knew it. It was just a matter of time before she ran away. Kenny didn’t know where others went when they died but he offered up a small drink to her as well. Kenny opened his eyes to look up at the blurry stars. Each one represented one of their clan. His parents, aunts, uncles, cousins. Generations of warriors who lived and died by the blade.

“Tell Kutchel I saw her pup,” he said a little softer.

Kenny closed his eyes to remember his Clare. She was up there with the rest of their blood. When he closed his eyes he could see the valley. Lush green grass blowing in the breeze. The scent of cooking fires with omegas fussing about their mates. When he was a pup, sometimes he would sneak food from the fires to give to his sister and Clare. He could see them know, the little girls giggling in the grass sharing secrets. He imagined the omegas sitting in the grass. _They sure aren’t pups anymore,_ he thought. The Kutchel in his mind still smiled as she sat beside his Clare.

“Nile looks healthy and he’s mated.” Kenny chuckled. “He still won’t get his hands dirty just like his damn Pappy.” Kenny imagined his sister’s scowl. It was a playful one that she usually gave before she cussed at him. The old alpha sat up with a groan. He offered up the gourd to the stars before finishing off the drink. Movement as this camp caught his attention. He saw Mikasa return to camp earlier. He rose to his feet to get a better look at the intruder. His pale-skinned pup stomped over to their camp fire. A scowl scrunched Kenny’s face. _It looks like I’m not going to sleep just yet_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you all I can't thank you enough for reading and keeping up with this story. We are getting close to the end and I just want to say Thank you Thank you Thank you for following so far. 
> 
> If you have any ideas you would like to share, head cannons or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologize for the delay. I tooled, retooled and had this chapter reviewed ((by the awesome Turbo Nerd)). I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your continued support. You are so amazing just for reading these words. Thank you so much!

                Erwin settled into his childhood bed for the night. Because his father was one of the band elders Edward Smith was allowed a larger tent.  The tent had enough space for two adults and three pups with, enough space for the adults to have a little room for themselves. Erwin stretched across the rolled bedding. He moved out of his family tent the year he was supposed to mate Marie. As tradition dictated, their families decorated the tent with things the newlyweds would need for their new life.   After the wedding was called off, his mother stripped everything the Dot’s gave the couple out of his tent. As for the other omega friendly trapping, he parents told him it wouldn’t be long before he was courting again so there was no need to take them down. Erwin thought it was a foolish idea. All the roots and soft things reminded Erwin of his failure as an alpha. Now, two years later, he was being kicked out of his tent once again so his family could set it up. The idea brought a smile to his lips. This time was different. Levi wouldn’t run away from him.

                He stretched out on the stack of furs and blankets that made up his bedding. He shared this space with his siblings before he presented as alpha. It was a lot smaller than what he remembered from his childhood. Even the blankets that his mother laid out were only long enough to be used as a pillow.  Not that the furs in Erwin’s tent were any more comfortable.  When he used to sleep in his tent it was just a place to rest.  Nothing more, nothing less.  Erwin tossed and turned attempting to settle his thoughts. _What would mother put in my tent? Would Levi like it?_   The old furs were no longer good enough. He needed the bedding to be comfortable for his mate. As he moved his head around on blanket the wool brushed against his scent gland. The instant sensation took him out of his thoughts.

                He knew the sensitive space was bruised red, but wasn’t nearly as deep as the one he left on Levi. The only way Levi would submit to Erwin’s lip, was if he was able to do the same to his alpha.  That thought only brightened Erwin’s grin. He delighted in how determined his little omega was sucking on his scent gland. He remembered how his omega growled against his neck until he curled into Erwin’s lap as docile as a pup overcome by Erwin’s pheromones. Erwin had stroked his betrothed’s back melting under his omega’s lips.  When Levi settled against him Erwin held the man in his arms brushing onyx locks from his face

                The alpha took his time inspecting his mate before marking him. Sure it broke tradition but nothing about their relationship was traditional. They had time. No one would come for them this late at night. Not to mention the dazed state his omega was in meant he wouldn’t have to fight against the usual wall Levi put up for protection.  The alpha took his time inspecting everything from ebony hair to his lover’s pinky toe, confirming that Levi still belonged to him. Rationally, Erwin knew that was a foolish thought. If that other alpha had tried something with Levi would have taken down the alpha before Erwin arrived. But Erwin’s instincts on the other hand, needed to see for himself.  

                Once he was absolutely sure Levi was intact, he crooned to the smaller man and basked in the sweetness of his omega's scent. The pheromone high omega in his arms responded to the sound with a soft purr and nosed Erwin’s scent gland _.  I wonder what he would say if I told him how beautiful he is like this_ , Erwin thought. He stored this little memory away.  Perhaps, if he was lucky he would dream about their time together. The sweet memory was enough to settle Erwin's nerves and ease him into peace.  _For once, everything was going in their favor._

                  The blonde hunter was in the comfort of sleep when a chill rushed down his spine. He opened his eyes to find dark orbs staring back at him. Even so close he could barely smell the other alpha. _Perhaps this was an Ackerman skill._  Erwin moved to sit up but the knife at his throat kept him still. The figure nodded toward the tent flap before releasing the other alpha. Erwin glanced to where his parents slept, comforted by their soft snores before followed the Ackerman patriarch out of the tent.  The two alphas walked a safe distance away from camp before speaking.

                “Alright blondie,” Kenny growled. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t cut you down where you stand?”

                Erwin stood his ground. _Did Levi tell Leader Kenny something that angered him? No,_ Erwin thought, _if he had I wouldn’t be alive.  This was something else_.  “I was protecting Levi from the other alphas.” Erwin said.

                “Is that so?” said Leader Kenny. “Then why is my pup back at my camp looking like he hasn’t shit in a week?”

                “He…is back at your camp?” Erwin asked defeated. If Levi returned to his father’s protection that meant he rejected Erwin as his alpha.

                “He didn’t search me out or nothing.” Leader Kenny said as if reading his mind. “Little runt doesn’t even know I’m here.”

                “I can assure you Leader Kenny I would never hurt Levi. I sent him back to camp to protect him from the other alpha.”

                “Other alpha?”

                “One of the Shardis’ alphas thought Levi was unclaimed,” said Erwin.

                “So you pulled Chibi out of a fight?”

                Erwin nodded.

                “And you sent him back to camp with his tail between his legs?”

                Erwin nodded.

                Leader Kenny burst out laughing as he sheathed his knife. “Go back to bed blondie. Remember, if you hurt my pup, I’ll kill ya,” he said in a jovial tone The Ackerman patriarch’s laugh could be heard long after his image faded into shadows.

***

               _After the first month, when Kenny was sure his brother-in-law left their land for good, he snuck back into the valley. He left Clare for too long. It was time to lay his mate to rest. That night he gave the pups their first taste of liquor so they would sleep throughout the night. They had already seen enough blood for the time being, he told himself. Honestly, Kenny wanted to mourn his mate alone.  Ackermans don’t show weakness, especially outside the valley. He also had to be strong for his pups._

_When Kenny returned, Clare was where they left her. Some greedy fucker ripped the ax from her chest. Probably as a sick prize. That night the alpha was happy for the new moon. No one saw him wail and cut his arms and hair.  He rubbed his face with the dirt from her grave._

_The pups greeted him with worried faces when he returned at sunrise. That day the pups received their first haircuts. They burned the long black hair in an offering to their clan. Kenny crooned to his pups as they wept. From then on, he made a promise that he would keep them away from this fucked up world. The valley was the only safe place for their people and it was gone. The world they were forced into was anything but peaceful._

_For the next six years Kenny returned to the valley to bury their blood in the soil that had nurtured their clan for generations.  And every morning the pups greeted him with somber expressions and whatever food they had for breakfast.  Sometimes, on the nightly runs, Kenny saw evidence that others took up the mantle of burying their loved ones.  He didn’t try to reach out to the other survivors.  One of their own betrayed them, so anyone that lived could be a traitor. None of the mercenaries could risk opening their heart to the same person who cut down their clan. The only difference was that Kenny knew that the traitor was long dead._

_Kenny didn’t let the pups come with him to the valley until he was ready to say good bye. The three looted what was left like common thieves. By then the valley reclaimed what belonged to it. Graves were covered in grass and even the humble house Kenny shared with his mate was reclaimed by nature.  Mikasa sat with Levi by the mound where Kenny buried Clare. Kenny never told them where they buried her, but the pups knew. He let them sit there for as long as they needed. The alpha knew that Mikasa was putting on a strong face for her cousin but she had to also be in mourning.  Kenny was proud of his pups. When he told them it was time to go neither pup shed another tear._

_***_

                Levi couldn’t face Armin just yet, he had to clear his head. He also knew he reeked of his alpha pheromones so he couldn’t go directly to the Pixus omega tent. The omega hunter made his way back to the only other place he found comfort. Eld and Aurou sat around the campfire, Eld idly poking it with a stick. The rest of the Ackerman band turned in for the night. 

                “Levi?” the blonde breathed his name as he approached. “Shouldn’t you be…?” Levi took seat on the grass beside Eld.

                “Aurou, give me your gourd,” Levi said.  The bandit flinched protectively clutching his side.  They all knew about Aurou’s secret stash, but thought enough to leave it alone. Everyone should be allowed to have something to themselves. At that moment, Levi could care less, he just wanted a drink.  “Give me the damn gourd!” Finally, Aurou pulled out his stash of alcohol and handed it to the bandit leader. His delicate hands uncorked the gourd, wiping off the rim before bringing it to his lips.

                “Is everything alright boss?” Eld asked.  Levi shrugged. He took another long pull from the gourd before turning his gaze to watch the flames lick the wood.  Eld looked to Aurou tilting his head to hint for the other bandit to take a walk.  The bandit mumbled something before walking over to the bandit tent.  “Levi?” Eld scooted closer to the omega hunter. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and released his scent.

                “Everything is fucking changing,” Levi said softly still looking at the fire, but not pulling away from Eld. The beta rubbed Levi’s back. When it seemed as if Levi wasn’t going to say anything else, Eld spoke.

                “Yeah,” said Eld. “I haven’t seen you want someone as much as you wanted this alpha.” Levi took another drink from the gourd. A smile tugged at Eld's lips. “Well, other than me that is.”

                The dark haired omega looked up at the blonde haired beta. “Shut the fuck up.” Eld laughed.

***

                _“This is horrible,” 12- year old Mikasa spat out burnt meat.  Kenny could admit the rabbit was a lot crispier than what he liked, but he knew better than talk about an omega’s cooking. That was just asking to be poisoned._

_“Then don’t eat!” Levi barked. The omega was already on his feet. The old alpha decided to let the two fight it out. It was easier that way. The only rule was no knives or death strikes._

_“I thought omegas could cook,” said Mikasa._

_“I thought I told you to shut the hell up,” said Levi. He jumped over the fire to pounce on his cousin._

_Kenny knew his pups hit an age where they were a bundle of hormones. He could smell it. If they were in the valley he could just let the pups loose to search for possible playmates. It was only a matter of time before Levi’s first heat. He had to find a place for them to hide safely before the pups went from fighting to sniffing each other. Relations between such close bloodlines was rare but he didn’t want to chance it. Kenny knew a place where he had, hoped he had, a friend.  A burnt lunch and two bloody noses later they packed up their camp and headed off._

                _When they walked up to the humble village both pups bristled. They weren’t used to staying anywhere but the forest. Kenny ignored the worry and walked over to one of the thatch huts that he hoped still belonged to his old friend._

_“Jeremy,” Kenny called. Instead of a hunter, a petite blond woman opened the flap. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the travelers._

_“Kenny! We thought…” the woman wrapped the alpha in a tight embrace. “We thought you died.” She looked at the two pups then back at Kenny.  “Clare?” Kenny shook his head. She looked down still keeping her hands on his. “I see.”  
_

_“Please come in.” The beta ushered the tired travels into the hut and quickly brought food. The hungry pups gave the food a sniff before devouring it. Kenny knew he should have taught them manners of some kind but it seemed secondary out in the woods.  Once they finished their meal Kenny kicked them out to go explore._

_“Don’t get in trouble,” he warned them before they walked out of the hut. By that time, they just waved off his gruffness._

_The dark haired pups were used to their own company, so when they came upon a group of pups playing, they sat on the grass to watch. It wasn’t long before a boy with shaggy blond hair ran over to them. He smelled foreign like the woman who gave them food earlier._

_“Wanna play?” the boy asked.  Levi sniffed the new pup.  He smelled like warm summer grass. Not bad, he thought._

_“What are you playing?” Levi asked._

_“You have to get the ball from there,” he pointed to the other end of the field, “and past her.”_

_“Who’s that?” Mikasa asked looking at a lanky blond girl._

_“My sister, Annie,” said the boy. “I’m Eld.”_

_“Eld,” Levi said softly. He took the leather ball from the boy and ran._

_“Hey!” Eld called after him before running. He chased the omega boy outside of their village into the tall trees that surrounded his home. The omega stopped abruptly shocking the beta. Levi threw the ball at the other boy so hard he fell to the ground. Eld's father told him about the Ackerman clan. They were rough fighters that had protected their village for generations. In exchange for protection the betas bartered with outside traders for the Ackermans' needs. The beta male remembered his parents crying when they saw the smoke coming form the Ackerman valley. His father and the other hunters went to check for survivors once the battle was over. The lose of the Ackerman clan was a lose to their little village. The betas weren't fighters; they never had to be. Once word got out that the Ackermans were gone for good it would only be a matter of time before other bands would come for them.  
_

_“You smell funny,” Levi said sniffing the blonde pup. Now that he was back in his comfort zone, he felt stronger and took his time  analyzing this new scent.   Eld flinched.  
_

_“What do you mean?” The extra sweetness of this boy drew Eld closer, even as the omega circled Eld like a predator. The dark haired pup pushed Eld so hard his head hit the ground. His eyes were still spinning when the omega flopped down on his hips._

_“What are you--.” The rest of the words were cut off when Levi nosed his scent gland.  Eld squirmed beneath the omega. He smelled so sweet and spicy.    Eld’s hands reached up to touch the other boy but Levi was stronger, pinning Eld’s wrists._

_“I like the way you smell.” He ran a flat tongue on Eld’s scent gland. The beta didn’t know what to do but submit.  He tilted his head in submission letting the omega nip at his scent gland._

_“Get off my bother!” The other blonde beta ran toward the couple. Levi hissed at the intruder. Mikasa tackled the other beta to the ground. The girls rolled around on the grass fighting for dominance. Crisis averted, Levi went back to licking his captive’s scent gland._

 

_It was sun down by the time Kenny and the other adults realized the pups hadn’t returned to the village. His friend Jeremy  finally returned with the other hunters and they spent the time catching up over tea. Kenny knew Jeremy and Elena since he was a pup.  
_

_“Eld and Annie are usually home by now,” Jeremy said when he and Kenny went to go look for them._

_“No telling with my pups but they know better than stray too far.” The men walked around the village. Searching any places pups like to hide. Suddenly, a sweet spicy scent hit his nostrils._

_“Shit,” Kenny said. He knew it was just a matter of time. “They’re over here.” Kenny followed the sweet scent of heat. He was silently thankful that he came to the beta village instead of staying in the forest. It would still be a few days before the betas picked up on Levi’s scent.  The only alphas around were him and Mikasa and since they were blood Levi's scent would only tug at their protective urges. He and Jeremy walked out of the village, off the main trial to the forest._

_The sound of fighting quickened their step. Annie and Mikasa fought in the grass. The blonde beta laid a few solid strikes on Mikasa’s pale skin. In return she gave Annie a bloody lip and a black eye for her troubles. Mikasa and Levi appeared to be winning both fights pinning the betas in the grass. Kenny decided to take the easier choice. He walked over to the girls and snatched a handful of Mikasa’s hair, snarling at the pup when she growled. He jerked her back until she let go of the beta girl. Annie still wanted to fight but her father quickly wrapped her in his arms.  Kenny pinned his pup until she submitted. Then he turned his attention to the harder task._

_The omega pup held a prostrated Eld. Still keeping a firm grip on Mikasa, he walked over and started to croon. Levi released Eld’s scent gland at the sound. His eyes flashed silver in want. When he realized that this alpha couldn’t help his need he hissed.  Kenny took another step forward keeping his scent calm. His pup tightened his grip on his prey.  Kenny showed his pup an open palm. He could tell by the glaze in Levi’s eyes that he was beyond reason. Instinct told him that even though his father couldn’t take him like he wanted he was still an alpha.  Kenny slowly placed his open palm on his son’s scent gland._

_Next, Kenny calmly as he scuffed his pup. The alpha traced his fingers lightly on Levi’s scent gland while crooning, until the little omega released his prey. Kenny snatched the pup by the hair._

_“Well, this is a fancy introduction,” said Annie’s father. He still kept a firm grip on his daughter as he pulled his son off of the ground.  
_

                _“What the hell were you thinking Chibi?” said Kenny.  
_

_“I want him,” said Levi. “He smells different.” The little omega’s eyes were blown wide with want. Shit, Kenny thought._

_“What’s your excuse?” He tightened his grip on the alpha pup._

_“She tried to fight Levi,” said Mikasa._

_“You kidnapped my brother,” spat Annie._

_***_

                “So, does he smell different?” Eld teased. Levi placed his head on Eld's arm.

                “You’re still talking?” The omega took a drink from the gourd. Outside his family and Petra, Eld was the only person who could see past his bullshit. Unlike Peta, Eld wouldn’t push him to admit it. “Yeah, he does…” Levi said finally.

                “Then what’s the problem?” said Eld.  “You have never had a problem claiming others before?”

                “This is different,” said Levi.

                “Oh?”

                “This isn’t like before...”

 _Like before when you claimed me,_ thought Eld.  The beta continued to rub his back.  He knew Levi well enough to know that the omega was worried about making the wrong decision. It was the same issue he faced whenever he brought someone new to their band. Eld would tell him what he always told Levi.

                “I can say this,” Eld said. “No one that you claimed has regretted following you. And after seeing all Erwin has done for you and our band, I don’t believe he regrets it either.”  Levi’s eyes softened as he looked up at his oldest friend.  Eld smiled and decided that was enough. He changed topics.

                “Do you know how surprised I was when my father said Annie and I could go with you and Leader Kenny.”

                “Shit, me too,” said Levi. “But I already took your virginity.”

                Eld laughed thinking back. “It was one _hell_ of a summer.” Levi handed Eld the gourd.

                “I’m going back,” he said.  “If I fuck it up I can always come back here,” he sighed. Eld smiled and watched his first lover and friend walk into the night. He took a drink of the gourd hoping that Levi wouldn’t have to come back to their camp.

               

 

                Armin startled when he felt an arm around his waist. He turned around to hug his soon to be brother in law. Levi rested his head on Armin’s chest. The blonde omega stroked his hand through Levi’s hair. Not that he questioned that Erwin would return Levi as promised; Erwin was first hunter after all, he wouldn’t break a promise. He definitely wouldn’t let his fiancé get away so easily. Armin was just happy that Levi decided to stay. 

                 “Do you feel better?” Armin whispered.

                Levi nodded. Armin guessed he could take comfort in that.

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading you have no idea how your comments and kudos simply brighten my whole world. If you have any ideas, head canons, or just want to chat please don't hesitate to hit me up. www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t have to come here,” said Mikasa. Her tone was even, in true Ackerman form, conveying no emotion. There didn’t need to be any emotion to make Armin flinch. He toed the coarse fabric hidden in his boot until he was fidgeting from side to side. Did she know about the stolen cloth? He just…wanted it.  
> “I wanted to help,” he said softly. Didn’t she say that she would vouch for me if I wanted to stay?  
> “This isn’t your band,” Mikasa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to post. Please enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> I also have a few other things coming out so I hope you will support those also. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and kind comments and kudos. They feed my spirit!
> 
> As usual, the good English is thanks to Turbo_Nerd

                Armin eased out of Levi’s embrace the following morning. _Let him sleep_ , he thought. Levi still had many early rises ahead of him once he mated Erwin. Gone were the days of waking on your own to a warm meal. His brother in law would have to get on a proper omega schedule. First to rise; last to bed.  The little blonde placed a kiss on Levi’s temple. The older omega mumbled something before reaching for his cuddle partner. Armin quickly pushed one of the soft blankets in his place, then stayed completely still until he was sure Levi was asleep before moving.   

                Last night, Armin decided that he would start breakfast at the Ackerman camp. _It wasn’t like there was a lot of them,_ he told himself. He remembered the scraps the bandits ate before he took over their meal plans. How could he be sure the bandits were eating enough to heal properly? They _needed_ someone to look after them.

                The thought made Armin chuckle to himself as he walked to the bandit camp. He sounded like an old matron. The young man turned his thoughts to what he would make for morning meal. If he remembered correctly, there was enough venison left to add to yesterday’s stew to thicken it up.  He was so caught up in thought that he was surprised by what he walked into at the bandit camp.

                “What?” Armin looked up to see the other bandits sitting around the cooking fire.  He knew that it was far too early for them to expect food. Heck, the sun barely lit the sky, so it was almost too early for them to be awake.  “What are you doing up this early?” Isabel jumped to her feet, sleepily wrapping Armin in a tight embrace, nosing his scent gland in greeting. He returned the gesture still questioning the other bandits with his eyes.

                “Mikasa woke us up,” Farlan finally answered. Isabel made a home on Armin’s shoulder as if she could catch a few more moments of sleep there.  Armin gently rubbed Isabel’s back and opened his mouth full of more questions, when the alpha herself walked out of her tent. The bandits made themselves busy; even Isabel perked up from her nap to take a seat by the fire.

                “Good morning Mikasa,” Armin said.  The Ackerman alpha looked around the camp before her onyx gaze fell to Armin. He was sure her gaze softened when she met his.

                “You didn’t have to come here,” said Mikasa.  Her tone was even, in true Ackerman form, conveying no emotion. There didn’t need to be any emotion to make Armin flinch. He toed the coarse fabric hidden in his boot until he was fidgeting from side to side. _Did she know about the stolen cloth?_ He just…wanted it.

                “I wanted to help,” he said softly. _Didn’t she say that she would vouch for me if I wanted to stay?_

                “This isn’t your band,” Mikasa said.

                “We’ll all be in the same band soon,” Armin pleaded. “Once Levi and Erwin—.” Mikasa brought up her hand to silence him. She shook her head, confusion playing in her eyes. As if she didn’t understand why Armin would want to come back. That only made him feel worse.

                “You can worry about that then,” Mikasa said. She ended their conversation by going back into her tent, leaving Armin cold.  The cloth in his boot was no longer a comfort. It was just like the alpha female: practical, rough and of no comfort to the little, blond omega. He wrapped his arms around his waist. 

                “Armin…” Isabel whispered. She turned to rise to her feet but Armin shook his head.

                “I should head back,” he said. “Remember to keep an eye on the pot so it doesn’t burn…” he whispered before leaving them to their work. Armin’s feet felt heavy on the way back to camp. _Was I really a burden? I just wanted to help. What did I do wrong?_

 

                “Where have you been?” asked Thomas. Armin looked up from his boots to the white blonde haired omega. Being the only two male omegas in their little band the boys were exceptionally close.  In his arms, Thomas had an arm full of firewood. Armin wordlessly took half the bundle. _Thomas doesn’t see me as a burden…._

                “What?” Armin said blankly. It was hard to focus on anything other than putting one foot in front of another.

                “You know; you’ve been acting really strange since Erwin brought you back.”

                “I was helping the Ackermans…” Armin mumbled. It almost sounded comical to him now. They didn’t need him and obviously Mikasa didn’t want him there. _I need to get this sackcloth out of my boot before it rubs the skin off._ Armin’s thoughts spiraled downward until he heard Thomas gasp.

                “Why ever would you keep going out there?” Thomas placed a concerned hand on Armin’s shoulder. “If they are threatening you…” Armin’s eyes grew wide. He pulled back.

                “They’re not,” Armin gave his friend a smile. “Thank you Thomas.”

                “Armin…” Thomas said softer, “you also have your reputation to think about.” He didn’t need to remind Armin of that. Christa’s match would be the first of many made between the Pixus and Shardis bands. He just didn’t want to think about that right now.

                “Thank you Thomas.” Armin took the remaining firewood from Thomas’s arms and walked around the other omegas to the steaming kettle. Matron Gabrielle gave him a soft smile as she ladled out bowls of food for the hunters.

                “Good morning Matron,” Armin knelt beside the older woman setting down his firewood. Before she ran away, this was Marie’s place. He was the highest ranking unwed omega now. His place was to make sure that each family got an equal share. Morning and noon meals were always communal. Leader Dot demanded that the families broke bread together. _Did that mean the Ackermans would eat with them?_  

                “Ah, good morning Armin,” Matron Gabrielle smiled.  “You were up early this morning?” He flinched.

                “Um…yes… I went to the Ackerman camp…” _There was no sense in lying_ , he thought. He didn’t even care if his parents holed him up in their tent again. _It wasn’t like there was any place he wanted to go._   A few moments of silence passed.  Around them, the hunters started leaving their tents. A groggy Erwin left their parents’ tent rubbing his eyes. The brothers exchanged a small smile as greeting before Erwin sat with the other hunters in the center of camp.  It was a normal gesture, one that they shared nearly every day of Armin’s life but there was nothing normal about their lives now.

                 Other omegas, finished with morning chores, made their way to where Armin and the matron sat, he offered each omega warm bowls of food for their families. As he did every morning, Armin gave his friends a smile as he passed out the food. He looked up to see leader Keith, followed by Ymir and a few more hunters, walking into camp. The young man turned toward the matron who gave him a warm smile. Custom dictated that the bands did not share a meal until the day of the wedding.

                “This is more like coming home than bands meeting,” she said reading his thoughts. “With the Ackermans as well, but, they will join us after the wedding.” Armin nodded. The sting of Mikasa’s words overpowered any excitement he might have felt. He didn’t notice the old omega study his sullen face. “It is good that you went to help poor Isabel,” Matron Gabrielle continued ladling out foot but kept an eye on her assistant.

                Armin nodded. “Yes…for Isabel.”

 

 

 

 

                Levi opened his eyes at a crawling pace.  The omega tent was empty save their scents. It would take time to get used to these new omegas. He rolled onto his side to breath in what was left of Armin’s scent. _This was a start_ , he thought. Armin was so friendly; Levi was sure the younger blonde would be able to cover up his social fuck ups. _Maybe, I’ll let all of them take a swing at me too_ , he chuckled at the thought. _It worked with his soon to be sister in law… That would be far too easy though._   The raven haired man placed his hand over his eyes. He would figure out the other omegas later. Right now, he had a more pressing issue.  His alpha.

                All signs pointed to a happy life…so why was it so hard for Levi to believe it? _Because omegas were beaten?_ _No, that wasn’t it._ _Erwin wasn’t that type of man._ And even if he was, Levi was sure that his family would kill the other alpha before his fist made contact with Levi’s skin _.  Because Erwin made him uncomfortable?_ _That couldn’t be it either._ No matter how much it freaked Levi out, just being around the big fucker gave him a peace he didn’t know existed _.  Because, what if, one day, their happy little tent was set ablaze by this wicked world?_ Lev didn’t have an answer for that. Only a fool would think that he could have a peaceful life.

                The little omega turned on his side, pulling the soft blanket around him. He hated making decisions.  Part of him wished Erwin had just bitten his neck and gotten it over with. Levi sighed. Erwin wouldn’t do that.  His alpha was kind, strong, and for some reason believed in a future with a criminal. Levi rolled onto his back stretching out on the furs.

                Well, if Erwin was stupid enough to believe in this foolish future, Levi was stupid enough to believe in Erwin.

                The first thing Levi did once he stepped out of the tent was to find the Shardis Hunters from yesterday Omega or not; Erwin’s or not; Levi still had his hunter’s pride. Lucky for him, the bastards were walking right towards him. The blonde alpha saw him first.

                “Well good morning, little one,” Reiner said with open arms. “I hoped that we would see each other.” Levi kept his fist clenched as he walked toward the pair.  “And to think I could be so lucky, that you would--.” Levi punched the alpha in the stomach. Reiner reared up to return the attack only to receive another punch that knocked him to the ground. The omega hunter quickly turned to the stupid tall beta hitting him in his stomach. The beta folded like a sapling. 

                “I’m not your little one,” Levi spat at Reiner.  “I have an alpha and I don’t want you stinking up the air my friend and I breath with your shitty scent.” Levi was tempted to kick the thick headed alpha to prove his point. 

                “Leave it to Reiner to flirt with the one omega who can kick his ass,” Ymir teased from her place beside her father. A few of the other hunters laughed. Levi looked around to see the hunters from the Shardis and Pixus bands sitting in a large circle eating morning meal. He was so focused on avenging his pride he completely ignored the others. His ebony gaze passed the faces until he locked eyes with his alpha. A small voice nagged at his nature that his alpha would be upset. His instincts made him look down at the ground for his alpha response.

                “Levi!” Leader Dot called to him. “Come, let’s eat together.” The old lion gave Levi a kind smile and patted on the space between him and Erwin. Levi looked back confused.  “A hunter should eat with other hunters don’t you agree?” The omega hunter paused for a moment. I can’t just go over there can I? He looked aroud the circle.  His little outburst had frightened the omegas from their task of handing out morning meal.  So far, the only hunters with food were Leaders Dot, Leader Keith, and Ymir. _This won’t do,_ Levi thought _._ He took one of the bowls from an unsuspecting omega. The little girl screamed and fell to her knees. Levi tsked. _I’m not that scary_ , he thought. He walked over to his alpha and offered the bowl to his promised.

                “Take it already,” Levi mumbled. A very surprised Erwin accepted the bowl. With his free hand he ruffled his fingers through his omega’s hair to pull him close and kiss his temple. Levi would deny it later but Erwin was sure he heard a soft purr when Levi took a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, selfish whatever, I love you all so much I want us to be friends EVERYWHERE!!! If you feel so inclined, you can also find me at these places :
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/umi.kouno
> 
> https://twitter.com/KounoUmi
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


	30. Wedding part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the blonde is nervous, thought Kenny. Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening friends and loved ones! Thank you so much for your support so far.
> 
> We are finally getting toward the end of our journey. 
> 
> After alot of thinking, over thinking, planning, mourning (ERURI FOREVER), I finally figured out how to put the pictures in my head into words. I decided to break up the wedding into a few parts. Please enjoy. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your support, comments, and kudos. They make my heart sing like you have no idea!  
> And.........
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!!!

                The night before the wedding the Ackerman leader snuck back into the Pixus camp for another drink. Trusting bastards didn’t even have a guard outside the storage tent.  That would be the first thing that changed once his pup got married. Levi alone fetched a high bride price, but to make everything square, Kenny had to strike a deal with Pixus. Part of this joining, was that the Ackerman band would protect the merchants through the winter. For once, this kind of gig made sense. _How hard could it be to be to protect a couple merchants?_

                Kenny took a drink from the gourd, the spiced wine reminded him of home. Below his comfortable perch, warm, orange, campfires gave the night air a soft glow.  _Damn near peaceful,_ he thought. His thoughts drifted back when there were enough campfire to rival stars in the sky. Each one surrounded by Ackermans. _It’s been a long time…_

                 A soft rustle behind him made Kenny smile. The alpha couldn’t be prouder of his pups. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two shadows approach him on either side. _Maybe I didn’t do such a bad job raising proper Ackermans._

                “What are you doing out here?” Levi asked as he sat down beside his father.

                “Drinking your bride price,” said Kenny. His pup snatched the gourd from his hands then took a deep drink. 

                “I should at least get to enjoy some of it,” Levi said. He corked the gourd and tossed it to his cousin who sat on the other side of Kenny. The other alpha caught it with ease. She nodded her thanks and took a drink. The three Ackermans sat in silence after that.  Silence wasn’t anything new. Sometimes by choice, sometimes by necessity, the trio found themselves in quiet company, looking up at the stars. Only, the silence was different now; it wasn’t just them anymore.

                “I’m staying with Erwin,” Levi whispered. The smitten omega wore his alpha’s cloak again. To help with preparations, the omegan brides were sent back to their home tents.

                “I figured,” Kenny took another drink from the gourd.  The old alpha was still pack leader and Levi’s father.  Levi knew that the other bands already paid Levi’s bride price so there was really no reason for them to stay any longer. The betas and Isabel knew how to make a quiet escape without asking questions.

                “We’re gonna stay too. With Nile out there, the forest isn’t safe anymore.  They got some good liquor here too, so that might be worth it and it could be good to stay close by in case I have to make good on my promise to your man.”

                “Promise?”

                “Yeah, I promised to kill him if he hurt you.” There was only reason why Kenny would stay.

                Levi tsked. “You getting sentimental old man?”

                “Who the hell knows…” said Kenny.

 

 

                It was early afternoon when the festivities began; starting with a cleansing. The clergy burned sage and offered the proper sacrifices in the wedding space.  While this was being done the                                                                                                                                                 couplesprepared for their new lives  by being washed with scented, fatty soap by their families. Kenny and Mikasa were surprisingly gentle scrubbing Levi’s skin clean. His father’s fingers were almost tender as he untangled Levi’s locks, making sure not to jerk his son’s head with the knots. The kindness made Levi’s eyes sting. His mind drifted back to sitting with his family burning his hair for their lost loved ones. Kenny was tender then, as he sheared Levi’s hair with his hunting knife. They were saying good bye back then. The omega worried. _Kenny promised they were going to stay, right?_ It wasn’t like Levi was being left alone. He still had his family.  A soft croon washed away the mounting worry. Levi looked up at his father wide eyed. The tired alpha gave Levi a crooked smile _. No, this wasn’t good bye_ , Levi told himself, looking forward, this was just a beginning.

                  Isabel joined once the Ackerman alphas dried Levi off. In her hands, she carried Levi’s wedding garments. They intertwined their arms, just like any other day. Today though, Isabel was quiet, only resting her head on his shoulder every now again to nose his scent gland. Levi didn’t stop her. He would smell different after today. They made it halfway to the Smith camp before they were met by Armin. The blonde omega had double duty that day. He was there to clean his siblings for their wedding and, as Levi’s chaperon, he would watch over Levi until the wedding. Armin had stayed with his sister until Mina came for Christa before making his way to the Ackerman camp. There was a small part of him that didn’t want to run into Mikasa. The young man gave Levi and Isabel a bright smile as he slipped his arm with Levi’s free one.  Levi couldn’t help but crack a smile when another nose ghosted over his other scent gland.

                A small shelter from the sun was built up for the omegan circle. Soft blankets protected their skin from the chilly ground and wine and fruit were set out for the breeders. The omega matrons took charge in dressing the new brides since neither had an omega mother to complete the task.  Christa’s mother was only allowed to drop off her daughter. No beta was allowed into the omega space in a time like this. It was tradition after all. The wisdom the old omegas shared was not for a beta’s ears.

                Levi was marched hand in hand with Isabel and Armin to the omega circle. The omega bandit felt embarrassed by all the attention.  Armin gave him an idea of what to expect when he was still in the Smith tent, but the unknown still worried him, as if at any minute, he was also going to wake up from this dream. The Smith matron took his hands when he arrived pulling the young man to her bosom breathing his scent. Levi hesitantly did the same. Matron Gabrielle’s scent was warm like summer grass still covered in morning dew.

                “Relax pup,” she whispered in his ear. Levi stiffened in her arms, only settling when he felt her small hands, calloused from years of making a life, rub his back. “You’re home now.” She slid her hands down his arms until their fingers intertwined. There was a pang in his chest when she kissed his forehead. _Would my mother look at him this way if she was here_ , he thought.  

                “I am not your mother, but if you will let me, I would be honored to dress you today,” said matron Gabrielle. Levi nodded. He slipped off his boots before stepping onto the soft blankets with the other omegas. Matron Gabrielle led him to the center of the blankets were the Shardis Matron and Christa already sat.

 

                On the other side of camp, the alphas gathered together. They were already in high spirits by the time Kenny and Mikasa arrived.  A drunk Keith and Dot cheered at the new arrivals cheered from their seats under a shady tree. Mikasa looked warily at the group, only to get a quick thump in the shoulder.   Two married betas were assigned to the rowdy group bringing food and drink.  The partiers opened for the two new arrivals.

                “Keith didn’t think you were coming, but I knew better,” said Dot. He slapped the other man on the back.

                “Of course, we came,” said Kenny. He took an offered cup. Mikasa did the same but sniffed her cup. “Don’t worry about her,” he nodded to his pup. “She ain’t used to people.” Mikasa growled low.

                “Come on, none of that,” said Dot. “You’re only allowed to fight drunk or not at all!”

                “Does that mean you and father are going to start us off?” teased Ymir.  There was a hint of pink in both grooms’ cheeks, showing that they had more than one cup of wine. The circle of alphas laughed.

                “To Ymir and Erwin,” Keith brought up his cup. “Welcome to the dark years!” Keith, Dot, Edward Smith, and Kenny laughed, clinking cups with the shocked younger alphas.  

                “What do you mean?” asked Erwin.  The serious first hunter swayed looking around the circle. Kenny chuckled. This merry circle reminded him on his wedding day. Bawdy jokes, too much wine, unwanted advice. All to cover the nerves in your belly before linking your life to your omega.

                “You’ll see,” said Erwin’s father. The quick-thinking alpha turned to his father.

                “Father, do you regret marrying mother?” _So, the blonde is nervous_ , thought Kenny. _Good._

                Edward Smith waved away his son’s words away. “Nothing like that. That was one of the happiest days of my life.”

                “It’s the day after that you have to worry about,” said Dot still laughing.

                “You’re scaring the pups!” said Kenny. “Marriage is a lot of work,” he said. “But I wouldn’t take back a day of it.”

                “To our mates,” a soberer Dot said lifting his glass. “They put up with our shit and we put up with their bad cooking!”

                “Here, here!” The alphas clinked their cups draining the contents.  A waiting beta refilled the empty cups. Mikasa looked down at the cup for a moment before taking another drink. She felt warm from the wine.

                “You’re going to starve,” she told Erwin.

 

 

 

                The omega circle was also in high spirits. Matron Gabrielle took her time combing Levi’s hair until it shined like the silk the Shardis omegas wore. Unlike the grooms, the brides weren’t allowed to drink until after the wedding. That didn’t keep the mated omegas from having a few drinks of wine.

                “Keith better not be drunk,” the Shardis’ matron said in the mother language. His gentle fingers coiled Christa’s blond locks in such a way that they fell down her shoulders like rays of sunshine down her back.

                “You know he is,” said Matron Gabrielle. “They’ve been drunk all week.” She patted Levi’s shoulder for him to stand. He rose to his feet while the matron untied his wedding bundle. The bundle held his garments as well as scented oils.

                “Well, he can sleep outside tonight for all I care,” said the Shardis Matron.  Levi’s lips curled into a smile.

                “I think you would let him back in,” he said in the mother tongue. The Shardis’ omega looked up at him with a tease on his lips.

                “Eh? So, the shy bride speaks,” he said. “I was wondering if this was the same pup who yelled at my omegas the other day?” Levi could feel his cheeks start to warm.

                “They deserved it,” he smarted back. The Shardis’ omega shrugged. Matron Gabrielle laughed.

                “Erwin has his hands full,” she said. Levi looked up at the other bride. Christa could only smile politely since she didn’t know what was going on.

                “The matrons are drunk,” Levi said in trader talk.

                “Deserve eet!” said the Shardis’ matron in trader talk.

                “When you have been married as long as we have you deserve a drink every now and then,” said Matron Gabrielle.

                “Pup, translate for my daughter,” said the Shardis’ omega matron in the mother tongue.  Levi nodded.

                “Love your alpha with all your heart,” he said. “But remember, you are her mate not her servant.”

                “His lover not his whore,” said Matron Gabrielle.

                “There will be hard times, yes, but remember most of all you are a team,” said the Shardis’ matron. "And if they forget that, you remind them.” Levi relayed each line to a wide-eyed Christa.

                “You remind them by letting them sleep on the cold ground for a night,” Matron Gabrielle giggled.  Levi laughed when he relayed that. _This was nice._ His laughter faded faster than the others.

                “And one more thing,” the Shardis’ Matron said looking at Levi.  “When those times are hard, you have worrying, old mothers who know your hardship.” Levi caught his breath.

                “My mother…”

                “Is watching over you with our ancestors,” said Matron Gabrielle. “And the universe gave you two more to fill that empty space.” His eyes started to sting again. _Shit_ , he thought. He brought his fists to his eyes.  Suddenly, arms were around him once more. A mix of scents let him know that there were at least three sets of arms around him.  He took a deep breath allowing these tears to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> www.tumblr.com/blog/umikouno


End file.
